Nada nuevo
by reyluxia22
Summary: He decidido hacer un especial de one short. Cada capitulo tendrá una historia nueva y diferente que comienza y termina. Ninguna tendrá continuación... a menos que tenga muchos votos. Espero que lo disfruten!
1. Nada nuevo

_**Nada nuevo.**_

 **N/A:REEDITADO!... (lo volví a leer y vi algunas cositas que no me gustaron, así que disfruten la nueva versión).**

 **Bien, se que me van a odiar, por esto, y que todas estarán pensando "actualiza los otros fic pendeja!", pero, en un momento cósmico del universo, está idea a ha llegado a mi mente. La inspiración fue genuina y después de varias horas de darle vuelta y dejarlo como me gustaba, llegue a esto.**

 **Bien, esto es un oneshot, no esperen continuación ni nada, porque no va a existir. A menos que depositen en mi cuenta…, na mentira!, eso jamás!.**

 **Esto es algo que se me cruzó por mi mente retorcida y simplemente no pude ignorar. Prometo seguir con mis otras historias sin distraerme!... a menos que… jeje**

 **Bien, ojo, con este mini fic, es bastante "Zucultento"... Color?, naranja fuerte. Final?... turbio…. Lo dejó a sus criterios…. bueno si, ya me voy a escribir los otros fic.**

 **Besossss, Luxia!**

* * *

La mañana se había presentado calida aquel día en la capital del oeste. A pesar de ser otoño, el día se mostraba hermoso e intenso.

Todos podrían pensar que ver lagunas hermosas llenas de patos nadar tranquilos y ancianos alimentarlos con serenidad podría ser una escena hermosa y frágil.

Pero para él no, para él esa imagen no existía, pues otra vez su madre lo había despertado tarde y estaba llegando nuevamente tarde a la universidad.

Odiaba vivir con aquella mujer, pues según ella, él aún era pequeño, debía descansar y comer sano.

No podía entender que él ya era un hombre y que lo único que quería era irse de su casa e independizarse. Pero,sabía que eso era imposible por el momento y tenía muy oculto sus motivos por el cual jamás dejaría aquella propiedad, por lo menos por ahora.

Solo un año más, un año más y se iría lejos, se iría a vivir a la capital del norte, cerca de su universidad, tomaría un puesto en la empresa de su padre en aquella sede y se iría lejos. Claro, no la dirigiría, eso no le correspondía a él, si no a su hermana pequeña, pero si involucrarse un poco con los asuntos y poder ganar dinero sin ser mantenido directamente.

Podría estudiar, tener su casa propia y al fin darle la vida digna que "ella" merecía.

Vegeta era un joven de 20 años, hijo de una familia muy importante y adinerada. Sus padres eran dueños de una de la empresas más importantes de todo el país, y él había decidido estudiar administración para poder ayudar en ella. No era fácil aceptar su realidad, era más complicado de lo que todo el mundo creía, pero la verdad es que ya no le importaba, desde hacía dos años que ya nada le importaba.

Se acercó a la estación de tren, se quedó parado y espero su transporte impaciente, pues sabía que estaba yendo tarde.

Claro, por supuesto que el podría tomar uno de esos autos lujosos y caros que tanto tenía en su casa, pero, sabía que si hacia esa tontería no iba a poder verla.

El tren llego puntual y Vegeta entró en el vagón de siempre. Se sentó en su lugar preferido, pues la ventaja de que la estación de su ciudad era la primera, hacía que pudiera elegir el asiento que se le antojara. Pero el siempre elegía el mismo, el primero de lado derecho contra la ventana.

Se sentó satisfecho y espero.

Unos minutos más tarde la vio a través de la ventana que entraba presurosa. Su reflejo hermoso y esplendoroso se asomaba en el vidrio y él solo podía suspirar con solo verla.

Ella se subió rápido, pues también se había quedado dormida. Se subió corriendo y vio como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella.

Vegeta no podía dejar de mirarla. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la corrida y con esa piel blanca y perfecta resaltan más sus pómulos firmes.

Sus enormes ojos azules cristalinos le mostraban que aún estaba somnolienta y sus labios le demostraban los bostezos pocos cuidados que tenía.

Como siempre se sentó en el primer asiento del lado izquierdo, junto a la ventana. Miraba a través de ella mientras recuperaba el aliento, pues definitivamente cuando se la robe y se la lleve con él, comprarían un despertador. Ella también se solía quedar dormida.

Vegeta volteo un poco la mirada y de reojo la observaba. La estudió detenidamente, su hermoso rostro, sus pechos voluptuosos. Sus piernas hermosas, esas que podía ver a la perfección gracias a la falda del uniforme de escuela, demostrando que aún era una niña de secundaria. Dato que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, en un año más ya sería mayor y sería suya por completo.

Su cuerpo temblaba con solo pensar e imaginar como la tomaría toda y cada noche de su vida, siempre y sin limitaciones. Estando solos en la privacidad de su casa sin que nadie los vea o los juzgue.

De repente la vio moverse, pues al parecer había vuelto a la normalidad y ahora, sumamente relajada sacaba su libro de ciencias, ese que siempre leía antes de ir a la escuela.

Vegeta realmente no entendía nada de ciencia, pero pensaba que sería muy útil que ella le enseñara después de hacer el amor, como para que no se aburra de él y siempre tenga tema de conversación. Él iba a ser un empresario, debía mantener la llama ardiendo con su mujer como sea.

No pudo evitar sentirse emocionado, ella sería suya para siempre. El se ocuparía de todas las necesidades de su mujer, la cuidaria y la acompañaría siempre.

Él sería un excelente esposo, la besaría, la tocaría con suavidad, y se grabaría en su cuerpo el aroma de su hermoso cabello, suave y dulce de color azul que tanto lo idiotizaba.

La próxima estación llegó y sacó a Vegeta de sus pensamientos. La chica levantó la mirada y lo miró por primera vez en el día. El corazón de Vegeta golpeaba con fuerza y peor aún cuando la vio regalarle una sincera y casta sonrisa.

No pudo hacer nada, simplemente miró hacía la ventana con las mejillas ruborizadas y la siguió observando a través del vidrio.

Ella era hipnotizante y sería suya para siempre, como sea, así todos se pusieran en su contra, él lo haría, porque no había nada en ese maldito mundo que el quiera más que a esa mujer.

El tren frenó de golpe y las puertas se abrieron. Gente comenzó a entrar al transporte, sentándose a lado de los jóvenes, la chica no despegaba sus ojos de su libro y Vegeta tuvo que voltear porque la estúpida gente se paro en el pasillo y no dejaba verla tranquilo. Se giro y la contemplo. Hemosa, pura y suya.

El tren continuó su camino hasta llegar a la estación número once, donde sabía que ella bajaria. Allí era su escuela, y debía marcharse.

"Nos vemos a la vuelta"

Vegeta la despedía en su mente, mientras ella antes de bajar, como siempre, le regalaba una mirada inocente y cariñosa, lo que él respondía con ojos lleno de cariño y el sueño de verse a la vuelta.

Pasaron dos estaciones más y llegó su turno de bajar. El tren estaba lleno a esa altura, así que tuvo que correr rápido a la salida antes de que cerraran las puertas.

El joven bajó y trató de calmar sus pensamientos. Tenía que correr seis cuadras para llegar aunque sea a la mitad de su primera clase y no podía darse el lujo de ponerse a pensar.

Claro sabía que todo aquello se solucionaria si tomara uno de sus autos, pero si lo hacía, sabía que no podría verla tranquilo y ese no era el plan.

Ajustó su bolso y salió corriendo hacía la universidad.

* * *

Las horas de clase habían pasado muy rápido para la suerte de Vegeta. Había estado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde distraído y era obvio su motivo. Su peliazul nunca lo dejaba en paz. Siempre estaba metida en su mente y sus pensamientos. Sin pensar, salió corriendo a la estación, pues sabía muy bien que ella salía a esa hora de la escuela y después de estar dos horas en la biblioteca fingiendo estudiar, miró su reloj de pulsera y sabía que el tiempo había terminado, debía salir corriendo a tomar el tren.

Llegó con cinco minutos a su favor y espero, espero tranquilo hasta que escucho la bocina del tren anunciando su parada. Espero a que la puerta se abriera y se adentro como pudo, pues el lugar estaba lleno de gente, tanto que debian salir y entrar de nuevo para darle paso a los que descendían definitivamente del transporte.

Vegeta ya estaba acostumbrado, pues esa era la peor hora para viajar. Sabía que si se volvía a casa a las tres cuando terminaban sus clases eso no pasaría, pero volvíamos de nuevo con la cuestión que si hacía eso, no la vería. Y eso, no iba a pasar.

Vegeta espero parado muy apretado entre dos tipos gigantes hasta que al fin llegó a las estación donde sabía bien que ella subiria. Y no se equivoco.

Como siempre con su hermoso cabello azul hizo aparición subiendo al mismo vagón de siempre. Él se emocionaba cada vez que regresaban, porque sabía donde ella se pararía, pues era de una estatura que no le permite colgarse de los barandales del techo, así que para no caer, siempre se paraba en la misma esquina, contra la ventana para sostenerse del barandal vertical. Y él, como todo genio, siempre se paraba sosteniéndose en el mismo lugar.

Ella subió y lo miró a los ojos, sus miradas chocaron por un momento mientras el cuerpo de él se ponía completamente tenso. Ella le sonrió y le dio la espalda apoyándose en el barandal para no caerse.

Estaban a escasos centímetros, él podía oler su cabello y se controlaba tanto por no besarla y tomarla, pero no podía. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando el tren se movió y ella para no caer se hinco hacía atrás, apoyando sus caderas firmes contra el miembro de él.

Ambos se ruborizaron, pues no fue un acto voluntario pero tampoco fue muy inocente.

El tren se detuvo y llegaron a otra estación, en donde subió más gente, apretando más el cuerpo de Vegeta a la joven.

Si, no había duda, tomar el tren era tedioso, pero la vuelta a casa hacía que todo lo valiera. Pues ahí, en ese momento, era donde él la podía tocar, ella se lo permitia y nadie decía nada.

Sin medir sus actos, el joven la tomó de la cintura apoyando más fuerte su virilidad contra la cadera fina y esbelta de la chica, mientras rozaba sus nalgas con la mano derecha. Y con la otra mano, empezaba a manosear sus pechos.

Ella soltó un leve y dudoso gemido, pero audible para el hombre que tanto la deseaba. Sus rostro se volvió a ruborizar mientras sentía como él la sujetaba y la rozaba más profundo.

Vegeta sabía que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero la realidad es que le encantaba, después se reprendía y se odiaba por tocarla de esa manera en el tren, pero no podía evitarlo, era más fuerte que él.

El tren se volvió a detener, provocando que la chica se inclinara más. Posó sus manos sobre la ventana, mientras gemía sin parar. Pues Vegeta no le había dado tregua, y cuando sintió el tren parar, se aferro más a la chica y comenzó a simular unas embestidas duras y fuertes, lo que provocaba que ella ahogara sus suspiros y gimiera despacio.

Vegeta ya no aguantaba, siempre era lo mismo. Él quería poseerla en ese momento, no podía aguantar más.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el vidrio y él le sonrió perversamente. Ella se estremeció cuando lo vio sonreír. El maldito lo iba hacer de nuevo, pero ahora pensaba tomarla en el tren y con gente a su alrededor, que parecía que no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en aquel rincón.

-Te hare mía… -Le susurró despacio.

-Vegeta…..

El joven no la escucho y despacio se bajó un poco el pantalón para liberar así su miembro hinchado, deseoso por entrar en la mujer.

Despacio, hizo a un lado su ropa interior, después de levantar un poco su falda, y pasó toda su virilidad en la entrada de ella, provocando un gemido más agudo, pero que intento reprimir.

Con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción al sentir a su mujer toda mojada, entró en ella sin piedad.

-Vegeta….. ahhhh -La chica gemía sin parar sutilmente, ese hombre nunca le daba tregua. Cuando se levantó un poco lo vio en el vidrio que la embestía sin parar. Definitivamente no sabía que era más erótico.

-Bulma…. eres mía… siempre serás mía!... -Vegeta le susurraba suave en el oído.

Vegeta seguía embistiendola sin parar, mientras Bulma sincronizaba sus movimientos con los de él.

-Basta Vegetaa…. esto está mal… ya te… ya te lo dije…. -Bulma susurraba despacio.

-Shhh…. no hables!... no digas nada!... Solo dejame sentirte…

Los movimientos se volvieron frenéticos y con cada embestida, los calambres se apoderaban de la chica.

Bulma no aguantaba más, quería gritar, gemir y sacudirse con fuerza, pero sabía que no podía, estaban en el tren, lleno de gente.

En cambio él parecía como si nada le importaba, estaba más concentrado en hacerle perder la cabeza a su mujer que la gente que lo rodeaba, realmente nunca le importaba nada.

Se sonrió victorioso al ver como Bulma se retorcía sin parar cuando un calambre fuerte aprisiono su miembro anunciandole que era su turno, pues su mujer había sido complacida.

Vegeta salió de ella y despacio la dio vuelta. La puso frente a frente y la beso con pasión. Levantó sus piernas y volvió a penetrarla. Ella ahogó sus gemidos en la boca de él, mientras la embestía y llenaba su cavidad con su lengua.

No tardo mucho antes de explotar bien adentro de Bulma. Las estocadas fueron profundas, hasta que se detuvo por completo. Quedó exhausto, más no satisfecho. Sabía que podía estar con ella todo el día, toda la tarde y toda la noche y aún así no se cansaría jamás.

Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella mientras bajaba sus piernas y la devolvía al suelo.

-Tu perfume es nuevo…

Bulma lo miró, sus mejillas le ardían y su respiración estaba entrecortada. Ese hombre la desquiciaba siempre. Era inaceptable como la hacía perder la cabeza en cualquier lado.

No le importaba el peligro, no le importaba que los vieran. No le importaba nada.

Bulma sintió como Vegeta salía de su interior y vio como se escurría un líquido caliente por sus piernas.

Para su suerte, desde que ese hombre la comenzó a tomar en cualquier parte como si nada, había comenzado a tomar recaudos y usar métodos anticonceptivos. Él era un salvaje y no medía las consecuencias.

-Me lo regaló mi hermano… Al parecer cree que es rico…

-Él tiene razón… agradecele de mi parte.

Vegeta se separo de Bulma al frenar en la estación, sabía perfectamente que casi toda la gente se bajaba allí y debía parecer lo más normal del mundo antes de que la multitud se disipara.

El joven se acomodo la ropa y veía que ella hacía lo mismo. La observaba como se miraba por el vidrio y arreglaba su cabello. Simplemente ella era perfecta.

Bulma levantó los ojos y vio los suyos, negros y profundos que la observaba, ese hombre la volvía loca y por más que intentara negarlo e ignorarlo, siempre sucumbía a sus pies.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y buscaron asientos por separados. Vegeta se sentó en su lugar de siempre y Bulma justo en frente de él, cruzando el pasillo.

Las estaciones pasaron rápido y ambos llegaron a su destino. Se pararon de su asiento al mismo tiempo y cruzaron las puerta del transporte. Se miraron unos minutos y ella sonrió dulcemente. Él le correspondió la sonrisa y se acercó un poco.

-Aquí no Vegeta…

-Solo iba a saludarte… Hasta mañana…

-Hasta mañana….

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y caminaron en dirección contraria.

La sonrisa de los jóvenes eran cálidas y sinceras. Por nada del mundo Vegeta viajaría en auto, el tren definitivamente era la gloria.

* * *

Unos minutos después Vegeta entró a su casa. Su madre como siempre lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola cariño!, como estas?, como te fue?...

-Hola madre, estoy bien. Todo normal.

-Que bueno querido. Tu padre y tu hermana estan por llegar, la cena estará en diez minutos.

-De acuerdo, iré a darme una ducha mientras espero la comida.

Vegeta subió las escaleras de su enorme mansión, entró a su cuarto y suspiro agotado. Definitivamente esa mujer lo hacía desearla más y más.

-Solo un año… quizás un poco menos y estaremos juntos para siempre Bulma…

Tomó su ropa y se encerró en su baño para darse una ducha.

Los minutos pasaron y bajó de su cuarto más relajado. Fue directo al comedor donde su madre ya tenía la mesa preparada. A pesar de ser sumamente ricos, a su madre le encantaba agasajar a la familia con comida casera echa por sus propias manos y a él le encantaba.

La madre de Vegeta sirvió la mesa mientras esperaba la llegada de su esposo y de su hija menor.

Pasado un rato, ambos atravesaban el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa. El padre de Vegeta se sentó en su lugar y sonrió cálidamente.

-Mira mamá, encontré a nuestra pequeña caminando hacia aquí y la traje en el auto.

La chica sonrió tiernamente a sus padres y luego se sentó frente a su hermano. Ambos levantaron la mirada y se miraron profundamente. No lo podían evitar a veces.

La madre de ambos miró a su hija y con una sonrisa le pregunto.

-Cariño, como te fue en la escuela?

-Bien mamá, todo bien.

-Que bueno Bulma, algo nuevo que contar?

Bulma miró a su hermano mayor y le sonrió con perversidad. Levantó una ceja y rápido miró de vuelta a su madre. Vegeta le devolvió la mirada, sonrió y bajó la vista comenzando a comer.

-Siempre lo mismo mamá… nada nuevo… -La chica sonrió y comenzó a comer tranquila.

* * *

No me odien... queria probar con este tema... si tiene resultados positivos, quien dice... lo siga...

Luxia!


	2. Oportunidad

_**Oportunidad.**_

N/A: Hola hola!...

Aquí llegue con una nueva historia, o más bien, un nuevo one short. Espero que lo disfruten y sea de su agrado. Comencemos con algo tranquilo y corto, algo sencillo y normal... jaja. Sabemos que me gustan las cosas turbias, así que no esperen mucho fic asi!,jaja.

Les comento que dejare el titulo de la primera historia, porque será así cada historia… "Nada nuevo" y a la vez tratare de darle algo turbio y zuculento a todas… espero lograrlo!.jeje.

Aquí no hay advertencia, no hay lemon, así que no pondré ningún color, pero sepan que siempre que haya algo "avisare!.

Bueno, les dejo con el segundo one short, de los muchos que vendrán!

Besos, Luxia.

* * *

Está casi cerca de lograrlo, cada vez falta poco. Es tiempo de acercarse más. Sabe que es la última oportunidad que tiene y no piensa desaprovecharla.

Ha estado preparándose por mucho tiempo y sabe que solo tiene una oportunidad. No puede fallar.

Está debajo de las escaleras y sabe perfectamente que no puede dudar.

Acaso no sirven todos esos tortuosos recuerdos?, acaso no es suficiente motivo para asesinarlo, destruirlo?. Él está ahí, esperándola para hacerla suya de nuevo. Sabe perfectamente que luego de ese encuentro todo puede cambiar. Solo una oportunidad. Debe hacerse, por su familia, por sus amigos, por su planeta que él destruyó sin piedad.

Es hora de la venganza y a pesar de que su corazón se acelera cada vez que lo tiene cerca, debe hacerlo.

Su cabeza gira en torno a su odio. Sabe que todo el mal que él le hizo pasar, debe ser pagado. Desde su llegada a ese planeta tuvo que pasar miles de cosas. Torturas, crueldades, humillaciones. Él es la llave para terminar con todo, no podía alejarlo ahora.

Su pecho arde, su respiración se acelera, las voces la atormentan y los recuerdos toman posesión de su cuerpo. Es que acaso está sintiendo remordimientos?.

No, imposible, él no lo tuvo en el momento que destruyo en mil pedazos la Tierra, arrastrando su vida y su familia con ella. A él no le importo nada. Él solo se divertía y lo gozaba, pues bien, es el momento que ella goce y se divierta. Él se las pagaría una por una. Solo que con la diferencia extrema que él no lo sabe. Él ha usado su fuerza, pero ella usara su inteligencia, su astucia, su cuerpo y lo hará caer. Sabe perfectamente cómo hacerlo y él… él ni se imagina las cosas que ella tiene en su mente atormentada.

Lo vio reírse mientras destruía a todos aquellos que ella amaba. Lo lograría, ya no tenía duda de eso.

Se acercó lentamente hacia las escaleras del salón real. Sabía que él la esperaba del otro lado. Cómo no hacerlo después de semejantes noches donde se entregaban completamente, luego de hacerle pasar frustraciones y humillaciones, había logrado que él se obsesionará con ella a punto de pensar en darle más placer a su cuerpo que a cualquier mujer. Lo tenía en sus manos, lo había hecho rebajarse, lo tenía entre sus dedos, allí en donde lo vio completamente rendido, con su respiración entrecortada y la guardia baja. Ese era su momento, cuando él más débil estaba. Cuando cerraba sus ojos y se perdía con sus pensamientos, mientras dejaba salir de su rostro una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción.

Lo gozó, aún no sabía que había disfrutado más, si los múltiples orgasmos que el maldito le había hecho tener, o esa confianza genuina ante ella y dejarlo tan débil y a su merced. No importaba ahora. Él quería tenerla de nuevo, como siempre y eso significaba que al fin lo había conseguido, un pase libre a su estado más bajó, y eso, eso jamás lo desaprovecharía.

Dejó las bandejas de comida sobre la mesa despacio mirando el lugar. El salón estaba lleno de gente. Saiyajins por todos lados, incluso gente de otros planetas. Todos bebiendo y comiendo sin importarles nada. Cerdos egoístas, aristócratas sin corazón, asesinos miserables. Destruyen planetas y familias sin remordimientos. Se reunían con sus trajes de gala y sonrisas armoniosas.

Tomó su vestido y lo sacudió suavemente, no quería estar tan sucia frente a él. Sabía de sobra que pronto le destruiría su uniforme de sirvienta, ya que a él le gustaba desgarrar toda prenda insolente que le impedía estar cerca de su cuerpo desnudo. Tomó su cabello y lo volvió a ligar con una banda elástica. Giro su rostro y miró a su querida amiga y asintió con la cabeza.

"Mi querida Milk, mi amiga, mi hermana, mi cómplice. Tantas cosas han pasado entre nosotras. Y aquí estamos. Presas de nuestras desgracias. Aún la tengo conmigo. Esta venganza también es por ti"

Viendo como su querida amiga seguía al pie de la letra su plan, decidió comenzar su parte. Despacio se abrió paso hacia la multitud y sin que nadie la viera se metió tras cruzar un telón de color morado, hacía un pasillo. Caminó unos pasos y se adentro debajo de las escaleras.

Y ahí estaba él. Con su armadura real de gala. Con su cabello negro, cruzando los brazos y sus ceño fruncido. La miró detenidamente cuando la sintió asomarse.

-Llegas tarde…

-Lo siento, debía terminar mis quehaceres. -Dijo con ironía. Si algo sabía la mujer, era que al querido saiyajin le gustaba que ella lo enfrentara. -Mi compañera ocupará mi lugar, pero solo por un rato… Debo volver o seré castigada. -Dijo sería.

-Deja eso mujer, ahora estas conmigo. Es a mi a quien debes obedecer!.

Ella se acercó despacio y sonrió dulcemente.

-Lo siento querido príncipe, pero no es así como funciona. Usted sabe que solo soy una simple esclava y si no obedezco al señor Onion, me azotara…

Él se giró hacia a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó un poco a su cuerpo.

-Si el idiota de Onion se atreve a tocarte, yo mismo lo asesinare. Él es el guardián de las prostitutas y los esclavos… pero yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajins…

Ella sonrió tranquilamente.

-Se cree muy imponente, mi señor… y sabe que no me desagrada, todo lo contrario, pero…

-Pero?, pero que?...

-Él es mi dueño… no puedo hacer lo que yo quiera sin una orden de mayor rango. Lo siento.

Él sintió su sangre hervir de ira cuando escucho esas palabras. Ella sonrió por dentro, lo había logrado. Él la miró a los ojos y la acercó completamente hacia su cuerpo sin dejar espacio entre ellos. La tomó dulcemente y la beso con toda la pasión que pudo.

-YO SOY TU DUEÑO!... Él no es nada. Bien, sin no hay más opción… debo reclamarte como mi esclava única y personal…. Vivirás en el palacio.

-No creo que sea del agrado de su esposa…

-Lo que a ella le agrade o no, a mi no me interesa. Ahora deja de hablar, quiero hacerte mía Bulma… quiero estar contigo otra vez!.

-En su noche de boda mi querido príncipe Vegeta?, no debería cumplir con su esposa?...

La sonrisa que salió de los labios del hombre era cínica y notoria. La estrujo más fuerte mientras la besaba y comenzaba a tocar esa dulce y blanca piel, que había debajo de aquel uniforme. Aquella que lo volvía loco y lo envolvía hacía la demencia.

-Es a ti a quién quiero, no a esa idiota. Ella es mi esposa ahora, por obligación. Pero tu… tu eres mi mujer!.

Comenzó a besarla con desenfreno. Despacio cayeron al suelo alfombrado, mientras él comenzaba a tomarla lentamente.

"Te tengo donde quiero mi querido principito… no solo seré tu mujer, si no tu propia muerte…"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras volvían a hacer el amor. Bulma sonrió perversamente.

Por fin tendría su venganza...

* * *

N/F: Bueno, debo confesarles un secreto… Este one short era la prueba piloto de mi historia "Loca traición".

Así iba a ser al principio, pero la verdad, no me gusto mucho, porque lo vi simple y algo repetitivo, con respecto a una historia larga. Fue así que lo descarte y comencé a tomar el plan nuevo, que es el que ahora conocen.

Sin embargo, me gusto como había quedado. No se si hubiera podido seguir mi historia con esta introducción.

En fin, espero que les guste. Este es el segundo de muchos que subiré. Ojala les gusten todos.

Besos. Luxia.


	3. Juego de niños

_**Juego de niños.**_

"Todo se vio como un simple juego de niños. Algo inocente, algo puro y tierno. Nadie podía creer que algo así, fuera el inicio del fin. Como algo que hicieron dos pequeños podría a llegar a ser una enorme destrucción?.

La verdad que fue algo dulce en aquel momento, ver sus ojos negro y decirme que me amaba y que quería que fuera su reina hasta la muerte. Me hizo sentir la niña más amada del mundo… la más querida. Única.

Recuerdo cuando me vio por primera vez y se burlo de mi cabello azul y mis ojos de igual color, diciendo que era la niña más rara del universo y yo.. yo me moleste y le hice notar lo parecido a un mono que era con esa cola….

Y después, él tomó mi mano… y me sonrió, y mi mundo se derrumbo.

Nadie nos advirtió que estos juegos eran tan peligrosos, los juegos del los adultos no eran buenos para nosotros. Que por algo los niños no debíamos jugar a esas cosas.

Jamás imagine que una simple propuesta de un niño de nueve años, podría llegar a causarme tanto dolor… y amor.

Ni siquiera recuerdo el momento en que me vi envuelta en estos deseos, en está situación. Solo obedecí a mis instintos, aquellos que nacieron después de cruzar mi sangre con la de él, cuando apenas tenía ocho años.

Si, era un juego, cosas de niños, pero lo que nunca supimos, eran las semejantes consecuencias que esos juegos podrían llegar a causar.

Esos sentimientos tan fuertes, tan demoledores en el interior de dos cuerpos que reclamaban ser solo uno.

Claro, hoy ya no tengo ocho años y él no tiene nueve… Ahora somos adultos, somo cocientes. Y los juegos dejaron de ser juegos, dejaron de ser inocente.

Ahora todo se había dado vuelta, ahora los sentimientos cambian y el deseo nació. Ahora es que tomó conciencia que nunca debí haber jugado así, ahora se que mi vida se termino, estoy destinada para siempre a él. Y aunque eso sea la misma destrucción de este universo, no me importa, solo lo quiero a él… solo a Vegeta."

* * *

Cortito, lo se, pero seguirlo me pareció darle mas detalles... ahora usen la imaginación!...jjejeje.

Las quiero!. Besos, Luxia.


	4. La sonrisa de Goku

_**La sonrisa de Goku. **_

Era una hermosa noche de otoño y los guerreros z estaban reunidos en la montaña Paoz festejando la reciente derrota de Buu.

Todos estaban muy contentos, pues no solo había vuelto Goku a la vida de todos ellos, si no que ahora habían obtenido amigos nuevos y gente realmente amable que se unía a su inusual grupo.

Videl, su padre, Mr Satan y Majin buu ahora se encontraban con ellos, descubriendo todo un mundo nuevo.

Las anécdotas iban y venían en una peculiar mesa gigante llena de alimentos que Milk iba dejando sin parar.

A pesar que la mujer estaba molesta con su marido por haberse paseado minutos antes desnudo y romper por completo la tina llena de agua por jugar con los más pequeños integrantes, estaba más que gustosa de tener tanto invitados. Claro estaba, ya que Bulma había traído toda la comida y ella no había gastado un centavo para en aquel agasajo. Solo debía cocinar todo aquel banquete.

Cierto era, que a pesar de todo,estaba más que gustosa de tener a todos sus amigos cerca de ella (menos a Roshi, pues lo veía siempre como un anciano pervertido) y más a su esposo.

Poco a poco servía la mesa alegre mientras todos las personas se iban acercando lentamente a la mesa, incluso Vegeta, que estaba retraído detrás de un árbol, alejado de todo el alboroto que se había armado minutos antes.

Todos se sentaron en sus lugares y finalmente, llegó Goku, que por órdenes de Milk, se había ido a cambiar para que dejara de gritarle, pues el saiyajin no entendía por qué tanto escándalo con su desnudez.

Bulma vio a Vegeta entrar a la casa y le dedico una tierna mirada demostrando gratitud por estar presente. Milk se acercó a su esposo y a pesar de su enojo, también le sonrió.

Todos estaban presentes y comenzaron a comer después de agradecer la comida. Krilin, Maron, 18, Roshi y Oolong estaban sentados conversando, junto a ellos estaban Videl, Gohan, Satan, Majin buu, Goten y Trunks. Más alejados se encontraban Piccolo, Yamcha, Puar, Ten y Chaoz. Y en la mesa principal, estaban Vegeta y Bulma, Goku y Milk. Todos, a pesar de tener un ligero grupo, conversaban con todos.

Goku sonreía divertido mientras comía y miraba a los demás, era tan extraño volver a compartir una cena con todos sus amigos otra vez, que lo llenaba de mucha alegría.

Miraba a todos uno por uno y recordaba brevemente cómo los había conocido y como fue que el destino los llevó allí, a su casa, con su familia. Miró de repente a Bulma que también sonreía feliz, pues el saiyajin se dio cuenta que la peli azul estaba pensando lo mismo que él. La miró tranquilo, su hermana del alma, aquella que a pesar de haberla conocido solo para sacarle su esfera del dragón, era sin duda la mujer más importante en su crecimiento. Ella fue su instructora de la vida, le había enseñado muchas cosas, sin paciencia, pero lo había logrado al fin. Vio al hombre que estaba a su lado y a pesar de creer alguna vez que ese hombre era una amenaza en algún momento, se dio cuenta de lo protegida que estaba su hermana postiza. Sí, sin duda, estaba en las mejores manos.

Vegeta por más malo que pareciera, frío y orgulloso, le había demostrado que el daría todo por su familia, incluso su propia vida.

Goku se sintió emocionado, él también daría todo por su familia y sus amigos y eso lo lleno de paz. Sabía que vivía en la tierra otro guerrero poderoso que salvaría a todos, si él no estaba.

El guerrero seguía sonriendo mientras pensaba en la vida genial que tenían todos sus amigos sin darse cuenta la cara de tonto que ponía.

Bulma lo miró de repente y levantó una ceja en señal de duda. No pudo evitar preguntarle a Goku que le ocurría, la razón de esa sonrisa empalagosa.

-Oye Goku, que te pasa?

-Estás más vieja Bulma!...

La peli azul se abalanzó sobre la mesa de un golpe y casi la rompe con su puño. Todos abrieron los ojos asustados esperando los gritos de la mujer.

-Qué demonios dijiste?!, como te atreves a decir eso!?... solo soy 4 años mayor que tu!, tonto!

Bulma se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Todos miraron a Goku que seguía sonriente.

-Uf, creo que hiciste enojar a Bulma, Goku!, pero qué te pasa?, si sabes como es con ese tema, por qué comentas cosas como esas?. -Krilin miró a Goku mientras le decía tranquilo.

Yamcha lo miró también y no puedo evitar un comentario.

-Es cierto Goku!. Después de tanto años, aún no aprendes las cosas que no le puedes decir a Bulma.

Vegeta miró de reojo al joven del desierto. Estaba molesto con aquel comentario. El lobo solitario siempre dejaba ver escasamente que él conocía a Bulma desde hace mucho tiempo y que había sido su estúpido novio. Siempre encontraba la manera de hacer notar eso. Vegeta realmente se molestaba, pero jamás lo diría. Nunca dejaría en evidencia sus celos hacia el hombre con cicatriz en el rostro.

Goku miró a Yamcha y también le sonrió.

-Si, es verdad. A veces se me olvida que Bulma tiene un carácter de temer!...Se acuerdan cuando éramos niños y se había enojado porque se tuvo que poner ese traje de conejo?. Ja. ja, ja. Que gracioso!.

Yamcha, Krilin y Oolong comenzaron a reír sin parar. Todos los demás presentes sonrieron, pero no entendían mucho lo que decían, pues ninguno de ellos habían vivido aquella aventura.

Vegeta se estaba molestando bastante. Si bien sabía perfectamente las cosas que su esposa había hecho de joven tras buscar las esferas del dragon, le molestaba profundamente que todos hablaran de ella casi perversamente. Para su infortunio, Goku sonrió.

-Ja, ja, se acuerdan cuando vimos a Yamcha que salió corriendo el día que la vio?...yo no entendía nada en ese momento.

Fue Yamcha el que se puso serio esta vez mientras todos los demás reían. Se molesto más, cuando vio que cierto príncipe se reía por lo bajo. El guerrero se enojó desmesuradamente y escupió lascivamente su venganza.

-Bueno…, eso fue al principio...después ya no corrí… al contrario...me acerque mucho a ella….

Vegeta dejó la comida en la mesa mientras todos se quedaron callados al ver su rostro. Ese comentario lo hizo estallar, eso no se quedaría así. El quería guerra, pues guerra tendría. Yamcha jamás debía desafiar a un guerrero saiyajin y Vegeta lo dejaría en el piso como trapo.

-Bueno, eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, ya que desde hace diez años, ya no te pudiste acercar más… -Vegeta soltó con una mueca divertida. Tomó su plato y volvió a comer. Había ganado y sabía porque.

Yamcha lo miró dubitativo y se quedó en silencio un momento, luego lo miró tratando de corregir su error.

-Ocho, Vegeta…. Porqué hace diez años, Bulma aún era mi novia…

-A si?...Habré contado mal…. -Vegeta sonreía totalmente. Pues era obvio, no había contado mal, había tirado una tremenda bomba.

Yamcha se quedó en silencio al igual que todos. De repente miró a Trunks y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Trunks, cuantos años tienes?

El niño que estaba jugando con su amigo y no había prestado atención a nada de lo que los adultos estaban hablando, miró al amigo de su madre y respondió curioso.

-Tengo ocho… por qué?

Todos se quedaron mudos cuando el niño habló y Vegeta sonrió orgulloso, su hijo de alguna u otra manera se las ingeniaba para que él lo apreciará más.

Yamcha miró hacía bajó como sacando cuentas.

"Si el niño tiene ocho… más los nueve meses de gestación… pero eso no es posible".

Las cuentas no le cerraban, para la época que Bulma se embarazó, él todavía era su novio. Pero como, si ella le dijo que Trunks fue concebido después de su ruptura... Sacando cuentas, Trunks tendría que tener siete, no ocho…

Todos estaban en silencio absoluto, pues ya habían sacado sus propias conclusiones. Excepto Goku, que no se había dado cuenta de nada y siguió comiendo. Milk trató de romper el silencio incomodo y miró a su esposo tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Eh… Goku, por favor termina de comer, si?. Mañana iremos a comprar otra tina para que te bañes, ya que rompiste está…

-Si Milk, no te preocupes. No me vuelvas a regañar por eso!, no fue para tanto.

La pelinegra se enojó otra vez y demandante le gritó.

-Que no me enoje!?, todos te vieron desnudo!

Goku sonrió.

-Si verdad!. Bueno no es para tanto, todo el mundo me ha visto desnudo!. Bulma hasta me bañaba y nunca se quejo…

El aire se rompió abruptamente y entró en cortocircuito cuando el príncipe de los saiyajines escuchó aquella oración.

-QUE DIJISTE?!

Milk también se puso furiosa y saltó de su lugar.

-Como que Bulma te bañaba?!... Cómo es eso?

Todos miraron a Goku que sonreía y los esposos de ambos estaban rojos de furia.

En ese momento Bulma salía de la cocina y se acercaba nuevamente a la mesa pero unos gritos la interrumpieron.

Yamcha se levantó y la miró con expresión seria.

-Me engañaste con Vegeta?

Milk lo empujo y la enfrentó también.

-Cómo es eso que bañaste a mi esposo?

Y por último Vegeta se levantó y se acercó peligrosamente a Goku.

-Kakaroto, te matare!, como que mi esposa te bañaba?!

Goku sonrió.

-Pero Vegeta, eso fue hace tiempo, fue cuando tenía cola. A ella le gustaba y la tocaba siempre.

Vegeta casi muere de un infarto cuando escucho esa declaración. Sabía perfectamente que la cola de un saiyajin era un punto muy sensible y que ella la tocara significaban muchas cosas.

-Voy a matarte muy lentamente!

-Pero acabo de revivir!, por qué harias eso?, yo que hice!?

Todos miraron a Bulma que estaba con los ojos abierto siendo encriptada por su ex novio y una furiosa ama de casa.

El joven del desierto se acercó de nuevo y la miró otra vez.

-Dime Bulma, como es eso que me engañaste con Vegeta?...

Bulma tenía la boca abierta, se había ido unos minutos a la cocina a fumar para apaciguar sus nervios y cuando llegó se encontró con una tétrica escena. Miró a su ex novio y trató de parecer calmada.

-Que…?...no se de que me hablas….

-No te hagas la tonta!, Trunks tiene ocho años, me dijiste que hace nueve que estas con Vegeta y él me dijo que hace diez!, Bulma, hace diez años eras mi novia!

-Vegeta dijo que?...

La mujer miró lascivamente a su marido que tenía agarrado a Goku por el cuello de la camisa. Él la miró y vio a su esposa furiosa. Trago saliva fuertemente y miro sonrojado a otro lado.

-Vegeta!...dijimos que eso era un secreto!

-Entonces es cierto!, como pudiste!?...

Bulma inflo sus mejillas con odio.

-Mira que no seas cínico!, tu me engañaste con un millón de mujeres!, eras infiel y un hombre sin codigos!

Yamcha levantó sus manos y se dio cuenta a dónde iría esa conversación. Trató de evitarla.

-Bueno, diciéndolo así…

-Ah, claro!, ahora no quieres hablar del tema?...por qué no le preguntamos a Krilin de su novia Maron, el porqué nos separamos.

Krilin miró a ambos y se levantó. Despacio se acercó y miró a Bulma.

-Cómo?, que dijiste?

-Anda Yamcha, cuéntale a tu mejor amigo porque su novia lo dejó para estar contigo!

-Que hiciste que?...es broma, verdad?. dime que es broma Yamcha!

El joven del desierto se puso blanco como un papel. Se acercó a Krilin y trató de calmarlo, ya que lo estaba mirando con furia.

-Espera Krilin, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, además tú estabas enojado con ella….

Número 18 se levantó de golpe y se acercó a Krilin. Miró a su esposo furiosa y le gritó.

-Le pusiste a mi hija el nombre de tu ex novia?

Krilin comenzó a temblar de repente. Miró a su esposa y se puso rojo.

-No, es que... 18…

-Que importante es tu "novia", para que le recrimines a Yamcha por su infidelidad!...cómo pudiste hacerme eso?...

-No, espera 18!.

La mujer se dio la vuelta furiosa. Krilin miró a Yamcha con odio.

-Eres un traidor!, y encima hiciste que mi esposa se enojara conmigo!

-Fue culpa de Bulma!, ella me engaño con Vegeta.

Milk miró toda la escena en silencio hasta que no aguanto más. Explotando de furia, empujo a Yamcha y miró a la peliazul.

-Tu bañabas a mi esposo?!

Bulma la miró sorprendida, aún quedaba ese tema.

-Milk!, Goku era solo un niño!, ambos lo éramos!. Fue un tiempo antes de que tu lo conocieras!, yo era su única compañera y él apestaba!, él ni siquiera sabía que era una mujer!

Goku sonrió y trató de alejarse de Vegeta que ya se estaba poniendo rojo de nuevo.

-Si Milk, es cierto!, tuve que mirarle debajo del vestido y sacarle su ropa interior para asegurarme que no era niño….

Vegeta explotó intensamente.

-Que hiciste que?

-Calma!, eso fue bueno, ya que de esa manera Roshi la vio y nos dio su esfera del dragon….

El maestro Roshi casi se ahoga con la bebida que tenía en su boca.

-Goku! -El viejo comenzó a temblar de miedo al ver la cara furiosa de Vegeta.

-Que?...

-No, no… yo no hice nada…

Bulma veía todo lo que estaba pasando y no lo podía creer. No podía entender cómo podían pasar estas cosas, como estas verdades salía a luz en ese momento, después de tanta paz. Veía que todos estaban enojados con todos y todo por culpa de una estúpida sonrisa de Goku.

Milk la seguía mirando con odio y resentimiento.

-Ya milk, deja de mirarme así por favor!, eso fue hace mucho tiempo!...

Goku se escapó ágilmente y corrió detrás de Piccolo. Este lo miró de reojo..

-A mi no me involucren en todo este asunto, yo no tengo nada que ver…

-Lo se… pero Vegeta y Milk quieren matarme y no se bien porque….

El maestro Roshi trató de correr, pero Vegeta lo tomó de la camisa.

-Maldito viejo, me las vas a pagar!

-No, no!, eso fue hace mucho!, Oolong se convirtió en Bulma y le mostró sus pecho a todos, porque no le pegas a él!?

El cerdo casi se cae de su lugar y miró al maestro Roshi!

-Que traidor eres Roshi!, yo por lo menos no quise toquetear a Lunch mientras cocinaba!

Esta vez Ten shin han fue el que abrió los ojos ofuscado.

-Que dijiste?...

Oolong siguió.

-Si, el maestro Roshi siempre se aprovechaba de ella, mientras ella llevaba a Goku a la cama o cocinaba….

Milk miró al cerdito y lo tomó del cuello.

-Que dijiste?

Ten shin han se levantó y miró al maestro Roshi.

-Cómo es eso?, como le hizo eso a Lunch!?...lo mataré!

Roshi que estaba aún agarrado de Vegeta comenzó a suplicar.

-No, no me maten!, eso fue hace mucho!...Oolong también lo hizo!

El hombre de tres ojos comenzó a gritarles al viejo y al cerdo mientras Vegeta liberaba al más grande para dejarlo en manos del triclope. Milk dejaba al cerdo y se dirigía a la peliazul que discutía un poco con Yamcha, que a su vez peleaba con Krilin y con 18. Vegeta la vio ir por su mujer y las vio que empezaban a discutir. Busco directamente a Goku.

-Kakarotto….

-AAHH!...ya me encontró!... -Goku intentó esconderse más detrás de Piccolo.

Los tres niños en ese momento, que veían como todo el mundo gritaban, se levantaron y salieron corriendo a jugar a uno de los cuartos. Gohan, Videl y Mister Satan miraba todo lo que pasaba sin entender nada. Los nuevos miembros del grupo, incluido a Majin Buu, que comía sin parar, sin prestar atención a nada, escuchaban todos los gritos y se miraban confundidos. Pues todos peleaba con todos.

Gohan se paró de golpe y miró a Videl, le tendió la mano y le sonrió.

-Disculpa… esto es un caos!, quieres ir afuera?

Videl sonrió y le tomó la mano para ayudar a levantarse.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo.

Ambos salieron de la casa tomados de la mano y nadie se había dado cuenta.

Mister Satan los vio alejarse, iba a seguirlos, pero luego decidió que mejor era que estuvieran solos un rato. Se quedó en su lugar mirando como todos se peleaban entre ellos.

La guerra verbal continuaba.

18 miró a Krilin.

-Que demonios te importa esa "Maron"?..., todavía la quieres verdad?, por eso nombraste así a mi hija!?

-No, estás equivocada!, además se escribe de otra manera!

-Da igual!.

Ten shin han apretaba el cuello del maestro Roshi.

-Ahora entiendo porque Lunch me dejó!, no era por mi, era por todas las cosas que usted le hizo!, lo asesinare!

Milk seguía gritando.

-Te quedaste con la espina por que Goku me elijio a mi y no a ti, verdad!?

-Ya dejame en paz Milk, sabes que eso no es verdad!, mi esposo es mucho más guapo que el tuyo, mira que me va a importar Goku!, además prácticamente lo obligaste a casarse contigo!

Yamcha intervino furioso.

-Si, ya lo creo, por eso te acostabas con él mientras aún eras mi novia!...

Vegeta intentaba tomar a Goku del cuello pero este se le escurría rápidamente, haciendo que Piccolo se molestara cada vez más.

-No huyas Kakarotto, te matare!...Ven, no te haré nada…., tengo caramelos aquí!

-Enserio!? -Gritaba el ingenuo de Goku cayendo en la vil trampa y siendo tomado con vehemencia por el príncipe.

-Te tengo!

-No...Vegeta….duele!

Piccolo se harto finalmente y se levantó con brusquedad lanzando un grito que dejó sordo a todo los presente.

-YA BASTA!, ME TIENE HARTO!. DEJEN ESO!

Todos quedaron en silencio mirando al namekiano que estaba con una gota de sudor en la frente. Los miró a todos, uno por uno con odio.

Los niños, que estaban en la habitación de Gohan, salieron rápidamente a ver qué pasaba y se encontraron a todos sorprendidos.

Trunks miró a Goten y a Maron y dijo.

-Creo que el señor Piccolo se enojó…

.-Yo creo que sí… -Dijo el mini Goku.

Piccolo salió rápidamente por la puerta, dándole la última mirada a los allí presentes.

-Cuando crezcan y maduren, me llaman…

Dicho eso, salió volando del lugar.

18 se acercó a Marron y la tomó en sus brazos.

-Yo también me voy. No quiero verlos nunca más en mi vida. - Salió rápidamente volando hacia su casa.

-Espera 18!... -Krilin se dio la vuelta miró a todos para decir secamente. -Yo también me voy y quiero que sepas Yamcha, que jamás te perdonaré lo que hiciste!

El ex calvo salió rápidamente detrás de su familia y salió volando.

Tenshinhan y Chaoz se fueron casi detrás de Krilin con una mirada de odio hacía el maestro Roshi.

Yamcha lo siguió y miró a Bulma con resentimiento, no dijo nada y también emprendió el vuelo.

Seguido por Roshi y Oolong. Después Bulma tomó a Trunks.

-Vamos a casa Trunks, la fiesta terminó!

-Pero mamá...dijiste que podía quedarme hoy aquí!

-Sin peros….nos vamos!

Bulma salió con Trunks de la mano y Vegeta salió tras ella dejando ver su cara de odio hacía Goku.

Mister Satán vio entrar a Videl y Gohan que estaban rojos como un tomate, pero no se atrevió a preguntar qué estaban haciendo. Optó por levantarse, tomar a Majin Buu y salió rápidamente de la casa.

Gohan miró a su madre que hervía de furia y tranquilo le dijo.

-Bueno, yo voy a acompañar a Videl y a su papá…. regresó más tarde.

Goten desapareció rápido de la escena metiéndose rápido a su cuarto.

Milk miró a Goku con una vena en la frente….

-Tu y yo vamos a hablar ahora!...

Goku no sonrió, más bien puso cara de pánico, tragó fuertemente y asintió despacio con la cabeza.

Esa noche, sería muy larga para muchas personas.


	5. Fidélité (Fidelidad)

Fidélité

N/A: Hola!, bueno, llego aquí con un nuevo one short para esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado y no olviden, que al final de todas las historia, se hará la votación, la que tenga mas votos, seguirá como historia independiente!

Le cuento que amo todas las historia, así que seré feliz con la que sea que gane.

Bien, este O/S es un poco más largo que los anteriores.

Color?, verde turquesa… Final?... turbio nivel 4… así que pueden leer tranquilos!

Les envio todos mis cariños y gracias como siempre!

Luxia.

* * *

Era una noche bastante interesante en la capital del oeste ese 25 de mayo. Todo prometía ser espectacular y voraz, y claro, no se equivocaba.

Ella se estaba preparando demasiado para aquel día, pues sería el último como soltera.

Sabía bien que no debería ir a aquel bar, pues estaría llena de ojeras y al día siguiente, al atardecer, daría el si a su novio, ante un juez.

Pero qué más da, era su último día y merecía festejar por eso. Además, sabía perfectamente que se lo debía a sus eternas amigas y que estas no se lo perdonarían nunca si no le daban el honor de semejante agasajo.

O más bien temía la ira de Lazuli que juro que si no la dejaba llevarla, simplemente se vengaría y sabía muy bien como terminaban las venganzas de aquella mujer.

Sin poner ninguna resistencia, Bulma terminó de vestirse lo más provocativamente y salió con su auto junto con aquellas locas que alegraban su vida.

Al llegar al lugar, fue muy bien recibida por algunos hombres que intentaron seducirla, pero no había nada interesante por el momento. Bulma decidió, que mucho alcohol en sus venas, la dejaría ver con otros ojos a los hombres del lugar, pues estaba segura que esa noche tendría sexo con el más hermoso y varonil que encontrara, no porque se fuera a casar, se privaría de semejantes cosas.

Total, esa noche era la agasajada, así que no debía preocuparse por ser la conductora designada, pues eso se decidiría entre las otras tres locas de la forma más madura que sabían. Piedra, papel o tijera.

Su vida era divertida y llena de emociones. Salía con quién quería y cuando quería. Lo hacía siempre y lo seguiría haciendo, pero de casada debería cuidarse más, o eso era lo que se había prometido.

Cuidar las apariencias. Ella hacía su vida, pero por el bien de la empresa, debía estar junto a su novio y aparentar y ahora, con el matrimonio arreglado que sus padres habían concretado hace cinco años, debía cuidar más sus infidelidades, era por eso que atravesaba media ciudad para poder divertirse.

Ella no era mala, ni una zorra, pero su matrimonio era una vulgar mentira, su novio tenía infinidades de amantes, ella no era tonta, lo sabía por más que el no dijera nada, sabía que entre ellos solo había un acuerdo económico, entonces, por qué no seguir con su vida?, solo tenía 25 años, aún era demasiado joven.

Pero la verdad era que ella debía casarse si o si con su novio, el hijo del socio de su padre y así, con este matrimonio, las dos empresas más importante del mundo se fusionarían y ganarían millones.

Un acuerdo un poco egoísta quizás, pero muy conveniente, ella siempre seguiría con su vida y con sus millones.

Jamás haría algo tan estúpido como enamorarse o atarse a alguien, pues así se rompería todo trató y su padre simplemente la desheredaría, ni pensarlo.

Sin más que pensar, Bulma decidió entrar y comenzar a inundar su cuerpo de alcohol. En aquel bar, sabían muy bien que era su último día de soltera y la estaban agasajando con lo mejor.

La peliazul fue llevada a la pista de baile junto a dos hombre grandes y bien formados, que la tocaban muy suavemente mientras ella bailaba provocando a cualquiera que la viera.

Y no se equivocaba. Bulma era extremadamente hermosa y demasiado sensual y captaba las miradas atentas de todos.

Sus amigas, sentadas en la mesa que ya reservaron dos días antes, estaban también bebiendo y se reían al ver a la más joven del grupo despedirse de su vida de soltera.

Lazuli, se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a Bulma y comenzó a poner billetes dentro de su mini falda, mientras pasaba sus dedos por todo su pecho, haciendo que más de uno explotara excitado.

Juegos y más juegos, eso era lo único que le gustaba a esas tremendas mujeres. Milk por su parte trataba de contenerse. Maldita sea su suerte. No podía tomar ni una sola gota de alcohol y ya se estaba aburriendo. Levantó la mirada y vio como un hombre de cabello negro y ojos de igual color la miraba intensamente.

Se maldijo por dentro. El hombre estaba hermoso, pero necesitaba un poco de alcohol para olvidar que era una mujer casada y salir de cacería.

De repente vio que junto al hombre había otro, de un parecido similar. Cabellos y ojos negros, mirada penetrante, cuerpo marcado. Lo único distinto era su altura, un poco más bajó y su cabello peculiar que desafiaba la gravedad, manteniéndose bien parado como una flama.

Aquel hombre miraba muy intensamente a Bulma, mientras que el otro la miraba a ella. Trató de hacerse la distraída, y miró de reojo.

Milk se acercó despacio a Videl y hablo en su oído.

-Oye nena… mira esos dos de allá…. Uno está mirando mucho a Bulma… creo que es su tipo.

Videl miró el techo y luego con todo el disimulo del mundo giro mirando hacia el lugar donde le decía Milk. Vio a los hombres parados. Observo al más bajó mirando a Bulma y al más alto mirando a Milk.

-Oh por dios… son perfectos…

Milk la miró de reojo.

-Oye, respeta… estas casada con mi hermano!...

Videl levantó la ceja.

-No seas cínica, perra!. Tu te casaste con mi padre y estas mirando al pelinegro más alto, te lo quieres violar!...

Ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reírse sin parar. De repente se acercó Bulma y Lazuli a la mesa y miraron a las dos mujeres reírse. Sin entender nada, Bulma tomó del brazo a Milk y le hablo.

-Oye, tu no puedes beber!...

Videl la miró.

-No cariño, está sobria!... jajajajaj

Lazuli escupió la bebida que tenía dentro de la boca, por la risa que se le escapó. Sin duda, ya estaban ebrias las tres.

Las cuatro mujeres estuvieron bebiendo y bailando sin parar hasta entrada la noche.

-Bien cariño, ya elegiste tu víctima?...

Bulma miró para el costado como buscando algo.

-La verdad Lazuli…. no. No hay nada interesante. Al parecer mañana cuando me case con tu primo seré una mujer fiel…

Milk sonrió.

-Cariño, yo tengo la solución para eso… Mira detrás de mi, en la barra. Hay dos sujetos parados, ambos tienen el cabello negro. El más bajo no dejó de mirarte en toda la noche… Creo que deberías ver si es de tu tipo.

Bulma miró despacio a través del hombro de Milk y efectivamente vio a un hombre bastante atractivo que no dejaba de mirarla. Tanto, que al verlo, chocaron las miradas.

La peliazul sonrió de forma provocativa al verlo y este le devolvió la sonrisa. La mujer miró a su amiga y sonrió.

-Creo que tenemos un ganador…

Las tres mujeres sonrieron en complicidad y vieron como Bulma se levantaba despacio, tomaba su cartera y comenzaba a caminar muy sensualmente.

-Nos vemos chicas!... Milk, te llamaré más tarde!.

-Por supuesto, si mientras ustedes tres perras malvadas tienen sexo salvaje, yo seré la chófer!

-Te amo!.

-Púdrete peliazul!

Bulma sonrió alegre y despacio camino hasta el baño. Antes, por supuesto, paso por delante del hombre que seguía mirándola y que rápido dejó su vaso sobre la barra cuando la vio pasar y regalarle otra hermosa sonrisa.

Bulma entró al baño de damas rápido y se lavó las manos, se miró al espejo y a pesar de tener el cuerpo sudoroso por el baile, se veía hermosa. Se sonrió unos minutos y espero. Pasaron unos veinte segundos y salió despacio del lugar.

Y como si estuviera calculando todo, al salir, se chocó de frente con el hombre que pensó que estaría afuera del baño esperando por ella.

Bulma se hizo la distraída y golpeo despacio al joven. Este la sujetó con suavidad para que Bulma no se cayera.

-Oh lo siento… no te vi….

El hombre sonrió.

-Perdóname tu… Venia distraído.

Bulma sonrió y despacio se soltó del agarre.

-Buscabas a alguien? -Pregunto curiosa, pues debía descartar que el hombre estuviera acompañado.

-Si… pero ya la encontré…

Bulma sonrió.

-A si?... no me digas que me buscabas a mi?...

El hombre sonrió y se acercó más a Bulma.

-Creo que eres adivina…. -La tomó despacio de la cintura. -Te puedo invitar a tomar algo?...

-Por supuesto… lo que quieras…

-Pero aquí hay mucha gente… creerás que soy muy atrevido si te invito ese trago en mi departamento?

-Pues…. -Bulma lo miro intrigada. El hombre como si leyera su mente sonrió.

-Vegeta.

-Mucho gusto, soy Bulma… Creo que tienes razón, aquí hay demasiada gente…

Vegeta no pudo disimular la sonrisa gigante que se le dibujo en el rostro al ver que la mujer más hermosa de todo el lugar, había aceptado ir a su casa.

Pues la realidad, es que había llegado allí con el propósito de festejar por la adquisición de su nuevo trabajo, de su trabajo soñado y aunque al principio se negó, porque a él no le gustan esa clase de lugares, en silencio agradeció a su amigo Kakaroto por convencerlo y llevarlo allí, si, todo se volvió una maravillosa idea al ver entrar a la mujer de cabello azul más sensual del planeta.

Y como no estar embobado toda la noche con la imagen de aquella mujer, si él hacía tanto tiempo que no veía algo igual.

Cierto era que había llegado a esa ciudad hace muy poco tiempo, fue un mes después de terminar la universidad y graduarse con honores.

Se lo consideraba un hombre prodigio por terminar su carrera a la corta edad de 27 años y él se juró que encontraría aquel empleo el cual podría ganar muy bien y poder mantener a sus padres que ya eran muy viejo y no podían trabajar.

Era cierto, él era un hombre de estar más en la casa, con su familia, pero de verdad, conseguir el empleo a la primera búsqueda, fue realmente maravilloso. Permitió que Kakarotto lo convenciera para salir y festejar, de verdad había logrado algo muy bueno.

Y para su suerte, conoció a su jefe. Él hombre era genial, tenía códigos y era un vil estratega. Lo considero muy bueno y no dudó en contratarlo alegando que una mente como la de Vegeta tenía que ser explotada para dar lo mejor, y eso Vegeta lo tomó como un gran elogio.

Tanto, que sólo había pasado una semana y se había ganado la total confianza de él. Pues el hombre le daba su lugar y dejaba que tomará las decisiones más importantes. Vegeta no podía creer que el hombre sea tan confiado y juró jamás traicionar su confianza, pues después de portarse así, se había ganado su respeto y si algo le había enseñado su padre, eran los valores y los códigos hacía la persona que te brindaba su confianza.

Si, lo había logrado. Tenía un empleo excelente, un jefe muy bueno y si todo salía bien, una mujer espectacular y hermosa en su cama y porque no… en su vida.

Vegeta y Bulma caminaron hasta la barra del bar y tomaron algo, luego de unos minutos, Vegeta se acercó a Bulma y le susurro algo en su oído. La mujer le sonrió y asintió tranquila con la cabeza.

Sin dudarlo, Vegeta tomó de la mano de la chica y salió despacio del lugar. Camino hasta el exterior, busco su auto y abrió como un caballero la puerta del copiloto.

Bulma sonrió al ver la caballerosidad del hombre, pues era totalmente diferente a su novio, que ni siquiera la dejaba subir a su auto.

Vegeta entró y se sentó delante del volante. Se abrocho el cinturón y salió tranquilo hacía su casa.

Bulma lo miraba y sonreía, amos lo hacían, no podían evitarlo. Vegeta intentó hablar con la mujer, pero está simplemente respondía con cortos y fríos monosílabos.

-Vives en esta ciudad?

-No.

-Vives lejos?.

-Si.

Vegeta se resigno, al parecer a la chica no le interesaba contarle nada de su vida. Decidió no forzar una conversación y se quedó en silencio. Bulma por su parte se mordía el labio inferior. Que clase de hombre que tenía una mujer hermosa en su auto, dirigiéndose a la cama, le pregunta donde vivía?, acaso eso era importante?. Si después de esa noche jamás lo volvería a ver.

Vegeta vago un poco en sus pensamientos intentando sacar un tema de conversación, pero se quedó callado. La mujer no estaba interesada en conocerlo ni nada, solo quería tener sexo con él. Y aunque él no estaba acostumbrado a eso, decidió seguir el juego. Ella quería una aventura de una noche, pues el se la daría, total, no se volverían a ver. Si era o no cortés, daba igual.

Decidido a pasar una noche sin ataduras, Vegeta se relajo. Condujo más rápido y en media hora llegó a su departamento.

Ambos bajaron del auto, entraron al edificio y subieron al ascensor. Sin perder más tiempo, Vegeta se acercó a Bulma y la acarició despacio la cintura. Ella sonrió sintiéndose aliviada, pues pensó que hablaría toda la noche con el hombre. Rápido se giró y le sonrió. Vegeta al ver que tenía permiso, se acercó y besó despacio a la mujer.

Bulma lo tomó fuerte del cuello con sus brazos y presionó más los labios del hombre que acaba de conocer. Sin dar más vueltas al asunto, Vegeta la aprisiono contra la pared y comenzó a besarla y tocarla.

Bien, se habían perdido las formalidades, era el momento de dejar pasar al salvajismo.

Pero, se tuvo que detener, porque las puertas se abrieron rápidamente. Vegeta se separo de Bulma y la tomó de la mano. Se acercó a una puerta del piso, sacó las llaves y la abrió en dos minutos.

Bulma sonrió, al parecer el beso había despertado la ansiedad del tipo. Y no se equivoco. Apenas cruzó el umbral del lugar, Vegeta la volvió a tomar de la cintura y la aprisionó contra su cuerpo, haciéndole notar lo excitado que estaba. Bulma se encendió al sentir la gran virilidad del hombre y no quería esperar. Ese era su último día de soltera y ella lo disfrutaría al máximo.

Vegeta levantó a Bulma de un solo movimiento y la apoyó contra su cuerpo. La mujer se dejó controlar y mientras besaba los labios del hombre, lo aprisiono con sus piernas enredándose en su cintura.

Vegeta camino con la mujer encima, no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de prender las luces, pero no le importo, rápido fue a su habitación y se metió veloz en ella.

De un solo movimiento, Vegeta bajó a la mujer y la acostó en la cama. Sin dudar un solo momento, se subió encima de ella y despacio le susurro al oído.

-Ay bonita… te voy hacer de todo…

Bulma sonrió.

-Si?... bien, primero deja de hablar y deja volar tu imaginación…

Vegeta la beso con pasión y la volvió a mirar.

-No me provoques… mi imaginación es terrible!.

-Déjala libre amor… Déjala libre solo por esta noche… solo una!

Vegeta entendió la indirecta de la mujer. Bien, ella solo quería una noche, que así sea.

Ambos se sonrieron con picardía y comenzaron a besarse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta y Bulma aún estaban en la cama completamente desnudos los dos. Dormían abrazados, como si fueran una pareja de años.

El primero en abrir los ojos fue el hombre. Que a pesar de no haber tomado mucho, sentía su garganta seca. Despacio se sentó en la cama y miró con una sonrisa en el rostro a la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado.

Por dios, era preciosa!. Y una vulgar salvaje en la cama. Lo había vuelto loco sin duda. Jamás en su vida había tenido sexo tan salvaje, esa mujer era espectacular. Y qué perfecto sería tenerla así siempre, para él… solo para él.

Vegeta sacudió su cabeza y se reprendió. Era cierto, la mujer era exquisita, pero eso fue algo de una sola vez, ella fue bien clara con las condiciones.

Sin tratar de hacer mucho ruido, se levantó y fue directo al baño, se aseo rápido y salió de nuevo hacía su habitación. La espectacular peliazul aun seguia dormida.

Decidió no molestarla y salió de su cuarto. Camino hasta su cocina y comenzó a hacer el desayuno. Era una costumbre, no podía evitarlo.

Bulma por su parte seguía dormida, hasta que una molesta polilla aparco en su nariz haciendo que estornude.

Abrió sus ojos despacio y pudo ver un techo totalmente desconocido. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo y se giró hacía su lado derecho.

De repente abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama viendo que estaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido.

Y en el momento que comenzó a recordar todo, en donde estaba y con quien, entró en pánico.

Rápido se levantó, tomó su cartera, sacó su celular y vio la hora.

12 del mediodía.

Su rostro se puso verde, pues a las dos de la tarde, llegaba el maquillador y peinador para su boda.

Como un rayo, busco su ropa, pero la dejó en el suelo al verla toda rota. Llamó rápido a Milk.

La joven pelinegra atendió y gritó desesperada.

-Maldita sea Bulma!, donde demonios estas?... Estoy en tu departamento, tu hermana está como una loca porque aún no llegas.

-Milk…

-Silencio!... Las cosas se están poniendo tensas aquí, tu padre cree que huiste!, está furioso!

Bulma tragó saliva fuerte, mientras caminaba hacía al baño. Entró allí y se encerró.

-Ya Milk, no grites!. Me quede dormida!. Ven por mi!, por favor!

-Enserio?... maldita zorra!, si no fueras tan puta, no pasarían estas cosas!

-Mira que no seas cínica, que tu eres peor que yo!

-Bueno, si, es verdad. Dime dónde estás, iré enseguida!

Bulma se quedó en silencio

-Milk….

-Que?...

-No tengo idea en donde estoy…

-Maldición Bulma!, nunca cambias. Bien, prende el GPS. Te rastreare como la última vez. Deja el celular encendido.

-De acuerdo. Milk….

-Que?.

-Tráeme ropa, el salvaje con el que me acosté me rompió todo en mil pedazos…

-Zorra… le dices salvaje, pero bien que te dejaste!

-Si, por supuesto… jeje. Cariño estuvo increíble…. Me dejó totalmente loquita…

-Cuidado Bulma… eso es peligroso…. Bueno, déjame ir por ti!

-Gracias amiga te amo….

-Si, púdrete peliazul… más te vale que estés lista, llegare por ti lo más rápido posible!

Bulma corto la comunicación. Ahora solo debía esperar a que la fueran a buscar. Dejó su celular arriba de la mesita del baño y sin pedir permiso entró a la ducha. Se baño, se seco, tomó su celular y salió a la habitación envuelta en una toalla.

Miró hacía todos lados y se dio cuenta de lo sola que estaba.

Lo primero que pensó que quizás Vegeta se había ido para que ella pudiera irse de la casa sin darse ninguna clase de explicaciones, tal como le gustaba a Bulma, pero la verdad es que se decepciono un poco.

De verdad, por primera vez en su vida, había sentido una cierta conexión con alguien, y no lo negaba, le hubiera gustado verlo antes de marcharse.

Sin más que decir, tomó su cartera y salió del cuarto. Camino por el living y vio que había ruido en una de las habitaciones. Camino hasta el lugar, abrió una puerta corrediza y vio una hermosa cocina. Era pequeña pero muy cómoda.

Vegeta estaba de espalda y se giro rápido cuando la vio entrar al lugar. No pudo evitarlo y una sonrisa tonta se le formo en los labios.

-Buen día… dormiste bien?

Bulma bajó la mirada y vio un par de maletas en el suelo. Levantó la vista y vio a su amante.

-Si… es muy tarde. Debo irme rápido.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta, puso dos platos en la mesa y sonrió.

-Bien, quieres que te lleve algún lado?

-No, ya vienen por mi… Te mudas?

Vegeta miró sus valijas.

-Si, tengo un empleo nuevo, debo irme a vivir cerca de allí. -Se acerca a la mujer y la beso dulcemente en los labios. Se separo despacio y la miró a los ojos. -Quieres comer conmigo mientras vienen por ti?.

Bulma abrió sus ojos lentamente, pues había quedado como tonta ante tan tierna muestra de afecto. Se compuso rápido, miró hacia la mesa y vio el desayuno. Moría de hambre. Despacio asintió y Vegeta la tomó de la mano. La llevó hasta la mesa, se sentó e hizo que la mujer se sentara en sus piernas. La chica dejó su cartera sobre la mesa y se sentó tranquila.

-Ojalá te guste. Vivo solo y debo sobrevivir con lo que cocino yo mismo.

Bulma se sorprendió.

-Tu cocinas?.

-Claro. Si no moriré de hambre.

-Vaya mi padre es un inútil entonces… El también vive solo pero no sabe hacer nada, espera a que le hagan todo.

Vegeta sonrió mientras comía.

-Bueno, yo no tuve opción. Supongo que tu padre tendrá a tu madre…

Bulma comenzó a comer.

-No, ella se murió cuando yo era pequeña… Esto es muy bueno!

-Lo lamento mucho. -Vegeta no podía dejar de mirar a la hermosa mujer que tenía encima suyo. -Puedes quedarte un rato más si quieres. Puedo hacer la cena… luego te llevo a tu casa...

Bulma dejó el tenedor y lo miró seria.

-Suena tentador… pero de verdad debo irme… tengo un pequeño compromiso.

"Pequeño compromiso?... así se le llama a una boda… increíble"

Vegeta sonrió dulcemente.

-Bien, no puedo secuestrarte y mantenerte aquí unas horas más entonces?

-Tendrás que formar el plan b cariño… ese no se podrá efectuar.

-Bien, tramaré algo para la próxima….

Bulma levantó la ceja curiosa.

"Próxima?... acaso dijo próxima?... él de verdad cree que podría haber una próxima vez?... Bueno, luego de la luna de miel, por que no?..."

Vegeta bajó la mirada al darse cuenta lo que había dicho. Próxima?, estaba loco?. La mujer había dejado bien en claro que eso fue algo de una noche y nada más, como diría semejante tontería?. Se reprendió por eso.

Bulma quedó en silencio y siguió comiendo. De repente su celular sonó. Se levantó levemente dejando ver sus hermoso glúteos, ya que el movimiento levantó la toalla y atendió lo más rápido posible.

-Si?...

-Maldición Bulma!. Estas más lejos que nunca!. Me tomará más de dos horas ir por ti!. Te matare….

Vegeta escuchó los gritos que salían del celular, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo sonrió victorioso. Dos horas… dos horas tardarían en buscarla y él las aprovecharía al máximo.

-Ya, no me grites, no seas mala!. Solo acelera nena….

-Te odio peliazul, me debes una noche de placer completa y te la cobrare!

Bulma sonrió, su amiga a veces sonaba muy perversa. Vegeta levantó una ceja curioso al escuchar eso, acaso esa hermosa mujer también salía con mujeres?

La peliazul vio de reojo la reacción de Vegeta y trató de aclarar sus dudas.

-Bien, prometo que la próxima yo seré la conductora designada y tu podrás hacer lo que quieras… con alguno por ahí….

-Te odio!. Más te vale que sea así!. Ya estamos en camino!

-Estamos?...

-Vamos con Lazuli…. ella te explicara luego.

-De acuerdo.

La comunicación se cortó violentamente. Bulma dejó su celular sobre a mesa y sonrió.

-Creo que se enojaron de verdad esta vez…

-Creo que si… debería preocuparme de que seas asesinada?

-Si, yo me preocuparía… ella es perversa cuando se quiere vengar….

Vegeta levantó su mano y paso un dedo sobre su espalda.

-Eres muy traviesa…

Bulma se estremeció ante el pequeño contacto.

-No seas malo, me mataran...

Vegeta apretó la cintura de Bulma, haciéndole notar lo excitado que estaba por culpa de esa toalla rebelde que se subía insolentemente.

-No te pongas mal… yo puedo consolarte un rato… creo que tenemos dos horas…

Bulma se giró y sonrió perversamente.

-Parece que mis amigas te acaban de dar el plan b….

Bulma se giró muy sensualmente sentándose sobre Vegeta, abrió sus piernas y dejó una en cada lado del hombre. Vegeta se excito al máximo y tomó fuerte de las caderas de la mujer, la levantó un poco y bajó su pantalón, dejando ver su duro y excitado miembro.

Bulma dejó a Vegeta liberarse y sin perder tiempo se sentó sobre él, penetrandose sola bruscamente.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse juntos, mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Sin duda era el mejor plan b.

* * *

Luego de dos intensas horas, Vegeta estaba exhausto tirado en la cama tratando de controlar su respiración. Bulma, yacía junto a él en las mismas condiciones. Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron. Que difícil sería no volver a ver a semejante mujer que sin duda lo hacía perder el control totalmente.

Bulma se paro despacio y sin saber porque, beso de una manera dulce a Vegeta. Este le correspondió enseguida y la abrazó como si fuera la última vez.

De repente el celular de Bulma sonó. Ella se separo rápido y fue corriendo a la cocina a buscarlo. Atendió y Milk le dijo que estaba en la puerta del departamento.

Bulma se giró y vio a Vegeta parado, completamente desnudo que la miraba. No pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior. Ese hombre la había vuelto loca.

-Ya llegó tu amiga gritona por ti?

-Si, debo irme ya!.

-No puedes salir desnuda. Toma una camisa y un pantalón mío… algún día tendrás que devolvérmelos…

Bulma sonrió y acepto la ropa. Se la puso en seguida, tomó su celular, sus zapatos, su cartera y fue directo a la puerta, la abrió despacio y se quedó quieta. Vegeta la miró y despacio se acercó, la tomó de la cintura, la dio vuelta y la besó apasionadamente.

-Adiós Bulma… ojala te vuelva a ver algún día.

-Adiós Vegeta… Adiós.

Sin más que decir, Bulma salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a un embobado Vegeta.

* * *

A la semana siguiente, Vegeta ya se había alojado en su nuevo departamento. Estaba realmente distraído, no lograba hacer nada bien, pues no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Bulma.

Realmente le había pegado en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos, al punto de ir de nuevo al bar, solo y buscarla como sea, pero jamás la encontró.

Kakarotto lo miraba curioso, pues después de aquella noche en el bar, Vegeta no había vuelto a ser el mismo y eso le preocupaba.

-Oye Vegeta… Estas bien?... hombre, estamos en el trabajo, compórtate!

Vegeta lo miró curioso, pues no se había dado cuenta de lo distraído que se veía.

-De que hablas?, estoy bien…

-Si, pues no parece… Vamos hombre!. Hoy vuelve nuestro jefe, tienes que estar en tus cinco sentidos…

Vegeta bajó la mirada, qué demonios había hecho esa mujer con él?...

En ese momento, la oficina de Vegeta se vio invadida por la presencia de su jefe. El hombre recién llegaba de sus mini vacaciones y tenía una enorme sonrisa. Al primero en ir a buscar, fue a su nuevo aliado.

-Vegeta!, ven a mi oficina por favor!

-Si señor Broly. -Vegeta se puso de pie dejando a su amigo y fue directo a la oficina de su nuevo jefe. Entró despacio y vio al hombre con una gran sonrisa.

-Ven, pasa y siéntate. Cierra la puerta por favor!

Vegeta obedeció tranquilo. Se sentó enfrente de su jefe y lo vio muy feliz.

-Se ve alegre señor, pasó algo?

-Todo Vegeta!. Al fin soy el propietario de está empresa!. Mi esposa me cedió los derechos solo porque ella no quiere hacerse cargo de nada!. Es una chiquilla tonta e inmadura!... tengo todo lo que he soñado!

-Me alegro por usted señor…. No sabía que era casado.

-Bueno, me case hace una semana. Mi novia y yo estamos juntos desde hace cinco años, es la dueña de todo esto, pero ahora, me firmo un poder… puedo hacer lo que quiera!

-Lo felicito. Su esposa dejó la compañía para siempre?

-No, no puede hacerlo. Si comete un error, su padre la desheredara y eso la enviara a trabajar, no veo a mi niña esforzándose en nada, jaja. Ella es tan inmadura y tonta. Una terrible amante en la cama y muy reservada.

-En serio?

-Si Vegeta. Nunca conocí a una mujer con tan poca destreza en la intimidad… es tan aburrida!... Demasiado frígida!.

Vegeta sonrió.

-Mala suerte. Yo conocí a una mujer espectacular el sábado anterior. Una terrible hembra, única... me volvió loco. Está noche iré de nuevo al bar donde la conocí para ver si la encuentro.

-Que envidia Vegeta… mi esposa es tan aburrida. Iría volando y me acostaría con todas, pero debo portarme bien por unos meses o mi esposa se enterara. Sabes, ella los sábados se va a la casa de una de sus amigas y se la pasan comiendo helado y viendo películas. Ella no bebe alcohol ni nada, es demasiado aburrida, pero, eso es un ritual que tienen desde la secundaria…. Así que, un sábado puedo acompañarte y buscarme una buena mujer para tener un verdadero sexo…

-Lo llevaré con gusto señor. No habrá problema.

Vegeta bajó la mirada. Él no era así, él siempre había sido un hombre fiel y leal, jamás engañaría a su esposa, pero si su jefe quería eso, él no lo juzgaría ni se metería en esos asuntos.

De pronto el celular de Broly sonó y Vegeta lo escucho hablar.

-Si cariño…. jaja…. que mala eres!... Bien, saldré a comer a la una, te espero y vamos juntos. Compraste muchas cosas en el shoping?... y algo para mi?... jaja. Maldita perra!... Bien, te espero.

La comunicación se cortó.

-Su esposa?.

-Si, la misma. Oye, quieres venir a comer con nosotros así la conoces?.

-No quiero molestar señor.

-Ni lo digas. Ella es muy aburrida, solo habla de zapatos y compras. Ven con nosotros, así tendré con quien conversar.

-Está bien, si no le molesta.

-Por supuesto que no.

Vegeta sonrió falsamente, lo último que quería era escuchar a una estúpida mujer hablar de zapatos y compras y tener que sonreír para no ser despedido.

Era un fastidio. De pronto recordó a su hermosa peliazul y lo inteligente que sonaba para hablar, era madura y muy sería. Pero a la hora del sexo, era un torbellino, sin duda él si se ataría con esa mujer y la haría su esposa. Jamás en la vida la engañaría, pues ella era la mujer ideal para él, la mujer que le daría todo.

Una hora después el comunicador de Broly se activó y se escucho la voz de una joven mujer.

-Señor Broly, su esposa está aquí. Le dije que esperara, pero entro igual. Va para su oficina.

-Está bien cariño, no te preocupes.

Broly apagó el comunicador y miró a Vegeta.

-Mi secretaria si que es una mujer muy buena en la cama…. jaja. -Broly se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. -Y llego la reina del capricho. Se cree la dueña del mundo la muy inmadura, hace lo que quiere… Es tan desesperante a veces.

Vegeta se quedó sentado mirando unos documentos y terminó de firmar algunos, cuando escucho que la puerta se abría.

-Crees que puedes venir y entrar así como si nada?... Cuando maduraras?

Vegeta sintió un frío espantoso recorrer por toda su espalda cuando escucho la voz de la mujer que respondió fríamente.

-Silencio mono idiota. Recuerda que la dueña aquí soy yo y hago lo que quiero!

-Y comienzas a pelear?... Para eso viniste?

-Sabes porque vine Broly!

El hombre sonrió y se dio la vuelta dejando ver la espalda de su empleado.

-Ven cariño, te presento al nuevo contador de tu querida empresa.

Bulma se quedó completamente petrificada cuando vio al hombre que se ponía de pie despacio y se giro lentamente para verla.

Ambos quedaron en un profundo silencio mientras sentían que el aire era cortado vilmente con una fina navaja invisible.

Bulma abrió sus ojos y sintió que el corazón le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento. Vegeta dejó caer los papeles que tenía en sus manos y comenzó a sudar de una manera fría y dolorosa.

Broly que nunca se dio cuenta de las reacciones de ambos, sonrió y acercó a su esposa a su fiel empleado.

-Vegeta, te presento a Bulma. Mi querida esposa. -Miró a su mujer. -Bulma, él es Vegeta, el contador. Nuestro querido y leal empleado.

-Un… gusto señor Vegeta…..

-El gusto es mio…. señora Bulma…

Ambos estiraron sus manos, sujetando la del otro, sintiendo un choque eléctrico sobre sus pieles. Sin duda las casualidades de la vida, eran malignas y te ponían a prueba de las peores maneras.


	6. Desorden

_**Desorden**_

1991

Mirando por la ventana, veo que el amanecer se hace visible. Desde mi cama, bajo las sábanas, noto el inmenso calor que aquel día va a traerme. Decido no levantar un musculo,no quiero sentir calor, pues me hace mal.

Por más que no quiera debo abrir mis ojos otra vez y no quiero. Miró nuevamente la ventana y luego miró hacía arriba, el techo blanco de aquella habitación me recuerda que solo yo tengo calor, pero afuera hace frío. El invierno es muy duro este año para la gente, pero no para mi. Ya van 5 inviernos viendo el mismo techo blanco, la misma ventana, la misma puerta de color gris cerrada con llave.

Giro mi cabeza hacía la derecha y veo aquella cama vacía, con sábanas blancas prolijamente tendida y recuerdo lo que ocurrió ayer y el porqué otra vez no quiero levantarme, mi compañero se fue.

Nunca fui católico de verdad, solo iba a la iglesia porque mi abuela me llevaba, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que a Dios no le debe gustar la gente que toma las decisiones que él tomó. Sería muy hipócrita pensar que lo que hizo está mal, ya que todos estamos aquí por la misma razón, somos potenciales suicidas.

Me siento en la cama y automáticamente miro mis brazos, las cicatrices siguen ahí, aunque ya paso tiempo. Tuve suerte tal vez, pues me encontraron rápido y me curaron, quizás si me hubiera colgado de una soga no lo hubieran logrado, tal como lo hizo ayer Lapis.

Las ideas corren rápido por mi mente y trató de evitar recuerdos dolorosos. Ignoro que mi corazón se vuelve acelerar y comienzo a sudar fuertemente. Me acuesto nuevamente solo para taparme con las sábanas y tratar de que el día se vaya otra vez.

Imposible, la maldita puerta gris se abre otra vez.

Es Nuria, la enfermera centroamericana que viene a despertarme, finjo que duermo para que se vaya, pero casi nunca resulta. Ella simplemente no se cansa. Debe ser esa voz suave que tiene la que no me deja en paz, odio su voz, es tan celestial.

-Buenos días Vegeta, es hora de despertar.

Nuria es de Puerto Rico, su acento es tan lindo y esforzado. La mujer lleva aquí casi tres años y habla muy bien el japones. Es la enfermera más sensible de todas, con su cabello negro y ojos profundos de igual color. Usa un perfume fuerte con aroma a jazmín, me desagrada tanto, pero la entiendo, quiere conquistar al estúpido jardinero y al parecer cree que si huele a plantas este la va a mirar.

Me gustan sus manos, son ásperas y frías, igual que mi actitud.

Me descubrió, debo levantarme.

Nuria me ayuda a salir de la cama y me lleva despacio al cuarto de baño. Abre la ducha y me quita la ropa. Se muy bien que anteriormente hubiera protestado por eso, pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas de hacerlo. La mujer me desnuda y me ayuda a entrar a la ducha, abre la canilla, el agua está helada, pero yo no lo noto.

-Lo siento, me equivoque de canilla!

"No te preocupes Nuria, el agua fría no me afecta en nada" pienso. El agua comienza a calentarse lentamente y siento como recorre mi cuerpo. Nuria comienza a bañarme despacio y con sutileza. Evita mis partes intimas, ya que la última vez que casi me rozó, comencé a gritar y golpearla. Por suerte no es rencorosa y me perdono por mi acto violento. Pero quedó entendido que nadie puede tocarme jamás, nunca más.

Nuria cierra la canilla y empieza a secarme despacio. Cuando ve que ya no estoy húmedo comienza a vestirme. Nuria cree que soy un muñeco, pues las ropas que usa conmigo son ridículas e infantiles, pero ella se pone contenta cuando termina.

-Te ves tan tierno Vegeta!, eres como el hijito que siempre quise tener.

"No Nuria, no lo soy. Jamás lo seré, solo visteme y déjame en paz."

Pero claro como no le hablo, nunca se entera de que creo que es ridícula.

Me sienta en la silla y comienza a secar mi cabello, eso me relaja, el secador está caliente y me quema la cabeza, quizás otras personas gritarían, pero a mi me encanta esa sensación de dolor, y lo bueno es que ella no lo sabe o se detendría.

-Ya estas listo Vegeta, es hora de comer.

Mis ojos están perdidos, no se adonde miró en realidad, quizás ella interpreta que tengo hambre ya que llevo dos días sin comer, pero la realidad es que no quiero salir de mi cuarto. Ella interpreta lo que quiere creo yo. Me levanta despacio de la silla y me hace caminar hasta la puerta. Aquella monstruosa salida de color de acero que se abre y se cierra una sola vez en el día.

Nuria toma mi mano y salimos de mi cuarto, cierra esa estúpida puerta con llave, me sienta en aquella silla móvil que siempre me espera afuera y comenzamos nuestro camino hasta el comedor. Mientras la mujer me habla sin parar de cosas irrelevantes para mi, como quién fue elegido presidente de la nación o como la gente protesta afuera, yo pienso en Lapis, en como se ahorcó con una soga de ropa el día de ayer. No me gusta lo que paso, pues ahora estoy mucho más solo en ese espantoso cuarto, no quiero estar solo ahora, me siento mal por eso.

Ya pasando el inmenso pasillo de color blanco, llegamos al comedor de igual tono. Es raro todo, quizás el arquitecto que hizo este lugar le gustaba mucho ese color, es por eso que todo allí en su mayoría es blanco, lo odio.

Igualmente después de cinco inviernos ya estoy acostumbrado, pero lo que sé es que cuando vuelva a mi hogar, nada será blanco.

Hogar?... volver a mi hogar… donde sera eso?, ya no se si ese lugar existe.

O tal vez si, no lo se. Pero de algo estoy seguro, si sigo aquí jamás lo descubriré. No se que le pasa a mi mente, no la logro coordinar y eso me deprime otra vez. Quise suicidarme tantas veces que ya hasta me olvide de porque… ah,ya lo recuerdo,fue por ella.

Nuria me acerca despacio a una mesa donde hay una bandeja con un café espantoso que tiene mucho sabor a quemado, una tostada negra y un pequeño dulce que estuvo días enteros fuera del refrigerador y pasó de dulce a agrio. La mujer se sienta a mi lado y unta la tostada con esa cosa. Lo apoya en mi boca esperando respuesta.

Nada.

-Vamos Vegeta, solo un bocado!, por favor!. Si no comes hoy, harás que te tenga que pinchar y sabemos que odias eso

Espero un momento cuando esas palabras resuenan en mis oídos, no quiero pincharme otra vez, ya no más, entonces miro aquella mujer a los ojos de repente, lo que hace que se sobresalte completamente

-Vegeta?...me escuchaste?...

Nuria se puso de pie rápido y yo la sigo con la mirada, dejó la estúpida tostada en la bandeja y salió corriendo hacía la sala donde estan los doctores. La veo correr y desaparecer tras pasar una puerta. Mientras noto el lugar aquel que al parecer vengo todos los días y nunca me di cuenta. El lugar es inmenso, con varias mesas y varios hombres sentados allí, algunos gritan, otros lloran, otros se ríen. Todos con una bandeja similar a la mía y con algunas enfermeras dando vueltas por allí. No hay cubiertos… no me sorprende.

Sobre la esquina derecha se encuentra un mostrador, supongo que de allí sale la comida ya que detrás de él, hay un pasillo y personas con uniforme yendo y viniendo. Del otro lado de la habitación, hay puertas, no se que habrá por allí, pero si el lugar está lleno de gente.

Los hombres sentados cerca de mí me miran expectantes. Uno de ellos se acerca y casi toca mi mano con su dedo índice, pero mi mirada fría y hostil hace que se detenga. Todos se levantan de sus sillas al verme, pues no me había dado cuenta que mis ojos estan mojados hasta que los toco con mi mano.

Lagrimas.

Si, estoy llorando, pero aun no se porque. Veo mis dedos mojados y lo descubro. En ese momento escucho la voz de ella que viene corriendo hacía mi. Me mira fijamente y se pone en cuclillas despacio.

Su sonrisa me desespera, siempre la usa conmigo, la odio. Me mira fijamente lo que yo respondo fijamente también y ella vuelve a sonreír.

-Vegeta… estás llorando

"Si, lo note estúpida, pude sentirlo… puedo sentir?.."

-Por qué lloras Vegeta?... dime por favor!

Como casi un susurro siento como algo sale de mi boca… son palabras tal vez?, pero al parecer se escuchó claro.

-Ya no quiero morir…

La miro nuevamente a los ojos y la veo sonreír genuinamente…

-No?... no sabes lo feliz que me pone escuchar eso.

Ella se levantó y llamó a Nuria, despacio está se acerca y mira a la doctora que le pide que me lleve con ella. Nuria lo hace y tira de mi silla móvil rápido. La mujer entra en aquel ascensor que tanto odio y hacen un silencio abrumante y sofocante. La puerta se abre en el piso dos y rápidamente entramos al consultorio de color café, con paredes color crema y llenos de libros y cuadros. Al parecer el arquitecto allí estaba más inspirado.

-Gracias Nuria, puedes irte.

-Por favor,si necesita que me quede, yo…

-No, gracias, necesito estar a solas con él. Pero te mantendré al tanto.

Veo a Nuria con un rostro un tanto preocupado salir de la habitación. Cierra la puerta y automáticamente la doctora se acerca a mi. Me estira la mano pidiendo la mía lo que yo respondo positivamente, aunque no me de cuenta.

Tomo su mano y me pongo de pie, me acerca a un diván precioso de color rojo y deja que caiga suavemente en él. Ella toma una silla y se sienta cerca de mi.

-Puedes recostarte si quieres

-No

Fui claro y conciso. Hasta yo me sorprendo por lo rápido que respondo. La doctora toma su libreta de color negro, esa que siempre agarra cuando habla conmigo y siempre escribe lo mismo.

"No hay cambios"...

Hoy veo que escribe otra cosa y me dispongo a descubrir que es.

"Respuesta positiva"

Hoy me siento positivo, puede llegar a ser un día diferente tal vez… pues Lapis tuvo la culpa, yo estaba bien, pero su muerte me dolió, no por cariño, sino porque ese podría haber sido yo y talvez ya no quiera eso…

La doctora me sigue observando detenidamente mientras deambulo con mis ojos. Busco algo que me haga sentir tranquilo, pero no lo consigo. Las paredes me dan miedo, hay muchos cuadros y libros, una ventana con cortinas verdes y un busto pequeño de al parecer un viejo psiquiatra que de seguro ya debe estar muerto. Las paredes no me apoyan, busco el techo, de color crema también, con una inmensa araña de color plata con velas artificiales en cada punta, me recuerda a mi abuela, tampoco me ayuda. Finalmente encuentro mi amigo el suelo, alfombrado de colores pasteles que varían del verde al lila, una mezcla rara quizás, pero es lo único que me mantiene concentrado allí.

-Vegeta, puedes contestar algunas preguntas muy básicas para poder anotar en mi cuaderno?

-Tal vez…- Respondo con claridad.

-Hagamos un intento. Recuerdas tu nombre completo?

La pregunta me parece muy estúpida, pero la miro a los ojos decidido a darle una respuesta sin que parezca malvada e irónica.

-Me llamo Vegeta Yasai.

-Que edad tienes Vegeta?

Miro mis manos automáticamente, pues no tengo idea de cuántos años tengo, pero se muy bien que hace cinco inviernos que estoy aquí y también sé que cuando llegué sólo tenía dieciocho años. Comienzo a contar con mis dedos…

"19...20...21...22...23…"

-23

Veo a la médica escribir algo, pero no logro leer, ella lo tapa rápidamente, igual creo saber que escribió… te gane perra, se contar!

Me jacto de mi victoria, mientras espero la próxima pregunta.

-Donde vives?

Debo reconocer que esta si es dificil. La verdad no lo recuerdo. Así que solo niego con mi cabeza y cierro mis ojos. Quizás así me deje en paz.

Acerté, la dra. escribe algo y me dice que no me preocupe, que vamos muy bien.

-Vegeta, cómo se compone tu grupo familiar?

Mi corazón se acelera de manera caótica y mi respiración se pausa lentamente. La dra. nota mi expresión y toca mi espalda, trata de calmarme.

Dos minutos después, estoy mejor.

-No… -Solo pude decir. No quiero llegar a eso, no todavía, no puedo dejar que ella sepa eso sin contarle de… "ella".

-Vegeta… Por que estás aquí?

Esa si es una pregunta clave, si bien anteriormente me lo habían preguntado, mi cerebro no podía analizar esas palabras, hoy lo entendí y esa mujer quiere saber la verdad, mi verdad.

-Porque intente suicidarme cuatro veces…

-Si, lo se .Pero, por que te quisiste suicidar Vegeta?

Miro a esa mujer directamente a los ojos sin titubear ni un solo segundos. Le respondo claramente

-Porque la perdí…

-A quién Vegeta?, a quién perdiste?

Mi corazón se acelera nuevamente, mi voz se quiebra y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas muy rápido. Ya no puedo callar más, me ahogo infinitamente.

Dolor, mi viejo compañ lo que siento en este momento es dolor y odio, si la perdi… perdi todo. La perdí a ella...

-Dime Vegeta.

Levanto mis ojos firmemente y trato de dejar al descubierto todo ese dolor con solo un nombre…

-Bulma...


	7. AVISO: ------- Reglas de la votación

_**AVISO: - Reglas de la votación.**_

Hola, hola!.

Lamento hacerles creer que hay un capitulo nuevo, pero me he tomado unos minutos para comentarles acerca de las reglas de esta votación.

Como sabrán, todos los capítulos de estas historias son on-short. Cada uno empieza y termina en el mismo cap.

Pero, una, sola UNA de todas ellas va a seguir aparte con una historia independiente y completa.

La que tengas más voto, será la ganadora.

PERO…. (siempre hay un pero)... la segunda con más voto, subiré solo un capítulo más como para darle un poco de profundidad a la trama, pero no seguirá como historia larga, solo tendrá un capítulo más.

Bien, super fácil, no hay complicaciones, que empiece el juego.

Ahora, me gusta una historia y quiero que gane como sea, como hago para tener más votos?

Fácil;

El primer comentario de la historia tendrá voto doble.

Demás comentarios, solo será un voto.

La persona que comparte mi historia en su perfil, también tendrá voto doble para una sola historia que elija al finalizar todos los one short.

La persona que comparta mi perfil, mi historia y me recomiende, tendrá 3 votos para la historia que elija..

La persona que me recomiende a mi y mis historias en su perfil, y hagan que me sigan y lean mis historias, tendrán 5 votos para la historia que elija. (un premio por ayudarme a difundir mi trabajo). (Avisen a las personas que me recomienden que me diga por privado quién fue el que la recomendó para darle los 5 votos a la persona que corresponde, sin aviso no daré nada, están avisadas)

La que lleve mis historias a otras redes sociales para pedir ayuda con la votación, será válido, solo si ponen los créditos correspondientes, aunque esas personas no tengan cuenta en wattpad, pero le den like, también cuentan como votos para la historia. Ej: Subo la historia en facebook y las personas le dan like, se cuentan como voto cada like y suma para la historia. Pero si alguien entra a mi perfil y me sigue, se contarán doble voto para esa historia. (NO OLVIDEN DE PONER LOS CRÉDITOS HACÍA MI PERSONA POR FAVOR)

Solo pueden votar por UNA historia. Y será elegida al finalizar los one short, no se olviden de eso por favor. Haré una apartado, para poner los nombre de todas las historias y ahí podrán votar y comenzar a elegir y pedir ayuda, etc. Por ahora no cuenta porque subiré muchas historias y puede que le gusten más que otra.

Cualquier consulta o duda, me envían un mensaje por privado, yo tratare de responder lo más rápido que pueda. Mi meta es que mi trabajo llegue a más personas y que más gente pueda disfrutar este trabajo que tanto amo hacer que es escribir.

Más adelante comenzaré un especial de one short con otras parejas de DB, y abarcare cualquier pedido. Yuri, yaoi, etc…

Primero quiero ver como resulta con esta pareja para empezar.

Sin más que decir y espero no olvidarme de nada, las dejo con un capítulo nuevo. Tratare de subir lo más que pueda, solo que por ahora estoy muy enfocada con mis otras historia que siempre le voy a dar prioridad.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer y seguirme y estar siempre. Que empiece el juego y que gane la mejor historia.

Nota: Sea cual sea la que gane, seré completamente feliz, porque todas están terminadas en mi mente y las amo por completo… Elijan sabiamente…


	8. 青い目 … (Ojos azules) …

_**青い目 …. (Ojos azules) …**_

Era una mañana muy calurosa ese día en la capital del oeste. Las personas iban y venían hacia sus respectivos trabajos y se preparaban para un gran día laboral.

No había tiempo de un café ni una rica taza de té, pues la ciudad ardía y los transportes públicos explotaban de gente.

Sin embargo ella estaba feliz. A pesar de saber que sería un día agotador, no podía quejarse. Estaba por comenzar a trabajar en una de las empresas familiares de su padre. Ella sería una excelente empresaria, digna heredera de la corporación cápsula.

Salió de su departamento a las 7 y 30 de la mañana. Aún sabiendo que estaba por llegar tarde, no le importo. Ella sería la jefa y podía pasar hasta por un café.

Camino rápido por el pasillo donde la llevaba al ascensor y llamo para que llegue deprisa. Después de unos tres minutos, la puerta se abrió automáticamente.

Rápido se adentro en el aparato y vio cerrarse las puertas. Estaba sola en el lugar, así que aprovechó para verse en e espejo.

Su cabellos azul, largo hasta sus hombros y llenos de bucles, estaba en excelentes condiciones. Al igual que su maquillaje. Sutil y fino, que solo resaltan sus zafiros que tenía por ojos.

Miró despacio su vestimenta. Esa blusa de color amarillo ámbar, sin mangas demostraban que no era necesarios usar brasier, pues sus senos se mantenían firmes. Observó su falda color negra, bastante corta, pero no le importaba, sus piernas blancas, firmes y hermosas eran un regalo heredado de su madre que debía lucir.

Se sonrió así misma. Parecía toda una empresaria y eso le gustaba.

De repente sintió que el ascensor se detuvo, al parecer alguien desde el tercer piso lo llamo.

El aparato se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, regalandole sin duda una de las mejores vistas.

Entrando despacio y con rostro serio, un joven muy apuesto de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, se metió rápidamente.

El hombre parecía joven, no más de 27 años, al igual que ella. Tenía un extraño peinado, pero muy peculiar, algo que lo hacía ver único. Sin darse cuanta, veía que vestía como ella. Una camisa amarillo suave y un pantalón negro.

Definitivamente a él le quedaban mejor esos colores.

El joven levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos intensos en los de ella. Sonrió respetuosamente.

-Buen día…

Ella lo miró y sonrió dulcemente.

-Buen día.

Fueron todas las palabras que se cruzaron en ese ascensor, pero sin duda no fue lo único que se apreció.

No solo era un buen día, era uno muy peculiar, pues el joven había visto por primera vez en su vida un par de ojos azules que sin duda eran los más hermosos del mundo.

El ascensor se volvió a detener y las puertas se volvieron a abrir.

Ambos jóvenes salieron rápidamente. Bulma, camino hasta la puerta y vio en la entrada un camión de mudanza, justo donde el joven se dirigía y tomaba un par de cosas.

Ella sonrió. Al parecer tenía un vecino nuevo. Él joven se dio la vuelta, la miró y volvió a sonreír.

-Que tengas un buen día…

-Igualmente.

Bulma se giró y caminó hasta la cochera del departamento, tomó su auto y salió rápidamente hacia su empresa.

El joven se quedó parado en el medio de la acera mirando hacía donde la chica de ojos azules camino. No pudo apartar la vista de allí.

Jamás en sus 28 años había visto ojos así, sin duda resaltaban por completo, a pesar de que la mujer tenía un cabello peculiar, unas piernas de diosa y unos senos que se realzaban solos. Unos labios carnosos y unas manos tan delicadas que hasta le daba miedo tomar y apretar.

No supo bien porqué pero no pudo dejar de mirarla, quedó como una estatua viviente apreciando el andar de la chica.

-Oye!... Vegeta!... que demonios te sucede?... me vas a ayudar con esta mesa o te vas a quedar ahí parado mirando la nada?...

El joven se sobresaltó ante el grito de su amigo. Se giró despacio y frunció el ceño.

-Ya Kakarotto, no grites!. No quiero que me echen de mi nuevo departamento el primer día, por culpa de tus gritos!

-Es que estoy luchando con esta cosa desde hoy y tu no haces nada!... por qué me haces sufrir!?...

El joven cruzó los brazos mientras caminaba hasta el camión.

-No lo se… quizás por montarte a mi hermana pequeña?...

El chico sonrió de una manera cínica.

-Vamos, no digas eso, si sabes que en dos meses nos casaremos, deja los rencores y ayudame con esta cosa!

Vegeta bufó y se acercó al camión de mudanza. Tomó el otro extremo del mueble pesado que tenía su cuñado y con fuerza lo bajaron del camión.

-Raditz ya tiró la soga por la ventana, hay que atarla, porque no entrará por el ascensor.

-De acuerdo. Yo lo ataré, tu ve por más cajas pequeñas y subelas.

-Mira, no me des órdenes gusano!...

-Ya no te enojes!.. jeje -El chico salió del camino y arrastró la mesa hacía la soga que colgaba desde el tercer piso.

-Que bueno que es un piso más o menos bajó, si no sufriríamos el doble… Y que bien que conseguiste este lugar, está tan cerca de la oficina, tardarás diez minutos en llegar!

-Este departamento lo encontró Tarble. Tu sabes, él se dedica a esas cosas… -Vegeta miró de nuevo hacía la calle por donde se había ido la chica.

-Es lo bueno de que tu hermano trabaje vendiendo casas… oye… que te ocurre?, sigues volado?

Vegeta lo miró de nuevo y con sus labios hizo una mueca extraña.

-Kakarotto… acabo de ver los ojos azules más hermoso de todo el universo…

* * *

Sin duda el primer día como la jefa había sido muy positivo. Todos sus colegas demostraron mucho respeto ante ella y los empleados, habían conocido a una mujer detrás de la trabajadora y todos demostraron estar bien conformes.

Con una linda sonrisa, Bulma dejó su auto en la cochera privada de su edificio y salió rápidamente.

Camino hasta la salida, y fue directo hasta la puerta del edificio. Abrió la entrada con su llave y fue directo al ascensor, sin darse cuenta que había alguien parado allí también esperando.

Vegeta se giró y la miró de repente. Ambos se vieron y sonrieron.

-Buenas noches.

La puerta se abrió y ambos entraron. Bulma lo miró.

-Buenas noches… Piso?

-Como?

-A qué piso vas?

-Ah si, el tercero y tu?...

Ella sonrió, eso era irrelevante, pues era ella la que tocaría los botones, no él, esa información no debería interesarle, sin embargo respondió por cortesia.

-Al sexto.

Vegeta sonrió y esperó a que la mujer apretara ambos botones en completo silencio. Ambos jóvenes miraban hacía el suelo, la pared, el techo y el espejo.

El hombre se hacía el distraído, pero cuando llegaba allí, no podía evitar mirar a la mujer hermosa que tenía a lado.

Ella hacía lo mismo, pero muy disimuladamente. Miraba el suelo y volvía la vista hacía su reflejo.

Vegeta sonrió cuando chocaron sus miradas sin querer. Se giró un poco y trató de hablar, pero la puerta se abrió, dejando ver que había llegado a su destino.

Resignado, cruzó la puerta y se despidió.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. -Dijo la mujer sonriente. Vegeta se giró y vio cómo se cerraba la puerta.

Su cuñado salió del departamento y lo vio parado aún viendo un ausente ascensor.

-Oye, ya vienes?... La comida ya esta lista…

Vegeta se giró y lo miró un poco perdido.

-Si, ya voy…

El hombre entró rápidamente a su nueva casa para festejar con sus amigos haber terminado la mudanza.

Bulma sonrió como tonta al ver cerrarse la puerta. Sin duda su nuevo vecino era hermoso y muy cortés. No podía evitar sonreír.

Las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a abrir y ella bajó rápidamente, sacó sus llaves de la cartera, abrió la puerta de su casa y con una sonrisa, se adentro al lugar.

* * *

Todas las mañanas era lo mismo desde hace dos semanas.

Ella tomaba el ascensor primero y esperaba a que en el tercer piso se abran las puertas y ahí entraba él, que la miraba y le deseaba un buen día y luego bajaban juntos hasta la planta baja en silencio y luego la volvía a saludar, yendo cada uno por su lado.

Luego de unas horas, se volvían a encontrar en la puerta del ascensor, se miraban, se saludaban con un simple "buenas noches" y él se bajaba primero.

Todos los días lo mismo, nunca intercambiaban otra oración que no sea un saludo, no importaba si llovía o hacía frío, esas eran las única palabras que cruzaban.

Bulma sabía que no debía imaginar tantas tonterías, pero realmente no lo podía evitar. Su vecino se veía sexy y muy vigoroso. Tenía esa voz ronca y tan varonil que la hacía temblar, pero nunca escuchaba decir nada más que dos palabras, "buen día o buenas noches".

Era todo, pero ella temblaba con sólo escucharlo. Todos los días se decía a sí misma que le hablaría, qué le diría alguna otra cosa, pero nunca se animaba, los nervios la traicionaban y la dejaban callada.

Además siempre rondaba en su cabeza la misma preocupación.

"Si él no me habla primero, quizás es porque no le interese… quedaré como una tonta si le hablo y me ignora"

Y con ese pensamiento, su boca se sellaba y solo hacía lo que más le gustaba, observarlo.

Lo miraba con agrado y poco a poco ese agrado se convirtió en deseo. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero lo deseaba mucho. Se imaginaba como serian sus manos al tocar su piel, su espalda desnuda y su pecho golpeando el de ella. Cómo serían sus labios, si sería suave al besar o duro como aparentaba.

Bulma se llenaba de imágenes pudorosas y al pasar los días, era peor. Se estaba volviendo loca con un completo extraño.

Siempre lo veía solo, nadie venía a visitarlo. Se notaba un hombre solitario, o así lo idealizo ella.

A veces llegaba con comida en sus manos, lo que la hacía pensar que no había ninguna mujer en su departamento esperándolo con la cena.

Luego dudo si a ese hombre le gustaran las mujeres. Tal vez prefería la compañía masculina, pero un noche había inundado el ascensor con un rico perfume de mujer.

Eso la molesto mucho sin saber porque, pero se dio cuenta que ese olor se lo había dejado alguien en sus ropas y él se veía sonrojado aquel día.

Solo imaginó para su conveniencia que si estuvo con una dama, para no creer su teoría de que era gay.

Sin embargo admitía molestarle que estuviera con otra chica, porque de verdad, sus fantasías y deseos por aquel desconocido cada día aumentaba más.

Todos los días lo veía entrar al ascensor y regalarle un linda sonrisa… El vecino desconocido realmente la estaba volviendo loca, pero él nunca lo sabría…

Vegeta por su parte estaba igual o peor que Bulma. Todos los días vigilaba su reloj y controlaba el horario adecuado para coincidir con su hermosa vecina de ojos azules. Aquella que se había metido hasta en sus sueños y no podía dejar ir.

Esperaba por las mañanas y cuando estaba seguro que ella bajaba, entraba contento. En más de una oportunidad, ella se quedó dormida y cuando el ascensor abría su puerta y él no la veía, solo la cerraba y dejaba que se vaya, esperando el siguiente o el otro, hasta verla dentro.

En más de una ocasión llegó tarde al trabajo, pero al ser uno de los mejores empleados, fue perdonado enseguida.

Además su jefa, que lo acosaba todo el tiempo, lo dejaría hasta faltar si él quisiera con tal de llevarlo a la cama, pero ni loco haría una cosa así.

Una noche la muy zorra lo invitó a cenar para hablar de un negocio y cuando se distrajo, la mujer se le tiró encima. Aún no sabía cómo demonios había hecho para deshacerse de la mujer sin que se ofenda y lo despida.

Aquella noche se sentía muy mal, el olor de su jefa se había impregnado en su ropa de tal manera que tuvo que desecharla rápidamente.

Aún se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho, y muy en el fondo lo sabía… No quería que la hermosa ojiazul pensara que él estaba con otra mujer. Por qué?, no lo sabía realmente… Esa mujer se le estaba metiendo demasiado profundo en sus pensamientos.

En fin, él seguía con su pequeña obsesión de controlar todo el tiempo la llegada o bajada de su preciosa vecina.

A la noche, llegaba mucho antes que ella, pero se quedaba delante del ascensor y la la escuchaba llegar, se hacía el distraído y recién allí, llamaba el ascensor y subían juntos.

Cada vez que podía la cada mueca y gesto que hacía . Era preciosa. Tenía unos modos delicados como una flor. Su cabello y su piel se veían suaves y tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto… frágil, delicado, listo para que sea cuidado y besado, estaba hecho para darle placer… para que él le diera placer.

Salía de ascensor excitado y ruborizado, pues cada día era peor y siempre se imaginaba un poco más de intimidad con ella.

Sus manos, sus labios, sus piernas… Dios, sus piernas… Tan perfectas, se moría por tocarlas.

Todo su cuerpo era una imagen digna de ver, de degustar. Era exquisita y cada día lo volvía más loco.

Se sentía un pervertido algunas veces, porque la miraba sin disimulo, la deseaba, pero nunca le hablaba…

Por qué?, miedo. Ella no lo hacía y era por algo. Si al menos le dijera una sola palabra que no sea un saludo, aunque sea una insinuación, él se le declararía enseguida y trataría de conquistarla, le daría todo, sería suyo por completo. Sí, esa era una mujer con la que uno debía casarse, porque era demasiado perfecta y cualquiera se la podría llevar.

Aunque, en todo el tiempo que la vio, siempre estaba sola. Nunca llegaba acompañada por algún hombre y eso lo alegraba totalmente. Ella aún era soltera y si en algún momento él se decidía a hablarle, estaba seguro que dejaría de serlo, porque él le pediría hasta matrimonio.

Pero los días pasaban y ninguno hablaba…. Ninguno se decía nada, solo se miraban, sonreían y se deseaban…

* * *

Era sábado y tanto Vegeta como Bulma tenían día de descanso. La peliazul, como todos los sábados a la mañana, se preparaba para salir a correr y hacer ejercicios al aire libre. Se vestía con su calza negra que se apretaba a su cuerpo, un top corto color celeste que dejaba ver su ombligo, zapatillas deportivas blancas y recogía su cabello en una coleta.

Tomaba el ascensor a las 8 y treinta y bajaba tranquila.

Y Vegeta estaba 8 y 20 en la puerta del ascensor esperando su espectáculo del sábado.

La primera vez que la vio, fue coincidencia. Él salía a buscar una encomienda para el trabajo y la vio por primera vez con esa vestimenta. Casi se muere… Tanto, que al volver a su casa, seguía tan excitado, que se tuvo que complacer él mismo por primera vez.

La imagen los persiguió por horas y se volvió loco. Desde ese sábado, todas las mañanas se vestía y tomaba el ascensor, a donde iba?, a ningún lado, fingía salir del departamento solo para verla, cuando ella comenzaba a correr y a alejarse, él subía nuevamente a su casa con semejante imagen.

Un sábado pensó en seguirla, pero no se animaba a hacerlo, temía que lo viera como un acosador y por dios, se estaba convirtiendo en uno.

Vegeta subía a su departamento y se quedaba en la ventana hasta que la veía llegar, se tentaba por ir y tomar el ascensor, pero realmente no quería verse como un psicópata.

Esa mujer lo está desquiciando, soñaba con ella, que la besaba, que la tenía en su cama desnuda, que le hacía el amor. Cada vez era peor, pero nunca le decía nada, ni una sola palabra.

Bulma está igual que él sin saberlo. Todos los días se levantaba más temprano y se ponía lo más atractiva y llamativa que podía. Quería que él la mire, que le diga algo, que le quite la ropa, detenga el ascensor y la toque toda, que la bese y le haga el amor de la forma más frenética que podía.

Soñaba con sus brazos y sus labios, su vecino la estaba volviendo loca. No podía concentrarse en el trabajo y se negaba en salir con algún hombre. Lo quería a él, lo deseaba y quería pasar días enteros encerrada en su habitación con él.

Los sábados rogaba que él estuviera esperando el ascensor para ir a quién sabe dónde y se empeñaba en ponerse provocativa, quería seducirlo, pero era muy difícil, ya que no se decían ni una sola palabra.

* * *

El deseo aumentaba cada día más, y las palabras faltaban totalmente. Vegeta no podía soportar ya estar cerca de esa mujer, simplemente se estaba volviendo loco y no podía detener el ascensor, quitarle la ropa y hacerle el amor como un animal, ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Bulma estaba igual. Se sentía culpable por desear de tal manera a un hombre que no sabía ni cómo se llamaba, edad o algo, algo que no la deje como una vulgar mujer que se acuesta con cualquiera, pero realmente, ya no le importaba.

Una noche Bulma llegó a su departamento decidida completamente. Era el gran día, hoy le hablaría como sea, hoy le intentaría sacar un tema, cualquiera y comenzar una relación vecinal. Debía hacerlo si quería seducirlo para llevarlo a la cama, a su casa y hasta el altar.

Si ese hombre sería el padre de sus hijos, mínimo debía saber su nombre y hoy se dispuso a averiguarlo como sea.

Llegó hasta la puerta del ascensor y miró a todos lados. Le llamó la atención que él no estuviera allí parado. Al principio se asustó, creyó que no vendría, pero luego de unos minutos, lo vio llegar con una hermosa mujer de cabello negro.

La respiración de Bulma se entrecortaba y sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, porque la chica lo tenía agarrado del brazo posesivamente y le sonreía.

Él la miraba cálidamente y le devolvía la sonrisa. Ambos se miraron cuando se vieron, pero Bulma dijo sus "buenas noches" de una manera muy fría y sin sonreír.

Vegeta se dio cuenta y creyó que moriría, subió al ascensor y trató de despegar a su hermana pequeña, pero ella como no entendía, creyendo que aún seguía molesto por su casamiento con su mejor amigo, no lo soltaba.

Vegeta entró en pánico cuando llegó a su destino, la puerta se abrió , saludo y ella no respondió. Maldijo a su madre por no darle dos hermanos varones en vez de uno varón y otra mujer… Si la peliazul lo ignoraba por culpa de su hermana, mataría a su progenitora por no tomar anticonceptivos.

Aquella noche Vegeta no durmió y rogó a los dioses al otro día poder explicar el malentendido aunque sea de una manera inocente, ella debía saberlo… Por qué?, no sabía, pero debía hacerla entender que él solo podía verla a ella y a sus hermosos ojos azules.

Por su parte Bulma llegó a su casa y sin saber porque, comenzó a llorar. Se sentía desilusionada, traicionada, una completa estúpida.

Como podria imaginar que un hombre así podría ser soltero. Aunque jamás vio a esa mujer, lo que la hacía sentir peor, él era un mujeriego y llevaba la compañía a su casa.

Se sentía como una boba. Se fue directo a su cocina, sacó una botella de tequila, un kilo de helado de fresa y se puso la peor ropa.

Llamó a su secretaria y le dijo que no iría a trabajar al día siguiente, que se sentía enferma.

Bulma se quedó toda la noche llorando y bebiendo como una loca y no fue a trabajar por tres días.

Y Vegeta parecía un animal salvaje desesperado. Esos tres días no la vio ni una sola vez, se estaba muriendo por dentro. Tanto, que tomó el ascensor y fue directo al sexto piso, pero no tenía idea de cual de todos los departamentos sería el de ella y no quería verse como un psicópata tocando todas las puertas.

Volvió a su casa rendido y rogando verla de nuevo para aclarar lo que sea que debía. Si ella estaba enojada o celosa él debía decirle que Milk era su hermana.

Una chispa de emoción se quedó en su mente al sentir que la mujer de ojos azules estaba celosa, quizás, solo quizás, ella no lo ignoraba tanto y se juró hablarle la próxima vez que la viera.

Pasaron los tres días y Vegeta subió al ascensor emocionado, allí estaba ella. Se veía tranquila, él la saludó respetuosamente y sonrió, estaba feliz al tenerla de nuevo tan cerca. Pensó en cada palabra que le diría, pero no se decidía cuál era la mejor.

Su celular sonó y vio que era el tonto de su cuñado. Una sonrisa de alegría se cruzó por sus labios. Atendió rápidamente.

-Que quieres Kakarotto?...

Bulma escuchó la voz del hombre que tan mal la traía y tembló despacio, quería olvidarse de él, pero se le hacía muy difícil. Lo escuchó atenta cada palabra.

-No sé aún qué ropa me pondré, debo comprarla… ya se que te casas en una semana con MI HERMANA….ella vino hace tres días a verme a mi departamento y me contó cómo sería la ceremonia… Si, lo se, de acuerdo, lo veremos más tarde, adiós.

Vegeta corto la llamada, dejando a un Goku confundido, pues el nunca pregunto nada de lo que hablaba Vegeta y jamás tocó el tema del casamiento.

Pero Vegeta se aseguró de dejar bien en claro lo que hacía aquella mujer y quién era.

Bulma sintió su corazón arder, qué estúpida había sido, aquella chica era la hermana de su vecino y ella lo juzgo muy mal.

Casi le habla, pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de repente mostrando que habían llegado a su destino.

La sorpresa se la llevó Vegeta esta vez, ya que al bajar del ascensor, vieron a un muchacho parado en la puerta del departamento.

Bulma volvió a saludarlo cálidamente y se acercó al chico. El hombre desconocido la abrazó y besó su mejilla.

Vegeta ardió de odio cuando los vio. Se sintió impotente y lo único que quería era darle un golpe al sujeto.

Bulma se separó de su primo y sonrió dulcemente. Él la miró con cariño.

-Estas bien?... por qué no fuiste a trabajar?... quieres que vayamos a desayunar?

Vegeta explotó de celos y sin saber porque, paso por al lado del hombre y lo empujo fuertemente. El chico se giró y lo miró confundido.

-Oye, que te ocurre?

-Estorbas.. quítate del camino!...

Bulma miró la escena confundida y algo contenta, acaso su vecino estaba celoso?... Le gusto creer que sí y sin saber porque volvió a abrazar a su primo hermano.

Vegeta salió corriendo del lugar lleno de odio.

* * *

Ya la noche había llegado y ambos volvían a esperar el ascensor. A diferencia de Bulma que se había deprimido por ver a Vegeta con otra mujer y creer mal, él estaba en forma de macho posesivo. Él no se encerraría y dejaría libre a la mujer que tanto deseaba. Él lucharía por ella y sacar del medio a ese idiota que no sabía quién era pero se dispuso a averiguarlo como sea.

Y sabía bien como hacerlo, le hablaría por primera vez.

Ambos se subieron a la ascensor después del saludo correspondiente y cuando las puertas se cerraron, Vegeta se giró y miró aquellos preciosos ojos azules que tanto amaba, porque si, los amaba.

Ella se ruborizo al verlo y lo miró fijamente. Vegeta no dio más vueltas y hablo directamente.

-Ese tipo es tu novio?

Bulma abrió aún más sus ojos sorprendida. Él jamás le había hablado y está era la primera vez y lo que escucho, realmente no se lo esperaba. Estudio muy bien sus reacciones y hablo clamada.

-Hablas de Jako?... el hombre de la mañana?

-Si, ese… el que te abrazo y beso…

Bulma sonrió.

-No, él es mi primo hermano… Por que?

Vegeta sonrió feliz. Había descartado la competencia inexistente, no le importaba nada. Se dispuso a hablar finalmente, La invitaría a salir, a pasear, al altar… La haría su esposa sin importar nada.

-Yo… -Su celular sonó y lo desconcentró totalmente. No iba a atender, pero cuando vio en la pantalla el número de su jefa, se exalto. Que ella llame a esa hora, no era nada bueno. -Disculpa, debo contestarle a mi jefa.

Bulma asintió sin decir nada y lo miró un poco desilusionada, por un momento creyó que sería su noche, que al fin hablarían y se conocerían.

Escucho un poco la conversación.

-Si, dime que ocurre?... Como?... cuando?... -Vegeta se giró y miró desilusionado a Bulma. -Es definitivo?... Está bien.

La puerta se abrió en el tercer piso. Ambos se miraron desesperados, pero Vegeta debía salir del ascensor. Ella sonrió y vio cómo el hombre de sus sueño se bajaba del transporte.

La puerta se cerró mientras ambos se seguían viendo.

-Vegeta, estas ahi.?

-Si Lazuli, sigo aquí… Dime, debo ir yo?...

-Si Vegeta, se que te acabas de mudar hace solo dos meses, pero debes ir a la ciudad del norte… te necesito en aquellas oficinas mañana mismo… Yo me encargo de la mudanza, te necesito urgente allá.

El corazón de Vegeta se detuvo un instante, esa era la última vez que vería esos ojos azules y ni siquiera se pudo despedir, pues debía partir al amanecer y ni siquiera podría estar en la mudanza.

Corto la llamada con pesadez, camino hasta el ascensor y suspiró con dolor. Sin tan solo no hubiera sido tan cobarde… si se hubiera animado a hablarle… Pero no, era un estúpido, ahora perdería a la mujer que amaba y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Ella siempre sería su hermosa mujer de ojos azules.

* * *

Bulma llegó a su departamento un poco angustiada, de verdad se había puesto frenética cuando él le hablo, pero luego, cuando respondió a esa llamada, un dolor en el pecho la oprimió. Sintió los ojos del su hombre que la miraba triste y eso la perturbó.

Se fue directo a la ducha omitiendo la cena y se acostó rápidamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma se levantó y comenzó como siempre su rutina, terminó todo rápido y salió corriendo al ascensor. Pero su corazón ardió con dolor cuando este no se detuvo en el tercer piso.

Bajó del transporte eléctrico y caminó hasta la puerta. En la calle vio un camión de mudanzas y al instante reconoció aquella mesa pesada que una vez vio bajar del camino de mudanzas de su vecino, que la arrastraba otro sujeto con el cabello revuelto.

Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio que está vez, la mesa era introducida dentro del camino.

Camino con dolor a su cochera, tomó su auto y se fue con lágrimas en los ojos a su trabajo.

La noche volvió a la capital del oeste y Bulma a su departamento. Se dio cuenta lo vacío que estaba la entrada al no ver a su vecino.

Se encerró en el ascensor y comenzó a llorar. Se odiaba. Odiaba ser tan cobarde, por no hablarle, por no declarar todo lo que sentía. Sus deseos sus fantasías, su amor, dios, no entendía cómo era posible sentir amor por alguien que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Estaba desbastada. Destruida. No lo volvería a ver jamás. No podía buscarlo. Solo fue una hermosa coincidencia, aquella que solo ocurre una vez y que si no sabes aprovecharla, la perderías, justo como le ocurrió a ella… Perdió su oportunidad.

Llegó a su departamento, entró como un rayo y se tiró directo al sillón a llorar como una maldita loca.

Lloro por horas, hasta que su celular sonó. Con pesadez atendió, cuando vio que su primo Jako estaba en la pantalla.

-Si..

-Bulma, pequeña, debo darte una noticia…

Bulma se sentó de golpe en el sillón y habló despacio.

-Dime, que ocurre?

-Nuestra abuela falleció… Debes venir mañana mismo a la ciudad del norte para preparar todo para su sepelio… Se que es duro, pero eres la más indicada y más responsable en estas cosas.

-Está bien, tomaré un vuelo a primera hora mañana.

-Bien, tienes que llamar a la compañía de velatorios para preparar todo. La dueña es una tal Lazuli Gero… Habla con ella para que te envíe un empleado para ayudarte… Dicen que tiene uno muy competente, su mejor hombre… Acaba de llegar a la ciudad del norte esta tarde. Habla con su jefa para que el hombre te llame.

-Está bien Jako, yo la llamare. Sabes el nombre del empleado de la mujer?

-Si, se llama Vegeta.


	9. Wife by letter (Esposa por carta

_**Wife by letter** **(Esposa por carta. )**_

 **N/A: Muy importante... esta historia esta basada en una de mis películas favoritas... Estaba en casa tranquilara mirándola por diezmillonésima vez y dije... por que no?... y bueno, aquí esta... se me hizo muy largo el capitulo... así que si quieren saber que pasa, ya saben... jeje.**

 **Si tiene resultados positivos, subiré una continuación y luego entrara en votación para saber si la sigo o no... veremos.. Primero saber si gusto...**

 **Besos.**

* * *

-Por el poder que me concede la iglesia católica, los declaro marido y mujer… Puede besar a la novia.

La multitud se pone de pie y los escucho aplaudir, no son muchos, pero los suficiente como para causar un tremendo alboroto.

Todos esperan que al fin bese esos labios rosados y sumamente jugosos, tan deseables… pero la verdad, es que no puedo.

Trago saliva con dificultad, miró sus hermosos ojos y sonrió con sutileza. Me acercó a su frente y apoyo mis labios respetuosamente.

La miro intensamente y me enternezco cuando la veo bajar la mirada con la mejillas rosadas.

Dios…. me he casado con un ángel.

Tomó su mano con respeto y la invitó a salir de la iglesia. Su sonrisa me tiene bastante estúpido, y al parecer estoy condenado, ya que me da el privilegio de verla a cada instante.

Caminamos juntos a través del largo pasillo, veo a mis amigos parados. Son pocos, quizás unos 6, algunos ya tienen sus esposas, otros aún siguen solteros.

Me quedó viendo a todos los presentes, algunos me saludan, otros me felicitan y otros me sonríen. Todos parecen contentos por mi, pero se que los caballeros me envidian, simplemente mi nueva esposa es una diosa.

No lo puedo evitar, giró y miró sus hermosos ojos, y ahí está otra vez, esa hermosa sonrisa cálida e inocente.

Caminamos hacia el carruaje que está frente a las puertas del lugar religioso y nos subimos rápidamente, y el cochero nos lleva a la pequeña recepción que se hará en nuestro honor.

No puedo evitar mirarla, me tiene cautivado. Ella solo me mira y sonríe, está un poco apenada, lo se por el color de sus mejillas, pero no dice nada, solo sonríe.

-Estas bien?

-Lo estoy. Señor Vegeta…

-Dime Vegeta, ahora soy tu esposo.

-Lo siento, debo acostumbrarme, recuerde que aún no lo conozco.

-Tenemos toda la vida para conocernos….

Maldición, vuelve a sonreír… me está matando. Es en este momento que vuelvo a recordar a Milk, la que me llevó a toda está situación. Si no fuera por la brillante idea de la hija de mi ama de llaves…

Ella y sus ideas, buscar esposa por carta… A quién se le ocurre?, casarse con una desconocida?...

Maldición, fue la mejor idea del mundo.

 **Flashback.**

 _Estaba sentado en mi oficina, dentro de mi enorme mansión, cuando siento a la pequeña tocar la puerta. Como siempre, entra sin siquiera esperar respuesta, toca porque se lo he pedido miles de veces, pero jamás pide permiso._

 _Esa niña a veces me saca de quicio. Pero no puedo decir nada, es casi como una hija para mi, a pesar de que solo soy 16 años mayor que ella, pero vamos, hay padres a esas edad. Puedo verla como una hija._

 _Me saca de mis pensamientos y entra de forma juguetona y sonriente._

 _-Señor Vegeta…. llegó una invitación a otra boda… una de los accionista de su empresa…_

 _Levanté una ceja y torcí el labio._

 _-Mucha información para un remitente… Sigues leyendo mi correspondencia sin mi permiso?_

 _La chica sonrió como una niña y se acercó a mi. Se paró a mi lado y dejó la carta sobre el escritorio._

 _-Señor Vegeta, no se enoje conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa que aún siga siendo un solterón y no tenga esposa…_

 _La fulmine con la mirada, ella de verdad quiere tocar ese tema._

 _-Milk… te dije que no hablaremos sobre mi vida sentimental._

 _-Pero señor, usted está muy solo, debe encontrar una esposa!... una mujer buena que lo ame!_

 _-Sabes que no existe!. Tu bien viste cuando las mujeres de este maldito pueblo me dejan después de que les compro algo… Solo quieren mi dinero, no les daré el gusto de darles mi apellido!_

 _-Lo se… aquí son todas unas interesadas… pero yo creo que no debería casarse con ninguna de esas brujas… Usted debe buscar por otro lado..._

 _La volví a mirar a los ojos._

 _-A qué te refieres?_

 _Sonrió, conozco esa picardía que lleva en sus ojos. De repente sacó un periódico especial, no pude ver la tapa, porque la apartó rápido. Llegó a una hoja en particular y cuando leyó lo que quería me entregó el papel._

 _"Esposa por correo"_

 _-Que demonios es esto?._

 _-Mi primo conoció a una joven muy bonita, decente y virgen a través de esta revista… La chica es muy buena, hoy está esperando mi segundo sobrino._

 _-Vas muy rápido…_

 _-Bien, omita lo de los niños… Solo piense que aún sigue con su esposa, y se quieren muchos…. Señor Vegeta, no es necesario juntarse con alguien de aquí. Estas mujeres son chicas buenas que publican sus direcciones y cartas de presentación en este diario, buscando un hombre decente, trabajador y fiel… Todo lo que es usted!... Quién sabe, encuentre una hermosa mujer._

 _Sonrío ante la tonta idea._

 _-Milk, sal de mi oficina, tengo mucho trabajo…_

 _-Pero señor…._

 _-Mira, yo se que te preocupas por mi, en más de una ocasión han creído que eres mi hija, y doy gracias de conocer a tu madre después de que nacieras!... Pero esto, es una tontería!... Cómo crees que puedo escribirle una carta a una desconocida y decirle… "Bien, cásate conmigo" y ella acepta y seré feliz?... Es ridículo!... No conozco a las mujeres esas, y si son peores que las de aquí?, y si llegan, me quitan todo y se van?... Jamás haría una estupidez así._

 _-Está equivocado. Para poder entrar a ese sitio, las personas del diario hacen una evaluación muy grande, me lo dijo mi prima. Les preguntan millones de cosas y solo cuando ven que la mujer es buena y decente, las dejan escribir sus cartas de presentación y dirección… No puede escribir cualquiera, créame…_

 _-Está bien, está bien, te creo… me dejas trabajar ahora?_

 _-Me promete que por lo menos leerá las cartas de presentación?_

 _-Milk.._

 _-Solo así me iré!..._

 _-Está bien, maldita sea, eres insoportable!... lo prometo._

 _La vi aplaudir como una niña tonta y dar saltitos de felicidad, si sabía lo que me esperaba, hubiera saltado con ella._

 _Se acercó a mi, me beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo de mi escritorio, dejando la revista a mi lado. La tome y rápidamente la guarde en uno de mis cajones. La aparte de mi vista y seguí con mi trabajo._

 _Pasaron dos horas, mi vista estaba agotada, mi cuello duro y mi cabeza explotaba. Es muy difícil manejar la empresa de café más grande de todo el país… me consume, pero debo hacerlo por mi padre, se lo prometí en su lecho de muerte._

 _Me tire hacia atrás en mi sillón negro de terciopelo y mire el techo con pesadez. Que lugar tan grande y que solo me siento. Despacio tomé la carta de invitación que me trajo Milk y la abrí despacio._

 _Efectivamente era de la boda de mi socio Bardock. Al fin esa mujer llamada Gine le dijo que si. Ahora soy uno de los últimos soltero… Y seguiré así por mucho tiempo._

 _Sacudí mi cabeza, sacando esas cosas de mi mente. Cerré la carta, abrí mi cajón y la tiré adentro. Estuve a punto de cerrarlo cuando vi de nuevo aquella revista tonta que me había traído Milk. Sonreí divertido._

 _-Bien, prometí leer esto… creo que me divertire un rato con esta tontería._

 _Con total mofa, comencé a leer aquellas cartas de presentación que se veían en recuadros pequeños a lo largo de toda la página._

 _Al principio me pareció tonto, las mujeres parecían desesperadas, buscando maridos._

 _Lo primero que se me vino a la mente era que estas mujeres o eran muy feas o estaban muy locas, escribir la palabra "urgente" en una búsqueda de esposo es como mucho._

 _Sin embargo hubo una carta que me llamó la atención._

 _"Mi hermana me obliga a casarme, me da igual quién sea, solo sáquenme de este infierno… luego estaré lista para el divorcio"_

 _No pude evitar sonreír. Al parecer una mujer de 30 años soltera que es torturada por su hermana para que se despose, casi como Milk que me tortura para conseguir esposa por tener 33 años y seguir soltero._

 _Mi sonrisa se amplió cuando vi la dirección, está bastante lejos de mí, debería tomarse un barco y navegar por semanas para llegar aquí, es obvio que jamás aceptaría ser mi esposa._

 _Sin saber porque, me dispuse a escribirle una carta presentándome y contándole muy pocas cosas de mi._

 _Me sentía ridículo y me juré jamás contarle de esto a Milk, esa niña es desesperante. Salí de mi escritorio y me dirigí al buzón más cercano de la ciudad. Lo hice caminando, no me pareció correcto sacar uno de mis caballos por algo tan tonto._

 _Deje la carta en el buzón y básicamente me olvide de ella por completo…. Hasta que después de tres semanas, Milk vino corriendo hacía mi escritorio._

 _Maldición, olvidé por completo que esa niña lee mi correspondencia, no pude ser tan tonto._

 _La vi entrar saltando, sumamente alegre. Me miró y mostró todos sus dientes._

 _-Señor Vegeta… llegó una carta para usted…_

 _Así fue que comencé a hablar con ella. Cada tres semanas me llegaba su respuesta y yo cada día me metía más en el asunto._

 _Al parecer vive con un demonio como hermana, que quiere que se case con quién sea, la amenazó con que si no lo hacía, ella la ataría con uno de esos condes viejos y ricos, todo para quitársela de encima._

 _Me pareció una mujer muy estricta. Religiosa, de esas que no faltarían a la iglesia los domingos ni aún si estuviera el apocalipsis. Cada vez que me escribía era respetuosa y me hablaba de formas muy correctas._

 _Su escritura era hermosa, muy delicada. Le pregunté cómo es que escribía tan bien y me explico que pudo asistir a la escuela un tiempo, hasta que sus padres murieron y su hermana tomó el control de la casa. Lo primero que hizo fue sacarla de la escuela y tratar de buscarle marido. Pero claro, no lo logró. Y que ahora era ella la que quería casarse para poder irse lejos de esa casa._

 _Estuvimos casi un año intercambiando cartas. Le conté un poco de mi, solo un poco, tenía miedo que si supiera quién era deje de escribirme o peor, que solo quiera mi dinero._

 _Así que decidí contarle que trabajó para una empresa productora de café. Su respuesta me conmovió…_

 _Me dijo que le parecía un trabajo muy decente y que estaría muy orgullosa de mi. De verdad eso me atrajo bastante, la simpleza con la que reaccionaba._

 _Una noche le envié una fotografía mía, tal como me la pidió y después de tres semanas, pude verla por primera vez en un retrato._

 _Era algo bonita, con ojos negros y cabello corto de igual color. No se veía atractiva para nada, pero si una mujer buena y eso era lo que yo quería. No pude apreciar su cuerpo realmente, tenía vestidos grandes y exuberantes, pero no me importo. Obvie toda esa falta de belleza física y la aparte dejando su sencillez y respetuosidad._

 _Y se lo dije, le pedí que se casara conmigo, por carta. La respuesta fue como siempre después de tres semanas, y aceptó felizmente. Me dijo que viajaría hacía aquí y yo me puse muy contento._

 _Les dije a todos en mi mansión y la verdad es que algunos se sorprendieron pero otros se pusieron felices. Si, me iba a casar con una desconocida y yo parecía bastante satisfecho._

 _Y llegó el gran día, fui al puerto una hora antes, estaba sumamente nervioso. Vi como el gran barco llegaba a su destino y con el traería al mio. Me acomode la camisa unas cuatrocientas veces, y sentía como mi espalda se llenaba de sudor._

 _Comencé a ver a todo el mundo bajar por la rampa. Pero no podía verla. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Y si no venía?, y si era un engaño?... Maldición, tenía toda la iglesia lista, con mis invitados, si ella no llegaba, iba a quedar como un estúpido. Baje la cabeza con dolor, jamás la vi bajar de la rampa, me sentí un verdadero idiota. Había caído como un estúpido ante el juego de alguien muy perverso._

 _Pero de repente, alguien se acercó a mi. Mi corazón paso de frenético a no latir más. De verdad abrí la boca como un idiota, pues no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo._

 _-Señor Vegeta?..._

 _No pude responder con rapidez, no se porqué, solo había dicho mi nombre y sonrió y fue suficiente para dejarme como un estúpido. La mire a los ojos, eran grandes de color azul. No entendí nada. Traía una sombrilla blanca y no me dejaba verla muy bien. Me levanté del asiento en donde estaba, camine dos pasos y me puse delante de ella. Mi corazón se detuvo al verla._

 _-Bulma?_

 _Y volvió a sonreír._

 _-Lo siento. No es lo que esperaba?... Está decepcionado?_

 _-Yo diría, sorprendido… No es como vi en la foto._

 _-Siento mucho mentirle, pero mi hermana dice que mi cabello y mis ojos son demasiado extraños y ahuyenta a la gente… por eso decidí enviarle la fotografía de una extraña… Podría perdonar mi mentira?_

 _-No se preocupe, está perdonada…_

 _Realmente en ese momento, no escuche bien lo que decía. Me quede hipnotizado con sus labios, eran rosados, carnosos, lujuriosos. Dios, me estaba poniendo como un joven adolescente con solo ver sus labios… y sería peor…_

 _Traté de recomponerme mientras veía cada músculo de su rostro. Sus ojos azules brillantes, sus pómulos levantados finamente y sus labios que me estaban dejando sin aire. Veo como se mueve cuando habla, es demasiado sensual, pero muy inocente. No se da cuenta que cada vez que apoya su dedo índice en su boca, deja mi miembro más duro de lo que está._

 _Trató de desviar la vista y miró su cabello largo, de color azul turquesa y ondulado, le llega hasta la cintura… Por dios, su cintura, no pude evitar mirarla completamente. Tenía un vestido para nada decente, era más bien fino y provocativo._

 _Con un corset negro, que resaltaba por completo sus enorme senos, no pude evitar morder mi labio inferior. Baje la mirada y veía como al final de su corset, llevaba una falda larga de color blanco con dorado, pero no era gigantesca como en la foto, todo lo contrario, esta bajaba hasta sus pies, tal como me tenía a mi, a sus pies, pegada sobre sus piernas, era un manjar exquisito... Esto señores… será mío y de nadie más!._

 _-Disculpe por llevar estos atuendos… no pude cambiarme en mi camarote…_

 _-Si usted se siente cómoda, está perdonada. -Sonreí para disimular mi grado enorme de excitación. -Y con respecto a la mentira de su persona...Yo también le he mentido, debo decirle que no soy empleado de la fábrica de café… soy el dueño._

 _Y me vuelve a regalar esa hermosa sonrisa inocente, mientras me muestra sus hermosos dientes blancos y muerde su uña del dedo índice… Me está matando._

 _-Bien, supongo que ambos somos pecadores por mentir, estamos a mano…_

 _-Espero que no se enoje por ser rico?_

 _-Solo si usted no se enoja por tener una rostro un poco bonito...?_

 _Un poco?... De verdad… si te hubiera visto antes, ya estarías embarazada mujer..._

 _-Creo que podré sobrellevarlo…_

 _Sonreí como estúpido. Me acerque a ella y le ofrecí mi brazo. Ella lo aceptó enseguida._

 _-Mis cosas…_

 _-No se preocupe, ya envié por ellas. Supongo que están como Bulma Brief?._

 _-Si lo están, también está mi ave en su jaula._

 _-No se preocupe, traerán todo, debemos irnos._

 _-De acuerdo… supongo que ahora tendremos tiempo para conocernos mejor, verdad?_

 _-No mucho, el sacerdote nos espera para casarnos ahora, a las nueve…_

 _-Bien, entonces creo que debemos correr..._

 _Sonrió una vez más y asintió con la cabeza. Subimos al carruaje y terminamos frente al cura._

 **Final flashback**

Y ahora está aquí, a mi lado. Llegamos a la recepción, es en el primer piso de mi mansión. Ya todos están aquí, esperándonos.

Aprieta mi mano, está nerviosa. Lo se porque suspira con pesadez. Me mira de nuevo y me vuelve a sonreír.

-Vegeta..

-Dime, Bulma.

-No me dejes caer por favor… suelo ser muy torpe y me caigo con facilidad.

-No lo haré, lo prometo.

Eso me pareció la cosa más dulce y tierna del mundo. No lo ha mencionado en las cartas, pero supongo que se apena, es por eso que no lo dijo. La vi como apretaba mi mano y sonrió al entrar a mi casa… nuestra casa.

Caminamos por la entrada y ya todos nos recibieron, había más gente, personas de la empresa y sus familias, no los invite a la iglesia, porque era algo privado, pero no pude zafarme de invitarlos a la fiesta. Comemos todos juntos, mi socio ofrece un brindis por mi esposa y por mi. Todos ríen y conversan de negocios, menos yo.

Yo estoy totalmente perdido mirándola a ella. Que sonríe como una princesa cada vez que alguna mujer ricachona y tonta se le acerca para acosarla y hacerle miles de preguntas.

Ella se ve simple y lujuriosa, demasiado. Solo sonríe y pasa las yemas de sus dedos sobre su pecho, acariciando un pequeño dije que cuelga de su cuello. Hace un recorrido lento y provocativo.

Dios mío… me voy a morir en cualquier momento. Todo lo que hace, lo hace de manera inocente y sin provocar a nadie, pero yo estoy enfermo… me estoy derritiendo con cada movimiento que hace.

Jamás en mi vida pensé que algo así podría aceptar casarse conmigo. Cuando hablábamos por carta le había tomado un cierto cariño como fraternal. Cuando me dijo que deseaba tener mucho hijos en algún momento, me dio como asco, sentía que debía tocar a mi propia hermana.

Pero ahora la veo ahí, parada, pasando su lengua por los labios cada vez que lleva una copa a su boca… maldición, quiero tener una docena de hijos con ella…

Veo a mi socio que se acerca a mí y levanta su copa.

-De verdad pensé que estabas loco Vegeta… pero esa chica es muy bonita, te felicito!... Espero que dure para siempre.

-Yo también lo espero…

No miento. Quiero que este conmigo hasta el día que deje de respirar. O Como dijo el cura, hasta que la muerte nos separe…

La veo caminar hacia mi y al quedar frente mio me mira y me sonríe.

-Bailas conmigo?

-Que?... yo… yo no bailo…

Ella sonríe de forma demandante, y me estira la mano.

-Yo creo que si… quiero bailar en mi boda… Puedes complacerme?

Quedó como un idiota asintiendo frenéticamente cuando escucho que quiere que la complazca… Ardo como un adolescente frente a una mujer sensual.

Caminamos hasta el medio de la sala y nos paramos junto a otras personas, la tomo de la mano y la cintura y trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo. Trato de concentrarme, ya que al atraerla hacia mi, ella pega sus hermosos y jugosos senos en mi pecho y logra descolocarme por completo.

Ella me sigue, con sus ojos clavados en los míos, me observa seria, como buscando algo, no sé qué es, pero yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que devolverle la mirada y verla fijamente. Pareciera que me la comeré en cualquier momento. Ella sonríe. Despacio se acerca a mí y apoya su mejilla sobre la mía. Suspira suavemente y yo cierro mis ojos. Me estoy desarmado ante mi hermoso ángel.

Pasaron la horas y la fiesta se acabó de a poco. Maldición, no he podido dejar de mirarla un segundo. Ella me mira y se me acerca despacio nuevamente, me sonríe de nuevo.

-El viaje ha sido muy largo… estoy cansada.

Asiento con la cabeza, mientras siento que mi corazón explota, llegó la hora de ir a dormir…. Llegó la hora de ir a la cama…

Los invitados se fueron y nos hemos quedado solos por primera vez, apartando mis sirvientes que están limpiando todo.

Sonrío para disimular lo frenético y excitado que estoy. Me aparto un poco de ella y trató de parecer calmado. Lo se, soy hombre, pero ante todo soy un caballero y aunque me muero por saltarle encima, debo ser respetuoso.

Tomó su mano y subimos las escaleras juntos. Me freno en un pasillo inmenso y miró sus ojos.

-Tienes que descansar…

-Bueno… yo…

Baja la mirada apenada, dios hasta eso me pone duro. Debo alejarme un poco de esta mujer, me está matando.

-He preparado un cuarto para ti al final del pasillo. Recién nos conocemos y entenderé si aún no estás lista para dormir conmigo… Te lo dije antes, tenemos la vida entera para hacerlo…

Siento mi miembro reprocharme cada palabra. Vamos, quédate quieto, se respetuoso, ya habrá tiempo para eso. La veo que me mira seria y fijamente.

-Harías eso por mi?...

-Si, por supuesto.

-Gracias por entender, Vegeta…

-Lo entiendo… cuando estés lista, vendrás a mí y yo te recibiré…

La mujer me mira fijamente con los ojos grandes, como si le sorprendiera lo que acababa de decir. Miró el suelo como pensando en algo. Me volvió a mirar y volvió a sonreír. Era exquisita.

-Gracias...

Beso su mano en señal de respeto y la veo como se aleja de mi. Siento que me falta el aire, no se cuanto podré resistirlo, espero que lo caballeroso no se me vaya por la tubería.

* * *

Llevo dos semanas casado con esa espectacular mujer y cada día me sorprende más.

Todas las mañanas va corriendo a mi cuarto y me despierta con un café negro y bien cargado. Se sienta en mi cama y me sonríe de una manera dulce y provocativa.

Quizás no quiera provocarme, pero yo cada día llegó al límite. Cada día estoy peor. La veo feliz, como si no tuviera que escuchar a alguien que la perturba. Está más suelta y habla un poco más conmigo.

Le cuento de la empresa y de cómo van los cultivos de siembra. Ella me sonríe y me pregunta con entusiasmo. Luego me cuenta las cosas que hace, como ir al pueblo a conocer el lugar, tocar el piano, visitar a la modista, porque perdió la llave de su baúl y no tenía ropa, yo quería que anduviera desnuda, pero no me pareció conveniente decirle eso, así que le pedí que busque la modista que más le guste y se haga los vestidos que quiera, y en eso ocupa su tarde.

Al principio no quiso, le daba pena que yo le de dinero, pero luego se fue acostumbrando cuando le dije que era mi deber como su esposo.

Ella remarcó que no puede aceptarlo, ya que no cumple como esposa en la intimidad.

No lo niego, me prendí fuego cuando la escuche, pero disimule muy bien, diciendo que eso no era importante. Una vil mentira.

Como siempre me regaló una de sus inocentes y hermosas sonrisas. Comenzó a usar vestidos hermosos y muy provocativos. Cada vez que venía a mi escritorio a mostrar su prenda nueva, yo me incendiaba.

Pero me limitaba a mirarla, sonreirle y decirle que le quedaba bien. Parecía frío, pero era necesario para mantener mi caballerosidad intacta.

Y todas las noches, cuando cenábamos juntos, ella me servía la comida. Porque así lo deseaba, yo le dije que había sirvientes para eso, pero ella se negó, dijo que quería complacerme con algo.

No se si sus palabras tienen doble sentido, no creo que así sea, pero de verdad me estaba volviendo loco.

Ella se sienta frente a mi y me sonríe, me pregunta cómo me había ido en mi trabajo. Le comento lo que había pasado y le dije que a la mañana iría al campo, a ver como iban las cosechas.

Sus ojos brillaron.

-Yo jamás vi un sembrado. Cuéntame como es Vegeta.

Me tense cuando sentí su mano sobre la mía, sí, hasta ese simple roce me vuelve loco… dios, soy un maldito enfermo.

-Es grande, muy verde… Quieres ir conmigo?

Su sonrisa se amplia llena de felicidad.

-De verdad puedo ir contigo?. No quiero molestar.

-Bulma, eres mi esposa, no me molestas… Además, me gustaría que conocieras nuestras tierras… también son tuyas…

Ella mira el suelo con el rostro rojo. No pude evitar sonreír.

-De acuerdo, iremos en carruaje?

-No, usaremos los caballos de los establos… Has montado antes?

-La verdad, no. Mi hermana no me lo permitía… decía que podía perder mi virginidad…

Sonríe de forma burlona. Me llama la atención su comentario.

-Bueno, estaba equivocada.

No puedo decir más que eso, me tiene como idiota mirándola.

-Lo se… no fue un caballo el que lo hizo…

Abro mis ojos de repente. Ese comentario me deja curioso y demasiado excitado. La vi con una expresión de lujuria, pero rápido cambió el tema.

-Terminaste con eso?... quieres más?

-Estoy bien.

De verdad no puedo contestar otra cosa. Está mujer será mi perdición.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente despertamos muy temprano, Bulma se puso uno de sus vestidos nuevos. De esos que le apretaba sus senos y los dejaba ver excitante en un hermoso escote, con una falda larga hasta los pies, entallada al cuerpo, mostrando la hermosa figura que moría por ver desde hace varios días.

Como siempre fue corriendo hacía mi cuarto. Yo ya estaba listo y la mire con agrado al ver su hermosa sonrisa.

-Estoy lista!...

-Bien, vamos.

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos las escaleras. Note cómo le brillaban sus ojos, de verdad estaba emocionada.

La ayude a montar uno de mis mejores caballos. Debo reconocer que quería impresionarla al mostrarle lo mejor de lo mejor y su entusiasmo, no me decepciono.

Se sorprendía con todo y veía alegre todo lo que yo le mostraba en el camino. Después de media hora de viaje, llegamos a nuestro sembrado. La ayude a bajar y mientras lo hacía, ella se dejó caer en mis brazos.

Me miró intensamente mientras mordía su labio inferior. Me volvi loco y me aparté rápidamente. Sentí que le haría el amor en ese mismo momento. Ella volvió a sonreír y miró el suelo.

-Lo siento… me caí…

-No te preocupes. -Le ofrecí mi brazo como todo un caballero. -Vamos?

Ella aceptó y sonrío, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Caminamos juntos por los sembrados mientras vemos a todos los campesinos trabajando y sonríen cuando nosotros pasamos.

Me detengo ante una planta y le muestro a Bulma como debe cortar los granos para su mejor cosecha, ella me miraba atenta y se divierte tratando de imitar mis movimientos. Toma uno de los granos y lo aprieta despacio, pero este sale disparado y se posa justo sobre la abertura de sus senos. Se ríe burlona y posa unos dedos en sus labios inocentemente en señal de pena, pero muy divertida.

Yo sonrío ante la acción, es simple y dulce y me vuelve loco.

Seguimos caminando sobre los cultivos y la escucho hablar cerca de mi odio.

-Por qué buscaste una esposa por correspondencia?

La miro despacio y le sonrío.

-Bueno… no es fácil encontrar una mujer que se fije en ti por lo que eres y no por lo que tienes… Es por eso que te dije que era un simple empleado de una empresa de café… Tu reacción fue la que esperaba.

Ella sonríe sonrojada, mira el suelo y me vuelve a mirar con esos zafiro preciosos que me fascinan.

-Nunca me interesaron las cosas materiales… Vivo el día como si fuera el último y disfruto de los placeres de la vida…

Despacio se me acerca, moviendo sus caderas, meciéndose con lujuria, exitandome hasta el límite. La tomo de la cintura y nos hacemos aun lado, nos pegamos contra una plantación alta para que nadie nos viera. Ella sonríe y me mira de nuevo. Posa su dedo índice en sus labios y susurra.

-Crees como mi hermana? -Hace muecas inocentes y lujuriosas… extraño, pero ella logra hacerlas.

-Que cosa? -Trago fuerte al sentirla tan cerca de mi.

-Que disfrutar de los placeres, es pecado?...

Lleva su dedo hacía mi pecho y toca con firmeza. Mi respiración comienza a volverse un poco brusca. Estamos hablando y yo estoy que exploto de excitación. Tomo su mano y la beso sin pensarlo. Ella me sonríe de nuevo y vuelve a morder su labio inferior. No puedo resistirme y le pregunto algo que no me dejó dormir en toda la noche.

-Tu disfrutas todos los placeres?...

-Sí… absolutamente de todos…

-Creí que tu hermana te cuidaba todo el tiempo, prohibiendote esas cosas…

Bulma se safa de mi agarre y vuelve a posar su dedo en sus labios, dios, como amo cuando hace eso, me vuelve loco. La veo sonreír con picardía.

-Lo hacía… pero ella también se hundía ante los pecados de la carne y salía de vez en cuando… dejándome sola… y ahí era cuando hacía mis travesuras…

No lo resisto más. Me acerco despacio y le susurro a su oído lo más seductoramente que pude.

-Y… eres muy traviesa?...

Creí que la estaba seduciendo, pero realmente fue ella la que me lleva al límite de todo cuando me responde de la misma manera en mi oído, dejándome sin aire y completamente excitado, más de lo que ya estoy.

-No se… quieres ver?...

No puedo evitar sonreír. Me acerco despacio y pego mis labios con los de ella. Bulma me mira divertida y me corresponde rápidamente.

Sus labios son cálidos y demasiado suaves. Me estoy volviendo loco, tanto que no me doy cuanta cuando comenzó a meter su lengua exquisita dentro de mi boca.

Trato de ser cortés, lo juro… pero no puedo, siento como toma mi mano derecha y la posa en uno de sus senos. No puedo hacer otra cosa que apretarlo con muy poca delicadeza, estoy al borde de la desesperación y me estoy volviendo loco.

Con la mano que me quedó libre, la tomo más fuerte de la cintura y la pego totalmente contra mi cuerpo, mostrándole lo mucho que la deseo, haciendo notar mi enorme excitación.

Ella sonríe sobre mis labios y comienza a apretar la mano con la cual le toco uno de sus pechos. Me exige que lo apreté y yo la obedezco rápidamente. No aguante más y baje mi mano izquierda a sus glúteos. Lo apretó sin reparo y me siento morir cuando ella me responde la acción con un tremendo y sensual gemido.

Sus manos me tocan la espalda y el pecho, siento mi cuerpo arder cuando comienza a bajar y roza mi miembro.

Siento su mano derecha tocarlo despacio sobre la tela. Gruño desesperado. Esta mujer me hace perder la cabeza.

No sé en qué momento me aparté de ella, la tome de la mano y la subí rápido al caballo con el que había venido. Yo me subí delante, para cabalgar, y olvidé el mio, pero no me importo, solo quería llegar a casa, encerrarme en mi cuarto y hacerle el amor a mi esposa como una fiera salvaje…. De verdad la necesitaba urgentemente.

 _ **Continuara en otro cap?...**_


	10. 真夜中の秘密 (Secretos en la medianoche)

_**"真夜中の秘密"**_ (Secretos en la medianoche).

 _ **Bulma**_

Se perfectamente que todo esto está mal, lo sabía, aún lo sé y aún así, no me importa, tome el riesgo, me enrede sola con mi propia soga que fue la que me quitó la vida metafóricamente.

Se que estoy traicionando a una de las personas que más amo en esta vida, pero no lo puedo evitar, simplemente este hombre me desarmaba.

Lo siento tan profundo en mi interior, que de verdad no puedo pensar en que ella está del otro lado del pasillo durmiendo.

Lo se, soy una basura, pero no puedo contra esto. Creí que era una aventura, algo de la edad, pero no, estoy completamente enamorada de él.

Siento sus manos cómo toma mi cintura con fuerza, mientras me penetra con brutalmente. Ahogo un grito desesperado, pues me está haciendo tener otro orgasmo, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos voy...

Como puedo decir que no, si me vuelve loca… me hace perder la cabeza. Me sujeta más fuerte, está apunto de terminar. Me tiene sentada sobre él, mientras le doy la espalda y apoyo mis manos en el respaldo de la cama. No me deja ir, cada vez que le digo que debo volver a mi cuarto, porque ella se puede dar cuenta, él comienza a tocarme y me susurra con esa voz…

"-Solo un poco más…."

Me desquicia, imposible decirle que no… no puedo, no tengo voluntad y sin darme cuanta, de nuevo me estoy entregando a él…

Lo siento explotar en mi interior con fuerza, a veces es muy brusco, pero es que no se puede controlar conmigo, es lo que me dice siempre.

Siento ese líquido caliente que recorre por mis piernas sin piedad mientras deja salir hasta la última gota. No me preocupa, tome mi pastilla a la hora de siempre, no quedare embarazada...

Nos detenemos enseguida cuando sentimos pasos por el pasillo. Está gritando despacio, me está buscando…

-Bulma… donde estas?

Maldición, se despertó. De seguro fue a mi cuarto y al no verme me busca. Por qué tengo que pasar por esto?... Cierto, estoy enamorada completamente de este tipo.

Me giró despacio mientras siento como sale de mi interior, no lo niego, quiero más, pero debemos aceptar el hecho de que esto está mal y si ella se entera, podría ser fatal.

Siento como golpea la puerta de mi cuarto. A veces tengo el presentimiento que ella sabe algo, pero luego veo que es muy inocente, no creo que lo haga.

Me giro y salgo de la cama despacio, tomó mi vestido y me visto rápidamente. Levanto la mirada y lo veo… me mira así, con esos ojos negros lleno de lujuria, me sonríe perversamente. Lo veo que se levanta y se acerca a mí, me toma del mentón y me besa despacio.

-Hasta la noche, mi reina…

Dios, lo amo… como quisiera decírselo, pero no, está prohibido. Esto es solo sexo y tengo que aceptarlo. Jamás seré su mujer, jamás seré suya por completo. Esto es un pecado y debería alejarme de este hombre, pero simplemente no puedo.

Nos separamos rápido del beso, pues siento como se contiene de volver a tocarme. Le sonrío, si supiera que lo único que quiero es que lo haga, que me haga suya, su mujer, su esposa si fuera por mi… Dios, moriría a lado de éste hombre.

-Vegeta… debo salir de aquí, Milk se despertó y me está buscando…

-Lo se mi amor, la escuche. Saldré al pasillo y la llevaré a la cocina a desayunar así entras al baño de huéspedes…

Sonrío, es tan inteligente. Siempre se le ocurren esas cosas… Me vuelve a besar, se pone su pantalón largo y una remera y sale rápido de su cuarto, los escucho hablar y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, cuando la conversación se cola en mis oídos… De verdad soy una persona espantosa

-Buen día mi amor…

-Buen día, haz visto a Bulma?...

-No, debe estar bañándose, sabes que ella se levanta temprano.

-Es cierto, no me había fijado.

-Ven Milk, vamos a desayunar. Tu amiga de seguro bajará en cualquier momento.

-Si tienes razón, vamos Papá, quiero prepararle algo rico a Bulma, para poder ir a la escuela….

Mi corazón se detiene lleno de dolor, soy la peor basura… solo yo puedo hacer algo tan aberrante…. Soy Bulma Brief, tengo 18 años y tengo sexo con el padre de mi mejor amiga… y que es peor… estoy perdidamente enamorada de él...

Me siento en la mesa de la cocina de mi amiga mientras la veo acercándome el desayuno, levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Gracias.

Es tan linda. Siempre tan atenta conmigo… no merezco algo así. Vuelvo la vista y lo veo a él parado a lado de su hija, tomando café negro, pues después de la medianoche, cuando fui a su cuarto, no dormimos más y de verdad estamos cansados.

Se sienta frente mio y me ignora por completo, al igual que yo a él, pues Milk nunca debe saber nada de esto. Escucho que hablan, no se de que, no prestó atención realmente.

Siento su mirada profunda clavarse en mi. Lo se, lo hace cada vez que Milk se da vuelta o está distraída. Aprovecha para mirarme y yo lo veo despacio, sin que mi amiga lo note… de verdad se que está mal, pero ya no tengo conciencia de lo que hago.

Nos miramos, nos deseamos, no hay nada en este mundo más importante para mi que ese hombre. Baja la mirada cuando Milk comienza a hablar. No se de que, no le presto atención casi nunca, solo me limito a terminar de comer.

Milk y yo terminamos de desayunar y nos vamos despacio, caminamos hasta la salida, mientras la escucho saludar a su padre diciéndole que nos veremos a la noche.

También lo saludo con mucho respeto, como siempre, diciéndole que quizás no vuelva por aquí, que quizás me vaya a mi casa.

Lo veo ponerse serio y solo saluda como siempre.

Se que me mandara un mensaje apenas se desocupe, diciéndome que vuelva a la casa, que no me vaya… que me necesita. Lo haré, solo que me encanta cuando me lo pide… me hace sentir sexy, deseada… amada.

Salimos con Milk de su casa y vamos directo a la escuela, estamos en el último año. Yo soy mayor que ella por un año, pero es que repetí la escuela cuando era niña, por que me enferme muy gravemente… Quién iba a pensar que gracias a ese padecimiento, yo conocí a Milk… y a él… al señor Vegeta… al hombre de mi vida.

Recuerdo cada detalle de cómo nos conocimos… Aún recuerdo que fue un hermoso regalo de cumpleaños, pues cuando se enteró que ya era mayor de edad… comenzamos a ser amantes…

Faltaba una semana para mi cumpleaños. Milk y yo nos habíamos hecho amigas al comienzo del año lectivo, pues yo vivia en otra ciudad y tuvimos que mudarnos con mi familia a la capital del este.

Milk se me acercó, pues yo siempre fui muy tímida y madura y no solía tener amigos, la gente de mi edad siempre me aburría. Los que lograban acercarse a mí, eran muy pocos.

Siempre fui una ratita de laboratorio, la típica nerds que prefiere estar en la biblioteca que salir de fiestas.

Milk se dio cuenta de mi personalidad y me sedujo demasiado, tanto que en menos de dos meses, acepte ser su amiga.

Ella es tan buena, muy infantil e inmadura. Me contó que su padre la consiente mucho y ella es muy dependiente de él.

Me contó que él era viudo, su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía nueve años y que desde entonces, el hombre era demasiado sobre protector.

Era la forma de Milk de justificar porque se escapaba para salir y no le avisaba nada a su padre, era por eso que jamás lo había conocido los dos meses de amistad que tuvimos.

Le conté de mi enfermedad, como perdí mi virginidad con mi antiguo novio y de porque siempre estoy sola . Mis padres viajan por todo el mundo, pues él es un científico muy importante y tiene empresas por todos lados, lo que hace que viajen constantemente. Le comente que solíamos mudarnos todo el tiempo, y que si me hacía de amigos, luego sufría porque los tenía que dejar.

En cambió, este año cumplía los 18 años y mi padre me dejó quedarme en esta ciudad para comenzar la universidad y no seguir con esa vida nómada. En ciertas palabras, podía hacer una vida de una mujer normal, podría tener amigos, novio, lo que quiera, pues ahora si estaría en un solo lugar.

Siempre me valí por mi misma, por eso soy tan responsable y madura, simplemente mi madre me hizo así, para que supiera defenderme siempre que ellos no estuvieran

Milk y yo hicimos crecer nuestra amistad poco a poco y cuando menos lo imagine, ella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, mi hermana.

Y ahora, siento que traiciono a la única persona que me ha querido con el corazón… si, lo se… soy de lo peor.

En fin, recuerdo que faltaba una semana para mi cumpleaños y como siempre, mis padres no estaban, se había ido a otro país y no volverían hasta fines del mes siguiente.

Milk se sintió mal que estuviera sola en mi cumpleaños, pero yo le dije que estaba bien, que ya estaba acostumbrada, que ellos casi nunca estaban. Que después cuando volvían, festejábamos, que eso era normal para mi.

Milk no lo tolero y me dijo que hablaría con su padre y le pediría permiso para hacer una fiesta en su casa. Ella tiene piscina y con el tremendo calor que hacía, podríamos hacer una fiesta de traje de baño…

Quién diría que ese, sería el comienzo de mi peor traición.

Al principio me negué. Yo no conocía a Vegeta y no quería molestar, ni mucho menos hacer un lío en su casa, pero Milk insistió y hasta le dijo a mis compañeros de clase, que si lograba convencer a su padre, haría una de las mejores fiestas. Todos la apoyaron menos yo, no quería molestar realmente.

Todos me preguntaban porque no la hacía en mi casa y yo les respondía que como no estaban mis padres, no quería hacerlo. Todos se burlaron de mi por mi madurez, pero Milk era la única que me entendía y sabía lo importante que era para mi, no desobedecerlos. Ellos confiaban en mí y no podía perder eso y menos por una fiesta. Por eso insistió en hacerlo en su casa

Todos mis compañeros la apoyaron, mientras yo moría de la vergüenza. Ese mismo día Milk me invitó por primera vez a su casa, para que juntas habláramos con su padre y tratemos de convencerlo.

De verdad no quería y hoy siento que jamás debí hacerlo, pero me deje llevar, deje que Milk me convenciera y hoy pago la consecuencia.

Y hacia allí fui… después de clases fuimos juntas a la casa de Milk y allí comenzó todo…

Recuerdo que llegamos y él aún no estaba en la casa, Milk me contó que su padre trabaja en la empresa que era de su abuelo y él la heredó. Al parecer es una industria de telefonía y celulares, y ahí comprendí porque Milk siempre tenía los mejores aparatos.

Me dijo que él llegaba tarde, así que nos fuimos a su cuarto a terminar unas tareas y charlas de cosas de chicas, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que no eran cosas que a mi me interesan mucho. Pero igual lo hacía por ella, todo era por ella… hasta que lo conocí esa misma noche...

* * *

 _ **Vegeta**_

Me duele la cabeza, me siento mareado y muy confundido. Por qué dijo eso?, por qué se quiere ir a su casa?... Me estoy muriendo, no puedo ni siquiera pensar en no verla esta noche.

Lo se, soy un maldito bastardo, asqueroso y pervertido… pero de verdad llegue a mis límites, esa mujer me vuelve loco, ya no puedo ni siquiera pensar en mi hija. Merezco el peor de los castigos y estoy listo para afrontarlos, pero por dios… si no la veo esta noche me voy a morir.

Se perfectamente el pecado que estoy cometiendo, y aunque al principio negué con toda mi alma todo el deseo que sentía por esa chica, hoy estoy rendido, perdí, estoy a sus pies.

No puedo apartarla de mí, cuando estamos frente a mi hija me muero por abrazarla, besarla y acariciarla, pero no puedo, es su mejor amiga.

Siento que cada día estoy perdiendo más la cordura, y es que ella es tan hermosa, cálida y suave. Nunca en mi vida tuve la dicha de encontrar una mujer como ella. Ni siquiera la madre de Milk.

Éramos tan jóvenes cuando quedó embarazada y mi padre me obligo a casarme con ella, solo tenía 16 años. La quería, si la quería, pero no la amaba, aún así cuando murió y me quedé solo con mi hija, no pude superarlo, pues un día antes de su muerte le había pedido el divorcio, misteriosamente tuvo un accidente al otro día.

Me sentí culpable, tanto que jamás volví a tener otra pareja y dedique mi vida entera a mi pequeña.

Cuidándola de todos y de todo, siempre velando por su bienestar… pero jamás en mi vida pensé que esto podría pasarme a mi.

Cuando conocí a Bulma aún tenía 17 años, faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños. Estaba sola, sus padres viajan mucho y Milk quería festejar su cumpleaños en casa.

Recuerdo que la invitó a dormir esa noche, yo llegué tarde como siempre. Era una costumbre mía, después de salir de la oficina ir a algún bar a tomar algo y relajarme, porque aunque soy padre, sigo siendo hombre y seguía saliendo con alguna que otra mujer, pero era siempre algo pasajero, trataba en lo posible de nunca acostarme con la misma dos veces, solo pensaba que eso quizás no le guste a mi hija y me decía que esperaría hasta que se graduara y se vaya a la universidad, quizás ahí podría hacer mi vida sentimental.

Pero cada vez se me hacía más difícil. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esta vida, solitario, sin que nadie me recrimine nada, sin que nadie me esté molestando por comprale lo que se me antoja a mi hija. Sin duda, me estaba volviendo adicto a la soltería.

Y el karma llegó a mi, destrozando mi orgulloso como un insecto. Tantas mujeres que me suplicaron y me rogaron para que no las deje y yo, les daba vuelta la cara y me marchaba como un maldito bastardo sin pensar en sus sentimientos.

Y ahora…. ahora me estoy volviendo loco porque una maldita mocosa de 18 años me amenaza con irse a su casa y no estar conmigo….

Mi cuerpo tiembla, no, si no viene iré a buscarla, no me importa que me vean sus vecinos, si al fin y al cabo, soy el padre de su amiga, y por ahora una especie de tutor… Por dios, soy un pervertido.

Después de conocerla se me olvidaron los bares, las mujeres, la soltería y pedí a los dioses no olvidarme que era una menor de edad.

No lo hice, pero mi mente maldita me recordaba todos los días que solo faltaban unos días para que sea legalmente una mujer.

Pero para mi mala suerte, ella ya era una mujer.

Esa noche cuando llegue a casa del bar, entre rápido dejando mis cosas sobre mi sillón. Vi la mochila de mi hija y a lado una pequeña maleta escolar. Muy bonita, pero creí que era de alguien universitario, pues los alumnos de allí suelen usarlas.

Mi rostro se transformó, por un momento pensé cualquier cosa. Subí las escaleras furioso, esperando lo peor y tratando de no matar al maldito gusano que estuviera con mi pequeña.

En el segundo piso fui directo al cuarto de mi niña, pero este estaba vacío. Escuche ruidos en la ducha y me enfurecí, de verdad creí lo peor.

Entre como un rayo al baño y abrí la cortina sin siquiera pedir permiso, pues si había un hombre allí, lo mataría sin avisarle.

Pero con lo que me encontré fue algo totalmente distinto a lo que esperaba. No era un hombre, no era mi hija…. era mi cruel realidad, mi destino, mi futura mujer.

Recuerdo que me miró con esos ojos enormes azules completamente sorprendida, pero no avergonzada.

Me quedé paralizado, no podía moverme. Realmente mi reina tiene el cuerpo de una diosa y aunque quise ver a otro lado, no pude, simplemente quede como un estúpido atrapado en el cuerpo desnudo de Bulma.

Ella tomó la toalla y se cubrió, me volvió a mirar y con esa voz hermosa me cuestiono de la forma más madura que pudo.

-Disculpe… que se supone que hace?... quién demonios es usted?...

Quise hablar, lo juro, pero no pude. Además mi hija entró en ese momento y vio lo que ocurría. Se sintió avergonzada y le pidió disculpas a Bulma y también a mi por no avisar de la vista.

Yo traté de que no se notara lo estúpido que había quedado y le exigí a mi hija que me dijera quién era esa mujer.

Milk sonrió, se burlo de mi. Me dijo que no era una mujer, era una niña como ella, que era su amiga, y que iban a la escuela juntas.

Odie con toda mi alma a mi miembro por reaccionar de esa manera ante una niña, pero no pude hacer nada, de verdad creí que era una mujer más grande, pues su cuerpo tiene curvas muy desarrolladas, ni hablar de sus senos exquisitos y esas caderas que me hacen volver loco.

No dije nada, solo me fui corriendo a mi cuarto, de verdad quede como un estúpido ante su cuerpo.

Luego de eso, tratemos de pasar una cena lo más normal que pudimos, pero realmente se me hacía difícil.

Peor fue cuando Bulma olvidó su ropa y mi hija le prestó un vestido de ella. En mi niña se veía tierno e inocente, pero en Bulma, que le quedaba bastante chico y ajustado, la imagen de inocencia se fue al diablo.

Y después cuando quiso ayudar a poner la mesa o servir la comida, cada vez que se agachaba y dejaba ver su hermoso escote, mi miembro se levantaba dejando ver lo pervertido y pedófilo que era.

Ya no puedo más, recordar todo aquello hace que mi sangre hierva. Tomó mi celular y le escribo, rogando por su respuesta.

Odio que haga eso, me pide que le diga para qué quiero que vuelva esta noche. Juega conmigo lo se y yo como idiota caigo en su juego infantil.

Dejó ver los desesperado que estoy por ella, rogando que vuelva. Solo me envía un pulgar arriba. Esta noche le haré pagar por eso y ya se donde le meteré ese pulgar…

Siento mi miembro reaccionar de la peor manera. La reclama, la necesita, yo la necesito, maldita sea, me volví adicto a ella, a sus caricias, a su cuerpo. Ya no puedo negarlo, por más retorcido que suene, estoy completamente enamorado de la amiga de mi hija.

* * *

 _ **Bulma**_

Dejó mi celular dentro del bolsillo del maletín y sonrió como tonta. Me encanta que me envíe mensaje y me diga lo mucho que me necesita. Se que solo quiere mi cuerpo, que es sexo, pero yo soy feliz. El me hace feliz.

Llevamos ya ocho meses con esta relación clandestina y cada vez se me hace más difícil. He mentido de miles de maneras para poder estar con él. Mis padres han vuelto solo un par de veces y esas semanas fueron muy difíciles para mi no verlo, ya que no me iba a ir a su casa a dormir, mis padres querían estar conmigo.

Pero ahí me di cuenta el deseo que siente por mi, cuando una noche me llamó y me dijo que estaba con su auto afuera de mi casa, le dije a mis padres que tenía una cita con una amiga para ir al cine y que luego iría a un bar y llegaría muy tarde. Ellos me creyeron rápidamente, pues jamás había mentido antes. Recuerdo que nos fuimos y viajamos por horas. Nos quedamos en un hotel muy lindo hasta el amanecer, realmente me hubiese quedado con él toda la vida, pero no podíamos.

Todo era y es intenso cuando estoy cerca suyo. Y todo eso comenzó cuando él le dijo que si a su hija, que podía hacer una fiesta en su casa.

En esa semana me comporte como una perra. Me ponía provocativa y le hacía insinuaciones. El me ignoraba al principio, pero se que me deseaba.

Debo reconocer que le hice la vida imposible, pero sabía cuál era el problema, yo aún era menor de edad.

El creyó que apenas cumplia los 17, pero fui bien clara y concisa en explicarle que era un año mayor que Milk, que de verdad cumplia los 18.

Sentí como se le iluminaba el rostro, entonces me di cuenta que ambos esperábamos lo mismo, mi cumpleaños.

Y ese día llegó… y con él, esta espantosa, pero suculenta relación.

* * *

 _ **Vegeta**_

Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared y pienso en las horas que faltan para tener a mi reina debajo mío, gimiendo.

La adoro, simplemente me cautiva totalmente. Después de ocho meses, me siento acorralado. Es la primera vez en mis 34 años que me siento así, de esta manera.

Se que podría ser su padre, pero no lo soy, ella me dice eso todo el tiempo. Se que es la mejor amiga de mi hija, pero ella dice que mientras Milk no nos vea, no pasara nada. Pero ahora, aquí en mi oficina, ya no se si quiero que mi hija no se entere. Si ella lo supiera se enojaría, seguro, pero podría estar con ella libremente, a pesar de que seré juzgado como un perverso.

Lo soy, pero no me importa. La quiero, la quiero a ella. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, pero se que es imposible. Solo tiene 18 años y una vida por delante, no soy tonto, sé muy bien que cuando comience a envejecer, ella seguirá siendo joven y hermosa y me dejara por alguien más acorde a su edad. Me duele, pero no soy iluso, se que pasara.

Sin embargo la amo y la quiero a mi lado. Por ella sería capaz de todo, hasta de enfrentar a la sociedad y a mi hija.

Ya no aguanto más. La quiero conmigo. Tendría que haberle pedido que no vaya a la escuela como aquella vez, que falto y le dijo a Milk que iría con sus padres por tres días. Yo le dije que también me iría a un viaje de negocios… Solo mi hija que es tan inocente no se dio cuenta de que nos fuimos juntos a la casita de las montañas que tenemos.

He hecho cada cosa por esa mujer. Ahora espero, espero que al fin terminé la escuela, para que?, no lo sé, no estoy seguro. Solo se que las cosas podrían cambiar después de eso.

Pero algo tengo en claro, pase lo que pase, seguiré con ella, hasta que ella me deje por otro o se aburra de mi.

Aunque recuerdo aquella noche cuando me dijo que lo más probable era que yo me cansara de ella que al revés. Que ilusa, me tiene a sus pies, ella es joven y bonita, no existe la posibilidad de que yo la deje a ella.

Esa noche tenía los ojos llenos de deseos… Esa noche después de la medianoche, cuando apenas cumplió los 18, fue a mi cuarto fingiendo sentirse mal, de verdad yo me preocupe y comencé a tocarla sutilmente.

Era todo una escena para que la tomara. Le dije que no, que estaba mal, pero cedí, caí ante sus encantos, igual que ahora… igual que siempre.

Recuerdo que al otro día cuando desperté no la vi y me desespere, me volvió loco desde el primer día. Cuando baje las escaleras ni siquiera noté el tremendo desastre que habían hecho en mi casa esos mocosos, solo fui a buscar a mi hija y preguntarle por ella.

Milk estaba con resaca, había tomado y aunque sé que debía castigarla, no me importo, solo quería saber de ella.

Mi pequeña me dijo que Bulma se había ido temprano, cuando apenas amaneció, que ella la había escuchado teniendo sexo con alguien y que de seguro se había ido a su casa.

Mi corazón ardió en ese momento. Me puse como loco, por suerte Milk nunca supo con quien había estado Bulma, pero yo sentía que moriría ahí mismo.

Le dije una mentira a mi hija, diciéndole que iría a comprar algo, mientra las dos mucamas ordenaban tremendo desastre y salí como un rayo a su casa.

Llegué y efectivamente allí estaba. Toque el timbre y ella salió. Recién bañada, su cabello olía a fresas. Me sonrió con esa dulzura que la caracteriza y me pregunto que pasaba.

Yo parecía un adolescente, estaba dolido porque se fue y no pude evitar reprochárselo, y su respuesta me dejó como un idiota, aún más.

Me dijo que la noche anterior nosotros no nos habíamos cuidado y que ella apenas amaneció, salió corriendo a una farmacia para evitar un embarazo no deseado.

Su actitud tan madura me volvió loco. Me metí en su casa y le volví a hacer el amor. Le dije que nos cuidaríamos correctamente, que me perdonara y ella me dijo que no me preocupara, que ella tomaría esas pastillas, que ya tenía todo bajo control.

Me hizo jaque mate…. yo creyéndola una niña y el niño fui yo…. Desde ese día se convirtió en mi amante, en mi mujer, en mi todo...

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

La fiesta había comenzado a las diez de la noche. Milk tenía puesto su traje de baño color rosa con encaje. Se veía tan inocente y bonita, y es eso exactamente lo que daba una sensación morbosa a sus compañeros.

Sin embargo Bulma se veía como toda una mujer. Su traje de baño era rojo, dos piezas y pequeñas, resaltaban bien sus atributos.

Vegeta se puso tenso cuando la vio, casi se infarta con la imagen. Bulma lo supo, se dio cuenta lo que había provocado en él y con su sonrisa más perversa, lo invitó a quedarse en la fiesta.

Pero el hombre no aceptó y salió corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación. Luego de eso, la fiesta dio inicio y todo comenzaron a festejar. Beber alcohol, meterse en la piscina y comer algunas cosas.

Todos reían y se divertían, menos Bulma. La peliazul estaba pendiente del horario, ya había armado su plan, ya se había decidido que haría después de la medianoche.

Las doce resonó en su mente y en la del hombre que daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir con la imagen de Bulma en bikini, hasta que logró que el sueño lo venciera.

Todos felicitaron a la cumplañera y está sonrió de manera alegre, pero apurada, pues se quería ir del lugar.

La fiesta continuó y Bulma le dijo a Milk que se sentía un poco mareada por la bebida, que iría a descansar unos minutos. Milk le creyó e incluso se preocupó. Le dijo que vaya tranquila, que ella se quedaría de anfitriona.

Bulma sonrió y subió rápidamente la escaleras. Pero jamás llegó a su habitación de huésped, pues ella se fue directo al cuarto de Vegeta.

Entró en silencio, de igual manera, la música de afuera cubría sus pasos. Lo vio recostado en la cama, destapado, con un short negro bien ajustado, dormido.

Bulma se mordía los labios de deseo, pues era la imagen más excitante que podía haber visto en su corta edad.

Sin dudarlo más, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella. Vegeta se movió, pero no se despertó. Y Bulma aprovechó la situación.

Si pedir permiso, la chica se acercó al hombre y comenzó a tocar despacio todo su pecho desnudo con sus dedos. Recorría cada músculo del lugar, tanto que comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al hombre.

Vegeta se removió un poco, pero continuó dormido. Y Bulma no lo soporto más, lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar con él y sacarlo de su cabeza o perdería la razón.

Sin previo aviso comenzó a tocarlo más provocativamente y más fuerte, para despertar al hombre, bajó por su abdomen y comenzó a masajear al miembro de Vegeta que estaba bajo la tela.

Este se despertó antes que su portador y Bulma se estremeció llena de deseo. Se inclinó un poco y posó sus labios sobre el short negro, apretando su contenido.

Vegeta comenzó a moverse jadeando, pues el hombre creyó que estaba soñando. Levantó su mano y la llevo justo al brazo de la peliazul. Ella lo sintió y creyó que había despertado al fin y que la estaba dejando probar su palpitante erección. Lo sacó, librero aquel bulto con deseo y sin más, se lo llevó dentro de su boca.

Vegeta abrió los ojos de golpe, se dio cuenta que lejos estaba eso de ser un sueño, era real, ella estaba ahí, en sus entrepierna, lamiendo su hombría.

Se levantó despacio y la miró lleno de excitación, primero quiso apartarla, pero ella no se lo permitió, se safo del agarre del hombre y continuó con su tarea.

-No hagas eso… Bulma… vete de mi cuarto ahora…

Vegeta trataba de sonar calmado, pero no pudo. Sus jadeos comenzaron a incrementar cuando ella aumentaba el ritmo. Quería que se vaya, que dejara de volverlo loco, pero cada vez era peor.

-Bulma… por favor… podría ser tu padre….

La peliazul sacó el miembro duro y caliente de su boca, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-No lo eres…

Vegeta aprovechó la oportunidad para sacarla de la cama, la tomó del brazo, pero ella se tiró sobre él fingiendo sentirse mal. El se preocupo y creyó que estaba ebria.

-Bulma, estas en mal estado por la bebida… ve a tu cuarto a descansar…

-Shh… no me eches Vegeta… déjame quedarme un ratito… solo un ratito y luego me iré y no volveré jamás si es lo que quieres… pero déjame estar contigo… tan malo es querer estar con un hombre de verdad?... Eso quieres?... que vuelva abajo y me acueste con un idiota de mi edad?...

Y Vegeta se prendió fuego, con solo imaginarla con algún imbécil casi se muere. No, no lo permitiría, pero debía ser fuerte ante la tentación.

-No digas eso… por favor…

Bulma se arrodilló y miró hacia el costado.

-Está bien… lo siento mucho… Iré por alguien más… se ve que usted no es lo que yo necesito… Solo quería saber lo que era tener un hombre dentro mío… lo siento…

Bulma amago con levantarse, pero fue muy tarde. Vegeta se prendió fuego realmente con las palabras de la chica. Ya no podía esconder el deseo enorme que sentía, que ella le hacía sentir. Se resignó completamente, le pidió perdón a su hija y su esposa mentalmente y se rindió.

Se levantó de inmediato, se acercó a la puerta y le puso llave. Se dio la vuelta y se tiró encima de la peliazul. La sujetó con fuerza con sus gruesas manos y comenzó a besarla con desesperación. Bulma sonrió, lo había conseguido.

El se acercó despacio a su oído y le susurro de una manera ronca que la hizo temblar de deseo.

-Tu quieres saber cómo es estar con un hombre?... Bien, lo harás y te juro que jamás en tu vida querrás volver a tocar a un mocoso inútil… yo te demostrare lo que es un hombre de verdad…

Sin más que decir, comenzaron a besarse y tocarse. Realmente pasaron la mejor noche de sus vidas y a pesar de saber lo malo que era aquello, no se detuvieron. Y en la mente de cada uno, creyeron que jamás podrían.

* * *

 _ **Milk**_

Siento mi sangre hervir… no se que pensar o cómo reaccionar. Me siento traicionada, me han visto la cara de estúpida.

Vaya a saber desde cuando esto pasa, aunque creo que sé cuando empezó… aquella noche, cuando fui a buscar a Bulma y escuche esos gemidos salir del cuarto de mi papá… creí que estaba con alguien más, pero ahora estoy segura…

Ocho meses… ocho meses burlándose de mí, pero se acabó… Ellos no saben lo maldita que puedo ser, y me las pagaran… juro por mi madre y su memoria que los haré pagar por esta traición…. Los separare y haré que se odien… Seguiré haciéndoles creer que no se nada… estoy tan decepcionada… me las pagaran… ellos no saben con quién se metieron…

Haré que mi padre desprecie a Bulma, se lo merece por quitarme a mi amiga...Y ella… Bulma conocerá el verdadero dolor por acostarse con mi padre… Por engañarme… están condenados y yo los haré pagar...


	11. Alleati (Aliados)

_**Alleati (Aliados).**_

Los restos del rey fueron finalmente despedidos al amanecer. De eso, ya había pasado un mes. Realmente su pueblo se sentía devastados, pero no podían hacer otra cosa más que sufrir en silencio su pérdida.

Ella, su reina, se ha quedado sola y deberá luchar de ahora en más contra la tiranía y el mal que los acecha.

Todos son esclavos, a pesar de ser un planeta libre, un planeta rico en recursos naturales, pero no, la realidad es que deben obedecer o morirían, tal como le ocurrió a su rey.

Bulma estaba sentada en su salón principal, reunida con todos los jefes principales de cada país.

Pues, después de tantos años, la tierra se había vuelto un mundo monárquico y exclusivo, pues no tuvieron otras opción después de tantas guerras e intentos de conquistas.

Habían salido impunes siempre, lograron salir adelante, ella y su esposo. Eran los reyes del planeta y velaban siempre por la seguridad de sus habitantes.

Ella era la heredera exclusiva del hombre que los había llevado a la gloria con su mente y sus capacidades, fue por eso, que se la coronó reina del planeta cuando su padre murió.

Completamente enamorada de su marido, decidió que ambos reinarían juntos, que ella se encargaría de la tecnología y su esposo de administrar el planeta.

Pero un día llegó él. El emperador maligno. Aquel ser denominado "demonio del frío", había llegado a su planeta y todo marchaba bien. El hombre era un déspota, pero se había logrado llegar a un acuerdo diplomático. El no destruiría la tierra y ellos le proporcionarán recursos y tecnología, pues el planeta se había vuelto uno de los principales en el universo por tener aquello.

Todo marchaba bien, El gran Freezer había perdonado a los habitantes y el trato se había declaro en paz con su rey.

Pero todo se vino abajo cuando el maldito demonio conoció a la reina y se encaprichó con ella.

Al punto de volverla su esclava sexual en contra de su voluntad, con la amenaza que si no cedía, él destruiría todo.

Un año entero sometida a ese ser repugnante, hasta que su esposo la descubrió y se enteró de lo que el malévolo hacía con su reina.

Y cometió la peor estupidez de todas, enfrentó al demonio del frío. Y fue asesinado cruelmente. Ahora todo se había derrumbado. Ya no había más acuerdo diplomático y la tierra fue esclavizada por completo por el emperador del universo.

Todos sabían los esfuerzos que había hecho Bulma porque nada de eso pasara, pero no pudo hacer más y ahora, todos eran esclavos.

No había más opciones, era eso o la muerte y Bulma prefería ser esclava. Sabía que lo que estaba por proponer sería una locura, pero debía salvar a su pueblo, se sentía culpable con todo lo que había pasado.

-He tomado la decisión… la maldita lagartija me quiere a mi… a nadie más. Yo seré su esclava, a cambio de que deje en paz mi planeta. Soy su reina y he decidido que por el bien de todos, no habrá un rey, me quedare sola para siempre y le serviré en la intimidad como me lo ha pedido.

-Mi reina, debemos protestar. No podemos permitir semejante atrocidad. Usted es la única que posee sangre real, la última de la dinastía Brief, si no se casa, no tendrá un heredero…

-Eso ya no importa. Si no cedo ante Freezer, no habrá nada, ni siquiera planeta… Es una decisión.

Bulma salió del gran salón y le envió enseguida un comunicado espacial a Freezer. La sonrisa del tirano fue notoria y satisfactoria, al fin había conseguido lo que quería, a la reina más inteligente y hermosa del universo.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, fijo coordenadas a la tierra y decidido reclamar su nuevo juguete.

El viaje llevo 2 meses por completo, cuando el emperador llegó al planeta, vio cómo todo estaba en ruinas, sin duda el matar a su rey y el saqueo profundo que había hecho, los había dejado devastados.

Sabía bien que no podía llevarse a Bulma con él, pues sería un estorbo en su planeta o en su nave, pero tenerla cuando él quisiera era el deseo más anhelado.

Llegar cuando se le diera la gana y tomarla como quisiera y luego irse sin problemas. Además sabía que si se la llevaba, el planeta entero se levantaría en su contra y realmente no era eso lo que quería. El planeta era muy variado en recursos, tenían la mejor tecnología y los esclavos eran cumplidores. Sería un total desperdicio eliminar todo aquello por una mujer.

Sin embargo, sus deseos por ella eran incontrolables y estaba dispuesto a matar a todos por tenerla. Por las buenas o por las malas, pero como siempre, eran por las malas con él.

Llegó al palacio de Bulma y está lo recibió con total falsedad. El demonio ni siquiera la saludo y ya se la había llevado a su habitación privada.

Bulma sentía tanto asco que no podía ni siquiera fingir, pero de verdad a la lagartija no le importaba. Solo quería tocarla y penetrarla hasta cansarse, y eso era lo que haría.

Estuvieron encerrados dos días enteros en su habitación. Bulma se sentía destruida, pero con eso, había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Los meses habían pasado y Frezeer seguía igual. Venía de vez en cuando, se encerraba con la mujer días enteros, luego salía, se llevaba lo que quería y se marchaba del planeta.

Y Bulma sentía tanto asco que en más de una vez pensó en suicidarse, pero sabía que eso solo traería muerte y agonía a su pueblo.

* * *

Luego de dos años espantosos, Freezer llegó al planeta con un regalo inesperado. Era el cumpleaños de Bulma número 25 y el demonio del frío había decidido llevarle un presente a su mujer.

El día que aterrizó en la tierra, vio como aquel planeta se había vuelto oscuro y estéril en ese tiempo, no quedaba nada, pero de igual manera seguía manteniendo sus acuerdos y era solo por ella.

De verdad lo volvía loco y cada vez se sentía más interesado en la hembra. Tanto, que solo pensaba en ir a buscarla, tomarla e irse, pero los encuentros se volvían cada vez más frecuentes para su suerte y para el asco de Bulma.

Aquel día llegó después de una semana de viaje, pues cada vez tardaba menos gracias a la tecnología del planeta.

Aterrizó en uno de los hangares del palacio y fue directo con su regalo hacía la celebración del cumpleñaos de Bulma.

Fue recibido como siempre, con respeto y mucho miedo y el hombre le encantaba sembrar todo aquellos en la gente.

Miró a su mujer y le sonrió lascivamente.

-Buenos días mi reina… Feliz cumpleños…

Bulma sonrió falsamente y se inclinó ante el soberano.

-Muchas gracias mi lord… Es un honor para mí que esté presente el día de hoy…

-Que bueno… espero que no se ofendan por llevarmela a mi cuarto privado para poder festejar a solas.

Bulma tragó con asco y trató de contener sus lágrimas.

-Por supuesto que no mi señor…

-Pero antes… -Frezeer sonrió con maldad y se giró a mirar a uno de sus soldados. -Zarbon… trae el obsequio para mi reina…

-Sí mi señor!

El hombre obedeció y salió del palacio. Unos minutos después apareció con un hombre. Este se veía todo sucio, cruelmente lastimado y en muy mal estado. Su cuerpo parecía muy maltratado, delgado y casi que no se podía mantener en pie.

El sujeto estaba semidesnudo, con un pantalón todo sucio, y el pecho descubierto, dejando ver unas lascivas cicatrices y una cola de color marrón muy peluda, que estaba atrapada por un extraño dispositivo en el nacimiento de la extremidad hasta la punta..

Frezzer sonrió y miró a Bulma.

-Mi querida reina, le he traído el último saiyajin que existe en el universo… Estos monos son muy peligrosos, pero yo lo he domesticado y ahora estará aquí para cumplir sus órdenes… Será su esclavo de ahora en más, es el último de su raza, pues tuve que exterminar el planeta entero porque eran unos monos muy desobedientes… Y ahora es todo suyo.

Bulma miró el hombre en tan mal estado y se pensó para ella misma para que demonios quería un hombre en esa situación tan deplorable. Se veía demasiado maltratado y muy delgado, ni siquiera parecía que tenía fuerza y estaba atado con una simple cadena que hasta ella podría romper. Tenía una barba larga, que hacía notar que había sido esclavizado desde hace mucho tiempo. Se veía débil y apunto de morir.

Miró a Frezeer y sonrió.

-Mi lord… yo para que quiero algo tan débil en mi reino… de que me sirve?

-Estás despreciando mi obsequio?

El lagarto golpeó con fuerza el suelo con su cola, haciendo que éste se parta. Bulma cerró los ojos asustada y trató de sonreír.

-No dije que lo despreciaba… solo queiro saber para qué quiero algo así?

-Para lo que quieras, eso no me importa… El solo verlo humillado y esclavizado ante una mujer me llena de gozo y satisfacción… Tu haz lo que quieras…

Bulma bajó la mirada y miró con pena al pobre hombre. Ella no era así, jamás podría esclavizar a nadie. Sacudió su mente y pensó que luego se ocuparía de ese asunto, ahora debía complacer al demonio que tenía frente suyo, para que se marche lo más rápido que podía. Sonrió de nuevo con total falsedad.

-Está bien, muchas gracias mi lord… -Bulma giró y miró a uno de sus soldados. -Llevalo a alguna celda en el calabozo, luego veo que puedo hacer con él…

-Si mi señora.

El soldado tomó al muchacho del brazo con cuidado, este estaba demasiado débil que hasta caminar le costaba. El hombre lo ayudó a caminar y juntos se fueron al subterráneo, donde los calabazos casi ya no se usaban, eran solo para la gente que se portaba mal y hacía algún daño importante.

Freezer sonrió al ver al saiyajin siendo arrastrado y se excito totalmente, no había nada más hermoso que ver al mono en esas condiciones. Miró a Bulma y se relamió los labios.

-Vamos a nuestro cuarto querida… ya no aguanto…

-Si… señor… -Bulma suspiró con asco y se dirigió al lugar de tortura de siempre.

* * *

Para su suerte, la pesadilla esta vez solo duró 9 horas. Freezer tenía cosas que hacer y se marchó rápido del planeta Tierra.

Bulma suspiró con alivio. Jamás se le iria el asco tremendo que sentía por el tirano y solo rogaba que no se quedara tanto tiempo.

Lo vio alejarse con su nave y desaparecer en el cielo y aunque se sentía mejor con su partida, sabi que no tardaría mucho en regresar.

Sin pensarlo, se volvió a bañar, comos siempre, aunque lo hacía unas cuatro o cinco veces, se sentía sucia y aún notaba el olor asqueroso de muerte en su cuerpo que le dejaba el tirano.

Camino hasta su salón principal donde vio a una de sus cortesanas, está le acercó una de esas patillas que siempre tomaba después de cada acto sexual. La mujer la miró con tristeza, pero Bulma trato de estar calmada y fingir que todo estaba bien.

Uno de los soldados que estaba en el gran salón se acercó, hizo una reverencia respetuosa y habló despacio.

-Mi señora…

-Si Ten, que ocurre?

-He llevado el "obsequio" a los calabozos…. que hago con él?

-No lo se, si fuera por mi lo liberaría y dejaría que se vaya, pero si Freezer no lo ve la próxima vez que vuelva, se enojara conmigo y matara a alguien como ha pasado cuando no obedezco…

-Mi señora, el hombre se ve muy débil, quizás debamos ayudarlo para que se recupere, quién dice podría ayudar en la siembras o algo liviano para que no se muera.

Bulma sonrió.

-Puede ser, bajaré a verlo y saber quién es, como se llama y si puede hacer un poco de fuerza… odio tener esclavos… es la peor manera de insultarme y lo sabe el maldito…

Bulma se frustró, pero nada podía hacer. Sabía que si rechazaba algo de Freezer las consecuencias serían desastrosas y siempre la pagaba alguien inocente.

Camino hasta uno de los pasillos de su palacio junto con Tenshinhan, su soldado y se dirigió directo al calabozo en donde estaban el regalo que le dieron.

Ambos bajaron a los subsuelos de lugar, llegando finalmente a la parte más espantosa de todo el reino. Bulma lo odiaba y quería deshacerse del lugar, pero Frezzer no la dejaba, decía que debía tenerlo para todos los que desobedecen, era el lugar perfecto para castigarlos si hacían algo incorrecto.

Como siempre ella se quiso negar y una de sus cortesanas murió en el acto por desobedecer… nunca más se negó a nada.

Bajaron tranquilos. El lugar era como una especia de sala médica. Había insumos medicos, camillas para la gente lastimada y celdas con escudos eléctricos que casi nunca eran prendidos.

Bulma mantenía las celdas abiertas, pues a ella no le gustaba tener gente encerrada. De igual manera, cada celda como una pequeña habitación que estaba metida dentro de la pared del lugar, tenía su propio campo eléctrico.

Había diez en total y todas vacías, excepto una.

Bulma se acercó a donde estaba el hombre y lo miró con dolor. Se lo veía que estaba sufriendo por alguna dolencia, pero ella lo desconocía.

Se acercó despacio, se puso de rodillas y trató de tocar su hombro. El hombre se sobresaltó cuando sintió el tacto y se fue directo a la esquina del lugar, tomando sus rodillas. Bulma lo miró angustiada y trato de volver a acercarse, pero el hombre volvía alejarse lo más asustado que podía.

-Oye… no te haré daño… Entiendes mi idioma?...

El esclavo al escuchar la suave voz, levantó la vista y la fijó en los ojos azules de la reina de la tierra. Miró a su alrededor confundido y totalmente desorientado. No dijo ni una palabra. Bulma se quedó en su lugar y sonrió.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte… Soy Bulma, la reina de este planeta…. Frezeer te trajo aquí como un obsequio para mi, pero no es mi intención tenerte como esclavo… dime, como te llamas?

El hombre cerró los ojos nuevamente y volvió a esconder su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Bulma se acercó un poco más viendo con atención su mal estado No podía ver mucho su rostro, ya que una barba negra cubría la mitad de su cara. Estaba lleno de heridas y cicatrices y se veía demasiado débil.

-Oye… tienes hambre?... quieres comer algo?

El hombre levantó la mirada y la volvió a mirar en silencio. Bulma sonrió y miró a su soldados.

-Ten, trae comida por favor…

-Si mi reina.

El soldado salió rápidamente del calabozo y Bulma lo vio alejarse. Miró de nuevo al hombre sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, nadie te hará daño aquí. Yo también soy la esclava de Freezer, es por eso que tuve que aceptarte, pero no es mi intención tenerte como prisionero… Dime como te llamas?.

El hombre la miró profundamente, suspiro despacio y dejó salir un hilo de voz.

-Vegeta…

Bulma se levantó, tomó las cadenas y miró al hombre.

-Vegeta, te propongo un trato…. Yo te suelto y te librero de estas cadenas, si tu me prometes que no intentaras escaparte. No es que te quiera como esclavo, pero debes permanecer en mi planeta. Si Freezer se da cuenta que te fuiste, matara a alguien y no quiero eso… Entonces, me prometes que no te iras?

El hombre la miró fijamente y despacio negó con la cabeza. Bulma se sorprendió.

-No?... pero por favor, no te quiero ver de este modo… quiero soltarte, pero debo estar segura que te quedaras aquí, que no lastimaras a nadie, aunque viéndote bien, no podrías ni matar a una mosca…

El hombre sonrió con ironía, miró el suelo y hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Está bien, seguirás así entonces… te traeran comida, si cambias de opinión, llamame, pero mientras no me asegures que no intentaras escapar, te quedaras aquí.

Bulma se puso de pie y salió rápidamente del calabozo mientras veía como Ten, su soldado, se acercaba con un poco de comida y agua.

* * *

Pasó un mes muy intenso para Bulma, pues Freezer cada vez venía a su planeta más seguido. Le preguntaba por su obsequio y ella lo llevaba hacía al calabozo para que lo viera. El emperador sonreía con placer y luego, la llevaba a su cuarto privado, quedándose allí por horas. Cuando terminaba, solo se iba y se llevaba todo lo que más podía, evitando así que el planeta pueda progresar.

Bulma estaba harta de la misma situación, siempre era lo mismo y ella no podía hacer nada. Cada vez le daba más asco que el tirano la tocara, pero sabía que si se negaba, alguien podía perder la vida.

Sin más que hacer, se fue a su cuarto y se dio una larga y extensa ducha. En ese momento, cuando más relajada estaba, uno de sus soldados, Krilin, llamó a su puerta.

-Si, adelante. -Bulma salió de la ducha dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo ultrajado y desnudo.

Krilin entró a la habitación, se ruborizo al principio, pero trató de sonar calmado, sabía que su reina era muy poco pudorosa y que no le importaba estar así delante de la gente.

-Mi reina…. el esclavo que trajo Freezer… Él pidió hablar con usted…

Bulma asintió y rápidamente tomó una de sus batas de seda corta. Salió de su cuarto y caminó en dirección a la planta baja del palacio.

Minutos después, estaba frente al hombre que a pesar de tener una apariencia mejor, seguía en las misma condiciones.

Bulma se acercó un poco a él y se arrodillo en el suelo para quedar a la altura del hombre. Este levantó sus ojos y la miró intensamente. Ella se dio cuenta, pues no había cerrado bien su bata y sus senos estaban a la vista perfectamente. Lentamente, cerró sus ropas y lo miró a los ojos.

-Me llamaste?...

-Mujer… acepto tu trato, pero tengo otra cosa que proponerte…

Bulma se acercó hacía la cama y lo miró curiosa.

-Te escucho.

El saiyajin miró atentamente lo que hacía la mujer, mientras sus ojos se desviaban inconscientemente hacía las piernas desnudas y blancas de Bulma. Cerró los ojos y trató de aclarar sus pensamientos.

-No me iré… no trataré de escaparme, pero tu me libraras… Ese es tu trató. -Vegeta se acomodo en el suelo y despacio tomó su propia cola que parecía una extremidad casi muerta. -Mi trato es el siguiente…. Mi cola tiene algo dentro, un dispositivo que me hace estar completamente débil… no puedo ni caminar por culpa de esa cosa… si tu me la quitas, yo recuperare mi fuerza y así, te juro que matare a Freezer…

Bulma sonrió con burla.

-Mira, no tengo idea de lo que tiene tu cola, pero puedo mandar al médico a que te revise, pero eso de matar a Freezer… disculpame, pero eso si que no lo creo… Esa maldita lagartija asquerosa es más poderosa que cualquier ser que conozca… Mató a muchas personas muy fuertes y yo lo he visto… Incluso mato a mi esposo de un solo golpe… Vamos, tu no puedes hacer nada…

Vegeta sonrió soberbio y la miró tranquilo desde el suelo.

-Así que eres viuda…

-Como?..

-Hagamos el intento… quitarme esa cosa que aprieta mi cola y me paraliza, luego vemos que pasa… Pero promete que si recupero mi fuerza, tú me ayudaras a volverme más fuerte.

-Está bien, lo prometo. Ahora mismo le diré al médico que te revise y te quite cualquier dispositivo de tu cuerpo. Te aviso que si tratas de engañarme o hacer algo que no corresponda, me veré obligada a matarte y te juro que no me interesa hacer eso… así que por favor, no me traiciones ni hagas nada imprudente.

-No lo hare y tu tampoco lo hagas…

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie rápidamente. Vegeta la observaba atento, no le quitaba la vista un segundo.

La mujer se giró y lo miró por última vez.

-También le diré a algunas de mis cortesanas que te asee y te limpien, realmente te ves terrible. Necesitas un baño y ropa nueva…. Dime, cuántos años llevas prisionero de Freezer?

-8 años…. 8 malditos años….

-No me sorprende, solo se puede esperar lo peor de la maldita y asquerosa lagartija… Volveré en unos días para ver como te fue y si estas mejor, hablaremos nuevamente del trato.

Vegeta sonrió a través de su negra barba y cerró los ojos cuando vio que la mujer salió rápidamente. Una hermosa imagen se coló en su cabeza, pues estar tantos años lejos del mundo exterior lo habían dejado muy traumado, pero estar lejos de alguna mujer fue sin duda peor, pues la reina del planeta se veía hermosa y muy apetitosa…

El saiyajin sacudió la cabeza aclarando sus pensamientos, él tenía que estar bien enfocado en sus planes, salir de esa prisión, entrenar y volverse más fuerte, matar a Freezer y luego irse lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar, irse lejos, antes que la tentación le gane…

* * *

Pasaron cinco días luego de la charla entre la reina y su esclavo. Bulma había pensado seriamente en todo lo que el hombre le había dicho. La verdad no le creyó mucho, pues en apariencia, el hombre no parecía un guerrero ni tener algo de fuerza, sin embargo se había decidido a liberarlo, darle algún especie de trabajo para que Freezer lo vea cada vez que volvía y tratar de seguir llevando como sea su maldita vida.

Vegeta estaba en la sala del médico. Los estudios eran cada vez más profundos. Los láser que pasaban a través de su cuerpo estudiandolo con cuidado, cada día se hacían más rutinarios. El veía todo en silencio, mientras sentía como los médicos lo pinchaban y tomaban su cola con preocupación.

-Muchacho… encontramos el dispositivo, pero tengo malas noticias…

Vegeta lo miró y frunció el ceño.

-De que se trata?

-El dispositivo es como un extenso cable que recorre desde el nacimiento de tu extremidad hasta la punta… No podemos quitarlo… a menos que…

-Que?...

-Que apuntemos toda la cola. Si la cortamos, los cables se destruirán y ya no servirán más…. Perderás tu cola y es probable que no vuelva a crecer. No sabemos mucho de tu raza, pero por lo estudios, creemos que es ese dispositivo que te quita toda tu fuerza…

-Lo se… Me clavaron una maldita aguja hace 8 años…

-Como?... 8 años años?... Vives con ese dolor desde hace 8 años?

Vegeta miró el suelo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Muchacho, debes ser muy fuerte entonces para soportar ese dolor por tanto tiempo… Que piensas que debemos hacer?

Vegeta levantó la mirada y lo vio atento.

-Cortala… no me importa ya. Esa extremidad ahora es una debilidad para mi, no me sirve para nada. Cortala de una vez y libérame de esto…

El médico asintió y comenzó a preparar todo para comenzar con la amputación profunda del apéndice.

Después de unas horas, Vegeta se despertaba en una sala común del hospital. Estaba bien, no entendía porque tanto espamento, el había visto miles de veces a los de su raza siendo amputados y nunca los veía más de un rato con dolor y luego se le pasaba. Se sentó rápido notando la falta de su apéndice, pero sintiendo cómo poco a poco su fuerza y su poder volvían a él lentamente.

-Supongo que volverá lentamente… fueron muchos años…

Vegeta levantó la mirada y vio a una señora delante de él. La mujer se acercó despacio y sonrió.

-Mi hijo adoptivo también era de tu especie, pero murió hace unos años… Frezeer lo mató… cuando descubrió que era un saiyajin... Él tenía cola, pero se la tuvimos que cortar cuando se transformó en un mono gigante… Luego no le creció más…. Mi pequeño Goku, era tan lindo…

Vegeta miró el suelo y frunció el ceño.

-Ozaru…

-Como?...

-La transformación se llamaba Ozaru… -Vegeta se levantó despacio y se puso de pie. Sentía su sangre fluir con fuerza por todo su cuerpo que golpeaba con brutalidad cada nervio.

-Si estas bien, debo llevarte conmigo, hay que bañarte y cambiarte, la reina quiere que estés presentable para poder hablar contigo…

Vegeta sonrió con soberbia.

-Así que quiere que me bañe… Bien, pero lo haré solo, no necesito ayuda, puedo ser un esclavo, pero se bañarme…

-Como quieras, pero aún así debo supervisarte, no puedo dejarte solo ni permitir que te escapes… Órdenes de mi reina…

Vegeta volvió a sonreír calmado.

-Como quieras….

La mujer tomó a Vegeta del brazo y lo llevó directo al baño en donde se aseo, se rasuro la barba y cambió por completo su aspecto.

Las horas pasaban y Vegeta se sentía cada vez más fuerte. Sentía sus músculos volver a la normalidad, su piel dejaba ver enormes cicatrices, pero que sanaban más rápido que antes.

Lo único que necesitaba después de todo aquellas preparación era mucha comida y… una mujer… si, eso lo necesitaba tanto como la comida.

La intimidad en el saiyajin se había hecho muy necesaria luego de haber estado con una prostituta hace muchos años, pero luego fue privado totalmente de los placeres y ahora que estaba libre, sentía su cuerpo reclamarle una hembra y con una sonrisa perversa, sabía muy bien qué mujer era la que su cuerpo reclamaba.

Vegeta salió del baño afeitado y limpio, estaba como más le gustaba. Levantó la mirada y vio a la mujer que traía sábanas limpias en sus manos.

-Es para ti. La reina quiere que estés cómodo en tu celda…

Vegeta sonrió de lado. La reina… la hermosa y sensual reina.

-Así que la reina es viuda?...

La mujer lo miró seria y calmada.

-No se que tienes en mente muchacho, pero descartalo enseguida… Nuestra amada reina es por desgracia de todos, el juguete sexual favorito del maldito de Freezer… Ese tipo es un desquiciado y amenazó con matar a cualquiera que toque a nuestra querida Bulma… Quita todo pensamiento imprudente si no quieres morir en manos del tirano…

Vegeta sonrió de lado y con mucha soberbia la miró a los ojos.

-A si que juguete sexual favorito… Debe saber cosas que otras mujeres no, por algo la eligió…

-Eso es lo que menos importa, tu solo olvidate cualquier cosa que tengas en mente con respecto a nuestra reina y ya.

Vegeta bajó la mirada con un millón de ideas en su cabeza, definitivamente, no se olvidaría de absolutamente de nada.

Camino en silencio hasta su celda, pues por el momento, ese era su lugar donde descansaba. Después de un mes entero ya estaba casi familiarizado con el lugar.

Vio entrar unos guardias y los sintió acercarse a él. No querian lastimarlo, lo sabía, no eran como los soldados de Freezer que venían a cada rato a electrocutarlo o quemarlo, estos solo bajaban, le ponían unas estúpidas cadenas en las manos, un poco de comida y agua y luego lo dejaban tranquilo.

Vegeta sonrió por la tontería, las cadenas era finas y muy livianas para él, las podría romper como si nada, bueno, ahora podría, que ya había recuperado su fuerza.

Sin embargo los dejó hacer lo que ellos creían que era lo correcto. Vegeta se sentó en la cama y tomó rápido la comida, la devoró en tan solo unos minutos.

La verdad es que no era suficiente, la comida que le daban era muy poca,pero claro, ellos no lo sabían, no conocían su naturaleza ni su forma de comer. No dijo nada y solo dejó el plato vacío sobre la cama mientras bebía agua.

De nuevo sintió como algunos soldados entraban de nuevo, pero estos no se acercaron, solo se pusieron en una fila, uno a lado del otro y dejaban pasar a la mujer de cabello azul.

Bulma entró rápidamente al calabozo y quedó totalmente sorprendida con lo que vio. El "esclavo" débil y maltratado había cambiado totalmente. Se veía mucho más fuerte, estaba sin barba y dejaba ver su rostro muy varonil. Su cuerpo parecía estar más formado, con músculos marcando todo su pecho y brazos.

A pesar de estar vestido, todo su cuerpo se notaba completamente perfecto. La mujer se ruborizó un poco y miró hacía otro lado tranquila. Miró a uno de sus soldados.

-Estaré bien, pueden retirarse…

-Mi señora…

-Está encadenado, no hará nada malo…

-Si, como ordene.

Vegeta sonrió de lado al ver la reacción de la mujer y al sentir una ligera fragancia muy exquisita salir de ella. Se quedó sentado tranquilo viendo cómo los soldados se retiraron y la miró despacio.

La mujer era hermosa realmente. Con su cabello y ojos azules, un cuerpo muy voluptuoso, con piernas largas y blancas, demasiado tentador para un hombre que no tocaba a una mujer desde hacía 8 largos años.

La miró perversamente mientras ella se acercaba despacio hacía él.

-Oye, estás muy cambiado… -Bulma tomó una silla que había en el lugar y se sentó tranquila. -Me dijo el médico que debió cortar tu cola para que puedas sanarte… Siento que hayas perdido tu extremidad.

-Ya no la necesito... Estaré bien sin ella.

-De acuerdo. Veo que estás mucho mejor que antes, ya te sientes bien?

-Si…. Necesito más comida… Yo no como ustedes los terrícolas… como el triple.

-Está bien, no habrá problemas, pero debes ganarte la comida Vegeta. Aquí todos trabajan y…

-Ya te dije que es lo que haré… mataré a Freezer y luego me largo de aquí.

-Bien, como quieras, pero crees que puedes hacerlo?... Ese tipo es muy fuerte.

-Yo también lo soy, pero mi cuerpo está entumecido, llevó mucho tiempo sin entrenar.

Bulma miró hacía el costado dudando mucho que el hombre tuviera la fuerza que decía tener. Vegeta levantó sus manos y de un solo tirón, rompió las cadenas que lo sujetaban. Bulma se sobresaltó y lo miró atenta.

-Que demonios….

-No quiero que me encadenan, ya tuve mucho con eso, no haré nada malo, no las necesito.

Bulma sonrió. Esas cadenas las había forjado ella misma con el material más fuerte de todo el planeta y verlo romperlas como si fueran trozos de papel, le dio el indicio de que el hombre quizás sí tenga una posibilidad contra el emperador.

-Está bien. Hagamos esto. Te propongo aliarnos. Yo te proporcionare toda la tecnología para que entrenes y te vuelvas fuerte, y tu a cambio, me liberas del maldito de Freezer, luego te vas y haces lo que quieras, pero mientras estés aquí, eres mi esclavo, no puedo arriesgarme a que Freezer se de cuenta de los que haremos, si?.

Vegeta miró a la mujer unos minutos. Era hermosa la condenada. El trato le pareció justo, él podría quedarse, entrenar, comer y quién dice, hasta podría jugar con el juguete de Freezer en forma de venganza... tocarla quizás un poco…

Sonrió con ese pensamiento.

-Acepto, seré tu aliado cuando estemos solos y tu esclavo cuando Freezer esté aquí…

-Hecho.

Ambos estrecharon la mano y se dispusieron a seguir su plan y quizás, solo quizás alguna otra cosa...


	12. Wife by letter (Esposa por carta) 2da

_**"Wife by letter"**_ _ **(Esposa por carta. ) 2 da parte.**_

 **N/A: Bueno y como lo pidieron, la segunda parte de "Wife by letter", espero que les guste y la disfruten. Perdón por la tardanza y recuerden que si gusta entra a la votación, no es que subo la segunda parte, es que me quedó muy largo y de verdad la tuve que dividir, pero hasta aquí llega….**

 **Veremos en un futuro qué ocurre si gana o no…**

 **Bueno, ojala les guste y les advierto que hay lemon, el color, elijan ustedes!**

 **Las quiero y agradezco la espera. Besos.**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

Entramos a mi cuarto rápidamente. La tomo desde el pasillo de nuestra casa y la beso como nunca bese a una mujer en mi vida. Ella atrapa mi cuello con sus brazos y se deja llevar al interior de la habitación.

Realmente, no tengo ni idea en qué momento nos quitamos la ropa, solo se que cuando la acuesto sobre la cama, ella está en ropa interior.

No quiero verme como un desesperado, pero realmente fracaso en esa tarea. Porque de verdad… estoy desesperado…

La apoyo en la cama y me subo arriba de su cuerpo. Dios es más perfecta de lo que imaginaba.

Su cuerpo parece estar tallado a mano, hecho por los mismos dioses. Comienzo a besarla en su cuello, mientras con mis manos toco todo lo que puedo.

Ella se queda sentada sobre la cama, no deja que la acueste, se ve dominante, nada que ver a la mujer que escribía, tan reservada, virginal y pura.

Bulma parece una fiera y me devuelve cada caricia que yo le doy, pero es más lujuriosa, más pecadora… la mujer perfecta.

Sigo besando todo su cuerpo, bajo despacio mientras siento sus manos acariciar mi espalda desnuda. Como puedo le quite rápido lo que quedaba de ropa, su ropa interior desaparece de mi vista dejándome ver aquellos senos que tanto deseo y aquel lugar que mi imaginación me hacía explorar en los sueños más eróticos y perversos.

Al principio creí que era eso, un sueño, uno de los tantos que tenía, pero al sentir esa lengua caliente y excitante sobre mi cuello, me doy cuenta que no, que es real y que lo puedo disfrutar cuanto yo quiera.

Me arrodillo ante ella, mientras la beso con pasión. Ella me toca cada vez más, pasa sus pequeñas manos sobre mi pecho hasta bajar a mi miembro. Suspiro lleno de placer, muero por que lo tome y lo acaricie, pero lo que hace es mucho mejor.

Se inclina ante mí, baja la cabeza y comienza a lamer despacio por todo el tronco de mi miembro.

Gruño ante el acto, me sacó de la conciencia. Despacio caigo hacia atrás y miro lo que hace. Ella se pone de costado y baja la cabeza ante mi pelvis, aparta su cabello como si supiera que quiero verla ejecutar esa acción. Toma los mechones de cabello y los lleva detrás de su oreja, mientras con la otra mano toma con firmeza mi erección. Sonríe y lame despacio la parte de arriba haciendo que suelte un terrible jadeo.

Sin dar más vueltas y dejando de torturarme al fin, introduce toda mi virilidad dentro de su cavidad bucal. Gruño mas fuerte. Hace que se me vaya todo el aire.

Sube y baja con mi miembro dentro de su boca, lo hace como una experta, como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces. Eso me molesta, no quiero ni saber con cuántos hombres habrá hecho lo mismo. Me limito a cerrar mis ojos y sentir lo que mi esposa hace.

Siento que explotare en cualquier momento. La tomo del brazo y la detengo.

-No sigas… no aguantaré más…

Ella me mira y sonríe con lujuria, me esta matando. Se acerca a mí y toma mi mano, y la lleva entre sus piernas. Me dirige como quiere, y yo me dejo por completo, de verdad ya no estoy consciente de nada.

Hace que la toque despacio y luego más fuerte, yo comienzo a mover mis dedos solo y ella suelta mi mano, toma la otra y la lleva a su senos mientras se sube sobre mi.

-Tocame… hazlo…

Comienzo a apretar sus atributos enormes y bien formados. Me siento de golpe sin dejar ninguna de mis tareas sin hacer. Introduzco mi dedo dentro de su intimidad, haciendo que gima complacida, su humedad está llegando hasta la palma de mi mano.

Ya no puedo aguantar más. Lamo sus pezones con rabia, de verdad quiero seguir con sus juegos, pero ya no puedo, la necesito, necesito estar dentro de ella.

Saco mi mano de entre sus piernas y dejo sus senos, la tomo de la cintura y trato de acostarla, otra vez no me deja, pero no me importa, así sentada, me posiciono delante de ella y levanto sus caderas.

Ella sonríe y mientras me besa. Con sus manos apoyadas en la cama, levanta su pelvis, me posiciono rápidamente bajo ella y sin decir nada, introduzco mi miembro duro dentro de su cuerpo.

Su grito está lleno de placer y lujuria, me vuelve loco. Empiezo a moverme con fuerza, mientras ella acompaña el ritmo, subiendo y bajando, ayudándose con sus manos, una apoyada en la cama y la otra en mi hombro. Se mueve con fuerza, mientras mete su lengua dentro de mi boca.

No voy a aguantar mucho tiempo. Comienzo a moverme con más fuerza y cuando siento que estoy apunto de explotar, ella sale bruscamente.

Abro mis ojos y la miro desesperado. Ella sonríe y despacio, se da la vuelta, pone sus manos y rodillas en la cama y desde abajo, comienza a tocarse suavemente.

-Ven… necesito ayuda…

Mis ojos brillan al ver tremenda escena. Sin pensarlo me acerco a su zona húmeda y comienzo a frotar mi miembro entre sus piernas. Ella gime sin parar y toca mi erección con ansias.

-Metelo… ahora…

Obedezco como un niño. Meto toda mi virilidad dentro de su cuerpo, la escucho gritar intensamente y sacudir todo su cuerpo. Las paredes de su interior me aprietan con fuerza y un grito fogoso sale de sus labios.

Yo sigo moviéndome sin control cuando siento el orgasmo que he hecho tener a mi esposa.

Ella se detiene y se fue hacia delante, deshaciendo nuestra unión de nuevo. Me está volviendo loco.

-Por atras… metelo por atras…

Abro la boca lleno de lujuria, me esta pidiendo que la penetre por atrás?... esto llegó al límite. Lo hago y me sorprendo al sentir lo rápido que entra mi miembro, ella grita de placer nuevamente Comienzo a moverme como un loco, mientras ella apoya sus manos en la cama levantándose un poco, mi miembro entra y sale más profundo, gruño con pasión. Se gira un poco y trata de besarme, yo levanto mi rostro dejando que pueda acceder a mi boca y ella mete su lengua dentro con lujuria. Grita y gime como una fiera y yo ya no puedo aguantar más. Exploto fuertemente dentro de mi mujer… porque ahora no solo es mi esposa, ahora es mi mujer…

Apoyo mi cabeza en su espalda tratando de encontrar un poco de aire. Nuestras respiraciones se entrecortan y se agitan con violencia.

Salgo de su interior y me dejo caer pesadamente sobre ella. Sus brazos ceden y se deja caer sobre la cama mientras trata de respirar.

Intenta levantarse y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que la estoy aplastando. Me aparto un poco y me acuesto boca arriba en la cama, ella se coloca de costado y comienza a acariciarme el pecho. Abro mis ojos y la miro, veo sus enormes zafiros que me miran con lujuria y llena de deseo. Se me acerca despacio a mi oído y susurra seductoramente.

-Aún no estoy satisfecha…

Mi miembro reacciona antes que yo y se pone duro de nuevo, la veo tomarlo con deseo y comenzar a estimularlo. Se acerca despacio y me besa, toma mi mano y la lleva de nuevo hacia su intimidad. Me doy la vuelta rápido y antes de que ella pueda hacer algo, me posiciono arriba de ella.

-Es mi turno de complacerte mi reina…

Ella tiembla bruscamente y sin pensarlo, abre sus piernas invitándome a invalidarla, no lo niego, quiero volver a hacerlo, pero no, ella me había complacido completamente antes, ahora es mi turno.

Comienzo a besarla con pasión, dejando un rastro de saliva desde su cuello hasta sus pezones que lamo con furia. Sigo bajando y beso su ombligo, ella me aprieta con sus piernas y tira la cabeza hacía atrás, gime como una diosa.

Yo sonrío feliz y sigo bajando, ahora es mi turno y ella sabrá que soy su hombre, el único que la llenara de placer hasta la muerte.

Llegó aquel lugar tan anhelado, ese que tanto quiero probar. Saco mi lengua y la rozó suavemente sobre su centro. Ella se retuerce de placer y hace que mi miembro sufra, pero lo ignoro, mi meta es hacerle perder la cabeza igual que ella lo había hecho conmigo.

Meto mi lengua despacio en su interior y comienzo a estimularla con fuerza, Bulma grita extasiada y aprieta mi cabeza con su mano y con la otra, clava sus uñas en mi hombro. Comienza a moverse rápido y yo con mi dedos acarició aquel punto rosado que late con fuerza.

Me muevo rápido y siento cómo se contrae con fuerza, bruscamente, apretandome más fuerte con sus manos. La miro feliz, esta roja, agitada y sonrojada. He cumplido con mi misión, hacerla llegar al placer extremo otra vez sin penetrarla.

La beso rápidamente y levanto un poco sus caderas para que estén a la altura de mi miembro que palpita con fuerza, ella abre sus ojos y me mira llena de placer, mete su dedo en mi boca y me obliga a que lo lama. Eso me prende fuego y de una fuerte estocada me vuelvo a introducir en ella.

Ella grita de nuevo, mientras con sus manos se vuelve a sostener del respaldo de la cama. Levanta el cuerpo y apoya su lado izquierdo del torso sobre las sábanas, quedando torcida y dejando entrar más profundo mi miembro.

Me vuelve loco… más de lo que estoy. Me muevo con furia, escuchando el golpe que hacen nuestros sexos al chocarse. Ella gime y se retuerce de placer.

-Más fuerte… más duro…

Me exige sin control y yo obedezco sin piedad. La tomo más fuerte de las caderas y la penetro con más ferocidad. Veo cómo sus senos rebotan de arriba a abajo mostrándome que estaba llegando de nuevo al límite.

Toma de mi brazo y lo aprieta con fuerza, clavando sus uñas con brutalidad. No ahoga su grito de pasión, ni siquiera se avergüenza. Su cuerpo tiembla con furia dejando ver el orgasmo que ha tenido nuevamente.

Yo me siento poseído y me muevo como un demonio dentro de ella. Bulma se para levemente y se sostiene de mis hombros mientras me besa con furia.

Una vez más exploto dentro de ella, dejando toda mi esencia en su interior. Siento que este orgasmo es más profundo, más intenso. El primero fue de desesperación, pero este lo disfrute más.

Ella se deja caer sobre la cama y yo lo hago sobre el cuerpo de ella. Mi cabeza queda a la altura de sus senos y mientras escucho su corazón latir con furia, me quedo completamente dormido.

* * *

[...]

Ha pasado ya una semana de la primera vez que estuve con mi esposa y realmente me siento perdido. Estoy en el paraíso. Esa mujer me llena de todas las maneras posibles. Me hace estremecer de mil maneras, realmente me tiene fascinado… Extremadamente encantado, hipnotizado… esclavizado.

Estoy en la oficina con mi socio y este me sonríe de una forma pícara y cómplice. No puedo evitar sonreír ante su gesto.

-Te tiene loco verdad?...

Miro el suelo un momento y luego vuelvo mi rostro hacia él.

-No era lo que yo pensaba… es mejor!... No solo me vuelve loco, me tiene hecho un idiota…

-Vegeta, dime la verdad… es amor o es solo lujuria?

-Dime cual es la diferencia.

-Bueno, el amor es aquello que uno quiere dar y dar… en cambio la lujuria es eso que uno quiere recibir… entonces… cual es?

Miro por la ventana y veo el cielo analizando lo que dijo Bardock. Lo miro de nuevo listo para confesar.

-Entonces las dos cosas… quiero darle todo a Bulma… y quiero todo de ella.

Veo a mi socio sonreír.

-Comprendo…. oye, porque no nos juntamos a comer algo, así la dejas un poco suelta... no la hemos visto desde que te casaste.

Me acerco hacia el escritorio y tomo un vaso lleno de whisky que uno de sus sirvientes sirvió hace unos minutos.

-El sábado llega un grupo teatral a la ciudad, ella quiere ir a verlo… ven con Gine a verla con nosotros.

-Ahí estaremos.

* * *

[..]

Llego a mi casa entrada la noche, todos parecen dormir. Subo las escaleras sin cenar, estoy muerto de cansancio. Me quito mi saco y entro rápidamente a mi habitación.

Las velas están encendidas y eso llama mi atención. Miro hacía mi cama y veo a través de la tela del dosel una figura recostada.

Me acerco un poco más y corro las cortinas delicadamente. Y la veo. Ahí está ella, acostada, completamente desnuda y me mira lujuriosa.

Sonríe al verme y yo me enciendo como un novato. Ella se arrodilla en la cama y se acerca como un felino hacía mi.

-Te estaba esperando mi amor….

Sonrió como un estúpido, de verdad esa mujer será mi perdición…

* * *

[...]

Los gritos de agonía y de súplica salir de su garganta me despiertan asustado. Me siento en la cama y la veo llorar y gritar mientras duerme.

Rápido la tomo en mis brazos y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Bulma…. Bulma despierta!...

-NOOO….NOOO…..DEJAME!

-Bulma!

De repente la siento temblar mientras abre sus ojos con dolor. Sus lágrimas inundan sus ojos. y caen por sus mejillas. Abre grandes sus ojos y suspira aliviada. Me abraza con fuerzas. La tomo despacio mientras acaricio su cabello.

-Tranquila mi reina… solo fue una pesadilla.

Ella me mira más tranquila y sonríe divertida.

-No estoy loca… te lo juro..

Sonrió ante su forma divertida de tomarse las cosas.

-Lo sé… te creo.

La beso despacio en sus labios mientras trato de calmarla. Ella se vuelve a acostar en la cama dándome la espalda y yo acaricio su cabello nuevamente. Se duerme enseguida. Yo la contemplo un poco más mientras miro su espalda desnuda. De repente noto unas extrañas cicatrices en ella. Unas marcas verticales, una a lado de la otra. Algunas se notan muy viejas, otras no tanto. Me quedo en silencio mientras paso mis dedos sobre ellas, pensando que podrían ser esas marcas.

* * *

[...]

El teatro se ve lleno. Pero obviamente mi palco privado estaba preparado y vacío esperándonos. Bulma se sienta en uno de los sillones de terciopelo y yo detrás de ella en otro. Ella se gira un poco y deja que la tome despacio de la cintura mientras la obra se deja ver en el escenario.

Gine mira de reojo a Bulma y deja ver su disgusto ante mi esposa. Eso me molesta, pero no digo nada, estoy embelesado mirando a mi mujer.

Bardock está sentado detrás de su esposa y trata de empujarla para que se calle, pero ella no para.

-Que clase de obra obscena y barata es esta?... que clase de mujer mira esas cosas tan vulgares?...

Bulma ni siquiera gira a mirarla, solo inclina su cabeza y me besa con deseo, lo que yo le correspondo enseguida.

-Gine… por favor…

-Supongo que es la clase de mujer que se besa en público con su marido…

Bulma mira a Gine y sonríe divertida, levanta una ceja y mira el escenario. Contempla la obra, ve cómo dos hombres desnudan a una mujer y la tocan sin pena, se sonroja al ver aquello.

Gine la mira horrorizada.

-Que pasa Bulma… te sonrojas con esa clase de obscenidades?...

-Si creo que si.. aunque sea una obra barata… Disculpen.

Mi esposa se levanta y comienza a caminar lejos de mi. Yo la miro serio, y siento que se me acelera el corazón y más cuando escucho a Gine hablar.

-Ese sonrojo hace que se le note más el rubor…

Bardock sonríe y habla tranquilo.

-Las damas no usan rubor Gine…

La mujer levanta sus anteojos de larga vista y mira hacía el teatro.

-Tampoco caminan solas por un teatro lleno de hombres…

Ya no lo soporto más, me levanto pidiendo permiso y salgo corriendo detrás de mi esposa.

Camino por los largos pasillos del teatro hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del escenario. Entro como un rayo, completamente perdido mientras miro para todos lados. Veo pasar un carro lleno de ropa, pero levanto mi mirada un poco más y puedo visualizar una sombra muy familiar.

Creo que es mi esposa hablando con uno de los actores del teatro, mi corazón se acelera y mi vista se nubla completamente. La imagen se va rápido y yo me desespero, pues alguien ha cerrado una especie de telón quitando de mi vista aquello que vi o creí ver. Camino con furia apretando mis puños, pero un hombre de edad avanzada se cruza en mi camino.

-Señor no puede estar aquí…

-No me toque… -Fue lo único que pude decir, estoy cegado.

-Le digo que no…

-Cállate… esa es mi esposa!...

-Vegeta!...

Su voz me saca de mi eje. La veo parada sobre una tarima mientras me sonríe traviesa.

-Bulma.. quién era ese tipo?...

Ella se me acerca seductoramente y me besa en los labios. Yo no le correspondo, sigo cegado.

-Mi amor, me viniste a rescatar como un príncipe?...

-Bulma… que hacías?... quién era ese sujeto?... -Mi corazón está por explotar, creo que me va a dar un infarto. Bulma se acerca más a mi y me besa con más fuerza.

-Nadie, solo me perdí eso es todo…

La abrazo con fuerza, siento que mis piernas se aflojaban. La tomo de la cintura y la atraigo hacia mí con angustia.

-Maldita sea Bulma… no me hagas eso… - Sonrío cuando siento que ella me vuelve a besar con fuerza, mientras frota su cadera contra mi miembro haciéndolo despertar. -Causaras mi muerte…

Ella sonríe y se acerca a mi odio.

-Eso espero… -Baja su mano y acaricia mi palpitante erección. -Llévame a casa…

La miró a los ojos y la tomo de la cintura de forma posesiva.

* * *

[...]

-Cálmate muchacho… si sigues así me matarás….

Veo a Bardock tendido en el suelo con un poco de sangre en sus labios. Tiene razón, esto es solo un entrenamiento para distraernos, para sacarnos la frustración del trabajo, no para pelear de verdad. Bajo la cabeza y lo miró despacio.

-Lo siento… pero es que en verdad tu esposa dijo cosas que me molestaron y como no puedo golpearla, me desquito contigo…

Veo a mi socio ponerse de pie, sonreír tranquilo y mirarme atento. Se acerca a una de las esquinas del ring que utilizamos para entrenar juntos y se quita los guantes pesados de color café.

-Lo se, siento eso… Gine a veces no se puede quedar callada… Disculpala, tu sabes como es ella…

Miró el suelo apenado, me quite mis guantes negros y me acercó hacía él.

-Si lo sé, también sé que mi esposa es un poco distinta a las demás mujeres, pero bueno, a mi no me importa, yo la acepto así como es, vulgar y lujuriosa…

-Y vaya que es vulgar… -Mira mi rostro enojado y sonríe. -Tranquilo, lo digo de buena manera… Las mujeres aquí son tan conservadoras y sumisas… Ella se viste de una forma muy provocadora… No la he visto en la iglesia los domingos ni una sola vez y creo que si va algún día, todas quedarían horrorizadas y los hombres con una terrible erección…

Salgo del pequeño cuadrilátero que hemos armado una tarde de verano con Bardock, tomó una toalla y me siento en una silla.

-No digas eso o te golpearé sin guantes… -Veo a Bardock que se sienta frente mio. -Se como es ella, cada día la conozco más… no es ni cerca a la mujer que conocí por cartas… Ella no iría a la iglesia, prefiere quedarse en la cama desnuda montandome como una salvaje y la verdad… yo prefiero eso…

-Intenso Vegeta… creo que te hemos perdido por completo… Esa mujer es una verdadera fiera y muy extraña… no puedo decir que es una dama.

Miró el suelo un poco confundido, se que todas aquellas palabras deberían molestarme, pues es de mi mujer de quién hablan, pero no puedo. De verdad me encanta mi esposa y de cómo es. Ella es libre totalmente y me demuestra cada día lo que siente por mi… o eso creo…

-Se lo que es y te repito, no me importa, no quiero una dama, quiero una verdadera mujer que me haga feliz. Ella es mia y yo soy completamente suyo… Se que tiene un pasado y no uno muy bueno, por culpa de su hermana, pero no me importa, yo la hare olvidar de cualquier cosa… yo la hare feliz como sea… No importa su pasado, yo soy su presente y estoy dispuesto hacer de todo para ser su futuro...

Miró a mi socio que me mira intrigado y la verdad es que yo también lo estoy, no se que me ocurre, o tal vez si, pero tengo mucho miedo de admitirlo.

Ambos miramos hacia la puerta cuando sentimos que alguien la golpea. Bardock da el consentimiento de entrar y veo a una de mis secretarias con una carta en la mano.

-Señor Vegeta.

-Que paso?.

La muchacha se acerca despacio y me entrega un sobre cerrado.

-Una carta para usted, de la señora Tight Brief…

Me sorprendo bastante, una carta de la hermana de Bulma. La tomó rápidamente y me dispongo a leer, no es que lea la correspondencia de mi esposa sin su permiso, pero es que esta carta está dirigida hacía mi y no a ella.

Veo a mi socio salir del gimnasio y me dispongo a descubrir qué era lo que quería mi nueva cuñada.

Sus palabras me sorprenden. La carta comentaba que estaba realmente preocupada por Bulma, que no ha sabido nada de ella desde que zarpó del barco y que no sabía cómo estaba, si había llegado bien o si se había casado finalmente. Quería que le escribiera para saber qué era lo que había pasado.

No me sorprende lo que dice, pues la verdad que tiene razón. Ya han pasado casi tres meses de que me case con Bulma y jamás la vi escribir a su hermana, es lógico que esté preocupada.

Pero lo que de verdad me sorprende es cómo habla la mujer de Bulma, tan cariñosa y amable. Y con todo lo que me contó Bulma, creí que la hermana sería una mala persona.

Disipó ese pensamiento y me dispongo a ir hacía mi casa y avisarle a mi esposa de la carta y pedirle que le escriba a la mujer antes de que nos torture con una futura visita.

* * *

[...]

Bulma mira la mesa con un rostro extraño, noto su semblante, no es normal. La veo que lee una vez más la carta y suspira con pesadez. Me acerco hacia ella y tomó su mentón haciendo que me vea a los ojos.

-Solo escríbele y dile que esta todo bien, que nos casamos y eres feliz…

La veo apretar los labios con fuerza, parece enojada.

-Ella no ha sido amable conmigo…

-Lo sé, me lo has dicho… Solo escribele que estas bien… no te costará nada.

La veo bajar la mirada con frustración y mirar hacía la ventana.

-Está bien… como digas… Solo lo hare por ti…

No puedo evitar abrazala con fuerza. Ella deja caer la carta al suelo y se me cuelga del cuello como siempre. Sonrió cuando siento sus manos tocar mis brazos con deseo.

-Vamos a la cama…

Y es ahí, cuando escucho esas palabras que mi mundo deja de girar para caer rendido ante mi esposa y me olvido de todo.

* * *

[...]

Veo a mi esposa entrar a mi oficina con ese vestido semitransparente de seda de color negro que me derrite por completo. Sonríe cariñosa y se acerca hacia mi.

Automáticamente dejó todo lo que estoy haciendo solo para recibirla en mis piernas, como es de su costumbre.

Se sienta despacio y me sonríe. Veo que levanta un sobre cerrado.

-Lo hice… ya le escribi… -Sonríe y me besa despacio. -Iré a decirle a Milk si puede llevarla al buzón de la esquina…

La abrazó con fuerza.

-No te preocupes, yo la envío. Déjala aquí y sin falta la llevaré personalmente.

-No quiero molestarte, además no tienes la dirección.

-Claro que si mi amor… ella vivía contigo, así que debe tener la misma dirección que tu…

-Y si se mudo?...

-Bueno, en el remitente de la carta que me envió dice de donde vino, así que la enviaré allí mismo…

Veo a mi esposa suspirar con pesadez y deja al fin la carta en mi mano.

-Está bien cariño, como tu digas… -Me sonríe cariñosa y me abraza con fuerza. -Te falta mucho?... -La veo que se acerca a mi oído y comienza a susurrame despacio. -Yo ya estoy lista para ir a la cama…

Baja su mano y toca despacio mi miembro que ya está despierto desde que la vi entrar con su vestido para dormir tan provocativo que me hizo comprarle, pues ninguna modista se lo quería hacer y tuvo que pedírselo a una mujer que se dedica a hacer esa clase de ropas tan extrañas para los prostíbulos… Y yo le compre una docena cuando se los vi puestos… Y más cuando me dijo que solo yo podría verselos vestir… le hubiera comprado toda la colección completa si le hubiera gustado.

La veo levantarse y pasar una de sus piernas por encima mío, dejando una de cada lado de mi cuerpo, no puedo evitar tocarla y besarla con fuerza. Ella sonríe.

-Te quiero dentro mio Vegeta….

Y ahí está de nuevo, otra vez dejando ver lo vulgar y lujuriosa que es… maldición, me da miedo admitirlo, pero amo a mi esposa...

* * *

[...]

La verdad que las semanas pasaron volando realmente. Luego de enviar la carta a mi querida cuñada, me relaje, pues siento que esta vez nos deja en paz de una vez.

Salgo de la oficina bastante tarde, no es que me guste hacer horas extras, pero se perfectamente que ya no existe el trabajo en casa, pues Bulma en cuanto me ve llegar no me deja ni comer, me lleva directo a la cama y me encierra con ella hasta el amanecer.

Decidí trabajar solo en la empresa y dedicar mi vida en casa solo con mi esposa… Esa mujer es mi total perdición.

Todo está bien, ella es así y yo cada día la acepto tal cual es, la amo, lo se, pero aún no puedo decírselo, aún tengo miedo.

Llego a mi caballo, estoy cansado, pero debo reponerme, pues apenas llegue a casa, tendré mi noche desenfrenada con Bulma y como siempre, quiero complacerla en todo.

Más no puedo montar mi hermoso ejemplar de color negro, un hombre está junto a él y parece que espera algo. Se ve un hombre muy extraño, alto, de cabello negro con una forma muy peculiar, alborotado y con una mirada bastante extraña.

Me acerco despacio y trató de sonar calmado. No se porque, pero algo en su rostro me perturba.

-Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches. Usted es el señor Vegeta Yasai?

-Si, soy yo…. Con quién tengo el gusto?

El hombre me sonríe con un poco de perversidad, algo no está bien y me dispongo a averiguarlo. Espero su respuesta.

-Señor Yasai, soy el detective Kakarotto, vengo de Okinawa… Estaba buscandolo.

Lo miró un poco intrigado. Un detective, dijo?.

-Bien, ya me encontró… Dígame que necesita.

-Me envió la señorita Tight Brief, de verdad la mujer está muy preocupada por su hermana, no tiene noticias de ella y me ha enviado para que pueda verla y llevarle un informe de su estado… Pero nadie más que usted, supongo que la conoce, verdad?

Sonrio ante su comentario. No se que insinúa, pero me da gracia su actitud. Mi cuñada es una mujer muy desconfiada según parece. Lo observo tranquilo.

-Bulma está perfectamente bien. Puede decírselo a su hermana…. Ella le escribió hace unas semanas, creí que la señorita Brief había recibido la carta.

-No, al parecer, aún no la recibió o tal vez si, no lo se, yo ya estaba en viaje seguramente… De verdad necesito hacer mi trabajo y ver a la señorita Bulma…

-Señora… De hecho, está casada conmigo. Ella está muy bien, no tenga duda de eso.

-Perfecto, eso me alegra muchísimo, supongo que no habrá problema que nos reunamos y la pueda ver en persona, verdad?

Lo miró un poco intrigado, me molestan algunas de sus muecas, parece un cínico. Creo que no confia en mi.

-No hay ningún problema detective… Lo espero el domingo en mi hogar, lo invitó una buena taza de café, mientras habla tranquilo con mi esposa.

Veo una sonrisa muy perversa que me estremece.

-No dude que ahí estaré…

De verdad subo a mi caballo a toda prisa, no se porque, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

* * *

[...]

Llegue a casa rápidamente. Tenía una sensación extraña, pero trato de disiparla. Debo ver a Bulma y comentarle lo que pasó, se que no le agradara, pues su hermana no la deja en paz y ella me ha dicho que quiere cortar con su pasado para siempre.

Dejo mi caballo para que uno de mis sirvientes lo lleva a las caballerizas y me dispongo a entrar a mi casa.

No veo a Bulma por ningún lado, odio cuando eso pasa. Amo cuando baja corriendo y me salta encima, me besa y empieza a tocarme. Pero ahora no está.

Subo como un rayo hacia mi cuarto, ignorando por completo a Milk y a toda persona que se me quiere acercar y mi corazón se alivia. Allí está ella, como siempre, esperándome con esos atuendos tan escandalosos en la cama.

Me ve y sonrie, dios, como amo a esta mujer.

-Mi cielo, te extrañe demasiado!

Me acercó lentamente hacía la cama y la tomó en mis brazos. Amo su perfume, le he comprado frascos de todos los colores, pero ella siempre usa el mismo, aquel que es mi favorito. Pero algo llama mi atención, acerco mi nariz a sus labios e inhalo despacio.

La miró a los ojos intrigados.

-Qué es ese aroma?

Ella sonríe con picardía, cubre sus labios con sus dedos, de esa manera que siempre me vuelve loco y me mira como una pequeña niña.

-Que aroma?... No se de que hablas…

Sonrió sin entender nada.

-Hueles a tabaco?...

Suelta una leve carcajada mientras se ruboriza. Se arrodilla en la cama y atrapa mi cuello con sus brazos. Me besa de una manera tan dulce que no puedo resistirme a su tacto. Me mira y sonríe con dulzura.

-Quería sentir tu sabor en mi boca y probé uno de tus puros… Está mal?

Mi sonrisa es notoria, hay algo de esta mujer que no me guste?

-Eres una traviesa…. Eso está muy mal, es pecado!..

Sonríe como una diosa, dejándome ver sus hermoso y perfectos dientes.

-No lo está, qué tiene de malo extrañar y querer estar todo el día con la persona que amas?…

La miró fijamente y mi corazón se acelera por completo.

-Tu me amas?

-Y tu?...

No hablamos más, creo que todo está dicho. La vuelvo a besar y me lanzo a sus brazos, cayendo en la cama, rendido por completo.

Si Bulma, te amo.

* * *

[...]

Sé que estar con mi esposa se ha convertido en una de las acciones que más amo ejecutar. Ella me deja demasiado exhausto, muy cansado, agotado.

Debo reconocer que me ha sorprendido de maneras inexplicables en la intimidad. Sabe hacer cosas que jamás vi hacerlo en ninguna otra mujer, bueno, en una mujer decente.

Mi esposa parece una prostituta en la cama y de verdad no me importa, siempre y cuando lo sea solo conmigo.

No puedo negar que en más de una ocasión me enoje al pensar con todos los hombres que debió tener como para tener semejante experiencia, pero lo dejo pasar rápido, ahora es mía y su pasado quedó atrás para siempre.

Bajo la mirada y la veo recostada sobre mi pecho. Es perfecta, hasta para descansar de una excelente noche llena de sexo es hermosa.

De verdad estoy muy enamorado de ella y juro por los dioses que no me importa los hombres que la tocaron, pues ellos le enseñaron durante este tiempo a cómo ser una mujer en la cama… Creo que aunque los odie, se los agradezco.

Levanta la mirada y me mira a los ojos, me sonríe con dulzura y yo me derrito como siempre.

-Debes irte a trabajar hoy?... Cuando te quedaras conmigo toda la tarde?.

Es insaciable.

-Sabes que los domingos estamos todo el día juntos y encerrados aquí…

-No es suficiente para mi… Quiero más, quiero todo de ti… Además, faltan cuatro días para el domingo, no quiero esperar tanto…

Sonrio sin darme cuenta, ella siempre es así conmigo. Pero por mala suerte, recuerdo que este domingo no será como los demás.

-Bulma, justamente de eso quería hablarte…

Se levanta un poco y me mira curiosa.

-Dime mi amor, qué sucede?

-Veras, al parecer a tu hermana no le llegó la carta a tiempo y envió a un detective para ver como estas… Hoy lo encontré y me dijo que vendrá el domingo para verte y darle las noticias a Tight…

Algo ocurre. El rostro de Bulma se puso pálido. Frunció el ceño y apretó su mandíbula tan fuerte que casi hace que me duela a mi.

Apoyó su rostro en mi pecho de vuelta y veo como aprieta las sabanas llena de odio y frustración.

-A si que un detective?...

-Bulma, estas bien?

La veo como se vuelve a levantar, su rostro volvió a cambiar por completo. Se ve sonriente y alegre.

-De maravilla… Siempre que estés conmigo yo estaré bien…

No comprendo nada, no se que paso. Algo extraño está ocurriendo. La veo que se vuelve a sentar sobre mi y comienza a besarme. No tengo idea qué demonios pasó, pero se que algo ocurrió, pues su rostro se puso muy malo cuando le dije lo del detective. Bulma es muy extraña y no puedo negarlo, a veces siento mucho miedo, pero no puedo de ella, tengo miedo de perderla…

Correspondo a su beso y comenzamos a hacer el amor una vez más.

* * *

[...]

-Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro. Bulma, eres mi esposa, llevamos ya tres meses juntos… Esto es lo que quiero.

La veo que me mira un poco preocupada. Al parecer eso de poner todas mis cuentas bancarias tanto personales como empresariales a su disposición, le preocupa.

No se porque, es mi esposa, estará conmigo para siempre, no debería importar esto. Estoy cansado de que siempre me este esperando para que le de dinero, ella tiene todo el derecho de utilizarlo, también es suyo.

La veo que mira al director del banco del pueblo, el dueño del lugar en donde guardo todos mis tesoros. El hombre mira mucho el escote de mi mujer y tengo que controlarme para no golpearlo.

Con una sonrisa llena de libido la habla despacio.

-Señora Yasai, usted debe firmar estos papeles y ya está. Usted puede acceder a todas las cuentas de su marido.

La veo levantar la vista a mi y siento que algo le ocurre, como si no quisiera hacerlo. Asiento enseguida, no quiero que piense algo tonto, ella es todo para mi, mi familia, quiero hacerlo a pesar de saber que todos están en mi contra, pues no es nada sensato darle tanto poder a una mujer que conocí hace tres meses.

Ella mira al maldito anciano que la está devorando con la mirada y sonríe falsamente. Lo sé, conozco muy bien sus sonrisas.

-Está bien señor Roshi, si mi esposo quiere esto, lo haré.

Mira el papel y levanta la pluma con la mano izquierda. Eso me llama la atención, creí que era diestra. No le doy importancia y sonrió feliz.

La veo dudar demasiado, como si esto no le gustara.

-Vamos mi cielo, firma tranquila… Esto es lo que quiero…

La veo que me sonríe tranquila y asiente despacio. Mira al hombre que la sigue mirando con deseo y le habla tranquila.

-Debo firmar con mi nombre de casada o de soltera?

El estúpido anciano reacciona y la mira sonriente. De verdad quiero darle un golpe en la cara.

-Con su nombre de casada, estas cuentas son tanto personales como empresariales. Usted dispone del dinero completo del señor Yasai. Recuerde que debe hacer la misma firma siempre que emita un cheque o quiera retirar el dinero del banco.

La veo asentir y firma de una vez. Su letra me resulta extraña, pero de verdad no me importa, estoy feliz. Mi esposa ahora es propietaria de la mitad de mi dinero y eso me pone contento. Bajo la mirada y la observo. No se ve contenta, es más, es como si respirara con dificultad. Me acerco a su odio y le susurro.

-Gracias….

Ella gira y trata de sonreírme. No se que le ocurre, pero me da igual. En dos días vendrá el detective a casa y quiero que vea que ella no solo es la dueña de mi corazón, si no que también de todo mi dinero.

* * *

[...]

Se que es sábado, no debería estar aquí. Es verdad, le prometí a Bulma que como mañana vendrá el detective, hoy estaría todo el día con ella, pero los sembrados están con demasiada demanda y de verdad necesito administrar todo esto.

El malvado de Bardock se fue con la arpía a buscar no se que a la capital y me dejó solo. Parece que la bastarda está embarazada y deben comprar cosas para el bebé.

Levantó mi cabeza y miró hacía la ventana con eso en mi mente. Gine está embarazada, al parecer no tomaron precauciones… Eso me recuerda que yo tampoco lo hice, sin embargo, Bulma tiene su periodo normalmente…

No se como es que pasa eso, pues yo no conozco a ninguna mujer cuidarse de esas cosas, siempre lo hacen los hombres y cuando quieren, pero ya no me sorprendo, Bulma es así de extraña y no me sorprendería que esté tomando alguna cosa para evitar un embarazo, aunque fue ella misma por carta la que me dijo que le gustaría tener muchos hijos.

Realmente no sé qué está pasando, pero no me importa, de verdad no me importa nada.

Todo es perfecto, mi mundo es perfecto, pero todo termina en dos segundo cuando la veo traspasar la puerta.

Giro descolocado y veo a una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos negros gritar desesperada y hablar de una forma muy angustiosa. No entiendo nada.

Veo que empuja a mi secretaria y entra a mi oficina como una loca.

-DÓNDE ESTÁ EL SEÑOR YASAI?, exijo hablar con el señor Yasai!

Me está buscando a mi tal parece. Me acercó rápido hacía la puerta y la veo detenidamente.

Al parecer es una mujer noble, muy humilde y parece decente, puedo notarlo por sus vestidos largos y holgados que cubren completamente todo su cuerpo. Me parece espantoso, o será que estoy acostumbrado a ver demasiada piel en mi esposa, que esto me parece aburrido.

Me acerco despacio y trató de calmarla, se ve nerviosa.

-Señorita, qué ocurre?

-Usted es el señor Yasai?

-Si, soy yo. Dígame qué ocurre?

-Soy Tigit Brief y soy la hermana de Bulma Brief!

Rodé mis ojos, esta mujer es muy escandalosa, ahora veo porque Bulma la odia. La tomó del brazo y trató de tranquilizarla.

-Señorita Tight, soy Vegeta. Digame porque tanto escandalo, por favor!

-Escándalo?, es enserio?... Estoy indignada!, sumamente preocupada y llena de terror!... Debe entender lo que pasó por mi corazón cuando vi esta carta!. Necesito saber como está Bulma…

La miró sin entender nada. La siento en uno de mis sillones y trató de calmarla.

-De qué habla?, no entiendo!. Bulma es mi esposa, le envió una carta hace unas semanas.

-Señor Vegeta, deje esas mentiras por dios!. Cree de verdad que caeré en esas cosas?. Exijo saber cómo está mi hermana.

La tomó de los brazos, ya estoy cansado de todo esto.

-Señorita Tight, tranquilícese por favor!. Bulma está bien, le digo que ella envió una carta…

Me mira y me interrumpe abruptamente.

-Le digo que no es cierto, no envió ninguna carta…

Me estoy hartando, no se porque pero su actitud me esta generando mucho estrés y miedo.

-Tight, por dios!. Escuchame, Bulma te envío una carta hace unas semanas, te lo juro.

La veo mirarme fijo a los ojos y sus lágrimas caen despacio.

-Puede jurarme lo que quiera… Pero mi hermana no escribió ninguna carta. -La veo que saca la carta que yo mismo envié a esa mujer, desdobla el papel y me muestra con ira. -No sé quién demonios escribió esto… pero le puedo asegurar, que no es la letra de mi hermana, es de otra mujer, de alguna impostora…

Y mi mundo se vino abajo totalmente. Esas palabras se clavan tan profundo en mi alma que siento que me estoy muriendo. Sin decir absolutamente nada, salgo corriendo, buscando el primer caballo que encuentro. Voy tan rápido que no se que galopa más fuerte, el animal o mi corazón.

Se que fui descortés al dejar a Tight sola, pero de verdad no me importa, necesito ver a Bulma y que me aclare todo esto.

Después de unos minutos, llego a casa y bajó rápidamente y lo que veo me destroza. Milk y su madre están en la entrada y me miran con un rostro demasiado preocupante.

Entiendo lo que pasa, paso de lado y voy directo a nuestro cuarto. Ellas me siguen, pero yo las ignoro, escucho que la madre de Milk intenta detenerme y me habla, pero estoy sordo, ciego y completamente mudo.

Miró el cuarto y busco, pero no hay nada. Su ropa no está, ni sus cosas. Miró su mesa de noche y veo el anillo que le di frente al altar.

Milk se acerca y posa su mano en mi hombro.

-Se fue está mañana… Dijo que debía viajar por un problema familiar, que te avisara solo eso, pero no dijo nada más… Se fue apenas te fuiste…

Mis ojos dan vuelta y voy directo a aquel baúl que trajo y nunca abrió. No puedo abrirlo. Corro hacia mi mesa de noche y abro el cajón, buscando mi arma. La tomo de una sola vez, disparo el candado y lo hago volar en mil pedazos.

Una vez que lo veo abierto, levanto la tapa y descubro todo. Veo fotos de una mujer de cabello negro, de aquella que vi la primera vez que me envió una imagen suya. Encuentro biblias de todos los tamaños, vestidos extraños… Mis cartas… Al parecer era el baúl de la verdadera Bulma.

No comprendo nada, pero un pensamiento se me cruza por la mente y salgo corriendo hacía el banco a toda prisa.

* * *

[...]

-Como usted lo ordenó, su esposa tenía a su disposición todas sus cuentas. Vino ayer a la mañana muy temprano y retiro todo el dinero que pudo. Claro le dije que no podía dejar la cuenta en cero sin su permiso, pero me dijo que debía hacer un viaje y que necesitaba todo lo que podía, así que hice lo que usted me ordenó, pero para que la cuenta no se cierre deje un seni con veinte centavos…

-Por qué no me lo notifico?

-Porque no creí que fuera necesario, supuse que ya lo sabía…. Recuerde que usted hizo un poder firmado ante la ley de que su esposa tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo… Es todo legal, usted lo autorizo...

Levanto la mirada perdida y lo veo sonreír. Lo tomó del cuello y quiero golpearlo. El hombre se pone a la defensiva y trata de protegerse.

-Solo hice lo que usted autorizó…

Es verdad, yo lo hice, yo la autorice. Yo le di todo el poder sobre mis cuentas, y ella se llevó todo.

* * *

[...]

Mi mundo se derrumbo. Mi vida comenzó cuando ella bajó de ese barco y se murió cuando se fue. Se llevó todo, mi dinero, mi corazón, mi vida.

Todo fue un sueño, nada fue real, su amor nunca existió. Después de ir a la bahía y ver el barco ya muy lejos en alta mar, me di cuenta que jamás la volvería a ver.

No sé quién es, no sé quién era, solo sé que era mi esposa y que yo la amaba y estaba dispuesto a todo por ella.

Llevo dos semanas sentado en el sillon de mi cuarto sin salir. Mii socio vino a verme y yo lo he echado a los gritos.

Mi única compañía son estas botellas llena de licor que sostengo en mis manos. No quiero vivir, no puedo, no sin ella. Se convirtió en todo y en nada. La quiero de vuelta, la quiero frente a mi.

Veo a Milk que entra una vez más, por la cara de asco, me doy cuenta que le repugna el olor a alcohol que sale de mi. Se acerca despacio y se arrodilla a mi lado.

-Vegeta no puedes seguir así…

Me giro un poco y la veo de reojo. Mis lagrimas caen como un tormento.

-Se fue…

-Nunca estuvo aquí…

La veo que intenta sacarme la botella y yo la aparto bruscamente.

-Quiero que vuelva…

-No Vegeta, para que?... Ella solo quiso tu dinero y nada más… Déjala que se vaya, ni siquiera puedes enviarla a la cárcel, ella era tu esposa y no hizo nada ilegal… Déjala que se valla.

Niego con mi cabeza resignado.

-La quiero de vuelta…

-Para que?...

Sin pensarlo, levantó mi arma que sostengo fuertemente con mi otra mano y se la muestro para que entienda que es lo que quiero. Ella abre los ojos asustada y niega con la cabeza.

-No lo vale…

Yo me giro y la miró a los ojos.

-Si lo vale… la buscare, la encontraré y la mataré con mis propias manos...


	13. La mascarada

_**La mascarada**_

 _Londres 1642_

 _"Me dirijo hacia usted con el respeto que ha tenido para conmigo y le comunico que he aceptado reunirme ante su presencia para tratar los términos de la tregua que ha propuesto._

 _Al vernos imposibilitados para hacer un viaje de tantos días,queda cordialmente invitado usted y su reina a concurrir a nuestro palacio en Versalles y por ende a asistir a la mascarada que haremos en honor a nuestra reina. Y decidir el futuro de ambos clanes con sumo respeto,aclarando nuestras diferencias que hemos tenido por siglos a causa de nuestros antepasados._

 _Lo esperamos con agrado y sin armas._

 _Saluda Atentamente André ,rey de los vampiros nocturnos."_

La sonrisa del rey diurno era notoria, era ese el fin quizás de una guerra eterna entre los descendientes de Flowery y Ayakashi. Una guerra que los perturbaba y no dejaba crecer los clanes.

Notaba que al igual que él, el nuevo rey nocturno no tenía ni el mínimo interés con continuar una absurda guerra y juntos le pondrían fin a esto. Si bien jamás se llevarían bien por el estilo tan diferentes de vidas que llevaban, lograrían calmar las guerras y llevarse mejor. Esa guerra tonta que no los dejaba disfrutar en paz su vida inmortal, al fin sería eliminada.

Aunque hubiese querido que la tregua entre ambos fuera realizada en su territorio, comprendía que los vampiros nocturnos tenían mucha dificultad para viajar allí, ya que tardarían años, por solo poder viajar de noche, perdiendo horas de viaje.

Fue entonces que se tomó la decisión junto con la orden completa de súbditos del reino, viajar hacia Versalles.

Cierto era que la única que estaba en desacuerdo era la reina Kendra, esposa de Vegeta, pero tuvo que obedecer a su rey y emprender el largo viaje junto con su hijo pequeño. Así se prepararon en el reino diurno y emprendieron el largo viaje hacia el territorio nocturno.

Gracias a la velocidad de los vampiros y la ventaja de poder caminar bajo el sol, tardaron sólo dos semanas en llegar a Francia.

Aquel país era hermoso, pero no tanto como Londres. Las calles eran alegres pero lleno de gente humilde y pobre. Los comerciantes del pueblo desconocían por completo la naturaleza de aquel rey que había llegado. Ofrecían sus mejores manjares y las pieles de los animales más exóticos.

Vegeta que no le interesaba nada de eso, dejaba que su esposa comprara lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando a él no lo molestara.

La primera noche pararon en un hermoso hotel del pueblo para gente rica, aunque no necesitaban dormir, lo hicieron para aparentar y beber algún que otro humano sin ocasionar la muerte a ninguno.

Al amanecer continuaron su viaje por las calles de Versalles, lleno de flores primaverales y exóticas. Caminos de tierra fresca y hermosas, casas humildes pero de hermosa y antigua decoraciones.

Muchos años atrás, Vegeta recordaba pasear con su madre por calles muy similares, allí, donde su hermana menor había nacido tiempo atrás.

Al anochecer llegaron al lugar indicado y notaron el cambio de aire que de repente se encontraba por allí, ese típico olor a muerte que solo un clan específico suele tener.

Vegeta veía los rostros de sus súbditos e incluso de su esposa, era de asco y repugnancia, pues se notaba que allí, en aquel lugar la muerte y el dolor afloraba, nada parecido a las calles que habían visitado el día anterior. El rey trató de controlar sus miedos y aparento ser fuerte e indiferente ante tal perturbante clima. Pues era evidente que estaban en territorio nocturno y si él demostraba algún sentimiento negativo, todo se echaría por la borda.

Calmó sus pensamientos para que nadie lo pudiera escuchar y puso su rostro duro y fuerte como todo rey haría en aquellas situaciones.

Una vez que la noche había llegado al fin, entraron al terreno de los reyes nocturnos y su clan.

Lo que más llamó su atención, fue que a medida que se acercaban al enorme palacio, las luces artificiales salían como destellos llamativos y llenos de magia. Ardían por todos lados y en la entrada alta, con dos columnas griegas, una de cada extremo, se podía notar una multitud de gente que entraba sin parar. En ese momento fue Vegeta el que recordó la celebración que había aquel día por la reina del lugar. Lo primero que intento es dar la vuelta rápido, pero volvería a caer en sus miedos injustos. Se quedó allí parado apenas bajó del carruaje blanco lleno de rosas que había heredado de su abuela y ayudó a bajar a su reina. Dejando dentro a su hermana Veg y a su hijo Trunks.

Kendra bajó del carruaje como toda una dama y quedó impactada al ver la escena de gente mortal y no mortal entrar aquel día. Miró a su esposo rápidamente y mentalmente se comunicó con él.

 _"-Mi rey, creo que llegamos en un mal momento. Esa gente es humana… esto es una cacería! Será espeluznante._

 _-Lo se, pero no podemos irnos. Lo tomarían como que huimos. Llegamos demasiado lejos Kendra, tratemos de salir rápido de aquí."_

Poco a poco comenzaron a bajar de los demás carruajes los súbditos del reino diurno. Kakarotto fue el primero en acercarse a su rey.

-Mi rey, cree que esto sera buena idea?

-Kakarotto, no creo que tengamos opción. Dejemos a Veg, Kendra y a Trunks aquí en el carruaje custodiados. Nosotros entraremos al palacio.

Kendra miró su esposo y rápidamente protesto.

-De ninguna manera!, yo entraré con usted mi rey. No hay forma de hacer lo contrario.

Vegeta miró a su esposa y trató de convencerla.

 _"-Kendra, si algo me llegara a pasar tu debes cuidar a nuestro heredero!_

 _-Si crees que algo malo va a pasar, deberíamos irnos ya!"_

Vegeta dejó su mente en blanco un segundo y volvió a callar sus miedos. Asintió con su cabeza y dejó que Kendra entre al enorme palacio junto con ellos.

Despacio se acercaron a la enorme entrada. Las columnas griegas podían lucir un hermoso color cemento brillante, con unas pequeñas escaleras de cerámica de color gris. Una alfombra se dejaba ver intensa en la entrada que invitaba a pasar a cualquier criatura. Y allí paradas dos mujeres hermosas y pálidas, que al ver de lejos se notaba que eran seres oscuros asesinos de mortales.

Ambas mujeres miraron con intensidad a Vegeta y a sus acompañantes. No emitieron palabras algunas, pero borraron rápidamente la sonrisa de sus rostros. Se miraron entre ellas y dejaron pasar a las últimas personas que quedaban fuera del lugar.

Al ver pasar a la gente, se pusieron delante de los vampiros diurnos completamente serias y en posición de ataque.

-Esta es la noche más importante de nuestro reino… lo que busquen deben hacerlo en otro momento o tendremos que sacarlos a la fuerza.

Vegeta miró profundamente a los ojos de esas mujeres, esos ojos rojos y fuertes que demostraban agresividad y muerte. No había piedad en aquellos ojos, ni ahora ni nunca.

-Busco al rey.

Las mujeres se miraron entre sí y sonrieron irónicamente.

-El rey está ocupado. Como ya dije, es la noche más importante para nuestro reino. Eso incluye al rey.

En ese momento el aire se congeló y hasta los vampiros lo sintieron. Un hombre pálido, de cabello y ojos negros se acercó despacio hacia las mujeres nocturnas de la entrada. Su rostro poseía una sonrisa desgarradora y sombría. Su mirada demostraba el amor que sentía por la muerte y el sadismo y su presencia hacía temblar a todos.

Kendra se escondió detrás de su hermano a penas lo vio acercarse.

Vegeta lo miró intensamente, se había dado cuenta, pero tenía que preguntar de todas maneras de una manera sutil, para no ofender a semejante hombre delante de él.

-Disculpe, buscaba al rey… pero creo que ya lo encontré, verdad?

El hombre sonrió dejando ver unos largos y gruesos pares de colmillos, emitiendo un sonido suave pero perturbante. Miró a las jóvenes y con una suave palmadita asintió con la cabeza.

Las mujeres hicieron reverencia y dieron la vuelta enseguida al ver la sonrisa de su rey.

-Rey diurno?... que joven se ve. Parece que el sol los beneficia.

-Es genética pura, créame.

El vampiro nocturno sonrió jovialmente y despacio bajó los escalones. Se acercó a Vegeta y estiró su mano.

-Soy André, el rey de los vampiros nocturnos. Descendiente de Buraddosodo.

Vegeta se asombró por la presentación tan marcada del hombre, pero trató de parecer correcto e imitó el saludo.

-Soy Vegeta, el rey de los vampiros diurnos. Heredero y descendiente de Nightflower.

Estrecharon las manos fuertemente mirándose a los ojos por algunos segundos. Luego fue André quien soltó primero la mano del otro.

-Me alegro mucho que llegaran. Debo confesarle que creí que no vendría. La realidad es que llegan en un día muy importante para nosotros. Sería agradable, comenzar está tregua aceptando la invitación a nuestra más grande celebración.

Kendra curiosa, salió detrás de su hermano y sin poder evitarlo fue la que pregunto inoportuna.

-Que celebran?

André la miró fijamente sonriendo y respondió.

-Disculpe madame, no fuimos presentados. Soy André, y usted?

André estiró la mano pidiendo la de Kendra para emitir un saludo cordial.

Está se acercó despacio y le dio su mano para no quedar como una grosera, pero la realidad era que al sentir los labios fríos del rey nocturno en su mano, sintió que moría de miedo y asco.

-Soy Kendra, la reina de los vampiros diurnos. Esposa de Vegeta. Madre de Trunks.

-Ah!, que bien!, ya tiene un heredero, rey diurno, lo felicito. Y lo felicito también por su esposa, es muy hermosa.

Kendra sacó su mano rápido y se quedó detrás de su hermano Kakarotto. Vegeta miró a Kendra y en su mente resonó.

 _"-Quédate callada por favor"_

-Muchas gracias.

-Por favor, no quiero ser grosero, pueden pasar tranquilos a la celebración. Esta noche es una fiesta, nadie va a faltarles el respeto, se lo aseguro.

André les dio permiso de entrar y los acompañó despacio hacía el hall del palacio, que había guardias, pero no gente. Este miró a Kendra.

-Déjeme contarle porque es la noche más importante la de hoy. Estamos celebrando el aniversario de nuestra reina, mi querida esposa. Y a ella le gusta que todos estemos agasajandola y rindiendo honores. Es la reina y es tratada como tal. Yo trabajo mucho para que siempre se haga lo que ella quiera. La realidad es que mi reina es muy caprichosa y yo solo estoy para cumplir sus deseos.

Vegeta miró al rey nocturno con curiosidad, ese hombre parecía despiadado y feroz, pero hablaba de su esposa como algo digno de tener y cuidar.

-No queremos molestar, podemos volver mañana.

-No por favor, ustedes están invitados. Incluso puede traer a su hijo y los demás súbditos. Es una fiesta!. -André lo miró tranquilo. -Traiga a su heredero sin miedo alguno, es lindo compartir algunas cosas con los hijos. Debe ser muy lindo ser padre.

Kendra lo miró y se adelantó a su paso incrédula.

-Acaso usted no tiene herederos?

Vegeta la fulmino con la mirada y se la quedó viendo furioso.

-Su esposa es muy dominante, eso es admirable rey Vegeta. No querida reina, no poseo herederos. Mi esposa no quiere darmelos. Se niega totalmente.

Sin prestarle atención a su esposo Kendra respondió indignada.

-Como que se los niega?. La única tarea de una esposa es darle herederos a su esposo.

-Bien, dígaselo a mi reina y cuando la convesa hablaremos de nuevo.

André sonrió amablemente y cortó la conversación rápido.

Vegeta tomó del brazo a Kendra cuando André se dio la vuelta para abrir el telón rojo que separaba el hall del salón de fiestas.

 _"-Que parte de cierra la boca no entendiste Kendra!?_

 _-Lo siento, se me escapó. No volverá a pasar. Lo prometo."_

André dejó ver el salón de fiestas completamente iluminado, les sonrió y con un "Siéntanse como en su casa", dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud.

Vegeta miró a su alrededor y trató de disimular su desesperación.

 _"Haré lo que pueda…"_

Lentamente se fueron adentrando al salón de fiestas. La oscuridad no era completa ya que en cada esquina se encontraban candelabros de de oro con velas largas y encendidas, haciendo que el lugar se iluminara pero siempre dando ese atenuante oscuro y sombrío. La escena era tétrica, pero encantadora. El salón era grande y de una forma cuadrada casi perfecta, una escalera blanca y hermosa de 60 escalones,que llevaban a un segundo piso se podía ver en el medio del salón. Las paredes de una lado del salón eran blancas con guardas rojas y los otros laterales, poseían ventanales que provenían del techo hasta el piso. Se podía ver a lo lejos en un pequeño escenario una banda de música clásica y junto a está había mesas llenas de la más exquisita comida.

Irónico pensaba Vegeta que hubiera tanta comida para persona que no la necesitaban, pero luego noto que los únicos que la probaban eran los mortales y comprendió; los estaban alimentando para luego comérselos, había algo más sádico que eso acaso?, pues él no sería parte de esa crueldad, pero sabía bien que si retrocedía, ahora si seria la perdición.

Se dio la vuelta para ver detalles, noto que todos los allí presentes llevaban máscaras elegantes y finas, algunas eran graciosas, otras más comunes, también notaba que los invitados se reían y conversaban mientras tomaban sus copas de vino blanco y licores exóticos con aromas diferentes como si nada malo pasara.

Vegeta tenía su mente en blanco y sereno, pero la realidad era que quedó sorprendido cuando una mujer se le acercó por detrás y sin que se diera cuenta, le ató una hermosa máscara de color azul con hermosas plumas blancas y diamantes incrustados.

Lo primero que hizo fue palpar con sus dedos el objeto nuevo que llevaba en su rostro, luego se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a la mujer que lo había invadido sutilmente.

-Lo siento rey diurno. Pero es una mascarada, y las reglas son iguales para todo ser, así que disfrute de la festividad y acepte la máscara más hermosa que hice para usted.

-Para mi?

-Mi señor me dijo que quizás los reyes diurnos vendrían a la ceremonia, así que me pareció una buena forma de demostrarles que aquí queremos la tregua. Fue por eso que decidí hacerle a usted, su reina y su súbditos unas hermosas mascaras para este dia tan especial para nosotros.

-Gracias, de verdad lo aprecio, pero…

-Que la disfrute rey diurno…

La joven se fue tan velozmente que Vegeta no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de agradecerle el gesto. La realidad es que no quería esa mascara ni nada de aquel lugar, se quedó parado quieto mirando la nada esperando que llegue alguna buena idea y excusa para salir de ese lugar.

Minutos después, sin darse cuenta sintió como la mano de su esposa aferraba su brazo con fuerza y escucho muy sorprendido el grito desesperado de esta, que salía de su mente.

Al darse la vuelta y mirar a su esposa, se dio cuenta que era lo que tanto la había horrorizado. En aquel instante que miró, noto como doce hombres grandes y fuerte entraban al salón, con una bandeja de plata gigante sobre sus hombro cada uno, cargando en todas a mujeres jóvenes y hermosas, desnudas sobre ella, atadas y casi desmayadas.

 _"-El banquete de la reina",_ pensó Kendra sumamente horrorizada.

Vegeta ya no lo soportaba, ese acto lo había llenado de asco e ira, ya estaba completamente cansado de la situación que él y su familia estaban viviendo. No podía seguir allí y había tomado la decisión, volvería al día siguiente, lejos de toda celebridad sádica y llena de muerte.

Miró a su esposa a través de la máscara que esta llevaba y en el instante que estaba por confesarle sus miedos, la habitación quedó a oscuras por completo. Como si una fuerte ráfaga hubiera entrado y hubiera apagado todas las velas.

La oscuridad y el silencio se apoderó del enorme lugar mientras todos los presentes quedaban paralizados. Vegeta tomó la mano de su reina y espero un segundo, pero cuando intento salir de allí, una luz artificial blanca enfoco directamente hacía el balcón del segundo piso que conducía las escaleras y se escuchó la voz ronca y aguda del rey nocturno.

-Damas y caballeros, por favor un fuerte aplauso para nuestra reina….BULMA!

La multitud se hizo escuchar fuertemente con aplausos, mientras una figura hermosa salía lentamente a la luz.

Una mujer joven y extremadamente hermosa se hizo visible. Con una cabello que llegaba hasta los hombros, ondulado y de color azul con sutiles mechones rojos. Una sonrisa impactante que llevaba de color fuego haciendo juego y un vestido entallado de color negro acentuando la hermosa figura de la dama que se hizo presente. Dejó a Vegeta quieto e hipnotizado por tal belleza.

Bulma se dejó ver por completo en el balcón y salió levantando sus manos que se cubrían con unos hermosos guantes de seda de color plata, mostrando joyas valiosas y una máscara hermosa que dejaba ver sus grandes y brillantes ojos de color carmesí.

La mujer miró a sus invitados y con sus manos pedía más ovación lo cual todos obedecían celosamente. Bulma caminó despacio hasta la cima de las escaleras, fina y exótica comenzó a bajarlas muy sensualmente mirando a cada uno de sus invitados, hasta que encontró unos ojos distintos a todos.

La reina sostuvo la mirada hasta llegar al final de la escaleras mientras todos la aplaudían sin quitar su mirada fija de los ojos pequeños de color azul que veía enfrente de ella.

Vegeta soltó a Kendra y se acercó lentamente al pie de la escalera sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos grandes y hermosos. En poco tiempo quedaron frente a frente mirándose tan íntimamente que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Vegeta quedó tan hipnotizado que sutilmente le hizo reverencia a la reina que sus ojos veían y estiró su mano obsequiandola, invitandola a bailar al compás de la suave melodía que sonaba de lejos. Bulma, completamente seria, estiró su mano y correspondió a la invitación. Vegeta tocó su guante de plata y la atrajo suavemente hacia él haciendo que la bella dama diera una vuelta completa y al finalizarla, quedaron frente a frente mirándose a los ojos en completo silencio.

Pasaron una milésima de segundos cuando el rey nocturno se acercó a ella con una falsa sonrisa y discretamente le preguntó.

-Bulma?...

Esto sacó del trance a la reina y despacio se soltó de los brazos nuevos que la tenían tan indefensa, se paró normalmente y bajo la mirada rápidamente. Luego de un eterno minuto, la mujer miró a su esposo enojada y seria.

-Por que hay vampiros diurnos en mi fiesta?

Vegeta, que quedó en el mismo estado que la reina y estaba justo delante de ellos la miró serio. Pues debía aparentar desinterés, ya que no quedaría elegante que todos notaran que se había quedado como un bobo mirando aquella hermosa mujer y la había invitado a bailar por impulso..

-Ya nos íbamos, no se preocupe.

Bulma miró a Vegeta abriendo sus ojos enormes y llenos de histeria.

-No hablaba contigo.

André trató de calmar el ambiente levantando su copa y proponiendo un brindis por su esposa el cual todo el mundo aceptó indicando respeto y fidelidad a aquella dama.

Todos menos Vegeta.

Bulma lo miraba de nuevo pero esta vez con soberbia y él le devolvía la mirada igual.

Kendra se acercó despacio y colocó sus manos sobre el brazo de su esposo. Miro a la mujer que estaba delante de su rey, quedando enfrentada con ella.

 _-"Esto es la reina?._

 _-Así parece._

 _-Por qué hizo eso, mi rey?_

 _-Solo quise ser respetuoso…_

 _-Y, por qué la mira así?_

 _-Porque ella quiere…"_

La reina diurna quedó seria y confundida mirando a aquella mujer que no dejaba de mirar con soberbia a su esposo.

André se acercó a su esposa y la tomó de la cintura, haciendo que quedara frente a él. Puso sus labios en su oído y le comentaba algo muy por lo bajo.

Vegeta miraba ese acto y no sabía porque le dio asco ver aquellas manos rozar suavemente aquella figura hermosa y delicada. Su mente quedó en blanco, pues le repugno lo que estaba en su pensamiento.

El rey nocturno se acercó despacio al rey diurno y le sonrió, como si nada pasara, pero fue Bulma la que se adelantó a él y se puso nuevamente frente a frente con los reyes diurnos.

Las palabras de la reina nocturna quedaron en total silencio cuando la orquesta comenzó a sonar fuertemente. Esto hizo que Bulma saliera del salón con rapidez, seguida por su esposo y y los reyes diurnos que esperaban con ansias salir de aquella situación.

-Acaso a mi me importa?

Bulma gritaba frustrada a su esposo, mientras tiraba al piso aquella máscara hermosa que habían hecho solo para ella, al llegar al hall del palacio. Cerca de la entrada por la cual habían entrado los reyes diurnos.

André trataba de calmar a su reina cuando los reyes diurnos llegaban al mismo lugar.

Bulma miró a Vegeta y se le acercó de tal manera que hizo que este diera un paso hacía atrás de tanta intimidad que sintió con aquella mujer.

Quedaron enfrentados, Vegeta se sacó despacio la máscara también dejando su rostro desnudo y descubierto, la miró fijamente a los ojos y despacio le susurro.

-No es necesario tanto alboroto. Nosotros ya nos íbamos.

Bulma miró la soberbia de ese hombre y le respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

-Me parece una excelente idea, lárguense y no vuelvan!.

André se quedó serio y se acercó como un rayo haciendo espacio entre ellos con su propio cuerpo. Sonriendo miró al rey diurno.

-No, no, no!, No escuche rey diurno!, por favor!. Usted regrese, no escuche a mi hermosa esposa, por favor!. La tregua sigue en pie.

-André estas loco!?

Kendra miró a Bulma horrorizada por su comportamiento. Y ésta le devolvió la mirada.

-Que!?, tu tampoco eres bienvenida aquí!. Quiero que se vayan ahora.

Kendra la miró con desprecio, y no pudo evitar contestarle de la misma manera.

-Es usted muy vulgar!

André vio el rostro de Bulma transformarse y empezar a acercarse a la reina diurna, rápidamente este tomó a su esposa por la cintura nuevamente y cubrió sus labios con sus manos.

-Lo siento, lo siento!, por favor. Le suplico que la disculpen. Dejen que hable con ella.

Vegeta miraba divertido la escena. André sostenía a la fiera con sus grandes y fuertes brazos y aun así no podía hacer que la mujer se quedara quieta y dejara de moverse. La mezcla de enojo, celos y diversión fue tan confuso que intento mirar hacia otro lado para no explotar de sentimientos encontrados.

Miró fijamente a André y asintió.

-Volveremos mañana. Para el atardecer. Si la reina sigue sin aceptar la tregua, nos marcharemos a Inglaterra y esperaremos la luna de sangre.

Bulma sacó la mano de su esposo de sus labios y furiosa gritó.

-Entonces nos vemos en unos años, listos para enfrentarlos!

André volvió a cubrir su boca y sonriendo falsamente agregó.

-No querido rey, nos veremos mañana y llegaremos a un acuerdo.

Vegeta y Kendra se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacía la salida, no habían notado en qué momento el hall se había llenado de súbditos tanto nocturnos como los diurnos. Con un gesto, miró a los suyos y se encaminaron todos hacia la salida.

Al darse la vuelta para ayudar a su esposa a bajar las escaleras miró por el hombro de ésta al rey nocturno, que suplicaba a su esposa algo. Está le daba vuelta la cara y no lo miraba, no mostraba pistas de aceptar ninguna tregua.

En ese instante sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, volviendo a mirarse profundamente, pero esta vez sin máscaras, desnudos, completos, tan íntimamente que erizaban la piel del otro.

Vegeta bajó la mirada primero y tomó el brazo de su esposa. Se acercó a su carruaje y la ayudó a subir a él.

Kakarotto se acercó a su rey y lo miró intensamente.

 _-"Creo que la reina nocturna tiene muy mal carácter…_

 _-Kakarotto, la reina nocturna tiene carácter…"_

Ambos se miraron y no dijeron nada. Vegeta subió a su carruaje y se marchó rápidamente de aquel lugar.

* * *

En el palacio se veía a Bulma más tranquila pero aun enojada. André le hablaba sin parar pero la mujer no escuchaba nada de lo que decía.

-No te das cuenta que a mi también me molesta toda está situación!?, pero ya te lo dije, si ellos aceptan la tregua, no habrá más guerras!, viviremos tranquilos para siempre!

-Eres un cobarde! Nuestro padre sentiria verguenza de ti!

-Desde cuando te importa nuestro padre, Bulma !?, ahora nosotros somos los reyes!, y ya estoy harto de pensar en que en algún momento nos quitarán el reino que tanto nos costó conseguir!

-Matando a nuestro padre…

-No seas cínica, tú mataste a mi madre….

La discusión quedó en silencio por unos segundos, ambos reyes se miraron y se sonrieron perversamente. André se acercó a Bulma y tomó su rostro suavemente.

-Todo esto es nuestro ahora, lo ganamos. Tenemos sangre real! Ahora tenemos la posibilidad de estar en paz, piensalo.

-Eres un idiota hermanito!, se podría solucionar matandolos a todos!

-Si fuera tan fácil hermanita no crees que ya lo hubiéramos hecho?... No, no es fácil. Esto es mejor, podemos reinar como queramos y nadie interferiría… -Andre se dio la vuelta, pero hablaba despacio. - Solo para que te enteres… lo diurnos vendrán y se hospedaran en el palacio de ahora en más hasta que el tratado sea firmado.

Bulma abrió los ojos gigantes y gritó con odio.

-ESTAS DEMENTES?. De ninguna manera viviré con esos!, no lo acepto, yo no conviviré con vampiros diurnos!

Despacio una joven de cabello negro, largo y ondulado se acercó a Bulma y toco su hombro.

-Hermana, que ha pasado?

-Brunella, te dejo a esta loca! Esta mujer quiere acabar con nuestra paz!, habla con ella!, yo iré a buscar alguna mujer por ahí!

Bulma miró con sarcasmo a su esposo, pues odiaba que actuara de forma tan ó la mano de su hermana ciega y se sentó en el suelo con ella.

-Que paso?, de que habla André?

-Quiere formar alianzas con los vampiros diurnos. No quiere luchar en la próxima luna de sangre.

-Pero Bulma, eso sería genial!, al fin tu esposo tiene una buena idea. -Brunella busco con sus dedos el rostro de su hermana, y noto sus expresiones. -Cual es el problema hermana?, que tienen los vampiros diurnos que no te agradan?...

Bulma quedó en silencio por un instante, perdida en su pensamiento. Sin pensar más, miró la nada y dejó salir como un suspiro.

-Su rey.


	14. 涙 Namida (Lágrima)

涙... Namida (Lágrima)

 **N/A: Hola, hola!, maldición no pude aguantar más, necesitaba subir este one short!, perdón, perdón!. Les prometo que el día sábado** **subiré** **dos** **capítulos** **… no esperen, solo quedan tres, ok, les prometo por mi honor saiyajin que el día sábado, subiré los últimos tres capítulos de "Descubriendo nuestro futuro"... No todos juntos, lo voy hacer en distinto horario, así que estén alertas!. O... como ya no hay dragon ball super subir uno cada** **sábado** **... no se, elijan ustedes!** \^0^/

 **Pero, ahora solo voy a subir este que es solo uno y no necesita tanta revisión como los de una historia larga, pues este es más simple… todavía, a menos que gane la votación, claro!, jeje.**

 **Bien, les comento porque tanto entusiasmo… Este one short es demasiado importante, ya que me inspire en una historia %100 real no fake… Y puedo decir que los protagonistas (aparte de Vegeta y Bulma, claro, osea los otros personajes principales), son dos personas que amo con todo mi corazón… Ellos existen y pasaron por miles de cosas para hoy ser felices… Bueno, en mi historia tienen nombres conocidos por el mundo de dragon ball, pero sus verdaderas personalidades, están plasmadas aquí…**

 **No puedo decir más, no quiero adelantar nada.**

 **Por favor, tocaré un tema un poco delicado, así que pido respeto y discreción. Y advierto, esto no se trata de ofender a nadie, solo se está contando una historia, respeto todas las opiniones y deseo que se respete está historia que la escribí con mucho amor y sentimiento….**

 **Bueno, me fui a la bosta con la aclaración, gracias por leer y en fin, por todo lo que hacen allí del otro lado… Agradezco los mensajes y lo demás.**

 **Las quiero y nos vemos el sábado…**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

Los nervios la estaban matando. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo y en donde. Miró su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que ya habían pasado los cinco minutos.

Suspiro con pesadez, tomó el pequeño palito de color rosa, lo dio vuelta y su corazón se detuvo al ver la respuesta.

-Positivo…. Maldición, y ahora que voy hacer?….

Levantó su rostro y miró el espejo del baño de damas. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir con dolor.

Estaba embarazada. Con solo 17 años, tenía en su vientre el fruto de una traición. Si, porque eso era lo que había ocurrido, ella traicionó a su mejor amiga, durmió con su novio y ahora el bebé de ambos estaba creciendo en su vientre.

No le preocupaba decírselo a sus padres, ellos tenían la mente abierta y la perdonarían. Tampoco le importaba la sociedad. Ella era una chica humilde, pero podría mantener su bebé sola, pero no podía. No podía con este bebé en particular.

Sabía perfectamente las consecuencias. El padre de su hijo estaba comprometido desde pequeño con Lazuli, su amiga de la primaria, aquella que iba a su casa a jugar cuando eran pequeñas, porque los padres de ambas eran colegas científicos.

Ella le había demostrado en más de una ocasión que la quería, que confiaba en ella y que era sin duda su mejor amiga y ella… ella se enamoró perdidamente de su novio, aquel que su amiga aún no tocaba porque debía esperar hasta casarse.

Se sintió una basura, una traidora, pero realmente no lo pudo controlar. El amor inmenso que sentía por él iba más allá de la razón y ahora, tenía un hijo suyo en su cuerpo.

Abrió el grifo de la canilla y mojó su cara, tratando así de disipar sus lágrimas. Sabía que sería un caos salir del baño en esa condición, pero debía hacerlo, aún le faltaba terminar una clase.

Tomó el palito que le había dado la inminente noticia, lo guardó en su bolso y trató de desechar cualquier otra prueba que la delatara de su condición.

Se dirigió hacía la puerta del baño público de la escuela y la abrió lentamente. Y para su mala suerte, esos ojos negro que tanto la enamoraban están ahí, afuera, esperando por ella.

-Bulma… estas bien?...

La peliazul levantó la mirada y lo enfrentó directamente. No, no podía decirle lo que pasaba, eso sería una catástrofe, además bien sabía que el chico no sentía nada por ella, que solo tuvieron sexo una vez en donde perdió su virginidad, por eso estaba más que segura que ese joven era el padre de su hijo.

Bajó la mirada decidida a no hablar, no podía complicar más las cosas.

-Si Vegeta, te dije que me dejes en paz por favor….

El muchacho se puso más serio de lo normal y se acercó despacio.

-Solo me preocupe por ti, te vi salir del salón rápido hacía el baño… temía que estuvieras enferma o algo.

-Gracias por preocuparte, estoy bien… Vete.

El timbre del recreo sonó con fuerza, anunciando a todos los alumnos que era tiempo de un descanso. Todos los compañeros de la peliazul salieron al pasillo y fue la misma Lazuli la que llegó corriendo, colgándose del brazo de su novio. Sonrió cálidamente.

-Bulma, mi cielo, estas bien?... Acaso comiste algo que te cayo mal?, me dijo Milk que estabas vomitando…

Bulma desvió la mirada, no podía ni mirar a los ojos celestes de la pelirubia que le sonreía con preocupación.

-Si, es que comí muy rápido a la mañana, pero estoy bien…

-Si quieres, Vegeta y yo podemos acompañarte a la enfermería…

-No. Gracias…

-Bueno, te dejamos… tenemos que comer algo. Vamos cariño?

Vegeta siguió mirando a Bulma intensamente, pero tuvo que mirar hacía otro lado, pues no podía dejar que su prometida se diera cuenta lo preocupado que estaba por aquella chica que tan enamorado lo tenía desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Si, Vegeta está cautivado ante Bulma. Desde aquella mañana cuando entró al salón por primera vez en primer año de secundaria, supo que esa chica era la verdadera mujer de sus sueños y no Lazuli, la chica con la que lo obligaban a casarse por dinero.

* * *

Era extraño como él, un chico maduro y responsable, había aceptado unirse con una joven que ni siquiera le parecía atractiva, pero luego recordó que nunca lo había aceptado, solo le dijeron que debían casarse a los 18 años y ya.

Y para su mala suerte, el tiempo cada vez se acercaba más y en tan solo unos meses, cuando Lazuli cuampla la edad acordada, debía atarse a ella estando completamente enamorado de su amiga.

Lazuli no era mala ni lo trataba mal. Tampoco intentaba seducirlo ni mucho menos lo perseguía como una novia loca.

Al contrario, tenían una relación fraternal, como si fueran hermanos. Pues ella jamás pudo superar la muerte de su gemelo y encontró en Vegeta un compañero similar a él, pero no un novio o un futuro marido y eso les complicaba todo a los chicos, pues sabían bien que en algún momento debían hasta tener hijos para que herede las dos empresas de las que estaban en juego.

De igual manera, eso no quitaba que la pelirubia no fuera posesiva con él, haciéndole creer a todo el mundo que ella estaba completamente enamorada del chico, pero la verdad, era que solo quería tener de vuelta a su hermano.

Sin embargo, Vegeta no podía hacer nada. Sus padres lo obligaban a esto y por más que lo odiaba, tenía que pensar en su hermano y su futuro, pues él era todo lo que tenía. Tanto el padre como la madre de Vegeta eran dos malditos codicioso sin escrúpulos que no le importaba la felicidad de ninguno de sus hijos y sabía bien que Tarble solo lo tenía a él y él lo cuidaría siempre.

Sin más opciones, Vegeta aceptó su realidad, pero eso no quitaba que cada día que pasaba, estaba más enamorado de Bulma.

La chica de cabello azul se le había metido hasta los huesos y todo empeoro cuando la tuvo en su cama por primera y única vez.

Vegeta creyó que jamás en su vida iba a poder tocar a otra mujer, pues Bulma era todo lo que él siempre había querido.

Se entregaron mutuamente, perdiendo la virginidad a la vez y eso es un vínculo que para él era más que sagrado, pues los uniría de por vida.

Pero no pudo hacer nada, a la mañana siguiente cuando despertaron abrazados, ella se enojó y le dijo que jamás debió haber pasado nada, por Lazuli, que se olvidara de todo, pero fue imposible para él.

Pasó un mes y medio y el seguía sintiendo sus gemidos en su cabeza mientras dormía o simplemente cuando pensaba en silencio.

Simplemente fue lo más hermoso que le paso en su vida, pero ella era distante y lo rechazaba, haciéndole notar lo arrepentida que estaba por lo que había hecho.

Pero por más tiempo que pasaba, todo era más difícil para Vegeta. Debía aceptar el hecho de que jamás estaría con Bulma, pues no solo su compromiso forzado lo obligaba a no estar con ella, sino que ella sentía una terrible traición hacía Lazuli, su amiga de la infancia.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero él nunca pidió esto. Él no buscó enamorarse de ella, solo paso y jamás hubiera pedido estar atado a una chica que jamás querría.

Su vida estaba condenada y solo era el comienzo de todo el verdadero desastre, pues Vegeta ni se imaginaba por todo lo que estaba apunto de pasar Bulma.

* * *

La peliazul se sentó despacio en el sillón y suspiró con mucho dolor. Era el momento de confirmar todas las sospechas de una forma profesional.

Había salido del baño aquel día y había terminado su clase. Cuando finalizó el día lectivo, se fue corriendo hacía su casa, llamó a su médico, aquel que su madre le tenía tanta confianza y se dispuso a reservar una cita con él.

Tenía mucho miedo y ahora estaba ahí, sentada delante de él esperando la respuesta. Le había comentado lo que había ocurrido. Que tuvo su primera vez sexual pero no se había cuidado ni ella ni el muchacho y ahora su periodo no llegaba. Se hizo una prueba casera en el baño de la escuela y este había sido positiva.

El doctor le dijo que para estar mas seguro, le haría una prueba de sangre y allí estaba esperando aquel resultado.

-Si Bulma… efectivamente, estas embarazada….

La peliazul bajó la mirada y comenzó a llorar en silencio. El médico entendió que estaría asustada, porque era muy joven, pero no era por eso que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. No, Bulma lloraba porque tendría al hijo del chico que más amaba y no podía decírselo.

El médico le dio vitaminas a Bulma y unos estudios que debía hacerse, ya estaba todo dicho, en ocho meses tendría al hijo del novio de su mejor amiga, pero ellos, jamás se enterarían y sabía perfectamente cómo hacer para que eso pase.

Salió del consultorio y se fue directo a su casa a enfrentar a su padres.

* * *

-Estoy embarazada….

Los padres de Bulma la miraron sorprendidos. El profesor miró a los ojos a su esposa y suspiró con dolor.

-Hija.. cómo fue que paso esto?... Acaso no te hemos hablado miles de veces de cómo cuidarte?

-Lo se papá… Y no sabes lo mal que estoy. Perdonenme, siento que les falle como hija…

La señora Brief se puso de pie y se sentó junto a su hija, tomó su mano y sonrió.

-No te mentire hija, yo esperaba otro futuro para ti, quería que estudiaras y viajaras por el mundo y luego conocieras un buen muchacho, te cases y tengas un hijo…. -La madre de Bulma tomó su mentón haciendo que la mire a los ojos. -Supongo que el orden de los factores no altera el producto…

-Mamá… lo siento por hacer esto… lo siento de verdad.

La mujer miró a su esposo y habló despacio.

-Qué piensas hacer Bulma?... Ese bebé es tuyo, tu tomas la decisión…

Bulma la miró con los ojos abiertos.

-A qué te refieres?...

-Bueno, papá tiene un amigo doctor que puede… tu sabes, detener el embarazo…

Bulma se puso de pie rápidamente.

-No mamá, yo se que lo que hice fue una imprudencia, pero el bebé no tiene la culpa. El merece vivir una vida feliz…

-Bien, como tú digas…. Y el padre del bebé?. Lo sabe?

-No, y no lo sabrá tampoco, él no se enterara que será padre, porque yo tampoco seré madre.

Los padres de Bulma se miraron confundidos.

-De qué hablas hija?...

-Mamá, he tomado una decisión. No puedo quitarle la vida a un ser que no pidió nacer y no tiene la culpa por mi irresponsabilidad… pero a cambió, haré algo bueno por él. Buscaré una familia sustituta, que no pueda tener hijos y les daré la posibilidad de tener una familia…

Ambos padres sonrieron y se acercaron a Bulma.

-Cuenta con nosotros hija. Si eso crees que es lo mejor para tu hijo, nosotros te apoyaremos siempre. Le darás una familia buena y la oportunidad de ser feliz a dos personas que anhelan mucho ser bendecidos con un hijo.

-Sí papá. La semana que viene iré al centro de adopción y buscaré una familia para el bebé, quiero que sea la mejor, quiero que tenga todo lo que yo no podré darle… Quiero dos padres que de verdad amen a su hijo…

* * *

Bulma entró al centro de adopción el sábado muy temprano. Había mucha gente en el lugar, pues al parecer, muchas familias buscaban la posibilidad que ella le daría a una sola.

Se acercó al mostrador y sonrió de manera amable.

-Buen día. Soy Bulma Brief, tengo cita con la asistente social a las nueve.

La chica sonrió dulcemente y le indico a Bulma que la mujer ya la estaba esperando en su oficina. Bulma tomó el ascensor y se dirigió al piso 9.

Las náuseas aumentaron cuando se dio cuenta lo rápido que iba el transporte. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Bulma salió corriendo del lugar a buscar un baño, pero no lo pudo encontrar.

En su lugar, un hombre alto, con ojos rasgados y el cabello blanco, se acercó a la chica y la sostuvo del brazo.

-Preciosa, estas bien?

-No…. necesito vomi….

Y no pudo terminar la frase. Todo el desayuno de la mañana, quedó impregnado en el pecho del hombre que la miro sorprendido. Bulma abrió los ojos y se apenó totalmente.

-Oh por dios…. Lo siento! lo siento mucho!

El hombre sonrió y trató de limpiarse con un pañuelo que llevaba en su bolso.

-Está bien querida… no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado…

-Como?...

-Soy enfermero de mujeres embarazadas y esto pasa siempre… -El hombre la miró con sus ojos celeste y sonrió. -De cuanto estas?

Bulma bajó la mirada y sonrió.

-Solo tengo 6 semanas…

-Es muy chiquito…. Supongo que vienes a ver a la asistente social, lo darás en adopción?

-Si, es la idea. Quiero que el bebé tenga una familia feliz… Algo que yo no le podre dar jamás.

El hombre miró el suelo con un rostro serio y lleno de dolor.

-Que envidia la pareja que elijas…

Bulma frunció el ceño y lo miró interrogativa.

-A qué te refieres con eso?

-Nada... es solo que yo vengo aquí desde hace tres años a ver si algún día se me dará un bebé, es mi sueño. No hay nada que más quiera en este mundo que ser padre… pero no se puede, me lo niegan totalmente y es por eso que me da mucha envidia la pareja que elijas… Aquí si las futuras mamás no te elijen, la asistente social se encarga de buscar una familia al bebé y ella jamás me elegirá… Nadie lo hace, simplemente pasan mi expediente por alto...

Bulma lo miró con dolor, pues al hombre se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Por que te niegan un hijo?, eso no es justo….

-Bueno, eso es porque….

-Bulma Brief?...

La voz ronca y gruesa de una mujer no dejó continuar la hombre que hablaba con Bulma. Ella la miró con espanto, pues se veía una mujer malvada y sumamente estricta. Miró al hombre y sonrió.

-Debo irme, un gusto…

-Zamasu. Me llamo Zamasu. Tu eres Bulma, verdad?… Un gusto!

El hombre sonrió y fue directo a buscar un baño para limpiarse su traje recién vomitado.

Bulma sonrió cálidamente y volteo a ver a la mujer que la estaba esperando. Se acercó despacio y saludo con respeto.

-Buenos días. Disculpe, tuve un accidente….

-Entra y cierra la puerta.

Bulma miró con asombro a la mujer que tan fría le había hablado y entró rápido a su oficina. Despacio se acercó a la silla del escritorio y se sentó mirando a la mujer que la observaba con desdén.

-Supongo que tu no vienes a adoptar…. si no a dejar a tu hijo como un perro abandonado…

-Como dijo?... -Bulma abrió los ojos ante las palabras de la mujer obesa, con cabello negro hasta la cintura y vestido de color miel.

-Si, hazte la desentendida…. seguro te gusto abrir las piernas verdad?... Otra adolescente que no le salió bien el aborto y quiere deshacerse de la vergüenza…

Bulma se puso de pie irritada.

-Oiga señora, no me hable así!... Se que cometí un error, pero no me hice ningún aborto y no estoy dejando a nadie como un perro. Solo quiero darle la oportunidad a una familia para que complete su felicidad…

La mujer sonrió con ironía y miró a Bulma.

-Si, me imagino que solidaria eres… Como todas las de tu edad… Bueno, cállate y escucha mocosa promiscua.

-No me llame así, que derecho cree usted que tiene para tratarme de esa manera?...

-Que te calles!. Ahora te haré unas preguntas y de acuerdo con tu status y el del padre de la criatura, veré qué familia le asigno…

-Estatus?... es una broma?... Osea que si soy pobre le dará al bebé una familia pobre?...Juzgará por su condición?... Es usted horrible…

-Perdona cariño, eres tu la que se va a deshacer de un bebé, yo crié a mis 10 hijos… Tu buscas la salida fácil!

Bulma abrió la boca con enojo e impotencia.

-Usted no me conoce, no sabe nada de mi…

-Ni me interesa!, si fueras mi hija ya estaría en un internado de monjas o en alguna base militar!... Ahora, tu hijo necesitará ayuda religiosa para no cometer tus errores, buscaré una familia muy cristiana para que le ponga disciplina… Una con muchos hijos para que sepa lo que es tener hermanos, los hijos únicos son un problema…. Apuesto que eres hija única….

-Si… pero no se supone que debe elegir una familia que no tenga hijos?...

-Ah, lo sabía!... tienes cara de ser una niña consentida, yo buscaré lo mejor para tu hijo…. Y no me digas como hacer mi trabajo!

-No… usted no decidira con quién se criara mi hijo..

-Encima de putita eres estúpida…. Ese es específicamente lo que hago, buscar una familia decente…

Bulma la miró con desprecio.

-Yo lo haré, el lunes sin falta llevare el expediente al juzgado de adopción… Yo me encargare de buscar una pareja que merezca la felicidad, usted no sirve para nada… -Bulma abrió la puerta de la oficina, camino hasta la salida y antes de irse, se giró y miró a la mujer. -Y mas putita es usted que no tiene ni 40 años y tiene 10 hijos...- Bulma salió dando un portazo fuertemente.

Caminó rápidamente hacia el ascensor, lo llamó y salió rápido del lugar. Durante el trayecto, sentía su sangre hervir, estaba tan enojada que no sintió las náuseas por el movimiento.

Esa mujer la había juzgado totalmente y no tenía ningún derecho en hacer eso. Cómo podía haber personas que dejaran a su bebé en manos de gente como esa escoria?.

-Ya sé lo que estudiaré cuando nazca el bebé…. seré asistente social de adopción y juro cuidar el bienestar de todos los bebés y las familias que quieren un hijo…

La impotencia por dentro se disipaba, cuando se abrieron las puertas. Bulma salió del ascensor, pues ahora debía buscar una familia sustituta por su parte y sabía que no sería fácil. Tenía que pedir las carpetas y expedientes de todas las parejas, estudiarlas completamente y decidir entre muchas personas.

Se acercó al mostrador y miró a la chica que estaba sentada hablando por teléfono. Miró hacía la ventana y vio al hombre de cabello blanco que estaba sentado en un banco de la plaza, al parecer el hombre lloraba y se abrazaba el mismo con fuerza.

Bulma sintió curiosidad y salió rápido del edificio. Camino hasta el banco y se acercó lentamente al hombre.

-Zamasu…

-Pequeña Bulma, ya terminaste la reunión con ese monstruo pequeña?... Que rápido, ya elegiste la familia para tu bebé?

Bulma sonrió y se sentó a su lado en la banca. Ambos se miraron con delicadeza y Bulma miró hacía el edificio.

-No, la verdad es que la mujer es peor que un monstruo. Me trató horrible, ahora entiendo porque no te da un hijo, es una maldita…

Zamasu sonrió y miró el suelo.

-No es solo eso Bulma, ella jamás me daría un bebé por mi condición…

Bulma lo miró asombrada y despacio preguntó.

-Qué condición?

En ese momento, un hombre alto, de cabello negro totalmente alborotado, bajó de un hermoso auto familiar de color azul y se acercó a ambos. Sonrió dulcemente, tomó la mano del hombre de cabello blanco y sonrió.

-Nada?...

-No cariño, la bruja esa jamás nos dará un bebé…

Zamasu comenzó a llorar y el hombre de cabello negro lo abrazó con ternura.

-No llores mi amor… algún día se nos hara el milagro y tendremos a nuestro hijo… ya veras!

-No Black, no pasará jamás… Esa mujer nos juzga por ser dos hombres… Dice que un bebé no puede crecer con dos personas enfermas, que contagiaríamos al bebé…

Bulma abrió la boca horrorizada y miró al hombre de cabello blanco.

-Que cosas tan horribles dice esa mujer por dios!... Como puede haber personas así en el mundo?... Es peor que un demonio…

Black miró con frustración a su esposo y cerró sus puños con ira.

-Vez porque no quiero subir yo… si me llega a decir una cosa así juro que la mataría….

-Y qué ganaríamos Black?, que jamás en la vida podamos tener un hijo… Ni siquiera le pido un bebé recién nacido, cualquier criatura que necesite el amor de dos papás es suficiente para mi… yo solo quiero ser padre...Esa habitación en casa jamás se ocupará…

Bulma miraba como ambos hombres lloraban juntos y su corazón se rompió por completo. Se puso de pie, se acercó a la pareja y sonrió.

-Zamasu… recuerdas que me preguntaste si ya había elegido la pareja que se quedara con mi bebe?...

El hombre la miró intrigado.

-Si, lo pregunte y dijiste que no.

-Pues, me equivoque, ya la encontre…

-En serio?, quién?

-Ustedes….

* * *

Bulma entró detrás de Zamasu a su pequeña casa. Era tierna y muy familiar. Hasta el barrio le pareció un lugar cálido.

Zamasu sonrió.

-Siéntate por favor, ya te traigo todo nuestro expediente y de paso me cambiare mi ropa… esta está vomitada. Puedes preguntarnos lo que quieras, te responderemos con total sinceridad.

Bulma sonrió y asintió en silencio. Despacio caminó por el pasillo del hall y entró a una habitación que tenía tres sillones muy cómodos y una pequeña mesita en el medio.

Miró a los dos hombres que caminaban hacia otra habitación y luego volvieron unos minutos después. El de cabello blanco tenía una carpeta bastante holgada en las manos y se sentó tranquilo en uno de los sillones, frente a Bulma.

El hombre de cabello negro se acercó le dio un vaso con jugo y se sentó junto a su esposo. Ambos se tomaron de la mano y sonrieron.

-Bueno, aquí estamos… Listos para responder todo lo que quieras.

Bulma tomó un poco del líquido rojo que tenía el vaso, lo apoyó en la mesita y sonrió.

-Bien, a que se dedican?.

-Bueno, yo soy enfermero. Ya te había dicho. Me dedico al area de neonatologia…. como veras, amo a los bebés, dedico mi vida a ellos.

Bulma asintió y sonrió.

-Y tu, Black?

-Yo soy ingeniero civil. Trabajo en la armada. A veces viajo por mi trabajo, pero nunca me fui más de un mes, extraño mucho a Zamasu y trató de trabajar rápido para estar con él.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Bien, cuánto tiempo llevan casados?

-Bueno, nos conocimos hace cinco años en Francia, Black viajaba por trabajo y yo estaba de vacaciones. Nos enamoramos al minutos que nos vimos, y después de dos años nos casamos en un país que era legal nuestra unión. Llevamos ya tres años de casados y al mes de nuestra boda, decidimos adoptar un bebé.

-Ya veo, tiene un a casa muy linda.

-Zamasu quería vivir en un barrio residencial, muy familiar. La escuela primaria está a cinco cuadras y la secundaria a ocho…. Llegamos aquí con la idea de poder criar correctamente a un hijo…

-Desean mucho ser padres…

-Demasiado Bulma. Nuestra familia está incompleta. Nos amamos mucho, pero también tenemos mucho amor paternal… solo queremos un hijo.

-Lo se, es por eso que no necesito ver su expediente, ya decidí que ustedes se quedaran con mi… con el bebé.

Zamasu se levantó de golpe llorando y abrazó con fuerza a Bulma.

-No te imaginas lo feliz que nos haces Bulma…. Te juro por el dios que me mira qué haré a ese bebé tan feliz que nunca le faltara nada….

-Gracias, confío en que así sea.

Black se acercó a Bulma y pregunto cuidadoso.

-No te arrepentiras?... Digo, no es fácil para una mujer tener un hijo y darlo en adopción… El padre del bebé está de acuerdo?

Bulma bajó la mirada.

-Soy madre soltera… Este niño es producto de una noche de borrachera… No es muy digno de declarar eso, pero deben saber que no me arrepentire. No es un hijo que busque y no le puedo decir al padre tampoco. Lo mejor será que tenga una verdadera familia a que se quede conmigo y sufra para toda la vida.

Ambos hombres sonrieron.

-Bulma, ese bebé no tendrá un padre biológico, pero sí tendrá dos padres adoptivos que lo amaran con toda su alma…. Dime, tu quieres participar en su crianza?

Bulma miró a Zamasu, nunca se había planteado esa idea.

-La verdad, no lo se, nunca lo pense. Creí que una vez que lo entregara, no lo vería más.

-Bueno, existen dos tipos de adopciones. La que es abierta y los padres biológicos pueden ver al niño y la cerrada que firman un acuerdo para perder todo derecho y no verlo jamás...

-No lo se, por ahora solo me dedicare a gestarlo, más adelante veremos eso.

-Está bien, no hay problema. Solo piensa bien Bulma, porque nosotros no tenemos problemas que tu quieras conocer al bebé y visitarlo, incluso puedes seguir siendo su madre, pero él vivirá con nosotros.

-Por ahora, prefiero que se quede con ustedes, ya vere que hacer más adelante.

-Perfecto, te dejaremos pensar tranquila, ya habrá tiempo. Ahora, cuéntanos, qué te dijo el médico?

-Bueno, solo me dio una vitaminas. Tengo que hacerme análisis y una ecografía.

Zamasu salto rápido y lleno de emoción.

-Yo iré contigo!, yo quiero ver a mi hijo!

Bulma lo miró y sonrió apenada, mientra una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente.

-Si, no hay problema.

-Tranquilo amor, no asustes a Bulma… Lo siento preciosa, pero debes entender que hemos esperado esto por mucho tiempo, no lo podre controlar…

-No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente y no me molesta. Necesitaré el apoyo de alguien en todo esto. En unos meses terminó la escuela y necesito irme lejos para que no se note mi panza…

-Bueno, entonces cuando termines la escuela, vivirás aquí con nosotros. Luego te puedes ir tranquila.

-Enserio?... no quiero molestar….

-Estas loca!?... Tienes a mi hijo en tu vientre, jamás molestarias. Te quedas con nosotros y punto. Te trataremos como una reina y te cuidaremos.

-Si Bulma, te puedes quedar aquí. Nosotros nos haremos cargo económicamente de todo los gastos y así podemos estar pendientes de ti, por las dudas…

-Bueno… No lo se…. Debo hablar con mi padres….

-Yo lo haré!. Vamos a tu casa, quiero conversar con ellos y explicarle todo. -Zamasu miró a su marido. -Vienes amor?

-No puedo cariño, debo volver a trabajar ya, pero ve tu y encargate de todo.

-Bien. Nos vemos a la noche.

Zamasu tomó su bolso y salió rápidamente de su casa con Bulma en sus brazos. Estaba tan feliz que nada le importaba. Bulma lo veía atenta, el hombre la abrazaba como si fuera un hermoso tesoro.

Sonrió cálidamente, definitivamente había elegido la mejor familia para su hijo.

* * *

Llegaron veinte minutos después en el auto de Zamasu a la corporación capsula. Entraron juntos a la casa de Bulma y la madre de ésta los recibió con una linda sonrisa y una bandeja llena de pastelitos.

-Cariño, ya regresaste, como te fue?... oh, quién es el guapo muchacho que viene contigo?, quieres un pastelitos?...

Zamasu se acercó despacio y sonrió.

-Que lindos!, a mi nunca me quedan así, siempre se desinflan cuando los sacó del horno. -El hombre sonrió mirando los pastelitos. -Tiene que darme la receta!

Bulma los miró y sonrió despacio, una gran gota de sudor corría por su duda, Zamasu se llevaría muy bien con su madre y pensándolo bien, Black al ser ingeniero, quizás podría llevarse bien con su padre. Sonrió contenta y decidió seguir a su madre y al futuro padre de su hijo que se habían ido corriendo hacía la cocina.

Entró detrás de ellos mientra ambos miraban dos bandejas que la señora Brief recién había comprado.

-Eres una tramposa!, los compras!, yo los intento hacer todo el tiempo, pero no me salen!

-La verdad es que los cocino de vez en cuando, pero estos son tan lindo que me tientan en comprarlos!.

-Es cierto, son tan bonitos!, debes decirme donde comprarlos.

-Por supuesto, si quieres te puedo llevar ahora mismo!

-Me encantaría!

Bulma aclaró su garganta llamado la atención de ambas personas. Ambos se dieron cuenta y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Zamasu se acercó a Bulma.

-Lo siento, amo los pastelitos…

-Bulma cariño, disculpa!. Dime quién es el muchacho?

-Mamá, sientate, tenemos que hablar contigo…

La señora Brief sonrió despacio, tomó una tetera, tres tazas de té y se sentó.

-Dime cariño, mientras tomas un poco de té y comes algo, debes alimentarte muy bien ahora!.

-Si mamá, gracias. Mira, él es Zamasu y será el padre del bebé que estoy esperando…

La mujer se sorprendió y puso sus manos en sus mejillas.

-Tu embarazaste a mi niña?

-No, por dios, que asco!... a mi no me gustan la niñas!

-Mamá, por favor… dije "será el padre"... lo elegí a él y a su esposo para que adopten al bebé…

-Ah que lindo!, y yo que pensé que no tendría padre, ahora tendrá dos!. Que bonito!

Zamasu sonrió feliz, tomó la taza de té y bebió un poco. Miró a la señora Brief y sonrió.

-Yo haré el té la próxima vez…, soy experto en eso…

Ambos se sonrieron con gusto y Bulma suspiró aliviada, al fin y al cabo, esto quizás sea un poco más fácil de lo que pensó….Zamasu era igual a su madre, así que estaba segura que el bebé tendría una buena familia.

Después de unas cuantas horas, las cosas ya estaban arregladas. Bulma terminaría la escuela y en tres meses cuando finalice, se iría a vivir con Zamasu y Black y sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo, con la condición que ellos puedan ir a verla siempre.

Zamasu estaba en las nubes, nunca creyó que la felicidad vendría a través de un vómito, su vida estaba por dar un giro inesperado, pues sin duda Bulma, le daría la mejor felicidad de su vida.

Ambos salieron a caminar un rato por el parque. Zamasu estaba demasiado feliz y trataba a Bulma como si fuera la cosa más preciada para él. Caminaron un rato mientras charlaban y se conocían un poco más. El hombre de cabello blanco le compró un helado a Bulma y le prometió que de ahora en más él estaría junto a ella en todo momento. La buscaría en la escuela, la acompañaría al medico y le compraría todo lo que el bebé necesitará. Sin duda, para Zamasu, Bulma era ahora la persona más importante de su vida...

* * *

Vegeta salió de la casa de Lazuli aquella hermosa tarde. La verdad era que le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella a veces a pesar de que era obligado por su padres a hacerlo. Al principio se negaba rotundamente, pero poco a poco lo fue aceptando tranquilo, ya que en más de una oportunidad, cuando iba a verla, se cruzaba con Bulma.

Pero, cuando eso ocurría, solía ser divertido igual, ya que cuando estaban solos, jugaban campeonatos enteros de videojuegos, pero una vez que terminaba, se iba rápidamente a su casa, pues no tenia interes de pasar mucho tiempo con ella, para su mala suerte, en algún futuro, eso sería inevitable.

Camino hasta la plaza en donde solía pensar en Bulma y cuando levantó la mirada, hirvió de furia. Pues vio como la mujer que amaba caminaba tomada de la mano por un tipo de cabello blanco que le sonreía como si ella fuera su mayor tesoro.

Odio al maldito que tenía a su mujer de la mano y se juró destruirlo como sea. Sabía perfectamente que él no podía reprochar nada, pues Bulma no era nada de él por más que así lo deseara, pero aún así, se sentía dolido verla tan contenta con un insecto.

Vegeta moría de odio y despacio se acercó hacía ellos sin ser notado por ninguno. Se sentó justo detrás de la mesa en donde estaban y escucho la conversación.

-Bulma debes saber que eres todo para mi ahora… yo te cuidare con mi vida…

-Zamasu, eres realmente muy bueno… espero poder hacerte feliz.

-Lo harás Bulma… lo haces ahora y lo hiciste cuando me elegiste… Mi reina, yo te daré lo que quieras… tu eres mi mayor tesoro ahora… Tu tienes a mi hijo en tu vientre y no existe nada que yo ame más… Aún no lo conozco y ya lo amo!

Ambos se sonrieron felices, mientras el pelinegro que estaba sentado detrás de ellos explotó de furia, completamente sorprendido.

"HIJO?... TU HIJO?... Maldito bastardo, te odio!... pero esa mujer es mía yo fui su primer hombre y si está embarazada, también puede ser mío…. No, no se como, pero no me importa nada más, luchare por Bulma… ella es mía!... Y si ese bebé es mio, lucharé por él también…"

* * *

 _ **[Dedicado a Fede y Tomy… aunque el amor los unió por una desgracia, hoy saben lo que es una familia completa y llena de amor… dos ejemplos de la vida…]**_


	15. Honey Drop

_**Honey Drop**_

Se perfectamente que lo ocurrió no fue algo sensato, no soy tonto y mucho menos un estúpido. También se perfectamente que lo hice apropósito, aunque trate que no se notara.

No es fácil asumir estos sentimientos, pero demonios, los llevo conmigo desde hace tanto tiempo que juro que ya no me importa.

Se que esto puede ser el comienzo o el final de una relación demasiado hermosa. También se, que si ella me rechaza, podría a llegar a morir lentamente.

No es fácil estar enamorado de una mujer desde los 17 años y jamás poder decírselo y menos porque se convirtió en tu socia de negocios.

Ella merece todo, lo mejor, por eso cuando me propuso ser solo mi asistente, yo le ofrecí unirse al comité de la compañía y poco a poco hacerla socia y ahora, es mi mano derecha.

Lo se, soy un bastardo, ella cree que le dije que si por su brillante mente y absoluta inteligencia, lo que es cierto, pero la verdad es que no, le dije que sí porque estoy loco por ella y la necesito junto a mi, aunque sea como su amigo.

Porque eso es lo que soy… su mejor amigo.

Ahora me encuentro aquí sentado frente al escritorio y no puedo dejar de ver la pequeña cajita de terciopelo de color negro que compre hace diez años… Lo se, soy un idiota.

Apenas salí de la escuela y me metí en la universidad, le suplique que estudiemos juntos y como siempre, ella lo hizo, porque me quiere, como su amigo, su hermano.

Sin embargo yo no, siempre la ame, pero jamás tuve el valor para decírselo. Nunca supe porque, pero cuando comenzamos los estudios, fui a una joyería con mis ahorros que había juntado con tantos esfuerzos y le compré este anillo… Solo porque soñaba con verlo en su dedo y verla llorar en el momento que le pida matrimonio.

Diez años imaginándolo y jamás se lo di… pues ella es solo mi amiga y nunca sería otra cosa… Eso creía, hasta hace dos noches… Hace dos noches cuando pasó todo aquello, cuando la hice mía y por dios, jamás me arrepentiré, por más que le dije que se olvide del asunto…

Si ella supiera que me encerré en el baño y deje que las lágrimas agridulces salieran de mis ojos… Estaba tan feliz, pues la hice mía y sueño con volver hacerlo.

Es por eso que ahora estoy decidió… Luego de diez años de amistad intensa, completamente enamorado, le diré lo que ocurre…. Le pediré matrimonio y no me importa nada, porque la verdad es que solo me importa ella….

Estoy por cometer una estupidez, lo sé… Si ella me rechaza, haré que me deje por completo, definitivamente. Se irá lejos, dejará la empresa y perderemos una de las socias más inteligentes e importantes. Se alejara de mí, no la volveré a ver jamás y eso definitivamente me romperá el alma…

Pero si ella dice que si, mi padre se pondrá furioso porque se supone que debo casarme con la pelinegra que él escogió para unir las empresas y obtener finalmente el reconocimiento mundial que la empresa amerita… Me desheredara, me odiara y tantas cosas más que de verdad… no me importa nada.

Es que él no lo entiende, nadie lo entiende, yo la amo a ella y después de semejante noche, en la cual me aproveche totalmente, ya no puedo pensar en nadie más, no puedo ni siquiera pensar en mi padre, ni en la empresa ni nada, solo ella, mi hermosa amiga, la única que a logrado hacerme derramar lágrimas… Mi hermosa y querida Bulma….

 **-Flashback**

-Buenas tardes señorita, en que la puedo ayudar?

-Hola, buenas tardes. Soy Bulma Brief y tengo dos habitaciones reservadas. Una a mi nombre y otra nombre del señor Vegeta Yasai.

La hermosa peliazul miró a la recepcionista del hotel en donde tenía que hospedarse aquel fin de semana con su amigo y socio.

Estaba contenta, de verdad estaba por pasar lo que siempre soñó. Esa misma noche, la cena de gala se haría presente en el gran salón Hillton y no veía la hora de reunirse con todos los accionistas para poder llegar a un acuerdo.

Ella y Vegeta habían viajado por horas y llegaron a Nueva York a las tres de la tarde. A las cinco tenían una reunión y luego a prepararse para la gran noche.

Miró a la mujer de cabello rubio que le sonreía, pero negaba despacio.

-Lo siento. Solo hay una habitación reservada, la que está al nombre de Vegeta Yasai, pero ninguna reservación para Bulma Brief.

Bulma abrió los ojos y miró a Vegeta que la miraba curioso.

-Es imposible, yo misma llamé y las reserve al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento, pero solo tenemos una habitación disponible.

Bulma miró a Vegeta y este se acercó despacio hacia ella.

-No importa Bulma, compartiremos la habitación, no sería la primera vez que ocupamos la misma cama, pido el lado derecho.

Bulma sonrió y asintió tranquila. Era cierto, había ido de vacaciones muchas veces en su adolescencia, junto a Vegeta y su familia y en más de una oportunidad, tuvieron que usar la misma cama. No tenía pena ni vergüenza, no con él pues él era como un hermano.

-Está bien. -Miró a la rubia hermosa que miraba a su amigo con lujuria y mucho deseo. Sonrió al verla morderse los labios llena de envidia porque sería ella la que durmiera con él. -Está bien, tomaremos la misma habitación…

Bulma le guiño el ojo a la chica y tomó la llave del cuarto. Sonrió traviesa, pues la chica se la dio de mala manera.

Vegeta caminó hasta el ascensor junto con las maletas de su amiga y suya y llamó al transporte para que los lleve a su destino. Bulma camino detrás de él y esperaron juntos.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, ambos entraron y se sonrieron. Bulma dejó salir una risita picara.

-De que te ries loca?

-No viste como te miraba la recepcionista?... Creo que está loca por ti.

Vegeta bufó y rodó los ojos.

-No, ni me interesa.

-Vamos Vegeta, no seas tan aburrido. La chica era preciosa y se ve que tiene un lindo cuerpo. Si quieres esta noche iré a algún bar y tu la puedes invitar a dormir contigo…

Vegeta se giró y miró a Bulma con intensidad.

-Gracias por tu caridad, pero sí quiero a una mujer en mi cama, yo mismo la buscare!... Deja de buscarme conquistas de una noche…

Bulma volvió a sonreír complementamente divertida y miró hacía el techo. Vegeta la observó despacio. Cómo podía decirle eso?, con todo lo que le había costado a él, volver a llamar al hotel y cancelar su reservación para poder tenerla en su cuarto en privado, ahora ella le salía con esas cosas. Había ocasiones que Vegeta quería tomar del brazo a Bulma y sacudirla con fuerza para que se diera cuenta de las cosas.

Ambos vieron la puerta del ascensor abrirse rápidamente. Los dos salieron del interior del lugar y caminaron hasta el cuarto número 3.

Bulma tomó la llave y abrió la entrada despacio. Vegeta caminó detrás de ella y entró a su lado.

La peliazul miró el lugar, era hermoso. Tenía una cama en el centro muy grande y el piso estaba todo alfombrado. Había un pequeño frigobar lleno de bebidas y comida y una hermosa chimenea con fuego artificial.

Bulma se acercó enseguida y encendió la hoguera para que las llamas se pusieran más fuerte. El invierno golpeaba duramente en aquel país y de verdad sentía mucho frío.

Vegeta por su parte, caminó hacía el sillón enorme que estaba justo frente al hogar y puso las maletas de ambos. Miró con determinación aquel sitio e imagino en donde le haría el amor a su mejor amiga. Sonrió con picardía.

Bulma se giró y caminó hacía la única puerta que había dentro de la habitación, la abrió despacio y vio un hermoso y gigantesco baño, en donde una bañera enorme hacía su presencia. Junto a esta había un tocador, un mueble lleno de toallas y el sanitario.

Se giró y miró a Vegeta.

-Dios mío… yo quiero un baño en esa tina!...

Vegeta sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que a Bulma le encantaban las bañeras, por ese decidió cancelar su habitación y no la de él. Pues la de ella tenía una ducha común.

-No, ni lo sueñes. Yo soy el rey hoy, es mi habitación, tu eres una agregada… Así que esa tina, es mía!

Bulma lo miró con el ceño fruncido y entrecerró los ojos.

-Maldito egoísta!. Yo quiero la bañera.

-Bulma, Bulma, si algo me enseñó la vida, es tomar decisiones importantes de manera madura y responsable…

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Rápidamente, pusieron sus manos detrás de sus espaldas y comenzaron a gritar.

-PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA….

Bulma sonrió victoriosa, pues no había duda que su hermosa piedra le había ganado a la tonta tijera de Vegeta. Camino hasta su maleta, la abrió despacio, sacó algunas prendas y volvió hacía al baño. Se giró y miró a Vegeta.

-Con permiso majestad… está agregada tomará un largo baño… -Bulma le sacó la lengua a Vegeta y cerró la puerta rápidamente, quedándose en el interior.

Vegeta la miró y fingió enojarse, pero era más que obvio que estaba feliz. Sabía que eligiría su piedra, por eso sacó una tijera, pues quería que disfrutara la bañera, y que luego salga semi desnuda para vestirse frente a él….

Sin duda, su plan estaba saliendo perfecto.

* * *

Luego de una larga hora, en donde Vegeta descubrió una hermosa pantalla de plasma gigante, escondida en una de las paredes, y la prendió mientras se había quitado algo de ropa por el calor de la habitación, Bulma salió del baño.

Se veía relajada y muy tranquila. Él, que estaba sentado en el sillón, giró su cabeza y la vio.

Ella estaba como él lo había predicho. Desnuda, con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Se había tirado en la cama y había extendido sus brazos y piernas.

El se tenso bastante, pues se veían sus hermosas piernas y delicados brazos desnudos y sabía que debajo de la prenda no había nada más.

Se giró de nuevo mirando la tele, sin prestarle atención y rogarle a los dioses que su miembro se duerma de nuevo, antes de que ella le hable y le pida algo.

Bulma suspiró relajada. Miró atentamente el techo y se sorprendió.

-Vegeta….

Él se tensó más, pero trató de sonar calmado. Se giró y la miró.

-Que paso?

-Mira… en el techo hay un espejo enorme… Por qué hay un espejo?

Él sonrió perverso, a veces su amiga era demasiado inocente.

-Es para verte mientras tienes sexo con alguien… Es excitante verse en un espejo mientras penetras a una mujer.

Ella se sentó en la cama, tomando la toalla para que no se caiga y lo miró intrigada.

-Me dices enserio?... Eso no es un poco perverso?

Él se giró y miró la tele de nuevo, pues la conversación lo estaba poniendo más duro de lo que creyó.

-No lo sé, hay gente que le gusta eso… No se Bulma, tu hiciste las reservaciones, acaso estás planeando algo?...

Vegeta sonrió, siempre la molestaba así, pero sabía que ella no entendía sus indirectas. Bulma torció el labio.

-Claro, se supone que esta noche saldremos de cacería… Si tu traes alguna mujer aquí, es obvio que será mi culpa, era la intención… Ahora será más difícil compartiendo la misma cama…

Vegeta odiaba que dijera eso, pero trato de sonar calmado.

-No es mi culpa y no te preocupes, no me interesa traer ninguna mujer… Estamos aquí para trabajar, debemos dejar la cacería para otro momento.

-Que aburrido eres Vegeta, siempre el mismo… -Bulma se levantó y se sentó junto al pelinegro. Lo miró y sonrió. -Vamos Vegeta, después te molesta que la gente diga… tu sabes, que eres rarito.. -Bulma pasó su dedo sobre el hecho desnudo de su amigo.

Vegeta se puso más tenso. Estaba apunto de cometer una locura y mandar todo su plan al demonio. Como pudo se contuvo y trató de hablar despacio.

-Lo que digan los demás, me tiene sin cuidado. Yo sé lo que soy y lo que me gusta y ya te lo dije antes, no tengo problema en demostrarte lo mucho que me gustan las mujeres….

Bulma sonrió.

-Pues no lo haces, siempre que te digo de traer una dama al departamento que tenemos para nuestras aventuras o presentarte a alguien, no quieres… ya no se que pensar…

Vegeta se puso de pie rápidamente, tapando su miembro completamente duro. Camino hasta su maleta, sacó algo de ropa y caminó hasta el baño. Se paró en la puerta y la miró de reojo.

-Piensa lo que quieras… Ya te podré demostrar lo mucho que me gusta mirarme en el espejo mientras estoy con una mujer…

Rápidamente, se metió dentro del baño y cerró la puerta. Bulma sonrió divertida y se giró para ver la tele mientras esperaba a su amigo que terminara de bañarse.

* * *

La reunión de las cinco de la tarde, se había llevado al cabo correctamente en la cafetería del hotel en donde ambos se hospedaban.

Sin duda, la reunión había sido tranquila y se había llegado a un acuerdo correcto. Bulma y Vegeta tomaron café con un futuro accionista y luego de una intensa charla, ambos subieron a su habitación.

Vegeta se sentó en el sillón y miró a su amiga que buscaba algo en su maleta. Levantó una ceja curioso y habló despacio.

-Qué haces, mujer?

-Vegeta, son las siente. En dos horas será la gran fiesta de gala, donde veremos a todos los accionistas y gente con mucho poder!. Debemos prepararnos para bajar al gran salón!

Vegeta levantó una ceja y la miró detenidamente.

-Por favor, faltan dos horas, hay tiempo de sobra!... Solo debo cambiarme, ya me bañe y todo….

Bulma rodó los ojos.

-Eres simple, sencillo y básico!. Yo debo peinarme, maquillarme, ver cual de todos los vestidos que traje me pondré, elegir zapatos, buscar la cartera adecuada… Dos horas no serán suficiente…

-Eres complicada, la fiesta termina a las doce Bulma… solo serán tres horas nada más, es necesario todo ese espamento?

Bulma bufo ofendida.

-Eres una cabeza hueca!... Solo por eso vas a verme desfilar y tendrás que ayudarme a elegir el vestido adecuado.

-Ni en tu sueños!.

-Lo harás y punto.

Bulma se giró y sacó una variedad intensa de vestidos y los colocó uno por uno sobre la cama. Vegeta fingio fastidio, pero por dentro, moría de gozo y felicidad. Ahora podrá elegir su ropa y verla vestirse tranquila.

* * *

Las nueve sonaron en el reloj y Bulma estaba dentro del baño. Vegeta ya estaba vestido y miraba su muñeca nervioso. Se acercó a la puerta la golpeó despacio.

-Bulma, como es posible que tardes tanto!...

-YA VOY!... Solo me falta un poco de rubor!...

Vegeta rodó los ojos, al principio no creyó lo que su amiga le dijo, pero ahora estaba seguro, dos horas para arreglarse, de verdad no bastaban.

Se apoyó en la la pared que estaba junto a la puerta del baño, cruzó los brazos y suspiro. Su amiga si que tardaba, era preocupante, pero de verdad no le interesaba en lo absoluto. El quería ir a la fiesta, terminar con todo aquello y llegar rápido a la habitación, juntos, dormir cerca de ella y al fin concretar todos sus planes, hacerle el amor a Bulma.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el corazón de Vegeta dio un vuelco brusco al ver a su mejor amiga vestida y toda arreglada.

La mujer se veía perfectamente sensual y provocativa, sin llegar a lo vulgar. Tenía puesto un hermoso vestido rojo escarlata que apretaba toda su figura voluptuosa. El escote dejaba ver sus senos marcados y grandes, que la genética le había regalado. Dejando ver un hermoso collar de diamantes que Vegeta le había regalado para su cumpleaños número 23.

El vestido era largo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, lo que hacía resaltar sus caderas finas y hermosas y dejaba ver las piernas blancas y perfectas de la mujer.

No tenía mangas, solo dos hermosas tiras que se ataban por detrás del cuello de la peliazul. Unos zapatos altos de color negro y un sobre/cartera del mismo color.

Su largo cabello estaba recogido en un hermoso peinado alto, que dejaba ver su hermoso y apetitoso cuello. El maquillaje sutil en los ojos, pero con un rojo fuerte en los labios y una pulsera muy discreta que también le había regalado Vegeta.

-Estoy lista….

Vegeta la miró tan profundamente que creyó que la desnudaría con la mirada. Su amiga era una diosa y se veía más hermosa que una. Lo dejó con la boca abierta y casi cancelando la fiesta, tirarla en la cama y hacerle el amor como siempre había soñado.

Bulma sonrió.

-Te gusta?, como me veo?, crees que tengo posibilidades con algún hombre soltero y guapo?

Vegeta tragó con fuerza. Eso lo molestó, pero no podía decir nada aún.

-Te ves bien… podrías estar mejor, pero bueno.

-Que malo eres!... En cambio tu si te ves muy apuesto Vegeta.

-Tu crees?

Vegeta bajó la mirada y vio su traje. Era normal para su gusto, pero Bulma quería que usara ese color carmín para que haga juego con su vestido y el como siempre le hacía caso, no sin antes fingir molestia. Pero realmente él lo veía normal. Traje elegante, que no negaba le apretaba un poco los músculos de su pecho y brazos, un pantalón sutil que también le apretaban sus piernas, una corbata negra y zapatos del mismo color. simple y sencillo, no le vea la gran cosa.

Sin embargo ella sí se veía como una diosa. Trató de calmar sus nervios y la tomó de la mano, intentando fingir que no pasaba nada.

-Vamos mujer, los accionistas ya están abajo y debemos comenzar con esto. Recuerda que mañana por la mañana tomaremos el avión y volveremos a casa, debemos hacer el mayor esfuerzo.

-Si!. -Bulma asintió con una hermosa sonrisa y ambos salieron de la habitación juntos y se dirigieron al gran salón de la planta baja para asistir a la fiesta.

* * *

La fiesta estaba muy calmada. Todos los presentes masculinos, no paraban de mirar a Bulma y halagar su bello cuerpo, pero ninguno pasaba más de un coqueteo o un simple halago.

Poco a poco, Bulma comenzó a frustrarse y tomar más y más copas de champagne. Vegeta siempre estaba a su lado y sonreía contento, también tomando sin parar.

Si bien los accionistas ya se habían ido y ellos había conseguido un número muy bueno de nuevos socios que quedaron en viajar a Japón en unos días, ellos decidieron quedarse un rato más y aprovechar la fiesta., con los demás invitados Sin embargo, Vegeta estaba al acecho, como un depredador, espantando a todo hombre que se le acercaba a su peliazul e ignorando toda mujer que se acercara a él.

Claro, lo hacía todo tan sutilmente que Bulma no se daba cuenta y se sentía realmente mal. Estaba dolida, con su autoestima muy baja. Ella creía que se veía bien, pero ningún hombre le prestaba demasiada atención. Solo algunos halagos y una tontas palabras y se iban dejándola rápidamente.

Las copas se iban vaciando rápidamente y Bulma ya no podía sostenerse más en pie. Vegeta, que seguía en modo depredador, se paraba detrás de ella y con muy poco sutileza, la tomaba fuertemente de la cintura y la atraía hacía él sin pudor alguno.

Bulma bailaba y sonreía como tonta en los brazos de su amigo y ambos se tocaban delicadamente.

Vegeta ya no lo soportaba, los roces que Bulma le daba lo estaba desquiciando y sintió que era hora de darle paso a su plan.

La tomó más fuerte de la cintura, acercó sus labios a su oído y susurro despacio.

-Azulita, es hora de irnos… Ya no podemos ni caminar…

-Vamos Vegeta no seas agua fiesta!... Aún no conseguí ningún hombre que quiera tener sexo conmigo…

Vegeta sonrió y apoyó todo su miembro duro en la cintura de la mujer.

-Será la próxima azulita… Vamos a la cama…

Bulma sintió un calor extremo recorriendo por todo su cuerpo. Sus mejillas ardieron y miró a Vegeta a los ojos. Sin decir nada asintió y dejó que el hombre la tomara de la mano y la llevará hacia el ascensor.

Ambos entraron y Vegeta vio que estaban solos, se apoyó de nuevo en la espalda de su amiga y la tomaba de la cintura. Hablaba despacio en su cuello, sin tocarla realmente, solo le hablaba.

-Bulma, que pasa?... estas muy triste?...

Bulma sonrió y sin querer cerró los ojos cuando sintió el aliento cálido de Vegeta en su cuello.

-Nadie me quiere Vegeta… no le gusto a nadie. Todos los hombres me ignoraron…

-Eso es porque son unos idiotas… No saben nada… -Vegeta despacio apoyó sus labios en el hermoso cuello de Bulma, haciendo que ésta se estremeciera.

-Vegeta… que haces?. -Bulma estaba mareada, pero no alejaba al hombre de ella. Al contrario, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se giró y atrapó a su amigo del cuello con sus brazos.

Estaban frente a frente y se sonreían extraño. Vegeta seguía en el cuello de Bulma, hablaba y despacio pasaba sus labios por el lugar. Bulma se estremeció al sentir la lengua caliente del hombre y sin querer levantó su cabeza, ofreciendo su cuello totalmente.

Vegeta sonrió, todo estaba funcionando tal como lo había imaginado. Pero debía ser cauteloso, muy cuidadoso, pues tomar tanto no estaba en sus planes y sabía que estaba un poco mareado, debía tener calma.

-Vegeta me estas lamiendo el cuello…

-No es cierto… no tienes pruebas de eso…

Vegeta sonrió y siguió pasando toda su lengua por el lugar. Bulma cerró los ojos y acercó más al hombre a su cuerpo.

Ambos se detuvieron cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió indicandoles que habían llegado a su destino.

Vegeta salió primero y tomó de la mano a Bulma, corrió por el pasillo y fue directo a su habitación. Abrió la puerta con su llave y dejó entrar a su amiga rápidamente.

El la siguió, cerró la entrada y muy sutilmente la empujó hacía la cama. Bulma se sentó despacio y lo miró sonriente.

-Me empujaste?

-No, te caiste… Debes descansar azulita… esos zapatos son muy altos…

Vegeta se arrodilló, tomó los pies de Bulma y despacio le quito uno por uno de los zapatos. Cada vez que lo hacía, tocaba y acariciaba las piernas de la mujer.

Bulma se estremeció, cerró los ojos y dejó que el hombre ejecutara la acción. Dejó caer la cartera que tenía en la mano y se relajó al sentir tremendas caricias.

Vegeta se levantó y se acercó a su rostro. Despacio se acercó y apoyó sus labios en su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios.

-Te quitaré el vestido para que no te moleste…

-Vegeta… intentas desnudarme?... porque no tengo ropa interior…

Vegeta se prendió fuego con esa declaracion, se subio a la cama despacio, se puso detrás de Bulma, mientras sacaba su corbata y su camisa, quedando con el pecho descubierto y despacio desató el nudo del vestido de Bulma.

Está se cubrio por acto reflejo los senos desnudos que quedaron al descubierto cuando la tela cedió y cayó lentamente.

Vegeta explotaba por dentro. Se volvió a poner delante de Bulma, y la puso de pie. Ella tenía el rostro rojo y trataba de apartarlo.

-Que haces?... no hagas eso…

-Shh. Solo te estoy poniendo cómoda, no querrás dormir con ropa, o si?...

Bulma levantó la mirada y miró todo el torso desnudo y fuerte de Vegeta, se ruborizó enseguida y levantó la mano para tocarlo despacio.

-No se si quiero dormir….

Vegeta sonrió.

-Yo tampoco…

Despacio se acercó y sin pedir permiso, posó su labios en los de Bulma. Un beso suave y tierno, pero que después de unos segundo se volvió un fuego potente.

Vegeta abrió su boca y pidió permiso para introducir su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal de la mujer y casi muere cuando sintió que ella le otorgaba el permiso y hasta hacía lo mismo que el.

Sin pensar más, dejó caer el vestido al suelo, contemplado que efectivamente, Bulma no tenía ropa interior y estaba completamente desnuda.

Sin poder aguantar un segundo más, Vegeta se inclinó y sin pedir permiso, dejó los hermosos labios de Bulma para pasar a sus senos grandes y bien formados.

Sabía que estaba yendo muy rápido, pues se suponía que debía seducirla primero y hacer muchas cosas previas, pero los gemidos de placer que la mujer estaba dejando salir de su boca lo traicionaron por completo.

Quería poseerla, estar en su interior de una vez por todas, hacerla suya como tantas veces soñó.

Sin perder más tiempo, empujo despacio a Bulma y la recostó boca arriba sobre la cama, se apartó un poco y se quitó rápidamente los pantalones y el bóxer, quedando completamente desnudo.

Bulma lo miró y se sonrojo.

-Vegeta…

-Si quieres que pare lo haré, pero dilo ahora, porque luego se me hará muy difícil…

El hombre la miró a los ojos y ella levantó su mano, la posó en la mejilla de su amigo y lo beso.

-No quiero que pares ahora…. pero…

Vegeta la volvió a besar.

-Pero mañana veremos cómo sigue esto…

Vegeta no la dejó hablar y volvió a besarla por todo su cuerpo. Bulma se relajó por primera vez en su vida y dejó que su amigo se la comiera entera a besos.

Levantó la mirada y veía como Vegeta la besaba y la tocaba a través del espejo. El grado de excitación aumentó un %100 a ver esa imagen.

-Ahora comprendo…

Vegeta se levantó, la miró y vio rápido lo que ella estaba mirando toda sonrojada. Sonrió con perversidad.

-Aún no viste nada…

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron con total pasión. Dejando por un momento atrás una amistad de diez intensos años e hicieron el amor como jamás creyeron hacerlo en sus vidas.

 **Fin del flashback.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de hacerla completamente mía toda la noche, despertó arrepentida, me miró y como un idiota solo le dije que olvidara lo que pasó.

Tuvimos un viaje largo a casa sin hablar, y cuando llegamos, ella se fue a su departamento y no la vi más por dos días enteros.

Hoy tiene que venir, pues la reunión con todo los accionistas fue planificada para hoy y ella debe estar presente, pero antes, debo hablarle, decirle que la amo, que no puedo estar sin su presencia… Que quiero que sea mi esposa, que tengamos muchos hijos y que si es necesario, irnos lejos donde nadie nos moleste jamás, pero todo eso pasara si ella dice que si…

Veo la puerta que se abre despacio y la veo mirarme intensamente. La miró tranquilo, estoy seguro de estos sentimientos, son verdaderos y puros, lo son desde hace muchos años.

Sin embargo mi orgullo me dice que vaya lento, que tantee el terreno. Tomo la cajita de terciopelo rápidamente y la guardo en el cajón antes de que ella la vea.

La miro y le sonrió como si nada, por suerte ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Hola…

-Hola Bulma, ven, siéntate… creo que debemos hablar….

Ella asiente con la cabeza sin hablar, está nerviosa, lo se, pero si supiera que yo estoy más, pues daré un paso muy importante.

La veo que se acerca al escritorio, frente a mí, toma la silla y se sienta.

-Vegeta… perdón por no venir ayer… pero es que…

-Lo sé Bulma… Tienes miles de pensamientos en la cabeza al igual que yo, es por eso que nos tomaremos unos minutos para hablar de lo que pasó…

Me mira a los ojos y suspira.

-No paso nada Vegeta…

Mi corazón se acelera. Qué dijo?

-Como?...

-Estábamos muy ebrios y nos dejamos llevar, pero por nada del mundo dejaré que nuestra amistad se derrumbe por una noche de copas… Yo te quiero Vegeta, eres mi amigo, mi hermano… Y se cuales son tus sentimientos hacía mí… También se de tus compromisos y yo no quiero que algo como lo que pasó, que no fue nada, interfiera en tus planes ni en tu vida… No quiero separarme de ti nunca, eres mi mejor amigo…

Estoy congelado. Me rompió en mil pedazos mi corazón. Para ella no paso nada. Es más importante nuestra amistad y un estúpido compromiso al cual mi padre me quiere atar, que lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-Bulma…

-Déjalo así Vegeta, olvidemos todo, como tu dijiste y comencemos de nuevo… Nunca más volverá a pasar algo así, lo prometo.

No digo nada, no puedo. Me dejó destrozado de verdad. Solo miró el cajón de mi escritorio cerrado y siento que las lágrimas quieren abandonar mis ojos. Entro en pánico, no puedo dejar que me vea llorar.

La miro y trato de sonreír falsamente.

-Me alegra que digas eso y que pienses igual que yo azulita… Está perfecto…

La veo que me mira con intensidad, no sé qué demonios tiene en la cabeza. Yo la amo con todo el poder de mi alma, pero veo que ella, no siente nada por mi. Sonríe, como si nada, como si no supiera que me está destrozando. No, no lo sabe, por supuesto que no.

La veo que se pone de pie y se dirige hacía la puerta. Yo me levanto detrás de ella y la abro despacio. Nos miramos y nos sonreímos.

-Iré a preparar todo para la reunión… Me alegra que podamos arreglar todo…

-Por supuesto… Ve, yo bajó en cinco minutos, debo enviar un mail.

-De acuerdo…

La veo salir de mi oficina y me apresuro a cerrar la puerta. Estoy devastado. Yo la amo tanto y desde hace tanto tiempo que esto me destrozo por completo. Hubiera deseado nunca probar su piel porque ahora que la toque, me moriré cada vez que la tenga cerca…

Apoyo mi frente contra la puerta y dejó salir aquellas lágrimas dolorosas que tanto me lastiman. Cierro mis ojos y suspiro, solo seremos amigos y nada más….

* * *

Salí de su oficina al fin. Estoy devastada. Me rompe el corazón ver lo bien y natural que tomó todo. Me giro y apoyo mi frente sobre la puerta.

Maldición Vegeta, si supieras todo lo que te amo, y desde hace cuanto… No debí dejar que me tocaras, pues ahora estar cerca de ti me causara el mayor de los dolores… Como quisiera entrar, abrazarte y decirte que estoy enamorada de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, pero jamás pude decir nada, pues siempre me viste como tu amiga.

Cierro mis ojos y mis lágrimas caen sin piedad. Estoy destruida, pero el mismo dijo que lo olvidara, y si eso quieres, pues que así sea, yo haria todo por ti Vegeta, hasta verte feliz con otra mujer, porque así de grande es el amor que te tengo….

Te amo amigo mio… más de lo que te imaginas….

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, apoyando la frente contra la puerta, derramando lágrimas espesas como una miel deliciosa y dulce que cae sobre su propio tazón… pues de ahora en más, así sería la relación entre ellos….


	16. Throne

Throne

-Eres mía, eres mía!... Dilo maldición…. di que eres toda mía!...

Vegeta embestía tan fuerte a la mujer que ya no podía controlarse. De verdad ella lo volvía loco, al punto de solo quererla a ella, tocarla, besarla, hacerle el amor con toda su alma. Ella era suya y nadie se la quitaría jamás.

Se inclinó un poco y atrapo sus labios, la veía gemir y gritar sin parar, no había nada más hermoso que esa escena.

Se levantó un poco de aquella postura, la tomó de la cintura y la subió sobre su cuerpo. Sin dejar de moverse, apretó sus pechos con furia mientras la veía retorcerse de placer.

-Por qué no lo dices de una maldita vez!... Dilo….

-No…. no lo haré… maldito mono…. ahhhhh….

Vegeta sentía como la mujer lo apretaba con fuerza mientras gritaba llena de placer. No había nada más exquisito que verla llegar a su orgasmo con tanta intensidad.

Ella era suya y a pesar de que ella no se lo quería decir, él lo sabía. No podía dejarla, ya no. Después de dos meses largos en donde se dedicó a conquistarla y seducirla, al fin la tenía en su cama.

Vaya que había sido difícil la tarea, jamás en su vida creyó que le costara tanto llevarse una mujer a la cama y tomarla toda la noche, pero ella era así, simplemente era difícil de controlar, pero no le importaba, ella ahora era suya y moriría a su lado.

Si bien cuando la raptó de su planeta natal, después de purgar y esclavizar a toda su raza, solo creyó que era una mujer agresiva y muy hermosa, pero no le presto más atención.

Llevarla como científica a Vejita era sin duda una buena idea y su padre lo felicito. Todo iba bien, hasta que la vio desnuda por accidente y ahí todo se vino abajo.

El deseo que comenzó a sentir por la humana era descontrolable y fue peor, cuando la invitó a dormir con él y ella sin ningún problema se negó y se burló de él…

De él… el príncipe de los saiyajin!, nadie jamás en la vida le había dicho que no!. cómo se atrevía esa humana tonta a decirle que no?!...

Solo generó una intensa persecución. Una cacería sin limites y sin restricciones. La palabra no, no existiría para él y menos si venía de un ser inferior.

Tomarla a la fuerza no sería útil, pues ella lo odiaría más y siempre debería estar batallando con ella, así que optó por lo seguro. Seducirla, conquistarla, enamorarla.

No sabía si había conseguido aquello, pero lo que sí sabía era que ahora estaba en su cama, desnuda, gimiendo para él.

Si bien había usado tácticas que no correspondían para alguien de su clase y de su posición, él se había cansado. Estaba harto y lo único que quería era estar con ella, y al fin lo había logrado.

Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama. Les costaba respirar y sentían el cuerpo completamente cansado.

La mujer se giró y vio por la enorme ventana de la habitación del príncipe de los saiyajins, que ya estaba amaneciendo.

Sin duda había sido la sesión de sexo más larga de su vida, pero que bien que lo había pasado. Si sabía lo buen amante que era el príncipe arrogante, le hubiera dicho que si hace mucho.

Se giró hacía el otro lado y vio el rostro del mono tonto, como ella lo llamaba. Sonreía victorioso, le había ganado por cansancio y ahora la había dejado más que satisfecha.

-Te odio mono…

-No me importa… Eres mia Bulma… ya no te podrás liberar de mi...

Debía arrepentirse, pero no podía, no quería, simplemente él era único en la cama y mientras no se enamorara, podría jugar su juego, tal vez un poco más.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y poco a poco los fueron cerrando, sin duda, el sueño los venció por tremenda noche.

* * *

Sabía que aún era joven, solo tenía 20 años, tenía toda una vida por vivir, miles de hembras por conocer, millones de cosas por hacer, pero no, no quería, no podía.

Ella era su todo. Poco a poco se fue metiendo tan profundo en su ser que nunca se dio cuanta cuando comenzó a no solo desearla, si no a sentir cosas por ella, más fuerte.

No lo entendía, no lo aceptaba, pero lo vencía. Llegar de noche a su cuarto y verla allí, actuar tan natural, sin resistirse, sin pelear.

Ella salía del laboratorio de trabajar e iba directo con él. Se bañaba, comía y se acostaba a su lado, se acariciaban, se besaban, hacían el amor y luego dormían abrazados. Él hacía lo mismo, solo que entrenaba duramente de día y por las noches se iba a su cuarto con su mujer, solo con ella, nadie más.

En qué momento esa rutina extraña se había convertido en algo tan hermoso?. Charlas largas durante la noche, sonrisas puras y peleas que terminaban siempre en una reconciliación explosiva y sumamente íntima, esa era la vida de esos jóvenes, pues por más que ambos se resistían, no podían contra los sentimientos que poco a poco estaban aflorando, estaban naciendo mientras se abrazaban, se sonreían y se amaban.

Y solo bastaron tres meses… Dos para conquistarla y uno para tenerla con él. Solo tres meses para darse cuenta que ella era la mujer que él quería y él era el hombre que ella siempre había soñado.

El amor era mutuo y demasiado fuerte, demasiado intenso, muy hermoso, casi vomitivo para el rey soberano del planeta Vejita, que desde hacía más de dos mese veía a su hijo extraño, y solo un mes que lo veía con esa extraña mujer que ni siquiera era poderosa o tenía un nivel de pelea decente.

Su hijo, su heredero debería estar con una hembra de su altura, de su clase, poderosa y digna para poder engendrar herederos dignos, no con esa cosa, que aunque no negaba la inteligencia de la chica y su hermosura natural, ni siquiera tenía un color de cabello decente.

El rey Vegeta estaba indignado, los días pasaban y su hijo estaba más metido con aquella pequeña hembra de 18 años que se trajo de una purga.

Estaba furioso, pues temía lo peor, que su hijo mezclara su sangre pura y real con eso.

No, no lo permitiría, por nada del mundo él dejaría que eso pase. Él se encargaría de que jamás pase.

Sin dudarlo, miró a los dos guardias que tenía enfrente y mandó a llamar a aquella chica que le había parecido muy linda para Vegeta, que conoció en una de las fiestas de gala.

Esa chica si era digna de ser la madre de sus nietos, no esa mujer de color azul, su hijo estaba cometiendo errores y él los arreglaría rápido antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

-Te dije que no!, ni loco!... no me casaré con nadie!... Yo ya tengo a mi compañera y aunque se que no puedo casarme con ella, me uniré de otra forma. Será mi concubina, y no me importa nada!

-SILENCIO!, CÓMO TE ATREVES A DESHONRAR LA SANGRE REAL QUE CORRE POR TUS VENAS?!... Olvídate Vegeta, no lo permite, jamás aceptarte esa aberración. Te casas con Let en dos semanas y no hay nada que puedas hacer para que eso no pase!...

Vegeta miró a su padre furioso.

-No… no lo haré!

El rey miró a su hijo molesto y se calmó, se sentó en su asiento real y lo miró fijo.

-Bien, no me dejas opción… Esto es simple. O te casas con Let en dos semanas… O te quitaré el trono, se lo daré a tu hermano… Jamás serás el rey de este planeta…

Vegeta abrió los ojos y la boca totalmente sorprendido.

-Me has preparado por 20 años para asumir como soberano y ahora me despojaras de mi derecho por una mujer?

-No se, dímelo tu?... Quieres renunciar a lo único que siempre te ha importado y por lo que hemos luchado juntos, por una mujer?...

-Sabes que siempre he querido reinar el planeta, siempre me impusiste eso…

-Y te lo quitaré todo si no accedes… Elige Vegeta, el trono o esa humana…

* * *

-Mes estás diciendo que me vas a dejar porque prefieres ser el rey de este planeta?...

-Bulma… Ya deja eso!... Sabes muy bien que no hay nada entre nosotros, solo eras mi esclava sexual… Nunca serás más que eso… Vete, vuelve al laboratorio y sigue con tu vida…

La hermosa peliazul sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Simplemente Vegeta la mató por dentro, no podía creer las espantosas palabras que salían de la boca del hombre que tanto amaba. El simplemente la estaba destrozando.

Sentía sus lágrimas derramarse y su ira creció como un torbellino. Levantó la mirada y habló despacio.

-Está bien, como tu digas… nunca más en tu vida vuelvas a buscarme… Estoy muerta para ti Vegeta….

El joven sintió las palabras que se le colaban por todo su ser, sintió que moriría en ese momento. Cómo demonios haría para vivir de ahora en más sin esa mujer?... No podía entender porque le dolía tanto.

-Buscarte?... por favor, no eres tan importante como crees… Vete..

Bulma se giró, tomó sus cosas y se marchó del cuarto de Vegeta para siempre. Él, apenas sintió la puerta cerrarse, se tiró al suelo derrotado. Estaba muriendo por dentro, pero era necesario. Él no podía perder su trono, algo que había sido preparado desde su nacimiento.

Sin embargo, sentía que debía dejar todo, correr tras la mujer, tomarla e irse bien lejos con ella… pero no podía, él era un saiyajin, un guerrero orgulloso y eso es lo único que le debía importar.

Vegeta miró la puerta y apretó los puños odiando a su padre.

-Esto no será gratis… Te juro padre que apenas me corones, mandare al demonio a esa hembra con la que me quieres casar e iré por mi mujer…. LO JURO!

* * *

Bulma llegó a la habitación que estaba dentro del laboratorio, aquella que ocupaba antes de ser el estúpido juguete del príncipe. Se encerró rápidamente y se tiró en la cama destruida.

El maldito príncipe jugó con ella, con sus sentimientos. Nada le importaba, solo quería satisfacer sus deseos sexuales y ella como tonta se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

-Te odio… te odio con la misma intensidad que te amo… jamás volveré a creer en ti… estás muerto para mi Vegeta...

Sentía su mundo girar tan deprisa, tenía un dolor enorme en su corazón. Solo quería llorar y llorar, matar ese amor espantoso que la quemaba y despertar con una sonrisa en un nuevo día, necesitaba como sea aliviar semejante dolor.

Debía olvidarlo, como sea. Él solo quería su trono y nada más, ella jamás estuvo en sus planes, jamás la quiso…

Levantó la mirada, sintió un dolor muy espantoso en el estómago y antes de continuar con su pena, se puso de pie rápidamente y fue a su baño privado a vomitar.

Las lágrimas caían como un puñal, estaba destrozada… No podía pasarle nada peor… o eso creía.

* * *

Luego de dos semanas, Vegeta fue unido con aquella hembra que su padre había elegido para él.

Vegeta estaba destruido por dentro, pero nunca decía nada. Miraba a la mujer que sonreía como idiota eso lo molestaba el triple.

Era insulsa, común y corriente, no tenía nada que le llamara la atención.

"Como se supone que procree con esto, encima de fea, parece hombre con ese cuerpo… Ni loco toco a esta mujer…"

Vegeta estaba totalmente negado, no le importaba en lo más mínimo la hembra, ni los herederos ni nada, él solo quería a una sola mujer, a una sola. A su científica grosera de ojos azules y hermosa. Aquella que no veía desde hacía dos semanas y la estaba empezando a necesitar más que el aire.

Los bullicios se hicieron presente cuando la ceremonia se terminó. Todos los guerreros alababan la unión del príncipe del planeta y lo despedían con honor.

Pues, según la tradición, ahora los recién casado debía ir de purga juntos y conquistar algunos planetas. Símbolo de la unión saiyajin.

El rey estaba contento, había logrado lo que quería. Ahora era tiempo del segundo paso, deshacerse de la hembra de cabello azul, sin que su hijo se enterara.

Pues ella no podía seguir en el planeta o todo esto sería una pérdida de tiempo. El rey estaba más que seguro que su hijo se doblegaría y volvería a los brazos de aquella bruja que tan idiota lo tenía. No, él no lo permitiría, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Levantó la copa con total cinismo y propuso un brindis, antes de que la nave partiera.

-Brindo por el príncipe Vegeta y su nueva compañera, su esposa… La futura madre de los herederos de Vejita… Que esperamos que lleguen pronto…

Toda la multitud alabo con total regocijo, mientras Vegeta dejaba ver su notoria cara de asco.

* * *

Bulma miraba por la ventana el festejo, desde el consultorio médico del laboratorio. Lo veía allí, en el hangar, apunto de despegar con su nave, junto a su nueva esposa.

No pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas pesadas, llenas de dolor y odio. Ese hombre era la peor basura que conoció, peor que su antiguo novio de la tierra, el que le era infiel.

Si, Bulma odiaba cada día más a Vegeta, tanto como lo amaba. Suspiro con desprecio y se giró a ver los ojos del hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella.

-Bulma…

La mujer lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya sé lo que dirás. Pero debes saber que estoy bien… ya se pasara todo… mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, pero se que podre salir adelante…

-Bulma… no es eso lo que debo decirte…

La peliazul lo miró curiosa.

-Que es?

-Estás embarazada…

* * *

El rey vio partir la nave de su hijo y su nuera y rápidamente entró al gran palacio. Sin pensarlo, tomó el camino hacía el laboratorio y entró de golpe al lugar.

La escena que encontró, no la esperaba. Ahí estaba ella, sentada llorando como una pequeña niña.

Sus ojos azules estaban rojos y su cabello todo revuelto. Estaba sola, al parecer alguien la había acompañado, pero ya no estaba.

Se acercó cauteloso y se paró frente a ella.

-Tu eres la humana de la Tierra?... la científica?

Bulma levantó la mirada y miró con dolor al hombre que tenía enfrente, era tan parecido al hombre que amaba, que sin medir consecuencias, se puso de pie y se tiró a sus brazos a llorar desconsoladamente.

El rey se quedó paralizado por un momento, pues supuso que la mujer estaría así por el casamiento de su hijo.

La tomó de los hombros y la separó de su cuerpo, la miró a los ojos y habló despacio.

-Deja de llorar… él nunca será para ti, entiéndelo!... El es un príncipe, con sangre real, nunca dejará su trono por una simple humana….

Bulma lo miró y lloró con más fuerza. Negó con la cabeza enojada y hablo con un tono demandante.

-Lo sé… lo sé y ya no me importa… Odio a su hijo y ahora más que nunca…

El rey frunció el ceño y la cuestiono.

-De qué hablas?...

-Si se lo digo, me matara?... Porque si me mataría en otro momento, no me importaría, pero ahora no quiero morir… quiero vivir para poder ver a mi hijo nacer…

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-No es cierto… dime que es una maldita broma…

-Eso quisiera, pero no lo es… Estoy embarazada de su hijo…. Lo odio!

El rey suspiró pesadamente, de verdad no quería deshacerse de la chica, solo quería enviarla bien lejos, en donde Vegeta no la pudiera encontrar. Pero esto iba más allá de sus expectativas.

-Entenderás ahora que debo asesinarte, verdad?...

Bulma bajó la mirada con dolor. A eso se resumía su vida. Enamorada de un hombre que no sentía nada por ella, embarazada y renunciar a su hijo por culpa del mismo hombre.

Levantó los ojos y se puso firme, si ha de morir, sería con la frente en alto y con su orgullo intacto. Miró a los ojos negros del soberano y habló despacio.

-Solo haga lo que tenga que hacer…

* * *

Vegeta estaba más que molesto, estaba completamente irritado y demasiado cansado. Para su suerte, toda aquella pesadilla ya había terminado. Seis meses, Seis largos meses a lado de esa mujer insoportable, detestable, arrogante.

Ya no lo soportaba más. Quería volver a su planeta, lo necesitaba. Esa hembra destrozó sus nervios y su paciencia de todas las formas que podía.

No quería ni respirar el aire que ella respiraba. Estaba superando sus límites día a día.

Sabía que todo aquello era su culpa, él debió seguir con la única mujer que quería de verdad y olvidarse de todo lo que se refería al trono.

Estaba completamente decidido. Llegaría a Vejita, buscaría a Bulma, le pediría perdón como sea, de rodillas si ella quería, se desharía de esa espantosa mujer chillona y se iría bien lejos con su verdadera hembra.

Enviaría al demonio a su padre y a todo el planeta entero. Debía pasarle esto para darse cuenta que de nada te sirve el poder si tienes que soportar estas cosas y que es lo peor, para qué quería un trono si su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos.

Eso se terminaría a penas llegue a su planeta, solo quería a Bulma y nada mas, lo de más, ya no le importaba.

* * *

Se asomo por la ventana de la nave y vio como está aterriza en el hangar real. Había mucha gente en el lugar, al parecer lo estaban esperando.

Giró la cabeza y miró a su estúpida esposa con su rostro malhumorado, pues ella estaba muy equivocada si creyó que él tocaría un solo pelo espantoso de ese cuerpo insulso, muy equivocada.

Sabía que la mujer estaba furiosa, pues él no había cumplido como hombre ni una sola noche, a pesar de que la mujer lo intentaba seducir de todas las maneras posibles, pero él le decía incontables veces, que cuando no se siente deseo, no se puede hacer nada, y ella no despertaba ningún tipo de deseo en él.

La mujer se ponía furiosa y hasta a veces intento golpearlo, pero él solo la empujaba y se encerraba en la habitación de la nave. Ella era solo un adorno, un espantoso adorno del cual él se desharía muy pronto.

La nave tocó tierra y las puertas se abrieron rápidamente. El primero en salir fue Vegeta, no espero a su esposa, solo se limito a caminar de brazos cruzados hacia el palacio.

Entró rápidamente al interior de su hogar, dejando atrás a cualquier súbdito que quisiera recibirlo. Pues estaba tan decidido que no le importaba nada, solo le comunicaría a su padre la decisión que había tomado.

Camino de prisa y entró de un golpe al salón del trono, pero lo encontró completamente vacío.

Vegeta se extrañó bastante. Su padre no estaba para recibirlo, ni tampoco en su salón real. Eso llamó su atención, pues él siempre estaba allí.

Decidió ir a buscarlo. Su habitación, la sala de entrenamientos, el comedor, los jardines, pero nada. No veía a su padre por ningún lado.

Ya harto de todo, decidió entonces ir por Bulma, hablar con ella y decirle que se irían juntos bien lejos.

Eso era todo. Él intentó contarle a su padre, pero no lo encontró, así que era su culpa.

Camino de nuevo por los enormes pasillos del lugar y fue directo hacía el laboratorio. Abrió despacio la puerta, pero vio el lugar vacío.

Frunció el ceño confundido, allí tampoco había nadie. Se estaba por marchar del lugar, para ir hacía el otro laboratorio, cuando escucho dos risas muy peculiares.

Sin hacer ningún ruido y completamente sigiloso, Vegeta caminó a través del lugar buscando atentamente las risas que escuchaba.

Cada paso le comunicaban que estaba más cerca de encontrar a los dueños de tan jocosa charla.

Dio unos pasos más y cuando descubrió quién estaba riendo, casi muere de un infarto. Rápidamente, se escondió detrás de unas máquinas y vio la escena más asquerosa que pudo.

El rey Vegeta estaba parado con una ropa muy peculiar, como de mecánico, sosteniendo unas piezas que al parecer eran bastante pesadas. El hombre estaba frente a Bulma con el material, mientras que ella tenía en sus manos una especie de soldadora. Ella lo miraba y sonreía divertida.

-Si sigue moviéndose, lo golpeare!...

El rey bufo.

-Increíble tu atrevimiento mocosa... no olvides que soy tu rey!

Bulma sonreía divertida, ya lo había electrocutado, quemado, engrasado y ahora lo amenazaba, realmente era divertida la compañía de ese hombre.

-Es su culpa ya se lo dije… -Bulma bajó la soldadora de golpe y puso una mueca de dolor.

El rey dejó el material en el suelo y se acercó a la chica.

-Que paso?, estas bien?...

Bulma sonrió cálidamente.

-Lo estoy… es que sus patadas son fuertes….

El rey sonrió de una manera demasiado extraña, como si fuera cariñoso. Vegeta estaba que explotaba lleno de ira al ver todo aquello. De repente, vio como su padre se acercaba a Bulma, la tomaba entre sus brazos y la ayudaba a sentarse. Cuando Bulma se giró, Vegeta vio el vientre de la mujer, era grande.

Vio como su padre apoyaba la mano sobre él y lo frotaba como si lo estuviera acariciando.

-Este niño será demasiado fuerte… Apuesto que será hasta más fuerte que Vegeta…

Bulma sonrió y miró el suelo.

-Seguimos trabajando o va a dejar ver su enamoramiento por el bebé?...

El rey se ruborizo y soltó a Bulma rápidamente. Se puso de pie y volvió a tomar el material pesado para ayudar a la madre de su nieto.

Su nieto… Era increíble lo fuerte que sonaba esa palabra, lo grande y fuerte que lo hacía sentir.

Un nieto, un hijo poderoso con sangre real. Y el que creyó que su hijo no debía mezclar su sangre con la humana, que estúpido había sido.

El bebé aún no había nacido y ya marcaba un tremendo poder de pelea. Su fuerza era tan superior que él presentía que sería mucho más fuerte que la de su padre, su hijo Vegeta.

Sí, lo intentó, quiso matar a esa joven, pero su nieto se lo impidió. Su nieto dejó salir su poder como un escudo protector, cuidando a su progenitora. Con solo ver su nivel de pelea, el rey simplemente descarto por completo la eliminación de la humana.

No, ella le iba a dar el heredero más poderoso, el más fuerte, alguien invencible y sería suyo, tendría su sangre.

Ese bebé lo engendró su propio hijo y no podía estar más orgulloso. Un guerrero fuerte, solo engendra guerreros fuertes, sin importar la sangre de su madre y allí el rey lo había comprendido.

Decidió cuidar a Bulma con su vida, jamás dejarla sola y proteger como sea su linaje. Ese niño era el futuro de Vejita, su poder sería inigualable y él sería el abuelo más feliz del mundo.

Miró con calidez a la madre de su nieto. La mocosa se había ganado un lugar muy profundo en su corazón. Ella era como su hija, y él la debía cuidar.

Que idiota había sido al separar a su hijo de esa muchacha. Era inteligente y engendraba hijos poderosos. Lo imaginaba, si el primero era así de fuerte sin siquiera nacer, los demás serían indestructibles… si hubiera más, serían un planeta invencible. Si no fuera por su estupidez, hoy estaría tranquilo, ya que su hijo engendraría hijos poderosos. Se sentía frustrado, pues hoy debería estar coronando a la reina más inteligente y madre de los más poderosos saiyajins. Que tonto había sido.

Bulma levantó la mirada y tomó despacio la mano del rey.

-Le gusta que haga eso…

-Como?

-Cuando usted pone su mano en mi vientre, él se mueve contento… Le gusta que haga eso…

El rey sonrió de nuevo de aquella manera cálida y extraña. Sin pensarlo, apoyó la mano en su vientre y sintió cómo su nieto se movía. Era extraño, al parecer el sentimiento de ser padre era distinto al de ser abuelo.

Pues como padre debía reprender, castigar y premiar a sus hijos, esa era su misión, sin embargo, ahora sentía que si declaraba querer al pequeño, no sería juzgado, lo podría consentir y no tendría consecuencias, ya que el que debía hacer todo lo otro era su hijo y no él.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, estaban más que a gusto.

Sin embargo, los ojos negros y penetrantes que veía todo aquello no estaba para nada feliz. Todo lo contrario, estaba que explotaba de odio, rabia, furia, celos.

Ahora comprendía todo, el maldito de su padre lo había separado de su mujer, porque la quería para él.

Encima que se la quitó, la toco y la embarazo…

-No… no es cierto… -Vegeta susurro y miro hacia el costado, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Se giró despacio y caminó hasta la salida del lugar.

Estaba perdido, mareado, simplemente estaba apunto de morir o matar a alguien.

"Me engaño…. me hizo elegir entre el trono y ella para que la deje y quedársela para él… y ella… lo aceptó… al final ella también solo le importo el trono y quién se sentaba en él… Me cambió por mi padre…."

Vegeta seguía caminando como si estuviera perdido, mareado. Tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos y caminaba dando pequeños brincos, como si estuviera ebrio.

Tropezó contra la pared, se apoyó en ella de espalda y con total ira comenzó a golpearse la cabeza el mismo.

"Me las pagaran…"

-Juro que me las van a pagar…. los dos….


	17. Te llevo en mi piel…

_**Te llevo en mi piel…**_

 **N/A: Hola, hola…. Chicas, les cuento que este one short es la secuela de "Descubriendo nuestro futuro"…. Por favor, no me odien, si?... Recuerden que las quiero, no vale vudú…**

 **Es un one short muy sad y triste… Sepan disculpar, lo escribí hace un mes más o menos….**

 **Pero, debo decirles, que no se si lo voy a continuar, lo deje aquí para que entre en la competencia, pero como sé que hay muchos que son potenciales ganadores, no quiero ser injusta para los que siguieron la historia desde el principio, así que… Puede que la siga después de todo…**

 **No lo, ya veremos que pasa, lo dejaré por aquí y esperaré a ver que pasa…**

 **Las quiero mucho, gracias por leer!**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

 _"Después de tanto años aún te siento…. Aún recuerdo tu sonrisa, tu cuerpo, tus manos. Tu aroma exquisito, aquel que me volvía loco…_

 _Después de 14 años, aun siento tus ojos mirarme, con esa expresión perfecta que siempre tenias._

 _Lo se, debería ya olvidarme de ti, pero no puedo. Nuestro amor comenzó siendo tan extraño, tan anormal…_

 _Un chico del futuro dijo que serías mi mujer y yo así como si nada trate de huir de mi destino… Pero jamás lo logré, al contrario, me uní más rápido a ti._

 _Tres videos, solo bastaron tres vídeos para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba y cuánto te necesitaba._

 _Te cuide, te ame y trate de protegerte hasta con mi vida… Pero no fue suficiente. Te fuiste, me dejaste solo, me destrozaste la vida._

 _Cada día que pasa me doy más cuenta de lo mucho que te extraño. Siento que jamás podré estar con nadie que no sea contigo mujer… Te fuiste en el mejor momento de nuestras vidas, pues nuestra pequeña apenas tenía días de vida…_

 _Si tan solo no hubiera ido a ningún torneo, quizás, solo quizás hoy estarías conmigo… aunque el médico dijo que ya estabas enferma desde hace tiempo, y que no dijiste nada para proteger tu embarazo…._

 _Nunca se lo conté a nuestra niña, temía que sintiera culpa, que creyera que por ella tu moriste, pero no fue así… Diste tu vida por la de mi pequeña y te fuiste sin decir adiós._

 _Jamás en estos 14 años deje de pensar en ti y hasta lograste que derramara lágrimas llenas de odio y tristeza._

 _Pues yo sí me sentí culpable, no pude ayudarte, no pude hacer nada. Solo te fuiste, ni siquiera vi tus ojos cerrarse._

 _Me fui por dos horas para luchar y defender nuestro universo, tratando de cumplir una promesa a un saiyajin del universo 6… jamás me imaginé que al regresar, tu ya no estabas, ya no existías._

 _Morí por dentro, sentí mi cuerpo siendo mutilado y destrozado en miles de pedazos, pues te llevaste todo mujer._

 _Lograste hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y el más desdichado. Jamás creí que te perdería tan rápido._

 _Después de tantos años, aún te siento en mi cuerpo, en mi piel. Siento mi alma muerta, mi corazón es una sombra tenebrosa de aquel recuerdo._

 _Tu fuiste mi mejor decisión, mis hijos lo fueron, ambos. Yo te ame más que a mi vida Bulma… Eras mi mujer, la única en mi vida, pero te fuiste, te perdí, ya nunca volveré a verte…_

 _Es por eso que decidí que nunca más volvería a pelear, para que?... Con qué objetivo?, si me fui para eso fundamentalmente, para protegerte y falle…_

 _Me siento abatido, fulminado, eras todo lo que yo más quería y ahora solo me queda una pequeña con tu mismos ojos y tu cabello, es todo lo que tengo…. Ni siquiera mi mayor orgullo, mi pequeño Trunks me quedó… Él me abandonó también, cuando llegó de aquella isla y se enteró de tu partida, se largo, tomó una nave al muy estilo "Príncipe Vegeta" y se fue y desde hace 14 años que no se nada de él… jamás volvió y creo que lo entiendo._

 _Si Bra no hubiera nacido, yo creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero no pude, ella me necesitaba y eso hice._

 _Dedique cada día de mi vida en criar a nuestra pequeña, darle una buena vida y que no notara tanto tu ausencia, aquella que no logró conocer… Porque no pudo… no logró ni siquiera memorizar nada, no hubo tiempo._

 _Pero debes saber, que aún sigo aquí, sigo de pie, aunque duele, duele muchísimo… Te llevo en mi piel Bulma… aún estás clavada en mi alma, en mi corazón, no te olvidare, nunca lo haré..."_

 _-Bulma… mi Bulma… daría todo, absolutamente todo por verte una vez más…. Solo una vez más…. Eres la mujer que más ame en esta vida… jamás te olvide, nunca lo haré… Solo quisiera verte una vez más, rozar tu piel, tocar tu cuerpo, oler tu cabello…. Solo una vez más… Es mucho pedir aquello?..._

Vegeta caminó hasta su casa, dejando la tumba de la mujer que amo sola, se giró y se dispuso a entrar a su hogar que estaba a tan solo 10 metros. En ese instante cuando Vegeta desapareció, una joven de cabello azul y ojos de igual color, se acercó a la tumba de su madre.

Se arrodillo, posó su mano en aquella lápida y sonrió.

 _-Mamá… si papá quiere verte, yo te juro que cumpliré su deseo… Te lo prometo…_

Bra giro su rostro y sonrío de manera picara, pues jamás pensó, que su hermano Trunks, pero el del futuro ( de otra linea temporal), hubiera llegado de visita en un momento más oportuno como ese...


	18. IL donatore

17/IL donatore

N/A: Hola, hola!... volví una vez!. Pido disculpas por el retraso. Pronto actualizare mas one short y seguiré con "Loca traición".

Ojala les guste este capitulo!.

Gracias por leer.

Luxia.

* * *

-Se terminó Vegeta, esta es la última que te perdono!, ya me tienes harto!...

-Pero papá… yo no fui… él me busco, yo solo me defendí…

-No!, ya estoy cansado de lo mismo, es la tercera escuela que te expulsan!... No sabes valorar lo que tienes, te vas!

-Pero papá…..

-Nada, te di miles de oportunidades y tu no escarmientas!. Me duele en el alma, pero ya basta!. Te vas de esta casa ahora mismo!

-Bien, no te necesito!. Me iré con Kakarotto y haré mi vida, no necesito tu dinero ni nada de eso!

La discusión, fue fuerte, nadie lo podía negar. Pero de verdad el señor Vegeta Yasai estaba harto de las actitudes inmaduras de su hijo mayor. Siempre metido en peleas, haciendo cosas que no debía y viviendo del óseo. Simplemente se canso. Pues su hijo ya tiene 19 años, ya no podía tolerar esto nunca más.

Cuando madure y entienda cuáles son las verdaderas responsabilidades de la vida, él lo volvería a recibir con los brazos abiertos, mientras tanto, lo dejaría golpearse.

Ya no podía soportarlo, demasiado tuvo que lidiar con la muerte de su esposa y la enfermedad de su hijo menor, la misma que había heredado de su difunta compañera, con que ahora, el mayor no pueda salir de su eterna etapa de rebeldía. Era suficiente, hasta aquí llegaron sus límites.

* * *

-Maldición Kakarotto, qué demonios vamos hacer?

-Ni me lo digas Vegeta, se acabó… Ya no queda comida, ni agua y…. -La luz se cortó justo en ese momento. -Y no pude pagar la electricidad… Estamos en la quiebra total….

El joven Yasai estaba devastado. Solo había durado un mes, un maldito mes fuera de casa y ya estaba padeciendo miles de necesidades.

No podía volver, jamás le daría la razón a su padre o perdería su orgullo por completo. No, eso jamás pasaría.

El joven pelinegro se sentó de brazos cruzados en el sillón de aquel departamento mugroso y en pésimo estado que había alquilado con su eterno amigo de la infancia Kakarotto, o como a él le gustaba que lo llamen, "Goku".

Ambos eran dos causas perdidas, rebeldes, peleadores y sus padres se habían hartado realmente de las conductas que ambos tenían.

Era cierto, él no era tan desastroso, pero la muerte de su madre fue un golpe muy duro que nunca pudo superar y luego su hermano, que había heredado la misma enfermedad en la sangre que tenía su progenitora.

Estuvo apunto de morir también, pero a él lo salvaron a tiempo, sin embargo que su padre esté tan pendiente de él, generó una especie de celos o quizás una excusa, algo para poder aliviar su dolor y comenzó a tener aquel comportamiento caótico.

Mujeres, alcohol, fiestas, peleas y mirar uno que otro programa en la tele, a eso se había resumido su vida y estaba tocando fondo muy lentamente.

Vegeta levantó la mirada y vio a su amigo, que estaba en las misma condiciones que él, pensando seriamente que harían.

-Kakarotto… Estamos fritos… No tenemos trabajo, ni dinero. No hay comida y ni siquiera terminamos la escuela… No se qué demonios haremos…

-No se Vegeta. Mi padre me corto mis tarjetas de credito en mi cara… Me dijo que si no terminaba la escuela, que me olvide de mi dinero…

-Mi padre está igual de furioso… Que haremos?

-Bueno… yo tengo algo en mente… pero no se si te agradara la idea….

Vegeta frunció en ceño curioso y preguntó despacio.

-Si es algo ilegal, ni loco!... ya tuve muchos problemas con la ley y si vuelvo a caer en una comisaría, esta vez me pudrire allí dentro, mi padre no pagara la fianza…

-No, nada de eso!. Caímos por una pelea, pero jamás seremos otra cosa que buscapleitos… Hablo de otra cosa…

-Sin rodeos maldición!... En tres días vienen a buscar el dinero del alquiler y no tenemos un centavo!... Dime que tienes en mente….

-Pues, mi hermano Raditz, me dijo que él estuvo en una situación similar, pero lo resolvió…. él…

-HABLA MALDITO INSECTO!

-Ya, no grites…. Bueno, él vendió su esperma…

-Que Que?...

-Espera, déjame que te cuente. Dice que fue al centro de fertilización y vendió su esperma. Le pagaron muchísimo dinero, pues al parecer, hay muchos hombre que no pueden dejar embarazadas a su esposas o algo asi, y las mujeres van allí a buscar eso…

-Que estas loco?... me estas diciendo que le demos a una mujer desconocida un hijo y que nos pagaran por eso?... Estas demente!, mira si vienen a reclamarnos, yo no quiero ser padre aún!

-No, estás en un error. Al parecer te hacen firmar unos papeles legales, deshaciendote de todo derecho y obligacion de tus espermatozoides, nunca podrás reclamar al bebé que nazca de uno de ellos y nunca tendrás que mantenerlo. Es anónimo, solo hay que dar tus datos y ya… Raditz lo hizo cuatro veces y el maldito se compró un auto….

Vegeta se sentó erguido y miró a su compañero.

-Tanto dinero te dan?

-Si, bastante… Es una manera justa de conseguir dinero. Piensalo, una mujer podrá ser madre, nosotros no nos tenemos que hacer responsables y encima nos pagan por eso… Que dices?

Vegeta negó con la cabeza.

-De ninguna manera… Me niego totalmente a hacer una cosa como esa….

* * *

Goku entró primero al centro de fertilización. Camino un poco nervioso hacia la recepción mientras sonreía como un tonto. Vegeta iba detrás de él, estaba completamente rojo de vergüenza, pues jamás en su vida creyó que haría una cosa así.

Ambos caminaron juntos y saludaron tranquilos.

-Hola… Soy Goku… yo llame en la mañana para concretar una cita para mi y mi amigo…

Una hermosa rubia de ojos color verde, se giro y los miró con un rostro muy extraño. Tenía la mirada perdida y parecía que balbuceaba.

-Hora...hoda… hola… como sea… Si, no importa… tomen, llenen esto…

Vegeta y Goku se miraron y veían a la mujer como pérdida, les dio una carpeta a cada uno y dos lapiceras.

Ambos la tomaron, y se fueron despacio hacía el sillón del lugar a llenar los papeles. Goku se acercó a su amigo.

-Oye… qué le ocurre a la rubia?... se ve rara….

-Está drogada tonto… que no te diste cuenta sus ojos dilatados y su boca salivosa… Es obvio que tomó pastillas.

-Vaya Vegeta, sabes mucho de eso… Deberías estudiar medicina.

-Cállate estúpido, esto es tu culpa!. Llenemos estas cosas, hagamos lo que debamos y larguémonos de aquí cuanto antes!

-Si verdad… jajaja

Ambos comenzaron a leer y completar las planillas de aptitud médica. Vegeta frunció el ceño, era obvio que él no estaba apto para poder donar esperma, pues la aclaración era simple.

"Prohibido la donación a personas con enfermedades genéticas"

Eso era un problema, si analizaban sus espermatozoides encontrarían la enfermedad de la sangre que su madre tenía y la mato, la que heredó su hermano y que para su suerte, él no la tuvo, pero sabía que podía heredarla su primogénito.

Estaba indeciso, si decía algo, era más que obvio que no le darían un centavo, pero si no decía nada, de alguna u otra manera lo descubrirían y también adiós dinero.

Suspiro con pesadez y optó por seguir con aquello, quizás, solo quizás había un %2 de posibilidad de no llevar esa cosas en su adn y podía pasar las pruebas.

Continuó escribiendo todo y pensó en esperar que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Ambos terminaron el formulario y se levantaron a entregar la carpeta a la pelirubia que estaba dormida en su escritorio.

-Oye.. muchacha, ya terminamos…

La rubia se sobresaltó y los miró soñolienta.

-Bueno, dejen la muestra ahí…

-Aún no dimos la muestra… -Goku sonrió nervioso.

-Y que, quieren ayuda o que?... Agarren los frascos del estante y vayan a las habitaciones privadas, que no ven que quiero dormir!

Ambos se miraron confundidos y dejaron las carpetas arriba del mostrador. Caminaron hacía el estante que mencionó la mujer y tomaron un frasco cada uno. Vegeta se puso rojo y miró a Goku.

-Que debemos hacer con esto?...

-Tu que crees?... Recuerdas todas esas veces que estás encerrado en el baño… acariciandote solo… bueno… hay que hacerlo pero dentro de esto….

Vegeta explotó de vergüenza y se puso rojo.

-Yo no hago eso!... Esto es muy humillante!

-No hay opción… Es esto o volver a casa…

Vegeta miró el suelo, eso nunca. Respiro profundamente y se acercó a una de las puertas, la abrió despacio y vio un cuarto muy pequeño, donde solo había un sillón y una pequeña televisión.

El chico miró a su compañero y levantó la ceja. Goku miró su habitación y comprendió.

-Creo que debemos encender la tele y ver lo que hay…

Ambos se miraron, ya no podían volver para atrás. Se metieron en sus respectivos cuartos y cerraron las puertas.

* * *

El primero en salir fue Goku. Tenía las mejillas rojas y estaba un poco exhausto. Sin más que pensar, se acercó a la recepcionista y puso su frasco lleno en el mostrador. Vio a la rubia que aún dormía y la llamó despacio.

-Oye… ya termine…

La mujer se levantó despacio, lo miró con los ojos entreabiertos y bostezo.

-Bien… toma… -La chica levantó una planilla y le dio un papel.

-Qué es esto?.

-Tu renuncia a tus cositas… No puedes reclamar jamás al niño y no le debes nada a nadie… Si el esperma se convierte en ser humano y comete algún delito, tú renuncias a su adn y no te harán responsable por el mocoso…. Firma y déjame dormir de una vez, por dios…

-Bien. -En ese momento, Vegeta salía del cuarto también de la misma forma que Goku, pero todo rojo. El chico lo miró y sonrió. -Vaya, si que tardaste…

-Cállate imbécil!... esto es lo peor que hice en mi vida!. -Vegeta miró a la rubia que seguía bostezando. -Y ahora?

La chica le dio otro papel.

-Firma y no preguntes, no quiero dar explicaciones…

La mujer apoyó los brazos sobre el mostrador y su cabeza sobre ellos. Los chicos se miraron y formaron el papel.

-Mujer, no te duermas, que debemos hacer ahora?

-Que fastidio!... no los quiero ver por aquí otra vez. -La mujer sacó dos papeles más y le entregó uno a cada uno. -Tomen el cheque, vayan a cobrar y déjenme tranquila!

Vegeta frunció el ceño.

-Acaso no… no van a investigar la muestra?

La mujer se levantó de golpe enojada. Tomó ambas muestras, hizo como que las miraba y sonrió.

-Que bien, todo en orden, no me importa!... -Se giró, abrió una puerta muy grande detrás de ella y se metió dentro, dejó ambas muestras y salió. -Pasaron las pruebas, todo muy lindo, salgan y déjenme dormir!

La chica se volvió a sentar en su silla, de nuevo apoyó los brazos y la cabeza en su escritorio y se durmió enseguida.

Vegeta y Goku la miraron completamente sorprendidos, se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Miraron el cheque que tenían en las manos y vieron que les habían dado muchísimo dinero. Ambos se sonrieron y salieron rápidamente hacía al banco para poder cobrarlo.

-Oye…. te lavaste las manos?...

-Callate insecto!... Es la última vez en mi vida que hago una cosa así!...

* * *

Cuatro años después….

-Estas loca Bulma!... como se te cruzan esas ideas por la cabeza?!...

-Ya mamá, dejame en paz!. No estoy pidiendo ni tu permiso ni tu aprobación!, solo te lo estoy contando…

-Estas demente!, ni siquiera estás casada!... Cómo criaras un hijo sola?...

-No necesito marido para ser madre. Tengo 22 años, ya soy una adulta…

-No, no lo eres. Aún estás muy joven!... Espera un tiempo, quizás te cases y puedas tener hijos…

-Mamá, no me importa lo que digas. Seré madre porque es lo que quiero y lo que deseo. No quiero nada de novio ni marido que me esté molestando. Ya termine mi carrera, lo logre porque soy inteligente, puedo cuidar de mí y de mi bebé….

-No eres inteligente, eres una tonta!, no puedes tener un hijo sola.

-Lo haré y me importa nada lo que digas tu o mi papá, iré al banco de esperma y tendré un hijo, no me importa nada más. Si estas conmigo, te agradezco, si no, tu te lo pierdes.

La señora Brief miró a su hija muy preocupada, negó con su cabeza y suspiro.

-Lo siento… Yo no participare en esta locura… Estás sola.

-Bien, mañana mismo buscaré departamento con el dinero que mi abuela me dejó de herencia… Adiós mamá, que seas muy feliz en tu vida.

Bulma salió de su casa totalmente decidida a cumplir su sueño. El sueño de ser madre.

Si bien nunca pudo superar la muerte de su novio cuando tenía 19 años, ella quería esto. Sabía que no podría continuar su vida, él se había llevado todo. Se enamoró perdidamente del joven y hasta habían planeado una vida entera juntos, pero para su mayor dolor, su novio salió a comprar con su moto y jamás volvió.

No lo superaba después de tres años, jamás lo haría. No podía amar a ningún otro hombre que no sea su verdadero amor.

Aún así, el sueño de ser madre siempre estuvo presente en su corazón, de hecho, moría por que ella y Yamcha tuvieran un hijo, pero lo postergaron para que ella pudiera estudiar. Lamentablemente, el tiempo no tuvo piedad y se lo llevó antes de que ella terminara sus estudios.

Lo hizo, terminó su carrera, pero nunca pudo volver a tocar a otro hombre y ahora lo entendía. Jamás podría estar con otro, y eso significaba que su deseo de ser mamá se terminaría.

Es por eso que tomó aquella decisión tan repentina. Un hijo de un extraño que jamás lo pueda reclamar, que jamás la busque ni nada. Alguien anónimo que haya dado su esperma solo para que ella lo encuentre y tenga la felicidad de ser madre sin la responsabilidad de tener a un hombre que debía tocar y no podía.

Sabía muy bien que su familia estaba en contra de aquello. Pues era joven y podía volver a hacer su vida. Pero no podía. Bulma estaba destrozada y su corazón jamás volvería a latir y solo un bebé, podría llenar ese vacío que Yamcha le había dejado.

No lo pensó más, no debía hacerlo. Su carrera la terminó mucho antes que cualquier persona, pues ella era demasiado inteligente, podría conseguir trabajo donde sea, pero tenía una ventaja. Su abuela había muerto hacía dos años y le había dejado una pequeña herencia que ella cuidaría mucho y la utilizaría para poder tener un bebé.

Sin más que decir, miró hacía el futuro y sonrió feliz, ese día iría a ver a su médico y le contaría de toda esta decisión y su vida llena de alegría, comenzaría.

* * *

-Bien, si es una decisión, yo te apoyo. Eres mayor de edad y no hay nada de malo. Pero, Bulma debes prestar atención. Ve al banco de esperma y busca al donante, pero lee cuidadosamente su expediente. No puede tener fallas cardíacas, ni genes problemáticos… En fin, mejor tráeme su expediente, si veo que no hay anomalías en su adn, comenzamos con la intervención para que tengas un bebé.

Bulma sonrió feliz.

-Sí doctor, a las dos de la tarde iré al centro de fertilización a buscar al donante… Estoy muy emocionada!

* * *

-Es la última oportunidad que te doy Lunch…. Me tienes harto!. Cinco años trabajando aquí, y siempre haces lo mismo…. No tomas este trabajo enserio, te pago como corresponde y tu vienes drogada… Se terminó, si te equivocas una vez más, te despediré!

-Le juro señor que no volverá a pasar. Llevaré las muestras al laboratorio yo misma, hare mi trabajo como corresponde, agradezco la oportunidad.

-Vete y no cometas ni un solo error más o esta vez irás a la calle enserio y no me dejaré convencer esta vez, ya no tendré sexo contigo!

Lunch asintió nerviosa y salió corriendo de la oficina de su jefe. Está vez si había metido la pata, pero sabía que no era la primera vez, solo que ahora la había descubierto.

Siempre era lo mismo, tomaba esas pastillas que la dejaban media tonta y descuidaba su trabajo, luego se la pasaba repartiendo cheques a gente que ni siquiera venía a donar esperma, no revisaba las muestras, hacía firmar cosas sin sentido. De verdad era un total desastre.

Pero sabía que de verdad esta sería la última oportunidad que le daba su jefe, si bien antes lo convencía con una noche en su departamento, ahora sabía que no podía hacerlo, pues el centro de fertilización estaba perdiendo mucho dinero por su culpa y no dejaría que siga sucediendo por una noche de sexo.

Suspiro tranquila y se juró comenzar una nueva etapa… Eso creyó.

Cuando levantó la vista vio a una joven muy bonita de cabello azul y ojos de igual color. Sonrió tranquila. Era mujer, solo venia por una muestra y nada más. No había problemas con ello. Sonrió

-Buenas…

-Hola, soy Bulma Brief, llame y dije que vendría a las dos para ver los expedientes de los donadores…

-Si, por supuesto. -Lunch se puso de pie, tomó aquella carpeta en donde estaban todos los expedientes de los hombres donadores y se lo entregó a la chica. -Cuando termines, dime el número del donador que te intereso y te daré la muestra congelada. Debes llevarla rápido con tu ginecologo.

-Bien, muchas gracias.

Bulma tomó la enorme carpeta y camino hacía el sillón, lo abrió y comenzó a leer tranquila.

Luego de dos horas, se había decidido. Claro que no sabía nada del donante, nada que demuestre su identidad, pero si estaba su aptitud médica y otros datos interesante.

Había un hombre que le gusto, al parecer era científico y tenía un adn ejemplar, nada de cosas extrañas y al parecer era de otro país, eso llamó su atención. Sonrió feliz, sacó el expediente del folio y se acercó a la joven rubia que sonreía.

-Ya elegiste?

-Si, el expediente es el número 459.

-Perfecto. Traeré la muestra. Debes quedarte con el expediente y llevarte una copia del acuerdo legal que firmó el hombre, diciendo que renuncia a los derechos y obligaciones del niño. Tu también debes firmar las formas legales.

-Si, por supuesto.

Lunch sacó el formulario correcto y busco el del hombre del expediente. Entregó todo los papeles a Bulma y se puso de pie. Camino hacia la puerta que estaba detrás de ella, entró al enorme congelador especial y fue a buscar la muestra que la chica había pedido.

Miró estante por estante y de repente, sintió su corazón estrujarse. Allí estaba… la vio!, esa maldita muestra que había aceptado hace cuatro años y que jamás la pudo entregar porque tenía patologías en su adn… Su jefe nunca supo de aquello, pero jamás le preocupó, pues él no la echaría a la calle, pero ahora, con su actitud y después de amenazarla, estaba segura que en la próxima revisión la descubriría y la echaria.

Lunch suspiro, se lo merecía, ella no sabía ni quién había dejado esa muestra, solo la vio, no tenía número, ni nombre, ni nada, jamás la archivo y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba el expediente o las formas legales… Ese día fue un desastre. Sabía que eran dos, pero una la había entregado sin problema porque estaba muy sana según el médico del laboratorio y solo invento un expediente, pero esa… esa era la muestra maldita.

La rubia miró hacia afuera y vio a la peliazul sonreir feliz. Se veía sana. Que el padre tenga algo, un poquito defectuoso los genes no podía ser tan malo…

Sin dudarlo más, Lunch tomó una etiqueta, escribió el número 459 y lo pego en aquel frasco, era de la única manera de deshacerse de una buena vez de aquella porquería. Sabía que la verdadera 459 era una muestra sana y solo armaria un expediente falso, no pasaría nada. Pidió perdón a los cielos y salió con el frasco, lo puso en un congelador pequeño y se lo entregó a Bulma.

-Te deseo que tengas un bebé muy feliz….

-Lo tendré…. muchas gracias!

Bulma salió rápidamente y se dirigió al consultorio médico con todos los papeles y demás cosas, Lunch torció el labio y le pidió perdón mentalmente.

* * *

9 meses después.

-Felicidades Bulma… Es un niño muy bonito…. Tiene unos ojos azules que son un sueño!

La peliazul se levantó un poco de la cama y sonrió. Algo molesta por los dolores que le había dejado el parto, pero sumamente feliz. Estaba sola en la sala y esperaba con ansias a su hijo. Después de horas y horas de trabajo de parto que tuvo que padecer, al fin todo valía la pena.

Tomó a su pequeño recién nacido y lo beso dulcemente en su pequeña mejilla.

-Te amo mi amor… Tu y yo seremos muy felices…

La enfermera sonrió.

-Dime Bulma, como lo llamaras?

-Me gusta Trunks, que dices?

-Es muy bonito… -La enferma miró al bebé. - Ese niño te llenara la casa de mujeres, es precioso… Quizás su padre sea muy guapo…

Bulma bajó la mirada y miró a su hijo.

-Quizás, no tengo idea… pero tampoco me importa…

* * *

6 años después.

-Te odio!, quiero el divorcio!... por qué no lo entiendes mujer!?

-Porque no!, te dije que no te lo daré por nada del mundo!... Crees que renunciare a tu dinero tan fácil?

-Eres una maldita perra!

-Y tu un idiota Vegeta!...

Vegeta tomó las llaves de su auto, su sacó y abrió la puerta de su departamento que compartía con su esposa. Esta corrió y lo tomó del brazo.

-A donde vas?, maldición!

-A buscar una mujer por ahí!, te odio, lo sabes!, déjame en paz!

-Vete, no me importa en lo más mínimo!, comete adulterio, mejor, así me tendrás que dar la mitad de todo!.

Vegeta se soltó del agarre de su mujer bruscamente y salió rápidamente del lugar. Bajó por el ascensor y salió como un rayo. Se subió a su auto y comenzó a manejar sin rumbo fijo.

La odiaba, no lo podía evitar. Él se había casado enamorado completamente de esa mujer.

Luego de vivir como un mendigo y fracasar en su aventura con su amigo Goku, decidió volver a casa, su padre lo recibió con mucha felicidad y prometió comportarse debidamente.

Terminó la escuela y comenzó la universidad. Todo iba perfecto en su vida. Tres años después, conoció a Lazuli, una hermosa enfermera que lo atendió luego de tener un accidente en el auto y se enamoraron perdidamente.

Al año siguiente se casaron y juntos, esperaban un bebé. Un hermoso hijo que hizo que Vegeta madurara del todo, que se ilusione por completo y le dé a su vida una esperanza.

Luego que su padre murió, él tomó la presidencia de la empresa que heredó y era feliz.

Aunque sabía que estaba solo, pues su hermano finalmente había muerto de esa maldita enfermedad que tenía en los genes, tambien. Muerta su familia, se aferró con todo su corazón al bebé que venía en camino.

Pero su felicidad, duró poco. Lazuli había tenido un accidente y perdió al bebé y la posibilidad de volver a tener otro hijo.

Y allí todo se vino abajo. Su esposa comenzó a comportarse de una manera deplorable. Bebía, tomaba drogas y en más de una oportunidad, la encontró en la cama con otro hombre.

La odiaba, pero la muy maldita se había declarado incapacitada y no podía divorciarse de ella, a menos que ella le pida el divorcio y la maldita no se lo daba, pues quería su dinero.

Estaba harto de la mala vida que le había tocado. Estaba solo, sin familia y con el corazón destrozado, sin duda el creer que sería padre lo había cambiado.

Ahora estaba atado a una mujer que jamás le daría un hijo y sin la posibilidad de volver a empezar.

Su vida era una porquería y odiaba al mundo por completo.

Llegó a su oficina, sin duda era su refugio. Allí pasaba las horas del día y a veces de la noche, pues odiaba estar en su casa y ver a su esposa, sin duda, la vida de Vegeta era un caos total.

* * *

-Profesora, corrigió los trabajos prácticos?

Bulma sonrió a la niña de cabello rojo que la miraba con ilusión.

-Si cariño, los corregi y estoy muy feliz!, a todos les fue muy bien.

La chica sonrió y volvió a su asiento. Bulma se levantó de su lugar y miró a su clase llena de adolescentes, pero buenos chicos.

-Bien, gracias por entrar todos al laboratorio el día de hoy… El tema les gustara, haremos explotar algunas cosas!, qué les parece?

Todos los alumnos sonrieron felices y se pusieron a sacar sus carpetas y sus equipos de quimica. Bulma sonrió, sus clases siempre eran divertidas, tanto, que ningún alumno faltaba.

Se acercó al pizarrón con su típica sonrisa, pero algo la detuvo. Miró hacía la puerta del salón y vio a la profesora de derecho, su colega, mejor amiga y madrina de su hijo, parada allí. Al parecer había corrido, ya que se veía agitada y con la mejillas rojas.

-Que pasa Milk?...

-Bulma… llamaron de la escuela de Trunks… -La mujer comenzó a llorar.

La peliazul sintió su corazón detenerse, algo malo había pasado con su hijo y ella no estaba con él.

* * *

Bulma corrió tan rápido que sentía que sus pulmones le ardían. Llegó al hospital, diez minutos después de que la directora le dijera que tuvieron que trasladar al niño de seis años al hospital, por una hemorragia masiva que salía de su boca y nariz.

La peliazul se acercó a la recepción y miró a la secretaría con miedo. Esta le indico que el pequeño se encontraba en el segundo piso y que estaba en cuidados intensivos.

Bulma casi se muere, subió con el ascensor como un rayo y busco enseguida al médico.

-Por dios, que paso?, dígame que tiene?

-Tranquilícese señora. El niño está bien, está estable, pero perdió mucha sangre. Es por su condición, una recaída, lo estamos controlando, pero mientras tanto, debe buscar un donante, necesita una transfusión urgente… La cantidad de sangre que perdió esta vez, fue extrema…

Bulma lloraba desesperada.

-No se de donde sacaré a alguien que tenga su tipo de sangre… El nació con un factor muy complicado..

-Sabe cuál?

-Si, es B negativo…

El médico hizo una mueca de horror, ese era el tipo de sangre más difícil mundialmente de encontrar.

-Estamos muy complicados. Lo mantendré estable, mientras doy la alerta en el banco de sangre, pero usted también debe conseguir un donante urgente o perderá la vida. Si lo hacemos los dos, quizás la encontremos más rápido.

Bulma cubrió su boca para ahogar un grito desesperado. Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas sin piedad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Su hijo estaba enfermo, necesitaba un donador de sangre y el tiempo le pisaba los talones.

-Si mi hijo se muere, yo moriré con él…

De repente, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos de igual color, la vio llorando desesperada y se acercó despacio.

-Disculpa…. estas bien?

Bulma levantó la mirada y vio que el hombre la miraba preocupado. Sin saber porque se tiró a su brazos y comenzó a llorar con total desesperación.

El desconocido abrió los ojos sorprendido y despacio correspondió al abrazo. Apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer y trató de calmarla.

-Tranquilízate, todo estará bien…

Bulma lloraba sin parar

-No, nada estará bien!... Si no encuentro un donante con sangre B negativo, mi hijo morirá…

El hombre la miró sonriente y levantó el mentón de la chica, con su mano.

-Parece que es tu día de suerte… Yo tengo ese tipo de sangre…

Bulma abrió los ojos y la boca y lo miró sorprendida.

-De verdad?... -Bulma se tiró al suelo de rodillas y hablo en tono suplicante. -Por favor… salva a mi hijo!, te lo ruego!

El hombre se agachó, hizo que la mujer se levantara y sonrió.

-No hagas eso, una mujer jamás debe rogarle a un hombre… Será un placer donarle sangre a tu hijo…

Bulma sonrió y abrazó con fuerza al hombre.

-Soy Bulma.

-Un gusto Bulma, me llamo Vegeta.

* * *

1 hora antes.

-Señor Vegeta… otra vez durmiendo en su oficina?

Vegeta se levantó del sillón de su lugar de trabajo y miró a su secretaria.

-Tu que crees?...

-Que de verdad necesita un departamento nuevo. Esa mujer es un demonio.

La mujer se acercó hacía la ventana, abrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del día. Vegeta la miró y frunció el ceño.

-Si hago eso, la estúpida tendrá derecho a él…

La mujer se dio la vuelta y miró el rostro de su jefe.

-Señor Vegeta, se ve muy mal. Está enfermo?

-Me siento bien, pero estoy un poco mareado, no es nada.

-Nada, ni lo sueñe. Vamos, levántese, vaya ahora mismo al hospital!

-No me vengas con eso Brianne, no iré al hospital por un mareo…

-Si lo hará o me veré en la penosa necesidad de llamar al señor Goku para que lo venga a ver….

Vegeta puso cara de pánico, desde que su amigo se había convertido en un respetado abogado, se había vuelto muy insistente con el tema de su esposa y querer destrozarla, de verdad no quería tocar ese tema, no estaba listo para escuchar a su eterno amigo. Miró a su secretaria y asintió con mala gana.

Salió de su oficina y solo para no tener que ver a su amigo, se metió en el primer hospital que encontró. Por supuesto no era nada, solo un malestar por los nervios que su esposa le causaba, pero nada más.

Estaba apunto de retirarse cuando vio a una mujer llorando. Era hermosa, con un cabello extraño. Se veía desesperada y sin esperanzas.

-Quizás perdió a alguien…

Sin saber porque, Vegeta se acercó despacio a la mujer y pudo apreciar mejor su belleza. Era muy joven, quizás de su edad o más pequeña, pero se veía una mujer buena. No supo bien porqué, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía ayudarla, que la recompensa sería muy grande si lo hacía.

* * *

-Eres compatible con el chico. Analizamos tu muestra y podemos hacer la transfusión cuanto antes.

-Perfecto, no hay problema, digame que debo hacer?

-Te acostaras en está camilla y te sacaremos sangre, luego la llevaremos urgente y se la daremos al niño.

Vegeta asintió tranquilo. Se recostó en la camilla y dejó que los enfermeros hagan su trabajo.

Bulma estaba a su lado, ya que no la dejaban entrar a ver a Trunks. Miró a Vegeta y le sonrió calmada.

-Gracias… No se como hare para pagarte esto…

-Primero veamos que tu hijo esté bien, luego vemos los agradecimientos….

Vegeta sonrió y miró a Bulma con ternura, mientras veía como una máquina bombeaba en su brazo y extraía su sangre.

Bulma se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano como una madre.

-Señor Vegeta, me gustaría presentarle a mi hijo cuando se recupere, para que lo conozca y vea quién fue el que lo salvó.

-Eso es una buena idea. Me gustaría mucho. Dime cuántos años tiene tu pequeño.

-Seis años… -Bulma comenzó a llorar. -Es tan pequeñito… y ya hemos pasado por tantas cosas a su corta edad…

-Enserio?, dime que paso?

-Tine un problema en la sangre, al parecer es hereditario… Está siendo controlado periódicamente, hemos ido a miles de especialista. El médico dijo que él aún es pequeño, podría sobrevivir, ya que la enfermedad es mortal, pero el tratamiento es tan caro… no se como lo pagaré.

Vegeta la miró con tristeza.

-Te entiendo… mi madre y mi hermano también padecían una enfermedad en la sangre. Ellos murieron, se lo que sientes. Pero verás que tu pequeño estará bien.

-Eso espero. Es tan dificil todo, pero no me importa, luchare todos los días de mi vida para darle lo mejor a mi niño.

Vegeta la miró y sonrió. Una mujer muy dedicada a su familia, algo que él hubiese querido tener.

-Tu esposo tiene el problema de la sangre o tu?

Bulma sonrió.

-No estoy casada, pero supongo que él debe tener algún problema, porque yo no lo tengo.

-Supones?

-Trunks no tiene padre, soy madre soltera.

Vegeta frunció el ceño. Que clase de idiota abandonaba a una mujer tan hermosa y a un niño enfermo?, solo un imbécil.

Sin querer odio y envidio al estúpido que los dejó, que daría él por tener una familia así.

-Lo siento, no quería ser imprudente.

Bulma volvió a sonreír.

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me pasa… Tienes hijos?

Vegeta negó con la cabeza.

-Lamentablemente no. La idiota de mi esposa es estéril, no puede dármelos. Me encantaría ser padre, pero no se si se me dará.

Bulma se sorprendió.

-Por qué llamas así a tu esposa?

-Porque es una maldita perra, que me es infiel con medio planeta y no me quiere dar el divorcio…

Bulma se sorprendió aún más por las duras palabras del hombre. No dijo nada, no lo creyó conveniente. Vegeta notó que la mujer lo soltaba despacio y sin saber porque se desespero. Levantó su extremidad y la tomó con fuerza.

-Por qué estas tan sola?, no tienes familia?.

Bulma notó el agarre del hombre y sin querer sonrió, no sabía porque, pero el hombre no parecía malo.

-No, no tengo. Solo somos mi niño y yo. Bueno, y su madrina, mi mejor amiga, pero ella está trabajando, no puede venir.

-Osea que llevas esta carga tu sola?

-Si. Mi familia me abandonó cuando tuve a Trunks, pero no me importo. No los necesito. Yo solo quería ser madre.

Vegeta sonrió.

-Y eres una muy buena.

De repente un sonido los alertó, al parecer la sangre que extrajo era suficiente. Vegeta se puso de pie y se mareo un poco. Bulma corrió hacía él y lo tomó en sus brazos.

-Estas bien?

Vegeta sonrió.

-Lo estoy, solo me maree un poco…

Ambos se quedaron mirando de una manera muy cálida, pero se separaron rápido cuando un enfermero entró. Tomó la sangre extraída que se encontraba en su contenedor plástico y salió corriendo a la sala de urgencias donde estaba Trunks.

* * *

Pasaron tres largas horas. Bulma estaba sentada en la sala de espera mirando el reloj de pared. Habían hecho la transfusión y estaban esperando la respuesta del chico.

Vegeta no tenía ni idea de porque, pero luego de salir de la sala, se quedó junto con Bulma.

Le traía café y algo para comer, que la mujer no pudo aceptar por los nervios. Ambos se miraban con ternura y conversaban de sus vidas.

Poco a poco se estaban conociendo y se estaban llevando muy bien. La puerta del consultorio se abrió y una mujer salió con unos papeles en la mano.

-Trunks Brief?

Bulma se puso de pie como un rayo y corrió hacía donde estaba la mujer, seguida por Vegeta. Su cuerpo temblaba tanto, que él lo noto y para que no impactara en el suelo, la tomó en sus brazos.

Bulma sonrió y agradeció. Miró a la mujer y hablo rápido.

-Es mi hijo, como está?

La mujer sonrió feliz.

-Excelente. La transfusión salió perfecta. Gracias al padre del niño, él despertará muy rápido.

Bulma miró incrédula a la mujer sin entender. Luego sonrió, entendió que la mujer se confundía. Vegeta la miró y también sonrió, se había dado cuenta del error.

-Gracias, pero él no es el padre de Trunks, solo donó su sangre.

La mujer los miró curiosa y hablo.

-No… cuando hicimos los análisis, pudimos ver que la compatibilidad de las sangres eran de un %99… Eso solo ocurre cuando hay coincidencia genética… Él es el padre del niño….

Vegeta abrió la boca completamente sorprendido por lo que escucho. Bulma sin saber porque, se soltó del agarre del hombre y se quedó como una piedra.

-Eso no puede ser… yo acabo de conocer a esta mujer…

-Bueno, no es asunto mío. Solo le diré que salvó la vida de su hijo señor, con permiso.

Ambos se quedaron completamente en silencio. Se giraron y se miraron. Bulma no podía creer las casualidades de la vida. Al parecer había encontrado al donante que la había hecho tener a Trunks.

Vegeta estaba igual, y enseguida recordó aquel episodio cuando no tenía dinero y de la desesperación había vendido su esperma.

Al parecer no había hecho solo eso, si no que ahora también le había donado sangre a su hijo...


	19. Liberté (Libertad)

_**Liberté (Libertad)**_

N/A: Hola, hola!... volví con otro one short!... el numero 18... Solo faltan 10 y empezamos con las votaciones. He estado haciendo una encuesta parcial y por ahora, los resultados son muy parejos, pero puedo decirles que "Esposa por carta" lleva ganando, pero por muy poco. Le sigue "Fidelite" y tercero "La sonrisa de Goku"... Por ahora, los resultados parciales dicen eso, pero claro, aun faltan 10 one short y la votación oficial, así que, solo fue una encuesta.

Bien, les dejo el nuevo capitulo, esta historia fue inspirada en un manga que amo y me encanta... ustedes saben como soy, cuando algo me inspira, yo solo escribo. jeje.

Ojala les guste y pido disculpas por no actualizar "Loca traición", es que estuve muy metida con los one short últimamente, los quiero terminar pronto, pues ya casi termino de escribirlos a todos, me faltan algunas cosas...

Prometo que apenas termine el numero 28 (el ultimo), retomare con mi otra historia y les regalare muchos capítulos!.

Bueno, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios opinando de este mini fic y si les gusto. Gracias por leer como siempre.

Se las quiere. Luxia. 3

* * *

"Soy libre… Nací libre y moriré siéndolo…"

Ciertamente mi vida nunca fue como la más soñada. Se muy bien que he tenido que soportar miles de cosas, pero si de algo estoy tranquila es que jamás me deje pisotear por nadie, porque sé muy bien quién soy y que puedo ser.

Mi vida es simple, desde que salí de la universidad, me dedique a mi trabajo como si nada más existiera. Siempre quise ser la mejor, mis ambiciones siempre fueron mas fuerte que cualquiera.

Hoy, cumpliendo 27 años puedo decir que jamás en mi vida tuve una relación estable ni una atadura sentimental.

Jamás deje que un hombre haga mella en mi corazón ni en mis pensamientos. Nunca me comprometí a nada y puedo decir tranquila que jamás he amado a nadie.

Mi único amante siempre fue mi trabajo, él cual es muy exigente y necesita de todo mi tiempo.

He ignorado a la mitad de los hombres que han ido a mi cama y aunque ellos siempre intentaban avanzar un casillero más, mi miedo al compromiso hacía que los dejara antes de tiempo.

Es por eso que siempre me han dicho que mis actitudes son similares a las de un hombre y en más de una ocasión dudaron de mi condición sexual.

Debo decir que jamás me había afectado algo así, incluso comencé a reforzar esas dudas sobre mi persona cuando comencé a vestirme con traje y corbata, si no fuera por mi largo cabello azul que me llega hasta mis glúteos, la gente en más de una oportunidad creyó que era un hombre.

Y más cuando decidí cambiar mis posturas a unas más masculinas. No lo hacía apropósito, es que me salían naturalmente. Siempre sujete mi cabello con una cola baja y eso me daba aspecto masculino. Nada de joyas molestas, ni maquillaje, ni cosas femeninas, sumado a mis actitudes, de verdad a veces parecía un hombre.

Sin embargo, nunca le fui indiferente al sexo masculino, que aunque a veces dudaban de mi, cuando yo quería, más de uno terminaba en mi cama.

Justo como el tonto que tengo en este momento sobre mi cuerpo, entrando y saliendo de mi interior.

No lo niego, es bueno, pero se que puede haber mejores. Solo cierro mis ojos y pienso en mi placer propio, como siempre hago.

Jamás me vi envuelta en la situación de complacer a mi compañero nocturno, pues no es mi idea, esto es solo sexo, es para complacerme, mañana lo echaré de mi casa y jamás lo volveré a ver, como siempre hago.

El sonido de mi celular me detiene de mis pensamientos, una llamada de mi jefe, no hay nada más importante para mi que eso.

Detengo al tipo que de verdad me olvide de su nombre. Lo veo enojado y frustrado, pues debo reconocer que es la segunda vez que viene a mi casa, no se porque volvió, lo rechacé la primera vez, quizá sea masoquista.

-Hola… Si, soy Bulma, que paso señor?

Miro de reojo, el hombre que está en mi casa se enoja, escucho que dice algo, pero no le presto atención, sigo con mi llamada.

-No señor, no estaba haciendo nada importante. Dígame que necesita…

Veo al sujeto levantarse enojado y tomar su ropa, me mira y siento que grita.

-Siempre lo mismo, eres una momia…. Me voy, quédate con tu trabajo.

Ignoro el comentario, pues no es la primera vez que me lo dicen. Veo que cierra la puerta y se marcha. No me importa en lo absoluto, de verdad mi trabajo es más importante.

Escucho al señor Yamada que me vuelve a hablar. Olvido al sujeto y le presto atención a mi jefe.

Lo siento, pero un poco de sexo no es comparable con mi futuro laboral, adiós no se como te llamas, que tengas suerte.

* * *

Maldición, porque me cuesta tanto sonreír, creo que llevo años sin hacerlo. No es que sea mala ni mucho menos, pero es que no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

Soy demasiado seria, lo se, menos mal que mi jefe me conoce desde hace dos años y sabe que no soy ese tipo de personas, las que sonríen o se emocionan.

Lo hago, pero soy más dura para demostrarlo, ni siquiera cuando estoy sola, supongo que eso de ser criada solo por hombres me hizo un poco así.

Mi padre, mi tío, mis primos y mis dos hermanos mayores. En casa solo se veían cosas demasiado machistas, deportes, insultos y mujeres como objeto sexual, no esperen de mi otra reacción, no lo hago a propósito.

-Entonces Bulma, estás de acuerdo?

-Si claro, no hay problema. Solo serán tres meses, verdad?

-Solo tres meses. El hombre parece muy inteligente. Solo necesito que lo ayudes e instruyas por ese tiempo, luego estoy seguro que podrá trabajar solo, pero necesito el mejor entrenamiento y tu eres la única que me brinda confianza.

Se supone que debo sonreír, pero no me sale. No es que me moleste, no es la primera vez que instruyó a un novato, pero de verdad no me salen las sonrisas de un modo forzoso.

El único que pudo sacarme una risa fue mi padre, con sus piruetas divertidas que hacía con el humo del cigarrillo, pero bueno, eso mismo lo mato, así que tampoco fue muy gracioso.

Me doy la vuelta y camino directo a mi oficina. Veo a mis compañeros saludarme, soy respetuosa y correspondo el saludo, pero trato de ser distante, en más de una oportunidad, cuando salude, se me acercaron a hablarme y eso no me gusto. Vengo a trabajar, no hacer amigos.

Supongo que es mi culpa por ser tan antisocial. Veo caminar a Goku, ese tipo es medio tonto, pero no me desagrada tanto. Siempre me defiende cuando se burlan de mi y de mi condición sexual, claro, no me importa y no me afecta, quizás por eso jamás le agradecí sus gestos.

Por suerte se que tiene novia, si no hubiera creído que le gusto. Tampoco me importa, pero es bueno saber que intenciones tiene, porque de verdad, nada es gratis en la vida, si hace algo, es porque quiere otra cosa a cambio, o por lo menos eso decía mi querido tío… El que murió en manos de la mafia...

Llego sana a mi asiento, he pasado por Goku, el de contabilidad, Milk, la pequeña niña que está aprendiendo a usar la computadora y la fotocopiadora.

Broly, el sujeto de recursos humanos que me cae mal pero aún así lo lleve a la cama. Krilin, el enano que se encarga del mantenimiento y ese tipo, no recuerdo su nombre, pero que se sienta en frente mio y que siempre me odia por querer ser mejor que yo y no puede, a si, su nombre es Yamcha. Es inteligente, no lo niego, pero eso de querer competir todo el tiempo conmigo, porque según él que una mujer le gane es vergonzoso, me aburre un poco.

Ha tratado de acostarse conmigo, pero a él le dije que no, no me gusta que sea así, me da gracia.

Pero, para su mala suerte, es tan incompetente que le pondrán un aliado, quizás los dos puedan conmigo, ja. Lo dudo, soy la mejor y no pueden negarlo.

Al parecer el empleado nuevo comienza mañana a la mañana y estará a mi cargo. Aún no comprendo porque si estará en el área de Yamcha, no se preocupa él de entrenarlo, cierto, soy mejor…

Yo no tengo equipo, trabajo sola, bueno, Milk a veces me ayuda con algunas cosas, pero como asistente, nada más, me molesta si se mete más de la cuenta. Es apenas una niña de 18 años que está aprendiendo, se que no debo enfadarme, pero a veces me desespera con su inmadurez.

Lo bueno es que hace un excelente café y eso me pone de buen humor. No se nota?... Bueno, el que me conoce sabe que si no uso el sarcasmo, es porque estoy de buen humor.

Al parecer todos saben como soy y no me importa, soy fuerte, aunque hay veces que me siento vacía, sola, pero lo entiendo, desde que mi segundo hermano tuvo un bebé, se ha distanciado un poco de mi, mi hermano mayor aún es un rebelde sin causa, pero no quita que lo aprecie. Sin embargo me siento sola, el trabajo es todo lo que tengo… lo único que me importa.

* * *

Llegó a casa cansada, amo estar así, es mi estado favorito. Cansada de tanto trabajar.

Abro la puerta de mi casa, enciendo la luz y veo el interior. Me doy cuenta de que mi departamento es muy pequeño. Solo es una sala con una cama, un pequeño armario que se esconde dentro de la pared, una mesa redonda y pequeña que utilizo para comer, me siento en el suelo para hacerlo, me gusta, sobre una pequeña alfombra al lado de mi cama. A lado de la puerta del lado derecho, una tele gigante que casi nunca prendo y un perchero debajo de esta, ya que cuelga de la pared.

No es que use la tv, pero mis hermanos vienen a mirar fútbol y como me gusta verlo con ellos decidí comprar una tele muy grande, pero más allá de eso, no suelo prenderla.

Frente a la cama hay una pequeña pared que llega hasta la mitad, estilo mostrador, idea de mi hermano, dice que si le pongo banquetas altas, queda como un bar. No se, cosas de él, pero lo hice, ahí es donde tomo mi cerveza.

Detrás de eso, hay una cocina, una heladera, la mesada para cocinar y la canilla para lavar cosas. Es todo pequeño, no necesito más y no tengo planes de vivir con nadie jamás.

Me giro, pongo mi bolso en el perchero que se encuentra a lado de la puerta y cierro esta con llave. Levantó nuevamente la mirada y veo que la puerta del baño, la que está del otro extremo de la habitación, está abierta, tal parece la olvide. Miró su interior, todo es pequeño allí también. Una ducha sin cortina, un sanitario y un tocador. No tengo lavadora por el espacio, pero ir a la lavandería una vez por semana se convirtió en un ritual entretenido, me distrae un poco, así que lo convertí en rutina semanal.

Es raro, pero me gusta mi casa, marca la diferencia de una persona solitaria, una mujer independiente, aquella que no le interesa tener futuro con alguien… Creo que eso ven mucho hombres y es por eso que nadie ha intentado volver a mi cama, bueno, casi.

Pongo las bolsas de comida china que compre en la tienda de la esquina de mi trabajo y voy hacia la heladera. Mi cerveza fría me espera.

Sacó dos, hoy quiero festejar que nuevamente cerré las mejores ventas del mes. Me acercó a la mesa, me siento en el suelo y me dispongo a comer y beber sola, como siempre, como más me gusta.

Terminó la cena, me baño, dejo mi traje y mi corbata en una silla de la habitación preparados y voy a dormir, mañana conoceré al novato, aquel que debo enseñarle algunas cosas.

Mañana será otro día.

* * *

Llego temprano como siempre al trabajo, desde que deje el auto en el taller debo levantarme más temprano para tomar un taxi, pero de verdad no me importa, si debo hacerlo para llegar al trabajo. Me recibe como siempre Milk, esa niña es buena, ya tiene mi café preparado, eso es bueno, ya que no no tengo tiempo ni para desayunar en casa.

Camino hasta mi escritorio, prendo mi pc, mi jefe me detiene. Al parecer está detrás de mí pero no me di cuenta.

-Buen día Bulma, gracias por llegar temprano….

Me giró despacio y veo a un hombre a su lado. Como siempre no demuestro ninguna expresión, pero debo reconocer que me sorprende.

-Buen día señor Yamada.

-Bulma, quiero presentarte a Vegeta Yasai. Él es el nuevo empleado el que debes instruir por tres meses.

Me sorprendo...

-Yo?... no está en el área de Yamcha?

-Si, pero recuerdas que te pedí a ti que lo hagas?, me dijiste que no había problema.

Es verdad, ahora lo recuerdo, me había olvidado. Finjo interés.

-Si, es verdad. -Miró al hombre que me observa. -Hola, soy Bulma, siéntate en tu lugar por favor, debemos comenzar.

El hombre me mira y sonríe, no se porque, no me importa tampoco, debo empezar con esto antes que llegue Yamcha y trate de ganarme, debo humillarlo al final del día.

No le presto atención a lo que dice, creo que se presenta, pero de verdad no me importa, debo hacer mis cosas.

Lo veo caminar y sentarse frente mío, toma un lugar en al computadora y lo veo encenderla. Me vuelve a mirar y sonríe, no se porque lo hace, pero que no espere una sonrisa de mi parte, no la vera.

Veo a Milk que se acerca y se queda como tonta a mirar al hombre. Al parecer se sonrojo. Es verdad, no se ve mal. Parece que hace ejercicio, pues tiene el cuerpo robusto y marcado, no tiene mucha altura, pero parece que no la necesita. Su cabello es negro al igual que sus ojos, pero este es raro, pues parece que desafía la gravedad.

Veo a Milk que se le acerca provocativamente, me río en mi interior, esta chiquilla es muy graciosa a veces. Escucho que le ofrece un café y el acepta amablemente.

Esto me traerá problemas, lo último que quiero es que se ponga en conquistador con una niña, más le vale espere un tiempo para eso, no quiero que moleste en mi trabajo.

Lo veo que me observa atento, supongo que espera instrucciones, se que debo decirle lo que debe hacer, pero no quiero dejar mi computadora.

Es demasiado, me mira mucho, debo hacer algo antes de que acabe con mi paciencia.

Me levanto un poco enojada, trató de que no se note, pero según mi cuñada, no lo hago muy bien.

Me acerco a él y veo que su computadora ya está preparada en el archivo que corresponde.

Maldición, si sabe que hacer, para que me hace levantar?. Lo miró despacio y veo que me sigue con la mirada. Trató de no ser grosera.

-Que haces?

-No se, tu debes decirme, o no?

-Ya abriste el archivo que corresponde. Debes entrar y anotar todo lo que está en esta planilla.

-De acuerdo…

-En una hora salimos en el auto de la empresa a ver si ya se desalojó la casa de la avenida Okasama.

Camino hacia mi asiento, no entiendo porque sigue mirándome, debería empezar a teclear, pues cuando se haga la hora me iré y si no está listo, se quedara.

* * *

Debo admitir que me sorprendió, solo dije "es hora de irnos" y se puso de pie enseguida, el hombre había terminado todo, lo que más me molestó es que no dejó de mirarme como idiota, será que quiere competir conmigo?... Pues no le irá bien.

Dejó de pensar en ello y subo al auto, espero que el haga lo mismo en el asiento del copiloto y salimos de una vez.

De nuevo me mira, qué demonios le pasa?... Quizás cree que mi actitud es extraña.. Tranquilo, así soy yo…

Dobló la esquina y veo que hay tránsito, que bueno que salí una hora antes, odio llegar tarde a donde sea.

Bajó la ventana y prendo un cigarrillo, se que no debería, sabiendo que mi padre fumaba y murió de cáncer de pulmón, pero bueno, no importa, no planeo tener hijos ni nada, de algo debo morir.

Me giro y veo sus ojos mirando mis labios, querrá fumar?... No se, pero su estúpida sonrisa me pone histérica, no me gusta su actitud, si quiere fumar que prenda un estúpido cigarrillo y me deje en paz.

-Fumas cigarrillos negros?

Me sorprendí de la pregunta, no comprendo.

-Si, por que?

-Es el típico cigarrillo de hombre…

-Puede ser, mi padre me enseñó a fumar a los 12 años, este fue mi primer cigarrillo, supongo que nunca me interesó cambiar de marca…

No lo había pensado, nunca analice esas cosas, lo ignoro, la fila avanza y debo seguir con el camino.

-Vives lejos del trabajo?

Maldición, ahora quiere socializar?... Vamos hombre, solo serán tres meses y te vas a otro sector, no es necesario las formalidades.

-Si.

Se que soy seca, pero debo hacerle entender que no me interesa entablar conversación.

-Yo también, a dos cuadras… Vives sola?

-Acaso eso importa?

-Para mi, si…

Lo miró extrañada, no entendí realmente. Soy demasiado directa con algunas cosas, si está tratando de saber algo que vaya al grano.

-Que quieres saber de mi?... No andes con vueltas, no me gusta…

Lo veo que sonríe, porque demonios hace eso?.

-Quiero saber si tienes pareja…

-Tu también quieres saber si me gustan las mujeres?

-No, se que no te gustan, no pareces lesbiana… Quiero saber si tienes novio?

-Para que?

-Eres demasiado directa, sabes… Solo quiero saberlo…

-No, no tengo tiempo para eso. Llegaremos a la autopista, si vas a fumar hazlo ahora, luego no podrás…

-Fumar?

-Me miras los labios, supongo que quieres fumar…

De nuevo sonríe, lo golpeare si sigue con eso….

-Me das de tu cigarrillo?

Giro el rostro, siempre seria mientras él sonríe como bobo, que más da, yo también debo dejar el cigarrillo arriba de la autopista. Le entrego la mitad de mi cigarro y lo veo pasar sus labios con devoción, pero no inhala… Es extraño, es como si… Acaso quería apoyar sus labios donde estaban los míos?...

-Que demonios haces?

-Es una forma de besarte si lo piensas…

Una gota de sudor corre por mi frente. De verdad?... Eso estás pensando?, quieres besarme?... Acabo de conocerte… Ok, no seré cínica, me he acostado con tipos que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Da igual.

-Como digas… Cómo era tu nombre?

-De verdad lo olvidaste? o es tu forma de decirme que no te intereso?

-No se como se llama mi sobrino… no prestó atención a los nombres…

-Soy Vegeta… Recuerdalo.

-Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque lo gritaras bastante a la noche cuando estés debajo mío gimiendo…

Giro mi cabeza y levanto mi ceja. Me reiría, pero sonaría demasiado falsa.

-Hiciste todo ese circo de las preguntas y el cigarrillo porque quieres tener sexo conmigo?...

-No pensé que eras tan directa…

-No tengo tiempo para esas estupideces. No irás a mi cama, tu no. No me gustas. Así que no me jodas con eso… Y la próxima, solo di lo que quieres, no me hagas hablar tanto sin sentido…

De nuevo sonríe, ya se porque, cree que finjo, no te preocupes, todos piensan lo mismo, luego me culpan por rechazarlos sin piedad.

-Ya lo veremos Bulma…

* * *

Para mi suerte el recorrido fue en silencio. Por lo menos se dio cuenta que no me interesa hablar con él, o con nadie.

Es absurdo, al parecer quiere acostarse conmigo. Le hubiera dicho que si, pero si va hablar tanto, mejor lo desecho ahora.

Volvimos a la oficina dos horas después, todo marcha a la perfección y eso me gusta. Veo al inepto de Yamcha a través del vidrio, el idiota mi mira el trasero y se ríe, quizás le parezco graciosa o tal vez es su forma de demostrar que tiene odio hacia mi persona porque nunca me acostaré con él.

Me da igual, me acercó al salón comedor de la oficina y tomó del café que preparó Milk. Por eso quiero a esa niña, siempre tiene listo mi líquido negro favorito.

Levanto la mirada y otra vez está Vegeta mirándome y sonriendo. Entiendo lo que quiere, ahora sí, pero de igual manera no me importa, me da igual.

Veo que Goku se le acerca, al parecer se conocen, quizás fue él el que lo hizo entrar a trabajar, me da igual también.

Me giro y veo hacia la ventana, al parecer está por llover, como amo la lluvia, es deprimente. Es una forma de estar en paz. Me recuerda a mi padre y las veces que escuchábamos las peleas de boxeo en la radio cuando llovía y se cortaba la señal de cable… mi padre, él era un buen hombre.

De repente algo me saca de mis pensamientos. Vegeta está parado detrás mío y no me di cuenta. Estamos solos en el salón, no se cuando se fueron los demás. Al parecer terminó el descanso, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que esté tan cerca mio.

Me mira y me sonríe, se le hizo costumbre al parecer. Me giro un poco y lo veo de reojo, está demasiado cerca de mi.

-Que haces?

-Quieres venir a mi casa esta noche?

-No.

-Te invito a cenar… si no quieres tener sexo, lo acepto, pero puedes comer conmigo de igual manera…

-Para que?... Qué sentido tiene invitar alguien si no es para tener sexo?... Eres raro…

-Yo?... segura que yo soy raro?...

Vuelve a reír despacio, porque se acerca más ?, casi que me toca. Miró por la ventana de nuevo, le estoy dando demasiada importancia al asunto y de verdad no me importa.

-No soy rara, soy directa, ya te lo dije.

-Apenas salgamos de trabajar iremos a mi casa, vivo cerca… Te preparare algo rico…

Lo veo que se aleja, vuelve a la oficina, no me había dado cuenta que usa anteojos, bueno, no soy de las que prestan atención a esas cosas.

De verdad cree que iré a su casa a comer?... Que clase de persona hace eso?... Estas equivocado Vegeta, la gente solo se reúne para tener sexo, no para comer. No me molestes con esas tonterías, recién nos conocemos, no iré a ningún lado contigo.

* * *

Veo el reloj de la pared, se terminó el día laboral, como siempre, Bulma 23, Yamcha 15… Amo darte estas palizas, pequeño.

Guardo mis cosas en mi bolso, mientras pienso qué demonios haré mañana sábado, mi día libre, me aburro demasiado… Iré a la lavandería, eso me animara. El domingo hay partido, así que vendrán los muchachos.

Mis hermanos y mis primos, espero que no venga mi cuñada, no es mala, pero el bebé llora y eso me pone nerviosa, además siempre se enoja porque nunca recuerdo el nombre de mi sobrino… Se que es algo Brief… los nombres son complicados.

Veo a Vegeta que toma su bolso y me mira. Se me acerca despacio y sonríe.

-Te espero en la esquina, supongo que no quieres que nadie te vea conmigo…

Levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos. Por que me molestaría?... No tendré sexo con él, no me importa lo que opinen. De igual manera le diré que sí, quizás se vaya y me deje en paz.

Me pongo de pie y lo miró.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Tomas vino o cerveza?.

-Cerveza.

Sonríe. Que he dicho?... Qué importa lo que tomo?... Acaso estoy considerando ir?...

* * *

-Siempre eres tan seria?

-Crees que soy seria?...

Sonríe de nuevo. Ya me estoy convirtiendo en enemiga pública de esa estúpida mueca.

-Si, creo que lo eres… Por qué eres distante conmigo?

-No te creas tan especial, soy distante con todo el mundo.

-Pero aún así, vendrás a cenar conmigo.

-Nunca dije que cenaría contigo, este es el camino para ir a mi casa.

-No, cenaras conmigo…

La lluvia comienza a caer rápido, maldición, debí tomarme un taxi. Pero como mañana no trabajo, pensé en ir al bar de mis primos a tomar algo…. Ahora Vegeta creerá que de verdad quería ir a su casa, eso no es cierto… verdad?

-Tu bolso se está mojando todo… Deberías entrar a mi casa hasta que pase la lluvia.

Maldición, mis carpetas y las cosas del trabajo… Todo se mojara y moriré si pierdo mis cosas.

Maldito manipulador, tienes razón, o busco refugio o perderé todo. Por que sonríe como si hubiera ganado un campeonato de algo?... Uf, te odio…

* * *

-Dijiste que cocinarías…

-Yo lo cocine, pero estaba en el congelador. En cinco minutos el horno lo dejara caliente y listo para comer.

Se acerca, pone los cubiertos en la mesa y toma la servilleta.

-Quieres que te de una?

-Si, por favor.

Lo veo mirarme curioso, sin querer hablo en doble sentido y no se dio cuenta, se supone que debo reírme o decir algo?...

-No hablo en doble sentido, me parece estúpido. Soy de las que hablan con sarcasmo, aunque a algunos no le gusta porque no lo entienden...

Sonríe divertido.

-O quizás lo usas mal..

-Soy campeona mundial del sarcasmo, he viajado por el mundo gracias a ello en las mejores competencias…

Abre los ojos sorprendido.

-En serio?...

-No… es sarcasmo…

Por qué demonios sonríes?... Acabo de tomarte como un estúpido y te parece gracioso?...

-La comida está lista, espero que te guste…

No respondo, me limito a ver en el lugar que estoy. Departamento, es más grande que el mio, por lo menos su cuarto está en otra habitación, eso ya es mucho más.

Cocina pequeña, como la mía, cómoda y llena de cosas innecesarias, va, para mi, ya que mis comidas no son muy elaboradas.

Veo el plato que deja en la mesa, parece que a él si le gusta hacer comidas elaboradas.

Una sala cómoda, con un sillón, una tv sobre una mesa y dos ventanas. Alfombra roja, paredes blancas. La cocina está pegada al living, no hay puerta. La mesa es de madera, pequeña, solo tiene dos sillas. Dos puertas en cada extremo, uno debe ser el baño, la otra puerta quizás la habitación.

No me importa, como tranquila. Está porquería sabe muy bien.

-Te gusta?

-Si.

-Sabes, hay otras palabras para decir que simples monosílabos…

-A si?... no me importa.

Sigo comiendo y lo ignoro. No se que demonios hambre. Disfrutare esto y luego me iré a casa, espero que deje de llover.

-Ya veo…. Si no deja de llover, te puedes quedar a dormir en mi habitación… Si no quieres dormir conmigo, me quedaré en el sofá.

-No. Tomaré un taxi y me iré a mi casa.

-Cual es el problema?, nadie te espera… En mi cama hay lugar...

-Me estas acosando?

-No creo que seas la clase de mujer que se pueda acosar…

Sigo comiendo, no le respondo. No me importa realmente. Maldita lluvia, todo esto es tu culpa.

-Pero si… intento acosarte.

-Por qué?

-Por que me gustas y quiero acostarme contigo.

Al fin es claro, por lo menos no se anda con rodeos.

-Tu no me gustas. Hablas mucho, me fastidias.

-Creí que para poder llevarte a mi cama, debería por lo menos conocerte. No creí que debía decírtelo hoy mismo, recién nos conocimos.

-Me he acostado con muchos hombres que ni siquiera sabía su nombre o edad, crees que conocerte me importa?

-Muchos hombres?... -Lo veo que mira el suelo. Qué le ocurre?. -Solo quería conocerte...

-No, no es necesario. No me casaré contigo ni tendré un montón de niñitos raros y molestos, no me interesa saber nada de ti y mucho menos conversar contigo. Si querías tener sexo, me lo hubieras dicho y ya, ahora creo que eres muy molesto y no podre borrar ese pensamiento de ti.

-Que tonto he sido… No pensé que serias tan directa… -Me mira a los ojos. -Podemos comenzar de nuevo?

-No, eso es aburrido.

-Entonces qué puedo hacer?

-Nada, la cagaste… -Vuelve a sonreír. Lo miro molesta -Y deja de hacer esas muecas, son demasiado irritantes!.

-Bulma… no se como demonios lo haré, pero te juro que te vas acostar conmigo… como sea, serás mía, ahora es personal…

-Te encaprichaste solo porque te dije que no?

-Puede ser.

-Vas a perturbarme en el trabajo?, querrás acosarme allí?...

-Solo cuando estemos solos, cuando nadie nos vea… Se que te importa mucho tu trabajo, lo haré prolijamente.

-Es una especie de persecución?, me acosaras y trataras de tocarme a cada rato y en cualquier momento?... Eres de esos que cuando nadie te vea, me apoyaras y me meterás las manos por todos lados?.

-Deja de decir eso o te violare ahora mismo…

-Por qué?

-Porque dices cosas que me excitan mucho… Tengo mucha imaginación!

-Entonces si me acuesto contigo ahora mismo, me dejaras tranquila y podré trabajar en orden?.. Se te pasaría el capricho enseguida, no tocaremos más el tema y me dejaras en paz?

-Me gusta la idea de acosarte todo el tiempo… pero también me quiero acostar contigo ahora mismo… Qué dilema...

-Decídete entonces. -Hablo tranquila, siempre fui así. Esta cosa es bastante rica, y la cerveza está bien fría… Este hombre si que sabe tratar a una dama. -No quiero ningún compromiso contigo...

-Seras libre como siempre, solo quiero tener sexo contigo…

-Eres molesto y muy persistente…

-Lo se, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen… yo no quería ser así, pero tu eres muy directa. Quiero acostarme contigo ahora mismo y…

Lo veo que levanta la mirada y me mira muy profundamente.

-Y?...

-Lamento decírtelo, pero por más que te acuestes o no conmigo hoy… Te acosare de todos modos….

-Y si no te gusta tener sexo conmigo, me dejaras en paz?...

-No…

-Osea que solo quieres acosarme…

-No, quiero tener sexo contigo y acosarte…

-Eres muy molesto. Debo irme, mañana tengo que hacer cosas.

Me pongo de pie. Camino hasta mi bolso y lo tomó. De repente siento su mano que atrapa suavemente mi brazo. Me giro y lo miró a los ojos.

-Y ahora que quieres?

-Quédate a dormir conmigo…

-Te dije que no me gustas!, no me…

El maldito me interrumpe, me besa en los labios!, que se supone que hace?... Jamás me han besado en los labios de esa manera, no lo permito. De vez en cuando lo hacen cuando me están penetrando y no me doy cuenta, pero así… esto no está bien.

Me separo bruscamente y no tengo idea de porque, le doy una bofetada. No es que me haga la santa ni nada, siempre soy la que avanza y voy para adelante a la hora de la intimidad, pero un beso?... eso no puedo aceptarlo. Si no lo detengo ahora, creerá que puede hacerlo siempre.

-No hagas eso…

Por qué sonríe el muy estúpido?. Me mira de costado, creo que lo golpee muy fuerte, pero no me importa, los besos son para los novios y él jamás será mi novio.

-Debo pedirte permiso para besarte?

-No, no lo hagas y ya… no me gusta que me besen… no de esa manera…

-Fui muy brusco?, lo siento…

-No, no lo fuiste…

-Me golpeas porque soy suave contigo?...

-No… no me gusta y punto final. Debo irme, ni se te ocurra besarme o te volveré a golpear!

No lo miró, solo salgo de su departamento. Me fui rápido, algo pasó allí dentro, algo que jamás había experimentado.

Nadie jamás me había besado tan dulcemente como él lo hizo. Se supone que solo soy un hueco en donde meten su miembro y satisfacemos nuestras necesidades físicas y nada más.

Los besos dulces y tiernos no entran en mi paradigma… Me hizo sentir mal, me hizo sentir algo…

No me gusta, ese hombre no me gusta… Entiendo que quiera acosarme, pero si lo va hacer así… con dulzura, no quiero… No puedo….

* * *

La veo salir de mi casa un poco perturbada. No se que demonios paso, se supone que la bese despacio, con cariño para que no se asustara.

Ella es directa, es distinta a todas las mujeres que conocí. No podría perderme semejante belleza. Es perfecta, la mujer más inteligente y fría que jamás conocí.

La quiero para mi, debería entenderlo… Pero aún así, ella no quiere las cosas de manera dulce…

Bien, no me importa, tu seras mía como sea y no dormiré hasta tenerte entre mis brazos…

No puedo evitar sonreír. Su golpe me dolió, es agresiva… Me encanta, sin duda es la mujer perfecta…

La quiero para mi y nadie me detendrá… Seras mía Bulma Brief… como sea, serás toda mía!...


	20. Moulin Rouge

_**Moulin**_ _ **Rouge **_

El periódico llegó a mis manos temprano, por dios, escogieron la peor foto de todas… Vamos, soy el asesino más buscado de todo Europa, podrían poner una foto mejor, no?...

Es así, cuando uno llega a una fama tan reconocida, espera que lo respeten. Y estas sabandijas no lo hacen… Debe ser que quieren que vaya a la estación, los agarre uno por uno y les abra la garganta con mi navaja por insolentes?...

Quizás, debería pensar mucho en eso, pero será más tarde. Ahora estoy ocupado con está linda y hermosa mujer que me encontré por ahí.

No tengo idea de quién es, tampoco me molesté en preguntarle su nombre. Todas son iguales, son unas putas malditas y merece ser asesinada sin piedad como todas las otras.

Quizás mis métodos son un poco dramáticos, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, cada mujer me recuerda a ella… la maldita puta del Moulin Rouge… Aquella bastarda que ame más que a mi vida, que me hizo dejar todo, renunciar hasta mi familia, todo para que me destroce en mil pedazos…

Cada mujer que mato es por ella, cada vida que tomó es para que ella sepa que es su culpa. Si tan solo me hubiese elegido a mi, hoy tendríamos una familia, seriamos felices, hasta tendríamos hijos… pero no, ella lo eligió a él, porque claro, él tiene más dinero, es el hijo del alcalde…

Pero no me importa, algún día te encontrare cariño, algún día te tendré frente a mis ojos y te romperé el cuello… Tu sufrirás, agonizaras y te juro que miraras mis ojos cuando la vida se vaya de tu cuerpo…

Porque tu Bulma Brief, pagaras caro lo que me hiciste….

* * *

Todo comenzó hace cuatro años atrás, cuando tenía 22 años. Era un hombre de familia adinerada. Se me estipulaba dentro de la aristocracia. Mis padres eran dueños de unos campos gigantes y tenían los viñedos y bodegas de los vinos más finos de todo el país.

Dos bodegas hubiera heredado yo, si me hubiera casado con esa mujer que ellos habían elegido.

Dije que sí, siempre fui un hombre tranquilo. Me casaría con ella, era bonita, tenía lindo cuerpo. Una virgen lista para que la estrene.

Luego una mansión, campos, familia, hijos… La vida que todo hombre de mi estatus merecía.

Pero todo se echó a perder. Todo termino cuando la conocí a ella. Maldita perra… Ella arruinó mi vida.

Recuerdo que mi primo Broly me invitó al prostíbulo más caro de todo París para festejar mi fin a la soltería.

Claro, al principio me negué, yo no hacía esas cosas. Si bien tenía algunas relaciones clandestinas por ahí, jamás hice nada con mujeres de esa clase, no era bueno para un hombre como yo.

Sin embargo, eso de ir a un prostíbulo me llamó la atención. No lo niego, fue emocionante la primera vez que fui, era todo nuevo.

Me decidí a tomar mi carruaje personal y llegamos al sitio con Broly. El lugar era inmenso, y luego de una hora de viaje, entramos sin más que pensar. No era lo que yo esperaba del típico prostíbulo con mujeres desnudas dispuestas a ofrecerte su cuerpo por dinero. No, aquí las mujerzuelas eran de alta categoría. Sus ropas, sus joyas, maquillaje, todo era de clase alta.

Digamos que eran las putas más finas y sofisticadas del país. Claro, era porque no solo se acostaban contigo, tenían talento. Cantaban, bailaban, desfilaban con sus más sensuales atuendos.

Era un espectáculo, hacían piruetas en el aire, como las personas de los circos. Subían y bajan con cuerdas, era el show más increíble con luces artificiales y música exótica.

Todo el lugar era completamente diferente a lo que yo me imagine. Era enorme, tenía tres pisos, al parecer nosotros estábamos en el primero, donde los espectáculos, las bebidas y los cócteles iban y venían.

El segundo piso eran habitaciones, había miles de ellas, ahí era donde el placer carnal se ejercía a cambio de dinero. Allí era el negocio, pero en el tercer piso, en donde por fuera se podía ver un molino, dentro de este, solo había una habitación, la más grande y era de la prostituta principal, la mejor, la número uno, la habitación de Bulma Brief.

Era increíble cómo una joven mujer de 20 años había llegado tan lejos, pero cuando la vi, me di cuenta del porque… La maldita era perfecta.

Recuerdo que fue la última en aparecer en el espectáculo. Estaba dentro de una jaula enorme, semi desnuda, moviéndose sensualmente en una hamaca, parecía un ave, un hermosa ave.

Cantaba como un ángel y se movía como una diosa. Aún recuerdo la letra de la canción que cantaba….

 _"Ven que quiero verte más de cerca._

 _Tú eres mi tipo de chocolate favorito._

 _Tú eres el cebo para el espectáculo de cada noche._

 _Con tu elegante comportamiento... Atraes lentamente a tu presa._

 _Estoy intoxicada en éxtasis ¡Good Night!_

 _Vamos a empezar._

 _Quiero sentirte... Humedecerte... Entumecerte... ¡Es hora del show!_

 _Una fiesta secreta en una noche en París._

 _Si te quieres volver loco... ¡Moulin Rouge!_

 _La sensación palpitante en mi garganta._

 _Quiero hacerte mío en ¡Moulin Rouge!…."_

Maldita condenada… me aprendí la letra de memoria porque seducía con sólo entonarla... no necesitaba tocarte la desgraciada para excitarte…

Recuerdo que cuando la vi y la escuche, simplemente me quede como estúpido mirándola. Todos lo hacíamos, no existía hombre dentro de ese lugar que no la mirara. Hasta las damas la miraban hipnotizadas.

Aún sabiendo que había muchos que la pretendían, decidí hacerla mía. Daría lo que fuera, todo el dinero que me pidan por una noche en su cama… Grave error.

Éramos varios, pero yo como un buen estratega, me adelante. No la deje terminar el espectáculo y me dirigí directamente con aquel hombre que era su dueño. Un hombre mayor, de unos 60 años. Vestía tan elegante, pues claro, no quería ni imaginar todo lo que pagarían por ella y él cobraría.

Recuerdo que lo vi a los ojos y casi le entregó todo lo que tenía en ese momento solo para que me acepte a mi, en vez de a otros.

El viejo sonrió pero se negó. Me dijo que Bulma era la favorita del hijo del alcalde, y que él siempre la tomaba primero que todos, luego podría ser mi turno. Claro, yo jamás podría pagar lo que pagaba ese bastardo, solo era propietario de dos bodegas de vino, que aún no heredaba, él tenía el triple que yo.

Que odio tan grande me dio, pero no podía decir nada. Era el hijo del hombre más poderoso de la ciudad, no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar mi turno. Me consolaría con ser el segundo… por el momento.

Volví a mi mesa molesto, debía esperar, no había opción. Me senté y la seguí observando. Su color de cabello era rosado y muy largo, era una peluca, pues en realidad lo tiene de color azul y corto. Unos ojos azules enormes y llamativos y una piel blanca demasiado excitante.

Tenía un corset de color blanco, que resaltaba más la palidez de su piel. No tenía nada debajo más que su ropa interior de color dorado, parecía un ángel.

Sexy la maldita, como no se imaginan. Un cuerpo tallado a mano, unos senos firmes y muy apetecibles. Sus caderas finas y sus piernas largas y perfectas. Todo en ella era hermoso… Lo es, aún está viva, hasta que la encuentre…

Tenía puesta unas medias de red de color blanco también, que le llegaban hasta los muslos, unos tacos altos y una joyas demasiado caras para una simple protitutas.

La mire que observaba a alguien en particular. Seguí su mirada y ahí estaba el maldito ese. El bastardo… el insecto que me la quito… el idiota que ella eligió antes que a mi. Ahí estaba, en una de las mesas principales de lugar, con una copa de vino blanco, el mejor del país. Curioso, era de la bodega de mi familia…. Si sabía le hubiera puesto veneno.

Se miraban intensamente, a parecer le cantaba a él. Se sonreían y se la veía a ella seducirlo con cada gesto.

En ese momento no le preste demasiada atención, también sería mía después. Ahora cada vez que lo recuerdo, siento no haberlo asesinado en ese momento.

Solo sé que él estaba allí sentado, esperando por ella, al igual que yo, al igual que todos.

Pasó una hora y ella terminó su show. Salió del escenario moviendo esas caderas que me derretian y se metió detrás del telón.

Enseguida el maldito bastardo se puso de pie y caminó hacía ella. Era obvio que era el momento del sexo.

Asco solo siento con pensarlo sobre ella, sobre mi mujer… Bueno, ahora es su mujer, ya no puedo hacer nada, solo buscarla y asesinarla por traidora.

En fin, recuerdo que estaba impaciente. Dos horas la tuvo con él!. Era un maldito bastardo, ahora puedo decir que lo hacía apropósito, pero claro, nadie le decía nada, con un llamado, su padre podría cerrar el lugar.

Sin nada que decir, tome demasiado esa noche, todo por esperar mi turno. Cuando el maldito se fue, vi al viejo buscarme por todos lados.

Cuando me tuvo enfrente, me pidió dinero. Mucho si soy sincero, aún así le di todo lo que quería, solo quería acostarme con esa mujer ese día y luego olvidarme de todo… Qué pensamiento más tonto, así no funcionan las cosas con Bulma…

Lo seguí, camine por un inmenso pasillo, el lugar estaba lleno de gente. Pero yo entre por un pasillo diferente, allí no había nadie, solo dos hombres enormes que cuidaban una escalera con alfombra roja.

"-Sube la escalera muchacho… Solo verás una habitación, ella está allí… Diviértete!"

Esas palabras se clavaron en lo más profundo de mi ser… Después de subir las escaleras descubrí porque…

"Diviértete"... haría más que eso… Me obsesione, me volví loco, me volví un maldito esclavo de esa perra.

Subí las escaleras, vi la puerta y entre sin pedir permiso. Y la vi. Hermosa, con un rostro angelical.

Se había bañado, lo note por su cabello húmedo, tenía solo la ropa interior puesta, una de color rojo. Solo me miró y sonrió… Era todo tan natural para ella. Había estado dos horas con otro hombre y ahora me recibía con total dulzura, elegante y muy lujuriosa.

Así es ella… Es la descripción perfecta para la maldita esa…

Todo paso tan lento y rápido al mismo tiempo. Hablamos unos minutos, debo reconocer que estaba nervioso, jamás había estado con una prostituta. Ella es menor que yo, pero aún así, se desenvolvía con naturalidad y simpleza.

Me cautivo con sus enorme ojos y su sonrisa tierna. Recuerdo que me pidió que me relajara, que ella se encargaría de hacerme feliz un ratito…

Y lo hizo, me hizo más que feliz, me hizo un esclavo de su cuerpo, de sus caricias, sus besos.

Jamás puede sacar de mi mente esos gemidos fuertes que hacía cada vez que la penetraba. Me dejaba hacerle lo que quería, no tenía límites ni restricciones.

Podía hacerle lo que deseaba, en donde quería, siempre con su sonrisa, me daba permiso a todo.

Esa noche fue la primera en mi vida, la primera de varias… Pues sin querer, se había vuelto mi rutina.

Recuerdo que salí de allí hecho un completo idiota, pero me juré no volver nunca más. Ja, todavía se debe estar burlando de mí la muy maldita….

No pasaron ni dos días y yo había vuelto, sólo esta vez, pues nadie debía enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

Como siempre me tocó esperar, pero para mi mala suerte, siempre llegaba segundo. Así que en cuanto veía al maldito imbécil salir, yo corría a su habitación. Y ella me recibía con una hermosa sonrisa.

La maldita me besaba en los labios, me abrazaba y me acariciaba. Parecía una maldita novia, pero a la hora del sexo, por dios, era un torbellino… Un maldito huracán que cuando menos me di cuenta, me había arrastrado y me había azotado.

Me volví loco, comencé a ir todas las noches y empecé a gastar dinero que no tenía. Llegue al punto de robarle a mis padres solo para poder verla.

La mujer con la que me iba a casar?, la deje plantada en el altar y ahí fue cuando mi padre se enfureció. Me echo a la calle, me desheredo, me quieto todo…

Y a mi me importo nada, yo solo quería verla a ella…. La puta asquerosa que me esperaba después de su amante principal, me besaba y me sonreía con tanta dulzura.

Y yo estaba cegado, hundido totalmente en sus brazos, en su piel. Al punto de confesarle mis sentimientos, le dije que la amaba como un estúpido. Y ella me dijo que también me amaba, pero jamás podía estar conmigo, porque era prostituta…

En ese momento creí que lo decía por ella, ahora lo sé bien, claro que no, lo dijo por mí, ya sabía la muy bastarda que me había quedado sin nada, ya no le era útil, ya no me quería… Pues claro, era una puta y las putas solo quieren a los que le pueden dar todo.

Recuerdo que esa noche, después de que le confesé mi amor y ella dijo corresponderme, salí rápido y me cegué. Debía irme lejos y con ella…

Mi plan?, secuestrarla. Llevarla conmigo lejos y convertirla en mi esposa…. Lo se, suena tan estúpido, pero lo hice o por lo menos lo intente.

Como un idiota comencé a hacer cosa que no debía, solo para juntar dinero. Lo peor de todo, era que a pesar de que no tenía un centavo, ella me seguía recibiendo, pero siempre antes de las diez de la noche, cuando se decía que era una mujer normal, pues después de las diez, volvía a hacer prostituta…

Ja, y yo le creía, pensé que de verdad se acostaba conmigo sin cobrarme por amor… Imbécil, la manera que jugo conmigo… no tiene perdón, por eso la odio y matare!

Y me volvía más loco, llegue hasta a pedir dinero en la calle para guardar todo y poder llevármela, hasta que una tarde la fui a ver y le conté lo que planeaba…

Sonrió… sonrió y me abrazó la maldita… Abrió su cajón, me dio dinero y me dijo que ella se iría conmigo… Dios, por qué le creí?... Porque es una excelente actriz…

Y ahí en ese momento fue cuando comencé a profanar mi alma con los peores pecados de todos…

Mi primer delito fue entrar a la mansión de mis padres a hurtadillas y robarme las joyas de mi madre… Que hice?... Se las lleve a ella. Le di el anillo de mi abuela, le pedí que se casara conmigo… Me dijo que si, lloro y yo le creí.

Pero todo se terminó, cuando nos vio el maldito bastardo de Gohan… el que la pretendía, el que tenía más poder y dinero que yo…

Recuerdo esa maldita tarde, cuando fui a verla y me dijo que la noche anterior él la había golpeado, amenazado y le prohibió verme…

Admito que estaba lastimada, pero ahora se que fue todo una farsa, nunca la lastimo de verdad, solo fingió para que yo me llene de ira.

Y todo pasó tan rápido. Cuando llegue una noche al Moulin rouge, la vi con otro hombre, un desconocido. Me enfurecí, la odie, pero sabía que era su trabajo, quise irme, pero el maldito bastardo le levantó la mano. Me volví loco…. nadie toca a mi Bulma…

Entre sin pedir permiso, lo tire al suelo y le di tantos golpes… Pero todo terminó, cuando el maldito sacó un arma y trató de dispararme… no se como escape de la muerte, pero el tipo no… y ahí fue cuando me convertí en un asesino…

Tome el cuchillo que sabía bien que Bulma escondía por las dudas y se lo clave en la garganta….

Ni siquiera agonizo… murió en el acto. Bulma entró en pánico y me dijo que me fuera antes de que llegara la policía y me encierren… le dije que no, que ella vendría conmigo.

Ella me sonrió, me besó y me dijo que me vaya al muelle, que allí había un barco que decía "La princesa azul"... me dio dinero y me abrazó… Aún recuerdo sus palabras.

-"Ve mi amor, yo iré enseguida, pero antes debo resolver algunos asuntos…"

Si, soy un idiota… la obedecí. Me fui. Fui hasta el muelle, encontré el barco y me metí dentro…. Y la espere…. y espere y espere… Y los minutos se hicieron horas y las horas, dos días…

Dos días enteros la espere, hasta que tuve que zarpar, pues la policía me alertó con sus sirenas modernas y campanas….

Me fui con la espantosa duda de que si le había pasado algo… quizás estaba en la cárcel, o en peligro… Me decidí a volver, tenía que encontrarla, ayudarla y llevármela….

Pero no fue necesario…. Cuando volví al muelle, vi a los pescadores que estaban leyendo el periódico y en la primera plana estaba ella… de la mano con Gohan, el hijo del alcalde, recién salidos de la iglesia…. Sonreía, se veía feliz…

Mi mundo se oscureció… lo entendí todo. Ella jamás iba a estar conmigo… Sospecho que hizo todo a propósito para sacarme de encima, pues ella sabía que yo estaba en el moulin rouge cuando pasó lo de aquel hombre… Yo siempre iba por las tardes, pero ese día ella me pidió que vaya de noche, porque supuestamente tenía que decirme algo muy importante, lo que sabía bien que no me gustaba, porque ella estaba con sus clientes… Pero también sabía que lo que me pidiera, yo lo haría. Era más que obvio, el amor me cegó… Además, ella tenía un cuchillo, se podía defender, pero no… dejó que yo lo mate para deshacerse de mí…

Una vez conmigo fuera del camino… Se casó con él. Nunca tuvo intenciones de dejarlo, lo comprendí después….

Y con odio, me volví a ir lejos… pase un año en Londres, vagando por todo Europa. Comencé a asesinar gente, a robar… Sin querer me había convertido en una leyenda peligrosa. Era un asesino sin corazón, mataba a quién sea y como sea. Mis favoritas?, las prostitutas, por supuesto.

Unos años después , cuando volví a París para vengarme, me entere que ella se había ido con su adorado esposo…

Seguí mi rumbo entonces, desde ese momento, voy y vengo detrás de su sombra, la buscó intensamente, con mucho cuidado, por supuesto, se bien que la ley me busca…

Solo quiero matarla, por ella perdí todo y necesito una retribución, algo que sane mi alma, mi corazón.

Esta tarde viajaré en el tren hacia Roma, es uno de los lugares que aún no busque, y después de tanto tiempo, puedo decir que quizás esté allí.

Debo alistarme. Matare de una vez a la zorra que tengo encima y me iré a la estación, quiero llegar cuanto antes al lugar…

* * *

El tren de las dos de la tarde está vacío para mi suerte. Eso es bueno… la gente me pone de mal humor.

Camino hasta el asiento que me corresponde, según mi boleto. Dejo mi valija arriba en el maletero y me siento tranquilo. Voy a lado de la ventana, me gusta ver el paisaje.

Pero… mi corazón se detiene, se pone feroz cuando escucho una maldita melodía que se cuela hasta en mi huesos….

No puedo respirar, mis venas se hinchan, mi miembro se despierta y mi cuerpo comienza a temblar.

Lentamente, me asomo por el asiento de adelante mío y lo que ven mis ojos me deja estupefacto… Es ella….

Si, por supuesto que es ella… jamás en la vida podría equivocarme… ese cabello azul, esos ojos zafiros, esa voz hipnotica.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensa, por un momento caigo ante la melodia erotica de aquella maldita sirena del demonio.

Está cantando esa maldita canción, aquella con la que me hipnotizó la primera vez…. No puedo dejarla, debo hacer algo antes, mi plan es asesinarla, no dejarme seducir como imbécil.

Despacio, me pongo de pie, y me siento detrás de ella. No se gira, no lo nota, ni siquiera se da cuenta. Estamos a un asiento de cuero, y ella ni siquiera se imagina de todo lo que le hare…

Te abriré esa garganta… no, mejor te estrangulare… te…

Qué es eso?... Escucho algo que me quita de mis pensamientos. No está sola, hay alguien a su lado, pero no logro ver, por tan mala perspectiva… Levantó la mirada y veo a su compañero… o "compañerito"….

Un niño?... un pequeño niño de cabello azul y ojos iguales a los de ella…. Maldición, es su hijo… Tuvo un hijo con aquel mal nacido…

Si antes la odiaba, ahora la odio el doble…. Ya sé lo que haré, matare al mocoso primero, delante de sus ojos para que sufra y sienta lo que es que te saquen algo que amas, así como ella hizo conmigo…

Si, lo haré… No dejaré por nada del mundo que se vaya esta oportunidad… Matare al niño, luego la violare descontroladamente y por último la matare…

Sonrió ante mi plan, se que es un poco fuerte, pero no me importa… Tu me mataste a mi Bulma, yo te mataré a ti y al bastardo ese que tuviste con el maldito insecto…

Aún sigues cantando… Canta Bulma… Canta para mi…

-Mami, crees que podamos escondernos del hombre malo?...

-Si, creo que en Roma estaremos a salvo…. él no nos encontrara allí…

-Ese hombre me da miedo…

-No te preocupes, ya encontraremos a papá y verás que él nos protegerá de todo…

-Ya no quiero seguir escapando... Crees que encontraremos a mi papá allí?

-Eso espero...

El niño sonrió.

-Mami… que cantas?...

-Es una vieja canción… no le prestes atención Trunks… Pronto llegaremos a Roma.

-Sigue mamá…. me gusta.

Bulma miró los ojos de su pequeño niño y sonrío. El pequeño se acurruco en las piernas de su madre y cerró sus ojos dispuesto a dormir, mientras escuchaba la canción.

 _-"Ven que quiero verte más de cerca._

 _Tú eres mi tipo de chocolate favorito._

 _Tú eres el cebo para el espectáculo de cada noche._

 _Con tu elegante comportamiento... Atraes lentamente a tu presa._

 _Estoy intoxicada en éxtasis ¡Good Night!_

 _Vamos a empezar._

 _Quiero sentirte... Humedecerte... Entumecerte... ¡Es hora del show!_

 _Una fiesta secreta en una noche en París._

 _Si te quieres volver loco... ¡Moulin Rouge!_

 _La sensación palpitante en mi garganta._

 _Quiero hacerte mío en ¡Moulin Rouge!…._

 _Desde qué momento me han llamado pastora de la media noche?_

 _Porque yo solo soy la vampiresa que quiere la sangre._

 _Quiero que entres en mi…_

 _Eso dicen tus colmillos._

 _Se despliega cada noche entre tú y yo_

 _Nuestro preciado secreto._

 _Quiero pronto verdaderamente_

 _Hacerte gritar para mí._

 _Quiero sentirte... Humedecerte... Entumecerte... ¡Es hora del show!_

 _Una fiesta secreta en una noche en París_

 _Si te quieres volver loco ¡Moulin Rouge!_

 _La sensación palpitante en mi garganta_

 _Quiero hacerte mío en ¡Moulin Rouge!_

 _Una fiesta sangrienta cada noche en París_

 _Quedándote entumecido…_

 ** _-MOULIN ROUGE…._**

De repente Bulma se quedó en completo silencio cuando escucho una voz gruesa y tétrica detrás de ella, que terminó la frase… Su cuerpo tembló con furia y dolor… Sentía miedo y alegría, despacio se giró y miró de reojo a quien sin duda, sería su peor pesadilla….

-Vegeta?...

-No dejes de cantar…. porque aquí llegó el hombre malo… canta, porque te juro que será lo último que hagas…

 ** _[N/A: Canción "Moulin Rouge" por Kamijo Yuuji… Siempre serás mi inspiración mi amor…]_**


	21. Fleur

_**Fleur**_

-Mira mis ojos Bulma Brief… dime qué ves?... Acaso no ves a un hombre libre?...

La hermosa mujer de 18 años miró hacia el suelo unos momentos y se ruborizo.

-Si… eres un hombre libre…

-Y tu no quieres ser libre?... Acaso quieres seguir sumergida en el recuerdo de aquel hombre que tanto amaste y te fue infiel, por ser una delicada flor cerrada… Con pétalos nuevos y que jamás se marchitará?… Dime Bulma, aún quieres ser esa niña por la cual tu novio te dejó por otra?...

-No… ya no quiero serlo.. quiero ser libre….

-Yo te haré libre de todo… De aquellos prejuicios que te interrumpen la vida, los que te atan a un estereotipo de mujer que no pediste ser…

Bulma se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos y dejó a su nuevo instructor de vida a hacerle lo que quiera. Aquel que había conocido hace cinco meses atrás en París, mientras observaba la torre Eiffel, con el corazón destrozado, pues hacía sólo dos semanas que había llegado aquel lugar, escapando de su terrible pesadilla.

Su novio, el amor de su vida, tendría un hijo con aquella maldita perra que se había empeñado en separarlos…

Claro, ella aún no estaba lista para dejar de ser virgen. Estaba ciega del mundo, ella de verdad creía que tenía que ser especial, tenía que ser romántico.

Todo era una burda mentira. Era sexo y nada más… No había amor, no había ternura, no había nada.

Solo ella y su corazón roto, lejos de todas aquellas ilusiones que las princesas y cuentos de hadas le hicieron creer.

Todo era una burda mentira, nada era real, y lo tuvo que comprobar de la manera más cruel.

Él, ese hombre que tanto amaba, que tanto decía quererla, el que le dijo que la respetaría y la cuidaría… El que la esperaría… Si, él, el que en nueve meses sería padre del bebé de aquella chica, la que siempre quiso verlos separados y él solo le decía que no le importaba, que tenía ojos para ella….

Mentiras… mentiras…

Su vida estaba oscura, sumergida en un pozo de dolor y humillación… Hasta que su nuevo instructor de vida apareció, como un ángel de la guarda, aquel que le quitaba la venda, el que le decía las cosas de verdad.

Él no venía con mentiras, él venía con un mundo nuevo, un mundo lleno de otras sensaciones… Un mundo en donde ella podía ser libre…

Y ella quería ser libre, como sea.

-Bulma mira mis ojos…. no apartes la mirada…. Entraré en ti… pero debes verme, yo soy tu instructor, tu maestro….. Yo te daré alas ahora… pero no dejes de verme…

-No lo haré, lo prometo…. Me dolerá?...

-Si… pero tratare de ser cuidadoso, no porque me importes, esto es solo sexo… Disfruta tu cuerpo Bulma…. Solo acostumbrate a que la vida es solo esto… Eres libre, desata las ataduras de aquello efímero llamado amor… aquello que solo te hace sufrir… Suéltalo y entrégalo a la pasión, entrégate a la libertad….

Sin más que decir, el hombre se adentro de golpe en el interior de la mujer. Ella soltó un grito, pero jamás cerró sus ojos. Ella debia mirarlo, debía demostrarle que ya no había amor en su corazón, que nada de romance podía dar… Pues ella debía dejar atrás para siempre todo aquello que sin duda, Vegeta había hecho nacer y ya no quería…

-Adiós Vegeta… se feliz con tu hijo y tu maldito amor…

Pierre sonrió cuando escuchó a Bulma decir aquello. Tomó fuertemente de la cintura femenina y comenzó a moverse sin ninguna preocupación… Bulma siguió sin bajar la mirada un segundo.

-Adiós Bulma Brief, ya no volverás a ser infeliz… *Maintenant vous êtes libre… Eres inmarcesible...

(*Ahora eres libre)

* * *

7 años después….

La vida estaba llena de sorpresas y de caminos dificultosos. Era cierto, su vida no era muy buena, pero algo en su interior le pedía que resista, que no siempre sería así.

Llevaba atado a una mujer casi cuatro años, y sentía que cada vez la rutina lo aburría más, pero no podría separarse de ella, ella era un buena mujer.

Ella lo había rescatado cuando peor estaba, era su amiga y lo consoló de muchas formas. Y no podía dejar de pensar en que fue la única que no lo abandonó por lo que hizo, o mejor dicho, no hizo y todos lo juzgaron.

Ella había permanecido a su lado y era una bella persona. Sin pensarlo, sin querer, ella se enamoró de él y él…. solo trató de olvidar a la mujer que de verdad amo con toda su alma.

Se casaron, si, no porque él crea en aquel sacramento, pero sentía que le debía algo a ella.

Hijos?, nunca. Cuando la maldita de Rina lo engañó diciéndole que estaba embarazada, él entró en pánico y se juró jamás tener hijos. Y para su suerte, Kale estaba de acuerdo.

Claro, luego se descubrió la verdad, él jamás la había tocado, la maldita lo había drogado y luego le hizo creer que estaba embarazada.

Pero, aunque se supo la verdad, el había perdido a su novia para siempre. No tenía ni idea donde estaba, pues los padres de Bulma lo odiaban porque su hija intentó quitarse la vida por su culpa y jamás le dijeron donde estaba ella… Para su suerte, no lo logró, pero ella se fue un día y jamás volvió.

Eso lo volvió loco… Cuando supo que la mujer de su vida, quiso morir por su culpa, él pensó en hacer lo mismo, pero claro, ahí fue cuando ella apareció.

La buena Kale, con su mirada baja y tranquila. Llenándolo de calor y apoyo. La que permaneció junto a él incondicionalmente, aún cuando él la despreciaba y la echaba de su lado.

Kale se comportó como una buena mujer. Él jamás podría amarla, nunca como amaba a Bulma, pero Kale se hizo merecedora de su respeto y cariño. Ella lo respetaba y lo ayudaba siempre.

Ella lo amaba y aunque él sabía perfectamente que jamás podría hacerlo, se juró respetarla y quererla. Protegerla y sobre todo, jamás permitir que derramara una sola lágrima por él.

Él intentaría hacerla feliz como sea, aunque no era la mujer que él amaba.

[...]

-Vegeta…. -La mujer miró a su esposo y sonrió. -Llegaste temprano del trabajo!

El hombre miró los ojos oscuros de su mujer, mientras se sentaba frente a ella en el sillón de su casa.

-Kale, tengo un regalo para ti…

La mujer sonrió.

-Sabes que tu eres mi mejor regalo.

Vegeta se sonrió y miró hacia el costado, como le gustaría poder corresponder a tanto amor. Trato de sacudir su cabeza y volvió a los ojos de su esposa.

-No digas eso… Además, este regalo te encantará.

-Seguramente, dime que es?

-Mira. -El hombre sacó dos boletos de avión de su chaqueta. -Son pasajes a París, siempre me has dicho que te gustaria conocer Francia… pues yo quiero hacer tu sueño realidad…

La mujer sonrió feliz. Se levantó despacio y se lanzó a los brazos de su marido.

-Vegeta no debiste gastar tus ahorros en eso…

-Lo mereces mujer, siempre me haz dado todo… Esto es para ti y quiero que seas feliz!

Ambos se sonrieron con calma, sin duda, él debía ser un buen esposo, aunque faltaba amor en su corazón, sería un buen hombre.

* * *

El viaje fue bastante largo para Pierre Butte, estaba cansado. Sin duda su tour era demasiado largo y no le gustaba para nada ir y venir, pero así era su trabajo, su apasionante trabajo.

Que acaso ir de acá para allá , vendiendo seguros de vida y llevarse a una que otra mujer a la cama no era apasionante?

Claro que lo era. Así era su vida desde que era solo un niño, su madre, una de las más famosas prostitutas, le había enseñado que la vida de un hombre tenía que estar llena de placer y él se dedicaba a eso.

Salió del aeropuerto y como siempre, ella no estaba para recibirlo, sabía que no lo haría, pues Bulma era una mujer con un carácter muy fuerte y después de siete años, sabía que no podía esperar nada de ella.

Tomó un taxi y fue directamente al departamento de la mujer que tanto admiraba. Ella era una roca y la única que comprendía su estilo de vida, pues sin duda, ella lo compartía. Pero, como no hacerlo?, si él mismo fue el que la instruyó y la sumergió en aquel mundo de placeres sin amor.

Ella era su compañera, digna amante y una maravillosa cómplice. Sin pensarlo más, se encaminó al sitio que siempre disfrutaba de su placer más grande, el sexo, pero no cualquier sexo, el sexo con Bulma Butte… su Bulma Butte!...

El taxi tardó aproximadamente dos horas en llegar a aquel departamento que tanto amaba ir, pues sin duda, Bulma fue su mejor inversión de dinero y tiempo. Cierto era que sus alas habían despegado rápidamente y ella se había vuelto independiente, tenía su trabajo, sus cosas, pero jamás lo dejó. Ellos eran uno solo y lo mejor de todo, era que no había amor, no había ataduras, ambos eran libres y eso era lo mejor que podía pedirle a una mujer.

Bajó del transporte con sus maletas, pago el taxi y entró en el edificio. Subió el ascensor sin anunciarse, nunca lo necesitaba y fue directo a la puerta de su mujer.

No tenía llaves, pues otra vez las había perdido y ella simplemente se canso de hacerle un juego, así que no tuvo opción que tocar timbre.

Luego de la tercera llamada, la puerta se abrió despacio. Pierre miró intensamente a la mujer que tenía delante de él. Estaba semidesnuda, con un hermoso vestido de satén color rojos transparente, el cabello recogido, tacos negros bien altos y estaba toda transpirada y agitada.

-Que rayos haces aquí?...

-Así me recibes *Chère?… Con todo lo que te extrañe…

Bulma levantó una ceja incrédula.

-Sí, seguro. Espera.

La mujer cerró la puerta, se escucho un ruido y un grito. Pierre sonrió, pues esa mujer no cambiaba más.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y del interior salieron dos hombres bastantes corpulentos. Ambos se arreglaban la ropa y trataban de acomodar sus cabellos.

Pierre inclinó la cabeza a los dos cuando lo miraron molestos, pues sin duda había interrumpido algo y de seguro Bulma lo haría pagar. Sonrió contento, esa era la mujer que tanto quería.

La mujer abrió más la puerta y dejó pasar a su compañero sexual. Se sentó molesta en el sillón mientras desataba su cabello largo, azul llenos de ondas y prendió un cigarrillo.

Pierre entró despacio y se acercó lentamente a su amante, cerrando la puerta tras él. Se sentó a su lado y sonrió.

-Perdón.. tampoco puedes condenarme…

-Eran gemelos Pierre… porque siempre interrumpes mis fiestas privadas!?...

-Ya chère... no te enojes. Te traje juguetitos de Holanda….

Bulma miró a Pierre y sonrió.

-Todos para mi?...

-Todos!...

La mujer sonrió con perversidad, mostró sus dientes blancos y perfectos y se tiró a los brazos de su eterno amante, aquel que nunca la trataba como una delicada flor, pues ella jamás volvería ser así. Nunca.

(*querida)

* * *

Vegeta y Kale salieron del aeropuerto de París por la tarde. Lo primero que hicieron fue alojarse en uno de los hoteles más lindos de la ciudad.

Vegeta había ahorrado casi por dos años enteros para darle a su mujer una buena visita. Él quería complacerla de alguna manera, llenarla de algo, hacerla sentir feliz por la falta tan grande que tenía de amor hacía ella.

Kale lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Amaba a Vegeta y todo lo que él hacía, la hacía feliz.

Luego de registrarse en el hotel y dejar sus cosas, salieron a recorrer las tardes hermosas y cálidas de aquella ciudad.

Así, lo hicieron por algunos días. El lugar era hermoso sin duda. Las luces eran esplendorosas y el atardecer una belleza. Ambos esposos caminaron por calles antiguas y lugares nuevos, conocieron algunas tiendas, museos y visitaron algunos monumentos.

-Tienes hambre?...

-Si, y tu?.

-Sí, también. He leído en una guía turística, de un restaurante de una mujer muy conocida aquí en París. Una tal "Chère Pierre"….

-Que Pierre no es nombre de hombre?.

-Ni idea, quizás solo es un apodo… Por que no vamos y probamos la comida?

-Está bien.

* * *

Pierre levantó la mirada y miró a Bulma que estaba sentada en la cama fumando. Torció el labio y le habló.

-No es suficiente venganza ya por lo de los gemelos?...

-...No…

-Vas a desatarme?... Llevo días aquí encerrado, quiero comer….

-Eres tan molesto… Todo te quejas!.. Si te ato, te quejas, si te penetro por atrás con mis juguetes, te quejas, si te muerdo el miembro, te quejas…. No sirves para nada Pierre!...

-Bulma, eres demasiado mala conmigo… Maldigo el día que te regale estas cosas sexuales… Vamos, hace días que no vas a trabajar, vamos a comer!...

Bulma se puso de pie. Tomó las sogas de su amante y lo desató. Camino hasta el baño y se dio una ducha.

Pierre sonrió, tomó de sus muñeca que le dolían un poco y se dispuso a entrar a la ducha con ella.

Se bañaron juntos, y luego de un rato, ambos se vistieron.

Bulma se puso un escandaloso vestido de color verde esmeralda. Era demasiado provocativo. Tenía un escote muy profundo, dejando ver demasiado sus senos. Era corto, casi se le podía ver todo su trasero y era sumamente ajustado.

Le encantaba, siempre se vestía así. Ella era libre, su cuerpo le pertenecía, y si quería andar desnuda, pues lo haría, nadie tenía derecho a decirle nada.

Su estilo de vida era así, y por suerte en aquel país, todos lo aceptaban sin molestarla en lo absoluto.

Puso sus joyas en su lugar, cuello, manos, muñeca y orejas, se maquilló suavemente y tomó su cartera. Espero a que Pierre terminara de arreglarse y ambos salieron hacía su restaurante. Aquel que gracias a la inversión de su amante, pudo abrir hace tres años, convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores.

Su chef, el señor Buride era un excelente cocinero y un tornado en la cama, pero muy miedoso para su gusto.

Gracias a él, su prestigio subió rápidamente, tanto que ya estaba en la lista de los mejores restaurante de París.

Ambos subieron al auto de Bulma y se encaminaron hacía el lugar.

* * *

Vegeta miró a su esposa. Al parecer el menú era muy complicado para ella. En esos momento agradeció a su padre por enviarlo a esa academia para aprender Francés, pues se estaba manejado muy bien con el idioma.

Sonrió tranquilo y decidió ordenar para ambos un menú sencillo y sin complicaciones. Tomaron vino blanco y conversaron de la bella luna, que aquella noche les estaba regalando.

Terminaron la cena tranquilos. Kale miraba con tanta adoración a su marido y este solo le sonreía.

-Voy al baño amor, ya regreso.

-Está bien, yo pediré postre y luego nos iremos al hotel.

-De acuerdo.

Kale se puso de pie y caminó hasta el servicio. Vegeta la miró cálidamente. Le rogaba a dios algún día poder amar a su esposa, ese sería un deseo que pediría si pudiera. Ella se lo merecía, ella era buena, ella….

Una voz resonó en los oídos de Vegeta. Una voz muy familiar, que lo hizo estremecer. Su piel se erizo desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Por un momento creyó que estaba delirando, como tantas veces le había ocurrido. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, pues así se daba cuenta que clavado tenía en su corazón a su pequeña flor…

Vegeta se giró lentamente… y su corazón se detuvo por completo.

-Bonne nuit…

-Bonne nuit, madame….

-Prépare la table habituelle, Pierre et moi, nous dînons ici ce soir.

-Oui madame

(-Buenas noches ...

-Buenas noches, señora ...

-Prepare la mesa habitual, Pierre y yo, cenaremos aquí esta noche.

-Sí, señora)

Bulma sonrió a su empleado, aquel que siempre le daba la bienvenida tan cálidamente. Miró a Pierre y este se le acercó a su oído. Le susurro algo y sonrió.

Bulma volvió a mirar al hombre y también sonrió. Ambos se volvieron a sonreír y caminaron hasta el salón del restaurante. A la mesa habitual.

Pierre miró a Bulma.

-Necesito pasar al baño antes, tengo mi miembro que me duele…

-Eres un llorón Pierre…

El hombre sonrió y se fue directo al baño. Bulma miró a su mozo y asintió con la cabeza, pues era la seña para que le traigan su bebida.

Miró por un momento el lugar, su lugar y se sintió contenta. Sabía que era demasiado fría a veces, pero si algo la hacía feliz era ver su negocio progresar de la manera que lo hacía.

* * *

Pierre salió del baño tratando de controlar su miembro. De verdad Bulma era muy salvaje a veces, ya no podía controlarla como antes.

Al salir del lugar, se tropezó con una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos de igual color.

Tenía una mirada tímida y cálida. Siempre mirando el suelo, con rostro preocupado. Pierre sonrió.

"Sumisa… mis preferidas…"

El hombre tomó a la mujer de los brazos y se hizo el distraído. La acercó a su pecho y sonrió.

-Lo siento Chère … no te vi.

La mujer se giró y vio al hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos muy delicadamente. El hombre era alto, un poco más que su marido. Tenía el cabello de color dorado, casi blanco. Unos ojos verdes que parecían dos esmeraldas y un cabello corto, muy elegante, al igual que su ropa.

Sin saber porque, Kale se sonrojo al ver cómo el hombre la tomaba con sus brazos fuertes, pero no le ocasionaba ningún daño. Era como si supiera cual era la fuerza justa que debía emplear.

-Lo siento… no lo vi….

Kale bajó la mirada más sonrojada, pues el hombre no la soltaba. Pierre sonrió más, levantó su mano y tomó el mentón de la mujer para que lo mire a los ojos.

-Una mujer tan hermosa no debería mirar el suelo… no debes privarnos de esa mirada tan cálida… *Mon amour.

Kale se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Comenzó a temblar sin querer.

-Permiso, mi esposo me está esperando… -Sin pensarlo más, se soltó del agarre y salió corriendo del lugar.

Pierre sonrió estrechamente. Esa mujer era hermosa, sumisa y con muchas inseguridades… una presa fácil y sin duda, una de sus favoritas.

"Que empiece la cacería…"

Caminó deprisa hacia su mesa y se sentó frente a Bulma. Sonrió con perversidad y tomó su mano.

Bulma levantó una ceja y lo estudió despacio.

-Lo que sea que hayas encontrado, te la llevas!, no quiero otro escándalo sexual en el baño de mi restaurante.

-Eres tan aguafiestas **Femme … -Pierre tomó su copa que ya estaba llena y sonrió. -Sumisa… mi favorita…

-Lo que sea, aquí no.

Ambos se sonrieron cómplices mientras esperaban la comida.

(*Mi amor. **Mujer.)

* * *

Mientras tanto Vegeta seguía en shock. Estaba sentado, completamente quieto, con los ojos abiertos y blanco como una papel. Parecía que había visto un fantasma. Tenía mucho miedo de girar la cabeza y ver sin duda la peor escena de su vida.

Bulma… su Bulma, el amor de su vida… Sentada con un hombre y con vestimentas tan vulgares.

Era ella, la había escuchado perfectamente. La vio de reojo, más no pudo girarse por completo.

La vio sentarse y ver a su compañero caminar e irse y luego volver. No puedo mover un músculo.

Sin pensarlo, se dio la vuelta por completo y la contempló finalmente. Estaba más hermosa que nunca. Más de lo que él recordaba.

Se veía más madura, elegante y con ropas escandalosas, pero aún así, con aquella esencia que solo le pertenecía a ella.

Su flor, su más preciada flor. Ahí estaba. Sentada justo enfrente de él. Bebiendo vino y hablando con aquel hombre.

Su esposa se sentó frente a él, estaba tan sonrojada, que no quería levantar la mirada y enfrentar los ojos de su marido. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba con ella, pero aquel hombre había producido un temblor muy extraño en todo su cuerpo.

Ambos se quedaron el silencio, mirando cada uno en dirección opuesta. Kale, la ventana, mientras que en su reflejo podía ver a aquel hombre sonreir y Vegeta la mesa detrás de él, mirando intensamente a su novia de juventud.

* * *

-Es extraño…

Bulma lo miró tranquila.

-Que cosa?...

-Hay un hombre detrás de ti que prácticamente te está violando con la mirada…. Sabes qué es lo curioso?

-Que?...

-Que está sentado justo con la mujer que me quiero llevar a mi cuarto de juegos… Es su esposo, me lo dijo en el pasillo… No es en verdad divino?…

Bulma levantó las dos cejas y sonrió. Sabía lo que decía su amigo.

-No me acostare con su esposo para que tu te tires a la mujer.

-Mala, mala mujer! *mauvaise femme! Esa no es la Bulma que amo!...

-No sabes que mal me siento por eso… -Rió con sarcasmo.

-Vamos Bulma, solo échale una miradita… Quién te dice te gusta y lo puedes sodomizar un ratito…

Bulma suspiró pesadamente. Pierre siempre le ganaba por cansancio. Se giró un poco y de repente se chocó con la intensa mirada de aquel hombre que tanto daño le había hecho en el pasado. Se quedó unos largos segundos mirándolo.

Se giró de nuevo y miró su plato sin hacer ninguna mueca.

-Así que ese es su esposo?...

Pierre dejó de sonreír y miró fijamente a Bulma.

-Que paso?

-Nada.

-Bulma… a mi no… 7 años Bulma, te conozco!... Qué ocurre?

La peliazul levantó la mirada y miró los ojos verdes de su eterno amante.

-Es Vegeta…

Pierre volvió a sonreír de nuevo.

-Pero mira que oportuno… Que hermosa es la vida, un círculo eterno y lleno de revanchas…

Bulma miró el plato de nuevo mientras sentía su corazón bombear con dolor.

-No lo sueñes Pierre…. él no… Tú lo sabes….

-Mon amour… que no lo ves?... Es la vida mi cielo, te está dando una segunda oportunidad…

Bulma lo miró enojada y apretó su puño con fuerza.

-Qué demonios dices, Pierre?... De qué oportunidad me hablas?

El rostro de Pierre se volvió sombrío y oscuro.

-La oportunidad para vengarte… para destrozarlo como él te destrozo a ti y por fin borrar tu pasado para siempre…**Revanche... ma chère fleur!

Bulma miró hacía el costado. Pierre estaba loco si pensaba que aquello la convencería. Todo era para poder acostarse con la esposa de Vegeta, ella no sería cómplice de aquello. No de eso… La esposa de Vegeta….

-No cuentes con eso Pierre… Te dije que no… Él está muerto para mi…

-***Ma princesse, que no es bella la vida?... Mira, te lo trajo hasta aquí, listo para ser destrozado al igual que tu cuando llegaste a mi…

Pierre miró a Vegeta que no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Levantó la mirada y chocó con los ojos de aquella mujer que ya deseaba fuertemente, por el simple hecho de que no podía tenerla. Volvió a sonreír.

-Que pasa Bulma?... Tienes miedo de volver a enamorarte de él?...

Bulma levantó la mirada y sonrió con desprecio.

-Yo no me enamoro Pierre… yo no se que es eso…. -Bulma se giró, miró fijamente a Vegeta que la seguía penetrando con sus ojos negros. La mujer le sonrió a su observador.

-Eso nunca pasara…

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos intensos minutos. Mientras Vegeta respiraba con dificultad, miraba ahogado aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba y jamás en su vida pudo olvidar.

Su corazón empezó a latir con violencia cuando vio aquella sonrisa hermosa que tanto amaba observar cuando era adolescente. Sin duda, aquel sería el mejor viaje de su vida, o por lo menos eso creyó él.

Bulma dejó ver una hermosa y seductora sonrisa, mientras seguía hablando con Pierre.

-Tienes razón Pierre… Siempre la tienes… ****C'est l'heure de ma revanche …

(*Mala mujer. **Venganza ... mi querida flor. ***Mi princesa. ****Es hora de mi venganza)


	22. Votación no oficial

_**Votación no oficial.**_

 _ **Hola, hola!... perdón si creyeron que es un one short, pero por pedido de algunas personas, necesito saber como va la votación.**_

 _ **Es por eso que haré una encuesta parcial, para ver los resultados en esta pagina.**_

 _ **Les cuento que ya tengo algunos resultados y les comento que por ahora, la historia con mas votos es la de "Esposa por carta".**_

 _ **Pero es en otras redes sociales, aun me falta saber como va por acá la competencia.**_

 _ **Agradecería de todo corazón que respondan cual es la historia por la cual votarían por ahora, se que faltan 8 historias aun y que esta votación no es canon ni oficial, pero me ayudarían mucho para ir preparando la historia ganadora!.**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios, solo pueden votar por una, dejare a continuación los nombres de los one short y ustedes solo eligen la que les gusta.**_

 _ **Si gustan, porque aun están indecisos, no tengo problema de spolierar alguna parte de alguna historia por ejemplo, un spoiler que he dado a conocer en la historia "Moulin rouge", que es una de la mas reciente, fue que si, efectivamente Vegeta es el padre de Trunks y el "hombre malo" es Gohan... Muchas lo pudieron deducir, tampoco es un gran spolier, pero lo pude decir abiertamente y eso hizo que la historia tuviera varios votos en otras redes sociales, como facebook por ejemplo.**_

 _ **Así que la que aun esta indecisa y necesita saber un poco mas de la historia, no dude en preguntar por privado que yo les responderé. (A los huésped que no tienen nombre y que no se les puede enviar por privado, dejen su pregunta y la responderé en la próxima actualización sin ningún problema)**_

 _ **Bien, voten por favor así me ayudan a saber como van las votaciones y pedo comenzar a escribir algo, aunque faltan 8 historias de las cuales, se que pueden gustar mucho!...**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir, les dejo el nombre de la historia y espero sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Saludos y besos Luxia.**_

 _ ***Nada Nuevo: -Drama. Insecto. -Lemon Rojo.**_

 _ ***Juego de niños: - Fantasía, drama, romance. -Lemon, amarillo.**_

 _ ***La sonrisa de Goku: -Comedia. -Sin lemon.**_

 _ ***Fidélité: -Romance, Drama.. -Lemon naranja fuerte.**_

 _ ***Desorden: -Drama. Romance. Incesto -Lemon rojo.**_

 _ ***青い目 …. Ojos azules … : -Romance. -Lemon amarillo claro.**_

 _ ***Wife by letter (Esposa por carta. ): -Drama. Romance. -Lemon negro.**_

 _ ***"真夜中の秘密" (Secretos en la medianoche). Mayonaka no himitsu…. : -Drama, romance. -Lemon naranja fuerte.**_

 _ ***Alleati (Aliados): -Romance. -Lemon rojo.**_

 _ ***La mascarada: -Vampiros. Drama. -Lemon negro**_

 _ *** 涙... Namida (Lágrima): -Comedia dramática. -Lemon verde.**_

 _ ***Honey Drop: -Romance. Drama. -Lemon amarillo claro.**_

 _ ***Throne: -Drama, universo Saiyajin. -Lemon naranja**_

 _ ***Te llevo en mi piel…: -Drama. Secuela de "Descubriendo nuestro futuro". -Lemon amarillo fuerte.**_

 _ ***IL donatore (el donante): -Drama, romance. -Lemon naranja.**_

 _ ***Liberté (Libertad): -Drama. Romance. -Lemon rojo fuerte.**_

 _ ***Moulin Rouge: -Drama. -Lemon rojo.**_

 _ ***Fleur: -Drama. -Lemon rojo.**_

 _ **Bien, eso tenemos por ahora, espero sus votos, recuerden, solo pueden votar por una y esta abierta las respuestas de spoiler!**_

 _ **Saludos, las quiero y gracias por participar en este maravilloso juego!**_

 _ **Luxia.**_


	23. Twins (Gemelas)

_**Twins (Gemelas) **_

Hola hola!... Bueno, les dejo un nuevo one short. Les comento que el 1ro de mayo comienza la votación oficial y termina el 1ro de julio.

Si, tienen dos largos meses para poder hacer que la historia que mas les guste, sea la ganadora.

Bien, sumamos este nuevo y les advierto que tiene un poco de lemon, vamos a darle un color verde, nada mas.

Espero que es guste. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus votos, les cuento que he recolectado los votos de todas las redes sociales y por ahora, va ganando "Throne"... Si, cambió el puesto y "esposa por carta" va segundo y tercero "La sonrisa de Goku"... Si, ha cambiado bastante la votación, de igual manera, sigan votando y decidan que faltan 11 días para que comience la votación oficial!

Bueno, les agradezco de todo corazón por participar y por leer!. Gracias totales!

Luxia.

* * *

La universidad de verdad era pesada a veces. Nunca creyó que su vida fuera tan estresante.

Si bien, ella era una mujer joven y solitaria, dedicaba todo su tiempo y su vida a sus estudios. Era todo lo que tenía.

Bulma fue marcada desde su nacimiento, una chica con demasiados problemas de salud, medio pulmón funcionando y una estúpida enfermedad que la dejó condenada a un medicamento nocturno.

Todo por que?... por ser la gemela no deseada… Sabía que era la típica broma que le hacía su familia, pero de verdad en más de una vez lo creyó.

Ella había nacido con miles de problemas de salud, fue más pequeña en nacer y tuvo que permanecer días enteros en incubadoras, mientras su hermana estaba en su casa con su familia.

Y la cosa no se detuvo, a los cinco años le detectaron una enfermedad respiratoria, su pulmón no se había desarrollado correctamente, pero como su hermana ya estaba lista, quiso salir del útero de su madre y no le dio tiempo a ella a desarrollarse correctamente…

Si, pareciera que era todo a propósito, pero sabía que no podía culpar a su gemela, esas cosas pasaban y para su mala suerte, le pasó a ella.

Y la cosa siguió, pero no solo en lo que respecta en la salud, en la vida misma. Bulma se había convertido en una mujer introvertida, muy reservada. Seria y muy distante de la gente, su enfermedad la tenía esclavizada a los medicamentos y eso la hacía perderse a veces, de tener una vida normal, lo que la convirtió en una momia callada y presa de sus desventuras…

Sin embargo, Maron era la otra cara de la moneda… Su hermana gemela, la planeada, la hermosa peliazul de cuerpo perfecto. La que se vestía siempre a la moda y siempre sonreía.

Sin duda el yin de su yang… Maron era un alma libre. Conocía muchachos todos los días y se acostaba con todos ellos. Tenía miles de amigos, ropa, dinero, la vida de una mujer soñada según ella.

Decidió no asistir a la universidad, pues ella creía fielmente que la herencia de sus padres era más que suficiente para vivir y en más de una oportunidad se había burlado de su hermana por estudiar tanto y trabajar tan duro.

-Tienes la economía asegurada… por qué no sales y te diviertes?...

-Así me divierto Maron… estudiando y ayudando a papá….

Las conversaciones siempre eran las mismas, pero aunque ninguna de las dos entendía a la otra, ambas se amaban. Bulma amaba a su gemela, pero a veces debía reconocer que la odiaba. Le tenía envidia por la vida que ella tenía. Maron era atrevida y muy liberal. Siempre hacía lo que quería, sin embargo ella siempre era una amargada cerebrito que nadie quería.

Pero aún así, Bulma, a pesar de odiar como era feliz su hermana, la amaba. Ella era su otra mitad, a pesar de todo, Bulma tenía sentimientos grandes por Maron.

Así era, lo único idéntico de aquellas dos mujeres, era la apariencia. Lo único que las diferenciaba un poco era que Bulma tenía los ojos azules y Maron celestes. Después de eso, eran iguales. Cabello largo hasta los hombros de color azul, piel blanca y firme y sus piernas perfectas. Una figura preciosa y bien dotada, solo que Maron la dejaba ver todo el tiempo con sus ropas ajustadas y pequeñas, en cambio de Bulma, nadie sabía cómo era su cuerpo, pues siempre usaba prendas largas y grandes. Siempre vestía como una mujer mayor, tapada y aburrida.

Eran idénticas, pero no iguales. Bulma reservada y Maron liberal… Así eran las gemelas Brief… Así eran…

* * *

-Bulma, que vas a pedir para nuestro cumpleaños número 22?...

La hermosa y jovial peliazul entró a la habitación de su hermana, se sentó en la cama y miraba a esta como estudiaba sentada en su escritorio.

Bulma la vio cerrar la puerta y sentarse y la siguió con la mirada.

-No lo se Maron… No me interesa nada, solo quiero hacer mis cosas y ya…

-No seas agua fiesta… Mira, esta noche mis amigos harán una fiesta para mi en la casa de Pares, por qué no vienes?... Festejemos juntas, como cuando eramos niñas!

Bulma dejó el lápiz que tenía en la mano y se giró en su asiento. Sonrió despacio y miró a su hermana.

-Perdóname Maron, pero tu sabes que yo no puedo salir de noche… Debo tomar mis medicamentos y sabes que pueden provocar… cosas extrañas esas drogas…

-Ni lo digas, cuando no te das cuenta, me tomó algunas pastillas y me excito al máximo… Son como éxtasis…

Maron sonrió al recordar la noche alocada que había tenido con sus tres amigos, después de robarle una de las pastilla a su hermana… Tremenda noche, fue la mejor de su vida. Bulma la miró enojada a los ojos y gritó.

-Maldita sea Maron, deja de tomar mis pastillas!... Eres tonta?... Puede provocarte un infarto!.

-Ya, ya, no te enojes!... Vamos, no la tomes por una noche y vamos a la fiesta… quién te dice y conoces a alguien guapo que te haga los honores…

Bulma levantó la ceja y miró a su hermana.

-A qué te refieres con eso?

-A que al fin consigas a alguien que te quite la virginidad, por dios! Vamos azulita!, siempre tan madura y seria!. Es como si odiaras a la gente… Por qué no dejas salir la bestia salvaje que llevas dentro?. Te la pasas estudiando todo el tiempo!

Bulma suspiro pesado. Ella no era virgen, su hermana debería saberlo, pero claro, como todo aquello fue una estúpida apuesta y ella sufrió mucho, jamás le había contado a nadie. Bulma había perdido su virginidad por culpa de una apuesta que uno de sus compañeros jugó en la secundaria, quitándole su pureza y arruinando su vida cuando se enteró. Su vida era un fracaso y una tremenda frustración. Optó por seguir callando.

-Vete de mi cuarto Maron, debo seguir estudiando.

-Está bien, como quieras… Yo ire a prepararme… Esta noche será épica!

* * *

-El medicamento hace que el libido suba al máximo… El nivel de hormonas es imparable… Se que mi hermana me odiara, pero vamos… Unas pastillas no le cambiaran…

-En serio?... Tu hermana debe ser una diosa en la cama!

-Nada… ella se encierra en su cuarto cuando las toma. Es por su enfermedad, las debe tomar de por vida, pero como no quiere hacer nada imprudente, se restringe totalmente…

Maron sonrió con picardía, tomó la pastilla en su mano y la colocó en su boca.

-Toma una para ti Pares… Está noche haremos explotar a los hombres!...

Pares sonrió de igual manera. Tomó la pastilla que le dio su amiga y la bebió junto con su bebida.

-No te preocupes si tienes alucinaciones, es normal…. Busca un buen hombre o tal vez dos… Sentiras el placer extremo!

La sonrisa de las mujeres fue notoria y en eso ocuparon la noche por completo. Maron había estado con cuatro chicos y aún estaba excitada.

* * *

Maron despertó en la cama de Pares. Estaba desnuda y completamente cansada. Miró el reloj de la pared y vio que eran las diez de la mañana.

Levantó un poco la mirada y vio a un joven pelinegro dormir en un sillón. Este estaba vestido y dormía muy apartado de ella.

Maron no entendió muy bien. Se levantó un poco y contempló el rostro del hombre que aún descansaba.

-Oye… Oye, despierta!

El moreno abrió despacio sus ojos y levantó la mirada. Miró a los ojos a Maron y se sentó derecho en el sillón.

-Al fin despiertas…

-Que paso?... Por que estas ahí?... tuvimos sexo?

El hombre torció el labio y la miró profundamente.

-Niña tonta!... Anoche estabas muy drogada, no recuerdas nada?

-No, la verdad es que no… qué ocurrió?, quién eres?

-Me llamo Vegeta, soy el primo de Kakarotto… o como ustedes le llaman Goku…

Maron lo miró, se sentó en la cama y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo.

-Entonces… tuvimos sexo, si o no?

-No, nada de eso… Anoche estabas transformada en un animal, pero te metiste con dos tipos equivocados… Te estaban violando, tu les decías que no, que no querías, que pararan, pero ellos no te escuchaban… Los vi y los saque de arriba tuyo… Te traje aquí, te acosté y te quedaste dormida… Me quede aquí para vigilar que no te volvieran a atacar… Debes ir al hospital… llegaron a penetrarte….

Maron abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con brusquedad. Había jugado con dos sujetos muy peligrosos y la habían violado.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y tapó su rostro con sus manos.

-Por dios… que he hecho?...

El pelinegro se puso de pie, se acercó a la chica y se sentó a su lado. Apoyo su manos sobre su espalda y trató de calmarla.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien… Por suerte llegue a tiempo, pero de igual manera, debes hacer que te revisen… No deberías tomar esas cosas, no son buenas en ningún sentido…

Maron levantó la mirada y vio los ojos sinceros del hombre que la había salvado. Asintió despacio y lo abrazó rápidamente.

-Gracias… me haz salvado!... Te prometo que jamás volveré a hacer algo así…

Vegeta la miró un poco distante. A él no le gustaba ese tipo de mujeres, para nada, pero vio que la chica parecía de verdad arrepentida.

-Esta bien. Ven, te ayudare a levantarte. Te acompañare al hospital y luego te llevaré a tu casa…

Maron se separó un poco de él y sonrió con calidez.

* * *

-Lo amo…. es imposible no hacerlo… -Maron se sentó en la cama de su hermana y la miró a los ojos. -Es diferente a todos Bulma… Luego de lo que pasó en la fiesta de Pares, ha sido un caballero conmigo!. Me ha protegido y me ha acompañado a todos los lugares para ver que los tipos no regresen y me quieran hacer daño…

Bulma miró a su hermana un poco preocupada.

-Maron, me alegro que estés enamorada finalmente… Pero debes hacer algo!. Esos tipos te violaron, debes denunciarlos!

-Bulma, Vegeta me dice lo mismo. Pero es que no tengo idea de quienes eran... Ya pasó un mes, no se donde estarán o quienes son… No me importa!. Mientras Vegeta este a mi lado, nada me pasara!

Bulma sonrió.

-Está bien, como digas. Sabes que tienes mi apoyo. Me gusta que estés enamorada. Quizás así te empieces a portar mejor.

-Y sabes que es lo mejor Bulma?... Que él está a mi lado y no me ha tocado un pelo!... Dice que le gusto mucho físicamente, pero que él no quiere pasar ciertos límites… Que es un caballero y desea esperarme… Entiendes?... El me respeta Bulma!... Es el hombre de mi vida!

Bulma se puso de pie, se sentó en su cama y abrazó a su hermana.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti… Me parece muy bueno. Deben esperar, amarse primero. Luego puedes disfrutar de lo carnal, pero veras que lindo es cuando hay amor…

Maron sonrió.

-Sabía que me apoyarías y me entenderías.

-Por supuesto!... Ahora, quiero que me jures que jamás volverás a tocar mis medicamentos!... Yo he pasado por miles de pruebas para poder tomarlas y es por eso que me encierro en mi cuarto… No vuelvas a ser tan irresponsable.

-Lo juro!... Aprendí la lección Bulma. Nunca más en mi vida haré algo así de nuevo… Ahora con Vegeta a mi lado, las cosas han cambiado!

-Bien, te creo…

-Bulma, creo que quiero que papá y mamá lo conozcan…

Bulma se sorprendió.

-Vaya, vas muy en serio!

-Si… lo amo y quiero que sea mi novio oficialmente…

-De acuerdo, entonces invítalo a cenar… Seguro a mamá le agradara la idea…

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron y se sonrieron cálidamente.

* * *

-Conocer a tus padres?... Crees que es buena idea?...

Maron se acercó a Vegeta, se sentó a su lado y sonrió.

-Quiero que sepas que voy enserio contigo, Vegeta… Tu me dijiste que te gustaba y me pediste que sea tu novia… Yo quiero hacer todo bien contigo mi amor… Y conocer a mi familia es algo importante… Qué opinas?

Vegeta bajó la mirada un poco dudoso. De verdad Maron era una chica muy hermosa. Él la había visto durante toda la noche en aquella fiesta. Le había parecido una de las mujeres más bellas de todas. Pero su personalidad, tan libertina y atrevida lo había hecho retroceder de inmediato

Luego ver que la estaban violando, pensó que él jamás podría hacerle algo así a una dama.

Después de un mes, se había convertido en algo más que su amiga y hacía tan solo dos días, le había pedido que sea su novia.

Si, Maron era hermosa y a él le gustaba mucho. Pero la verdad es que se había quedado a su lado para protegerla, pues ella no era el tipo de mujer que él quería.

Aún así, trató de darse una oportunidad con la chica. Levantó los ojos y vio esas perlas celestes profundas, que lo miraban con calidez.

Quizás algún día ella podría ser la mujer que él tanto quería. Sacarse de una buena vez a esa mujer que tanto lo había hecho sufrir y darle una nueva oportunidad al amor.

Y quién dice, poder disfrutar de aquel cuerpo que desde hace un mes deseaba descontroladamente.

Sonrió al ver a su nueva pareja, decidida a ir más lejos en todo aquello.

-Está bien. Cuando quieras, iré a conocer a tus padres… Deseo que llevemos nuestra relación al siguiente nivel.

-Este viernes… no quiero esperar ni un día más!

* * *

-Vamos Bulma!... Es importante para mi!... No te hará nada no tomar la pastilla esta noche!. Quédate en la cena y conoce a Vegeta.

Bulma miró a su madre y suspiró. Luego vio a Maron.

-Cariño, no es que soy mala. Pero este mes es muy difícil para mi. La primavera me llena de alergias, el aire cierra mi pulmón y me enfermo muchísimo. No puedo dejar el medicamento… Además esta noche lloverá, sabes lo mal que me hace la tierra mojada… De verdad lo siento.

Maron bajó la mirada con dolor.

-Está bien, supongo que mañana le diré a Vegeta que venga así lo conoces…

Bulma se acercó a su hermana y le sonrió.

-Aceptaré alegremente!... Ahora, te deseo lo mejor. Debo irme ya. Casi son las ocho y debo tomarla. Me voy a mi cuarto a cenar y luego a dormir.

-Está bien. Te amo Bulma… Eres la mejor hermana del mundo.

-Y yo te amo a ti ojitos celeste… Disfruta la velada. Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo…

* * *

Las nueve de la noche dijo el reloj que eran. Vegeta estaba demasiado nervioso, pues era la primera vez en su vida que iba a la casa de una mujer y conocer a su familia. Eso le indicaba que esto iba más en serio de lo que pensó.

No sabía cuánto tiempo tardó en tocar el timbre, pero de verdad había estado dudando por unos cuantos minutos. Pero la verdad es que la inmensa lluvia detrás de él se hizo presente en todo su esplendor y no tuvo más alternativa que llamar a la puerta.

Sin más opciones, anunció su llegada obligada y vio como su hermosa novia de ojos celestes le abría la puerta.

Camino nervioso hacía el interior de la casa y se dispuso a conocer a los padres de la mujer, que fueron presentados enseguida, después de entrar.

No parecía tan malo, de hecho, le pareció bastante cálidos ambos y al fin se relajó. Quizás, solo quizás él podría estar bien de ahora en más.

* * *

-Dime apuesto Vegeta, trabajas o estudias?

El joven se ruborizó un poco por el apodo que su nueva suegra le había puesto.

-Yo… bueno, ambas. Estudio abogacía… Tradición familiar supongo. Por la mañana asisto a la universidad, y por las tardes, trabajo en el estudio de mi familia. Ayudo con algunas cosas mientras aprendo y gano dinero.

-Pero qué maravilla!... Escuchaste eso papá?, será abogado!, que interesante!... Maron no quiere estudiar, Ojala recapacite y trate de seguir una carrera como Bulma!.

-No la necesito mamá… con el dinero que heredare, no necesito más que vivir mi vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones… Además, será Bulma la que quede en frente de la empresa, para que esforzarme?

-Bulma?. -Vegeta miró a su novia.

Ella se giró cuando vio los ojos de su novio y sonrió.

-Mi hermana.

-No sabía que tenías hermanos.

-Una sola. Bulma… Ella es responsable y quedará al frente de todo, lo único que debe hacer es darme mi dinero todos los meses y yo la dejaré en paz… Es un trato limpio y justo que hicimos…

-No digas eso, no puedes tener tan pocas ambiciones en la vida hija…

-Papá… no estamos aquí para debatir mi futuro… laboral, claro!.

Maron tomó la mano de Vegeta y sonrió tranquila. No era su futuro laboral lo que quería debatir, si no su futuro sentimental.

Vegeta miró a su novia, no le gustó mucho aquello, pero él no era nadie para decirle que hacer y que no a su novia. Pero, podría intentar persuadirla con el tiempo si ella se lo permitía.

Se dispuso a terminar su cena, mientras sus suegros seguían con las preguntas.

De repente la lluvia se desató como una fiera. Las calles comenzaron a inundarse de a poco y el cielo parecía que estaba rompiendo el mundo.

Vegeta miró por la ventana, debía irse, pues ya eran las once de la noche. La cena ya había terminado y para su suerte, todo había marchado a la perfección.

Miró de reojo a su novia que estaba detrás de él y sonrió.

-Cariño, está lloviendo muy fuerte. No puedes marcharte así.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja.

-Pero debo irme. De seguro tus padres ya quieren descansar.

La madre de Maron se acercó a los jóvenes y sonrió.

-Nosotros no tenemos problemas en que pases la noche aquí, querido. Eso sí, en otra habitación…. Tu sabes, es cuestión de respeto…

Vegeta se sonrojo un poco.

-No quiero causar molestias.

-Para nada. Te preparare la habitación que está a lado de Maron. Tienes una ducha privada, si deseas bañarte. Mañana cuando pase la tormenta, podrás marcharte.

Maron sonrió.

-Además, puedes desayunar y conocer a mi hermana. Ella no pudo quedarse… tiene algunos inconvenientes con su medicamento…

-Medicamento?...

-Si, ella toma unas pastillas que la hacen comportar… diferente… Es por eso que se encierra desde muy temprano. Mañana quiero que la conozcas.

Vegeta asintió un poco apenado. Sin duda la cena con la familia de Maron se había extendido más de lo que imagino.

Tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a su hermano para que no se preocupara y acepto la invitación de los padres de su novia.

* * *

Maron y Vegeta subieron las escaleras de la gran casa y se pararon justo en frente de la puerta de la habitación que la señora Brief había preparado. La peliazul se acercó a su novio y le dio un tierno beso. Vegeta le correspondió, pero enseguida se apartó de ella.

-Maron, tu madre me pidió respeto… no quiero fallarle…

-Está bien… pero no tiene porque enterarse…

Vegeta miró el suelo. Maron le estaba proponiendo algo indecente y él no sabía cuánto podría resistir.

-De qué hablas?...

Maron se volvió a acercar y le susurro despacio.

-A la una de la mañana, la alarma se activa y las puertas de toda la casa se cierran automáticamente. Es por precaución... Qué te parece si vienes un ratito antes a mi cuarto y nos quedamos juntos?... A las 6 se reactivan y puedes volver a tu alcoba y nadie tiene porque enterarse…

Vegeta sonrió de lado. El no era así, pero de verdad Maron era una mujer muy deseable para sus ojos. Quiso decir que no, pero la cercanía de la chica lo puso demasiado excitado.

-De acuerdo… Iré entonces, pero nadie debe vernos…

-No lo harán, lo prometo. Mamá y papá no salen de sus cuartos por la alarma y mi hermana duerme hasta mañana… Te espero…

-Dónde está tu habitación?

-A lado de la tuya… Te espero mi cielo…

-Espera…. Maron… yo…. yo no vine preparado para estar contigo…

Maron sonrió al entender lo que decía su novio.

-No te preocupes por eso… Lo tengo bajo control… yo tomo pastillas.

Maron sonrió y le guiño el ojo a su novio. Vegeta sonrió y asintió. Al fin podría tener lo que tanto quería desde hace un mes… el cuerpo de Maron.

* * *

El reloj de su celular le dijo a Vegeta que eran las 12:55 y que era el momento de que salga de su cuarto. Y así lo hizo el joven, luego de haber tomado una intensa ducha.

Abrió la puerta y miró hacía los costados. Había una puerta en cada lado y se maldijo por no preguntarle bien a Maron cual era la suya.

Sin pensarlo, para no mortificarse, salió despacio sin hacer ni un solo ruido de su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él.

Decidió ir a la habitación que tenía a su izquierda. Tomó el picaporte despacio y abrió la puerta lentamente. Asomo la cabeza en el interior, pero vio una habitación, muy decorada, pero con la cama vacía.

Al parecer, ese no era el cuarto que buscaba. Se dio la vuelta, cerró la puerta y con total sigilo, se dirigió hacía la puerta del otro lado.

Repitió la acción y volvió a asomar la cabeza. Su sonrisa fue notoria cuando vio una hermosa cabellera azul sobre la almohada, mirando hacía la pared.

Sin pensarlo, se metió dentro de la habitación y después de unos minutos, escucho como la puerta se trababa y luego se escuchó una alarma.

Tal como le había dicho Maron, esta estaba sellada y no había forma de abrirla. Sonrió con perversidad, no había forma de que los molestaran.

Sin decir nada, se acercó despacio a la cama y contempló a la chica que dormía. Esta estaba tapada hasta el cuello con una colcha. Al parecer se había quedado dormida. No sabía si despertarla, era tarde y no veía que fuera prudente.

Pero, si le gustaba la idea de acostarse a su lado, abrazarla y dormir junto a ella. Levantó la mirada y vio en la mesa de noche de la mujer un paquete de pastillas por la mitad y un vaso de agua.

Ella no mentía, al parecer se había tomado su anticonceptivo antes de que él llegue. Eso lo puso demasiado acalorado, pero decidió probar primero si era o no lo que ella quería.

Se quitó los zapatos, luego el pantalón y la camisa. Quedando solo en bóxer. Abrió las sábanas y se quedó helado… No pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior con la escena.

La peliazul estaba vestida solo con una pequeña remera muy diminuta y la parte inferior de su ropa interior, dejando ver un cuerpo extremadamente exquisito.

Sus piernas largas y blancas, eran delicadas y suaves. Vegeta no aguanto la tentación y con su dedo rozó aquellas extremidades que lo volvían loco.

De repente vio como la mujer se movía un poco y suspiraba. No sabía si estaba dormida de verdad o simplemente estaba fingiendo, pero él quería averiguarlo.

Sonrió despacio y se metió en la cama junto con la chica, pero no cubrió el cuerpo de ninguno. Sin embargo, aprovechó el temblor que le provocó a la joven y despacio se acercó más a su cuerpo.

Ella se movió de nuevo y despacio se giró hacia él, quedando frente a frente. La vista había mejorado un %100… pues ahora Vegeta podía contemplar los pechos redondos y grandes de su novia.

-Vas a dormir mucho tiempo?...

Vegeta susurro. Levantó la mano y sin pedir permiso, marco todo el contorno de la cintura diminuta de la mujer. Ella se estremeció y despacio abrió los ojos.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Despertaste…

-Que haces?... -La chica apoyó la mano sobre el pecho desnudo de Vegeta y volvió a sonreír.

-Tú que crees… Me dijiste que venga y sabes… soy muy obediente…

-Yo no dije nada…

-A no?... -Vegeta sonrió y despacio se acercó al rostro de la peliazul. - Debí entender mal entonces… qué haré ahora?... La puerta se trabó, no puedo salir de aquí…

Despacio se recostó sobre la mujer, dejándola bajó su cuerpo y sin aviso, comenzó a besarla con mucha dulzura. La chica sonrió y atrapó el cuello del hombre tranquila. Abrió su boca y dejó que la lengua caliente de Vegeta la inundara.

Comenzaron a besarse despacio, pero poco a poco aquel beso comenzó a ponerse más y más deseoso.

Vegeta bajó la mirada y veía el cuerpo de la chica agitado. Temblaba con fuerza y ardía por completo. Sonrió victorioso. Estaba excitada y él le iba a calmar su estado como sea, ya que ella lo había dejado en las misma condiciones solo con un beso.

-Te deseo tanto… ya quiero estar dentro tuyo…

-No… Quién eres?...

-El hombre que te hará gritar de placer….

Vegeta dejó los labios de su novia y fue directo a su cuello y comenzó a bajar despacio. Quería disfrutar de todo su cuerpo, sin restricciones. Quería verla retorcerse de placer y hacerle entender que nadie podría tocarla de nuevo, solo él.

La veía gemir, moverse excitada y eso lo prendió el doble. Sin pensarlo más, tomó la poca ropa de la chica y se la quitó rápidamente, dejándola completamente desnuda y toda para él. Se relamió los labios y se puso frenético cuando la vio que intentó taparse con las manos. La chica entre dormida y despierta y le decía que parara, pero tocaba el miembro de Vegeta cada vez que este lo hacía.

-No… no hagas eso…

-Ya mi amor, deja tus juegos… no aguanto más!

-No sé quién eres….

Vegeta sonrió. Al parecer Maron quería jugar. Era gracioso, pues ella le decía que no, pero era ella la que pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de él y lo tocaba con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera somnolienta, sintiendo cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Bien, si ella quería jugar, jugarían entonces. Rápidamente se quito su bóxer y quedó completamente desnudo.

El pelinegro se volvió a agachar comenzó a besar a la mujer por todos lados. Pasaba su lengua por sus senos desnudos y su vientre. Bajó un poco más, abrió las piernas de la chica y comenzó a estimular aquella zona que tan húmeda tenía.

La peliazul no daba más. Se retorcía y levantaba su cuerpo sin parar. Apretaba el cabello de Vegeta y gemía como una diosa.

Vegeta ya no aguantaba, se volvió a levantar y beso con fuerza los labios de la mujer.

-Maldición.. me encantas… me vuelves loco…

-Basta… suel...suéltame… Basta….

Vegeta escuchaba las palabras de la mujer salir con esfuerzo, pero de verdad no le presto atención. Ella seguía jugando, pues cada vez que le decía que no, ella lo agarraba con más fuerza y lo acercaba a su cuerpo.

El hombre ya no aguanto más y sin pensarlo más, se adentro en el hermoso cuerpo que tenía debajo suyo.

La mujer cubrió su boca y atrapó un grito profundo cuando sintió el miembro duro entrar en su interior. Sus mejillas ardieron y pronto comenzó a pedirle que se moviera más rápido.

Vegeta se volvió loco, Maron estaba demasiado húmeda y lo estaba dejando entrar como mucha facilidad.

Comenzó a moverse con descontrol y sentía como los senos de la mujer rebotaban en cada embestida.

De repente la mujer se intento sentar y Vegeta la ayudó sin salir de su interior. Cambiaron de posición, la sentó sobre él y siguió moviéndose como una bestia, mientras ella lo apretaba con fuerza y clavaba sus uñas en la espalda.

-Más fuerte… no pares…

-Te gusta?... te hare el amor todos los días de mi vida…. me vuelves loco….

-Detente… déjame… si sigues… no aguanto más…..

-Hazlo preciosa, déjame ver como te complazco…. Aún no se como pude estar un mes sin esto… me estas volviendo loco!...

La mujer escondió su rostro sonrojado en el cuello del hombre mientras se movía como una loba en celo. Vegeta sintió como el interior de la mujer lo apretaba con fuerza y se volvió loco. No aguantaría por mucho tiempo.

Cuando sintió que la peliazul se calmaba un poco, el la tomó con fuerza de la cintura, apoyó su espalda en la cama y comenzó a embestirla más duro.

La chica aprisiono su cintura con las piernas mientras se dejaba dominar por el hombre.

-Detente… no sigas… vas a dejarme embarazada….

Vegeta levantó el rostro y beso con desenfreno a la mujer. La miró a los ojos y apretó más su cintura.

-Ya deja los juegos…. ya no me gusta…. me dijiste que tomabas pastillas…

La mujer volvió a tomar el cuello del hombre y se irguió un poco más. Comenzó a moverse otra vez mientras gemía con furia.

-Jamás te dije eso… yo… yo no te conozco…. No pares… no pares por favor!...

Vegeta obedeció y trató de contenerse. Ya no le gustaban los juegos de su novia y menos ahora que estaba al máximo. Sintió como la mujer se volvió a perder entre gemidos y sudor, con su nuevo orgasmo y él decidió librarse tranquilo, pues ya no aguantaba más.

-Basta, déjame acabar en paz… no seas injusta…

La mujer se volvió a recostar sobre el pecho del hombre mientras sentía como este la penetraba con más fuerza y de repente sintió como el líquido de la vida se esparcía por todo su interior.

Respiro con demasiada dificultad y se apartó un poco del cuerpo desnudo. Abrió bien los ojos y miró los negros del intruso. Vegeta le sonrió agitado.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, quiero esto todos los días de mi vida... te robaré si es necesario… Te llevare conmigo!...

La chica sonrió y besó despacio los labios del hombre. Suspiro pesadamente y como si despertara de un sueño, abrió sus ojos y preguntó llena de miedo.

-Quien eres?... Que demonios hiciste?...

-Ya basta… tus juegos no me gustan Maron… Soy Vegeta, tu novio, quién más?!...

La mujer abrió los ojos y se puso blanca como un papel. Trató de apartarse bruscamente, pero el hombre no la dejó. La tomó con fuerza de la cintura al ver el rostro de la mujer.

-Suéltame…

-Que ocurre, Maron?…

-Yo no soy Maron…. Soy Bulma, su hermana gemela…. Eres un idiota!

Vegeta abrió los ojos como dos platos. Sintió su corazón que explotaría en cualquier momento.

-No digas mentiras…

-Maldita sea, suéltame!... Sal de adentro mio…. Eres un imbécil….

-No puede ser… Yo… Yo…. me equivoque…

-No me digas… Acaso….

Bulma no pudo seguir hablando, pues de repente sintió el miembro de su cuñado volver a ponerse duro como una piedra. Se sonrojo al máximo y sin querer dejó escapar un gemido demasiado excitante.

Vegeta la miró profundamente. Esa no era su novia… pero lo estaba volviendo loco y llenando de placer.

No pudo contenerse y de nuevo tomó la cintura pequeña de la chica y se hundió con fuerza hasta el fondo.

Bulma lo volvió a abrazar en un acto reflejo y comenzó a gemir más fuerte. Vegeta quería detenerse, pero de verdad, no pudo. Miró los ojos de su cuñada, notando lo diferente que eran a los de su novia y habló despacio.

-No te escuche… no se que dijiste…

Bulma lo miró y suspiró con fuerza. Entendió lo que le decía, fingiría que no escucho nada, que ella no le aclaró nada.

Tragó con fuerza mientras sentía como su cuñado se volvía a mover en su interior. Abrió la boca llena de placer y comenzó a acompañar el ritmo con sus caderas. Miró a los ojos a Vegeta y trató de hablar.

-Mi hermana jamás puede enterarse de esto… Nunca…

Vegeta tomó de la nuca a la peliazul y la besó con fuerza mientras la penetraba nuevamente. Se separó un poco y hablo rápido.

-Nunca lo sabrá…

Y como si ninguna información fuera revelada, ambos volvieron a entregarse al placer extremo que los estaba consumiendo.

* * *

El sol salió radiante aquella mañana, como si la lluvia jamás hubiera estado presente la noche anterior. Los truenos habían sido tan grandes que no se pudo escuchar absolutamente nada en el exterior.

Sin embargo, ella estaba molesta por otra cosa. Había esperado y esperado a Vegeta, pero este nunca se presentó. A la una la alarma se activó y no pudo salir a buscarlo.

Toda la noche se había quedado con las ganas. Algo había pasado. Apenas abrió los ojos, vio que eran las nueve de la mañana.

Se levantó, se alistó por completo y salió rápidamente hacía el cuarto de Vegeta. Toco la puerta despacio, pero nadie contestó.

Preocupada, abrió la puerta lentamente y vio en el interior a su novio completamente dormido en la cama.

Se acercó despacio hacia él y se sentó. Puso su mano sobre su hombro y lo sacudió sin cuidado.

-Vegeta!... despierta!...

El hombre frunció el ceño, se giró un poco y despacio abrió sus ojos. Sin querer una sonrisa tonta y llena de satisfacción se hizo presente en su rostro.

-Mujer… Otra vez?...

Maron arqueo una ceja y habló con fuerza.

-Otra vez que?.. Vegeta, despierta ya!

El hombre se sobresaltó de inmediato al escuchar el grito de la chica. Abrió sus ojos y miró los de ella. Estos eran celestes, así que trató de disimular.

-Maron…. Lo siento, estaba soñando…

Maron frunció el ceño y hablo enojada.

-Con quién?... que paso?, te espere toda la noche!

Vegeta miró hacía el costado nervioso. Trató de hablar calmado.

-Lo siento… me quede dormido…

Maron suspiro.

-Está bien amor. No te preocupes, creí que te había ocurrido algo. Te llame al celular, pero no respondiste.

-Lo siento, me quede sin batería… -Vegeta se levantó despacio, tomó su camisa y miró a Maron. -Debo irme…

Maron sonrió. Se levantó de la cama y abrazó a su novio.

-Si quieres esta noche, puedo convencer a mis padres para que te vuelvas a quedar y… bueno, podemos intentarlo de nuevo.

Vegeta miró a la chica y sonrió con picardía.

-Puede ser… pero primero debo irme a casa...

-Primero quiero que desayunes conmigo. Y de paso quiero presentarte a mi hermana… No se si te lo comente antes, somos gemelas…

Vegeta la miró despacio y suspiro.

-Ese era un dato interesante, no crees?

-Da igual, somo muy distintas por dentro… Qué más da?, te aviso para que no te lleves una sorpresa…

Vegeta miró hacía la ventana y sin querer sonrió.

-Vaya que me hubiera dado una sorpresa….

* * *

Ambos novios bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano y fueron directo al comedor. Sin saber porque Vegeta soltó rápidamente la mano de Maron cuando la vio…

Bulma se había despertado más temprano como siempre y había ayudado en el laboratorio a su padre, se fue a dar una ducha y trató de no pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Bajó al comedor y se sentó a desayunar. De repente, levantó la vista y vio a su gemela de la mano con su amante nocturno.

Sin querer bajó la mirada y se sonrojo. Maron sonrió y fue corriendo a abrazarla.

-Bulma!, buen día!. -Maron beso la mejilla de su hermana.

Ella la miró distante y se sonrojo.

-Buen día…

Vegeta se acercó a ambas mujeres. De verdad eran parecidas, pero ahora, viéndolas juntas, se daba cuenta lo distintas que eran… Y sin querer se reconoció una gran verdad… Le gustaba más Bulma que Maron.

La ojiceleste camino hasta su novio y lo tomó del brazo.

-Bulma, él es Vegeta, mi novio. Anoche se quedó a dormir por la tormenta. -Maron miró a su novio. -Vegeta, ella es Bulma, mi hermana gemela.

Ambos se miraron despacio. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a asomarse sin piedad en aquel comedor. Recuerdos llenos de placer y sumamente excitantes, inundaron la cabeza de ambos jóvenes, al punto de hacer sonrojar a la mujer de ojos azules. Vegeta sonrió, se había vuelto a excitar con solo ver a la mujer.

Bulma era una diosa y un tornado en la cama. Era insaciable y demasiado intensa. Una mujer hermosa que no andaba con rodeos y muy madura. Sin saber porqué, lo había decidido. Como sea, el la haría suya todas las veces que pudiera. Sonrió con perversidad.

-Un gusto Bulma…

-Igualmente…. Vegeta…

Ambos se quedaron mirando, mientras Maron, que no había notado nada, se giraba y caminaba hacía la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno para ella y su novio, dejándolos solos.

Bulma se puso nerviosa, dejó de lado su plato y se puso de pie rápidamente para salir del lugar.

Vegeta vio a Maron que entraba en la cocina y velozmente, tomó de la mano de Bulma.

-Esta noche me quedaré a dormir de nuevo aquí, cuñadita…

-Bien… trata de no equivocarte de gemela…

Bulma intentó zafarse del agarre, pero Vegeta la sostuvo más firme. La miró a los ojos y le sonrió lleno de perversidad.

-Te juro que no me equivocare… Está noche iré directamente a hacerte mía de nuevo…

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos y sin querer, se volvieron a desear igual que la noche anterior.


	24. Nemici… (Enemigos)

_**Nemici… (Enemigos)**_

Hola hola!... Perdón por la hora, pero llegue super tarde a casa. Les dejo el nuevo one short. Se que es muy corto, pero decidí dejarlo hasta ahí para que sea más intrigante.

Espero que les guste, ya falta muy poco, solo quedan 6 one short y se larga la votación oficial!... Vamos que se pone super interesante!

Bueno, me despido y les aviso que esta semana, publicare uno nuevo casi todos los días porque queda nada de tiempo, recuerden que la votación comienza el 1 de mayo!-

Bien, lo quiero mucho y gracias como siempre por leer!

Luxia.

* * *

Lo tenía cara a cara, sin duda la batalla sería la más épica de sus vidas. De nada sirvió toda aquella palabrería, de igual manera, la guerra ya estaba declarada.

Si él creyó por un segundo que ella aceptaría una retirada, pues estaba muy equivocado. Pues ni todas las noches de placer del mundo le harían cambiar su parecer.

Era cierto. Ella estaba enamorada de él desde muy pequeña, desde que era solo una adolescente tonta y lo conoció en aquella fiesta de los reinos.

Él se había hecho su amigo, eran muy cercanos. Pero luego de un tiempo, ambos comenzaron a tener una relación más profunda… pues ella se había enamorado perdidamente y cuando menos lo esperaba, había perdido su virginidad con él y él juró amarla por siempre.

Pero las cosas habían cambiando. Ahora eran enemigos, pues el maldito se atrevió a matar a su padre para quedarse con su reino, pero ella cobraría venganza.

Sabía que sería difícil, pues el viene de una raza superior, fuerte, de los más poderosos.

Pero ella no se quedaría atrás, ella también era poderosa y contaba con miles de aliados. Ella podría destruirlo ahora que su amigo Piccolo había destruido la luna y sabía que no podrían convertirse en monos gigantes.

Quizás, solo quizás tendría una oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía. Ella lo asesinaría, por su padre y por todo aquel amor que tanto le tiene.

* * *

De verdad estaba tentado en retirar sus naves y salir de aquel planeta urgente, pues enfrentarse a la única mujer que amaba, por que su padre mató al suyo, era injusto.

Ella de verdad estaba lastimada ese día y como el rey y el príncipe son exactamente iguales, ella estaba totalmente confiada que él asesinó a su progenitor.

Intento de muchas maneras hacerle ver que estaba equivocada, pero ella no le creyó. A pesar de estar en su cama miles de veces, ella solo decía que quería convencerla, pero que no podría.

No quería estar allí, no quería pelear contra ella, pero no pudo convencer al consejo real ni a su padre, ellos simplemente levantaron las tropas y se dispusieron a concluir la guerra y aunque él fue a advertirles, ella lo ignoró y le dijo que lucharía.

Ahora estaba ahí, junto con su padre, mirando hacia el frente, mirando sus hermosos ojos azules que él tanto amaba desde que era joven.

Sin tan solo no fueran herederos de una siniestra mentira, pues la verdad era que su padre había asesinado al suyo porque este trató de llevarse a su madre…

Todo aquello era una guerra de faldas y ellos pagarían el precio de sus desventuras, amándose como se amaban.

Era como una novela trágica, ellos solo querían estar a lado del otro, pero eso era imposible, jamás se podría llevar a cabo.

A pesar de ser un guerrero orgullosos y frío, solo a ella le pudo abrir su corazón y ahora tenía que matarla, pues su padre se le pidió personalmente.

Ahora la gran pregunta que se hacía en su mente era….

La mataría para que su padre lo corone finalmente y poder ser rey absoluto de su planeta y de todos los conquistados, como había sido criado desde su nacimiento… O traicionaría a su padre, tomaría a Bulma, se robaría una nave y se la llevaría con él muy lejos donde nadie los encuentre jamás?...

Pues nadie lo sabía ni siquiera él, pues Vegeta sabía bien que ellos eran solo enemigos y nada más….

Las tropas comenzaron a moverse, la batalla había comenzado...


	25. Retribución

_**Retribución**_

 **Hola hola!... Soy yo de nuevo!. Les traigo aquí un nuevo one short!. Les comento que está es la última semana, así que pronto se abrirá la votación oficial de este juego al estilo Luxia.**

 **Pido disculpas que no pude actualizar "Loca traición", pues no puedo con todo!, jaja.**

 **Bueno, los dejo para que lean, ojala les guste y quiero destacar, que este fic es uno de mis favoritos… Y no se si el primero de todos….**

 **Bien, los quiero y les agradezco de todo corazón por leer y los comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

[...]

-El estado de Tokio contra el señor Vegeta Yasai. Acusado de violación en primer grado.… Como se declara el acusado?

-Inocente, señoría. Mi cliente es completamente inocente. El no cometió el delito del que se lo acusa.

El abogado miró al juez tratando de que este vea la sinceridad en sus palabras. El hombre habló despacio.

-Qué dice la fiscalía?

-El acusado es culpable. Queremos prisión perpetua por el abuso sexual en primer grado de la señorita Bulma Brief, hija del doctor Brief.

-Yo no hice nada!...

Los murmullos se hicieron presente en la sala, haciendo que todos los espectadores comenzaran a opinar por la declaración.

El juez tomó su martillo y con violencia lo golpeó en el estrado.

-Orden!, orden!. Señor Yasai, ya le dije que usted no puede hablar en la corte. Lo hará a través de su representante legal. Queda usted avisado. Otro desacato y lo enviare a prisión sin juicio.

-Tenemos pruebas médicas señoría que la señorita Brief de 16 años, fue abusada sexualmente por el señor Vegeta Yasai…. Hemos recopilado todas las evidencias posibles y ya las hemos presentado ante el juzgado… El no solo la acosó sexualmente, sino que la violó…

-Eso es una injuria. Mi cliente es un hombre casado que trabaja como fotógrafo para uno de los periódicos más reconocidos de este país y dedica su vida a hacer las cosas correctamente. Él no cometió tal delito.

-La pruebas son claras.

-Esas pruebas son falsas….

-Está dudando de uno de los laboratorios con mayor prestigio?...

Vegeta miró hacía el costado y vio como su esposa se marchaba del juzgado. Su corazón comenzó a latir con brusquedad, ella le creía a una niña, creía en las mentiras aquellas y lo estaba abandonando. Miró a su abogado y le susurro al oído.

-Haz algo!, yo no la toque!...

-Su señoría, mi cliente no reconoce haber ultrajado físicamente a la joven Brief. Estas injurias lo están llevando a una condena social inaceptable. Pedimos anulación del juicio y una orden de restricción para la señorita Brief.

-Eso es inaudito!. Mi cliente fue abusada y se encuentra con tratamientos psicológicos!.

Los murmullos se volvieron hacer presentes en toda la sala. El juez volvió a pedir orden. Cuando vio a la multitud en silencio, miró a las personas del jurado.

-Cómo encontraron al acusado?

La presidente del jurado, tomó un papel en sus manos, miró al juez y se aclaró la garganta.

-Su señoría, por la acusación de violación en primer grado a una menor de edad, se lo encontró al acusado…. CULPABLE!

-No!... yo no hice nada!, yo nunca la toque!, solo la lleve a su casa!

-Silencio señor Yasai!. Está corte lo declara culpable y lo condena a diez años en prisión. Caso cerrado.

Las personas presentes volvieron a hablar, mientras Vegeta sentía su mundo caer. Estaba perdido. Lo acusaban de un crimen que él no cometió y ahora debía permanecer en la cárcel por diez años.

Jamás en su vida creyó que llevar a una niña de 16 años a su casa una noche podría llegar a traerle tantos problema.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dejó que una lágrima llena de odio se le cayera de sus ojos. Él no había hecho nada y ni siquiera sabía porque lo habían acusado.

Un guardia de policía se acercó a él, tomó sus muñecas y lo esposó de inmediato, llevándolo a la penitenciaría estatal para cumplir su condena.

Su abogado se frustró con odio, pues él conocía a Vegeta desde la escuela primaria y sabía perfectamente que su amigo era inocente.

Pero Bulma Brief lo había acusado de violación y la verdad era que con todo el dinero que tenía, Vegeta no podía hacer nada en contra de aquella falsa acusación.

Se sentó lleno de odio en su asiento y vio cómo se llevaban a uno de los hombres más nobles del mundo, según él.

Y lo único que rondaba en su cabeza era, Por que Bulma lo había acusado a él?...

[...]

En la flamante Corporación Cápsula, una hermosa joven de 16 años, estaba sentada frente a la televisión mientras sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Y seguimos aquí, desde el juzgado número 25 con el caso de el señor Vegeta Yasai, de 23 años, al que se lo acusó por el crimen de violación de la señorita Bulma Brief, heredera de la Corporación Cápsula… El jurado encontró al acusado culpable y ha sido condenado a diez años de prisión. Los mantendremos informados minuto a ….

Bulma levantó el control remoto y apagó la tv. No quería seguir escuchando. Miro hacía el suelo con dolor y dejó salir sus lágrimas con total indignación.

La señora Brief se sentó a su lado y la abrazó despacio. Beso su cabello y tomó su mano.

-Ya cariño… deja de llorar por ese tipo… Ya está, ahora irá a prisión…

Bulma levantó la mirada con odio y se apartó de su madre.

-No me toques… ni tu ni mi padre tiene perdón de Dios… Lo que hicieron está mal… Todo por salvar la empresa…

La mujer rubia se levantó y tomó del brazo a su hija.

-Cállate Bulma!... Es el trauma que te causó la violación!...

-MAMA!, DEJA DE DECIR MENTIRAS!... A MI NADIE ME….

La señora Brief abofeteó a Bulma y la silenció completamente.

-Cierra la boca Bulma… Ahora ve a prepararte… Tu avión sale en media hora, quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas por un buen tiempo..

Bulma sostuvo su mejilla con dolor. Levantó los ojos y vio a su padre que estaba frente a ella y la miraba con desaprobación.

La hermosa joven lloró con más fuerza y suspiró con dolor. Se giró y subió las escaleras para buscar su equipaje. El viaje sería muy largo.

* * *

 **[...]**

* * *

10 años después.

Vegeta miraba como las puertas de la prisión se abrían lentamente para dejarlo salir finalmente.

Después de diez años, lo único que anhelaba más era una ducha privada, comida decente y poder dormir sin ese miedo a que lo atacaran de noche y tener que defenderse.

Su vida había sido la peor de todas durante un largo tiempo y él solo quería comenzar de nuevo.

Se acercó al estante de la recepción, le dieron sus pertenencias, dinero que había ganado por trabajar dentro de la prisión y saludo finalmente. Era libre al fin.

Camino hasta la calle y vio lo alejado y desértico de aquel lugar. Pensó en que solo que se veía y que de no ser por su amigo, no tendría idea a donde ir.

Pues después de todo aquel escándalo, su padre lo negó como hijo y jamás lo fue a ver a la cárcel.

El hombre había muerto creyendo una mentira, pero Vegeta se juró no pensar en ello. Su madre lo visitó un par de veces, hasta que su padre se enteró y le prohibió ir de nuevo, nunca más supo de ella, pues después de la muerte de su padre, le siguió la de su madre.

De su esposa jamás supo nada, solo le había llegado la carta de divorcio. Nunca lo fue a ver ni nada. Para él ese era un tema ya olvidado.

El único que aún seguía a su lado era Lápiz, su amigo y abogado. El mismo que estaba afuera, en la calle, con su auto, esperando su salida mientras comía papas fritas.

Ambos hombres se saludaron y fue Lápiz el que sonrió.

-Al fin sales… Estuve aquí desde la mañana.

-Se retrasaron con los papeles, se supone que eres mí abogado… Deberías saberlo.

-No fui uno muy bueno… Mi primer caso y terminaste en la cárcel… Ya deje eso.

Vegeta lo miró a los ojos y suspiro.

-Solo quiero un buen baño.

-Si… puedo ver por tu barba que necesitas un baño y una rasurada… Vamos a casa… Tengo un sillon super comodo para ti!...

-Suena esperanzador!.

Vegeta subió al auto de Lápiz en silencio y este lo siguió. Tomó el volante y fueron directo al departamento del oji celeste.

El transcurso del camino fue en silencio. Vegeta quería admirar el cielo en libertad. Los campos, la ciudad, los autos. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Jamás pensó que llegaría ese día.

Lápiz lo observaba de reojo y se puso feliz. Al fin su amigo estaba libre y parecía estar tranquilo.

En una hora, llegaron al departamento de Lápiz. Ambos bajaron del auto y subieron el ascensor.

Vegeta fue directo al baño, estuvo en la ducha por dos horas. Luego, se puso algo de ropa que su amigo le había prestado y se dedicó a ordenar lo poco que tenía.

Lápiz hizo la cena en silencio mientras lo miraba atento. Vegeta se veía tranquilo y muy maduro.

Terminó de preparar la comida, puso la mesa e invitó a su compañero a comer.

-Tengo un auto para ti… Era de mi hermana. Ella me lo dejó, cuando se fue con su esposo del país. Lo puedes conducir y trabajar de taxista… Eso te hará ganar algo de dinero hasta que tu herencia se desbloquee…

Vegeta comía en silencio. Miró de reojo a Lápiz y aclaró su voz.

-Herencia?... Creí que mi padre había donado todo…

-No lo permití. Pelee por tus derechos. Tu madre me apoyó… La herencia es tuya, no es mucho, pero te dejará insertarte en la sociedad nuevamente.

-No se si me interesa re insertarme… Nadie sabe que salí de prisión.. me gustaría cambiar de vida para siempre. Quiero trabajar, pero con el dinero que gané trabajando en la prisión, me comprare una pequeña casita… no te molestare por mucho tiempo más.

-Lo se, pero era tu derecho. En dos años, cuando se termine la condena por completo y vuelvas a ser un ciudadano común y corriente, podrás utilizar el dinero y hasta podrás viajar si quieres… Por ahora, solo te puedo ofrecer un auto y un sillón. Ah y no me molestas, lo sabes, quiero ayudarte… compensar lo estúpido que fui en la corte...

-Es suficiente para mi… Si hay comida también incluida. Y olvida eso, ya pasó… ya estoy libre.

Lápiz sonrió.

-Lo habrá. Cuenta con eso… Vegeta…

-Que?...

-Los dueños de la corporación cápsula tuvieron un accidente… Ambos murieron…

Vegeta tomó con fuerza el tenedor y bajó la mirada.

-Y ella?...

-Ella no iba en ese viaje… Ella está viva y es la presidenta del gran imperio…

-Bien… no me importa… No quiero saber nada de esa familia…

-Lo sé… Creí que debías saberlo. Fueron ellos los que te acusaron… Ella…

-Te dije que no me importa… No la vuelvas a mencionar jamás…

-De acuerdo.

Ambos continuaron con la cena sin decir una sola palabra.

[...]

* * *

Dos meses después.

-Buen día mi princesa….

Bulma abrió despacio los ojos mostrando el azul hermoso de su color. Miró a su novio y sonrió.

-Buen día mi amor…

El hombre se sentó en la cama y apoyó una bandeja en las piernas de la mujer.

-Te traje el desayuno… Feliz cumpleaños mi cielo!...

Bulma cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se sonrojo.

-No!, no quiero cumplir 26… no quiero crecer más!...

El hombre sonrió. Bajó las manos de la chica y le dio un tierno beso. Ella sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

-Prepararte para una tarde llena de sorpresas!... Como se que esta noche saldrás a pasear con tus amigas y emborracharte, te robaré toda la tarde!

Bulma sonrió con cariño. Tomó su taza de café y bebió tranquila.

-Prometo no tomar mucho…

-Nada de eso!, es tu cumpleaños, debes beber mucho alcohol. Eso sí, nada de manejar, pediré que un taxi te lleve y te traiga.

-Eres demasiado sobreprotector Yamcha…. Además sabes que yo no bebo alcohol… degusto copas…

El hombre de cabello negro sonrió con dulzura mientras veía a su hermosa novia sonreír y comer el desayuno que él mismo le había hecho con sus propias manos.

Bulma continuó comiendo tranquila, hasta que su celular sonó. Miró hacía el costado y atendió tranquila.

-Hola…

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!...

Bulma sonrió con dulzura. Como todos los años, después de Yamcha, su mejor amiga Videl era la primera en llamarla, junto con las demás.

-Gracias cariño!.

-Esta noche pasaremos por ti a las 10… Será un cumpleaños épico!

-Yamcha no quiere que manejemos…

-Siii…. eso quiere decir que beberemos hasta el amanecer! jajaja

Bulma miró a su novio que le sonrió con ternura.

-Algo así…

-Bien, a las diez azulita, no lo olvides!... A las diez pasaremos por ti con un taxi!...

* * *

[...]

-Está muy apartado… Por qué elegiste este lugar?...

-Diez años en soledad Lápiz. Supongo que me acostumbre… Se que es una casita pequeña, pero por lo menos es mía. Estaré solo y ya no te molestare más.

-Sabes que no me molestas…

-Tu a mi, si.

-Que malo!... Vamos Vegeta. Está casa está en el medio de la nada, solo hay árboles y una cascada… Estás en el medio del una hora en llegar hasta aquí.

-Es lo que quería… No quiero estar en la ciudad… Comenzare a cultivar mis alimentos y tener mi huerta…

-Por lo menos llegan los cables de la electricidad y del teléfono.

-Si, tengo que estar alerta si me llaman del juzgado. Debo presentarme una vez en el mes. No quiero problemas y cuanto más apartado mejor… Cuando mi herencia se desbloquee, dejare el taxi…

-Y de que vivirás?... Acaso cazarás animales y beberás agua de la lluvia?

Vegeta sonrió.

-Algo así… no, supongo que buscaré otro trabajo, pero no de taxista… No me gusta ver tanta gente.

-Bueno, allá tu… si esto es lo que quieras, yo te apoyo. Quédate con el auto, así puedes viajar a la ciudad para comprar cosas.

-Gracias… De verdad te agradezco lo que haz hecho por mi…

-Quieres que nos besemos para compensarme?...

-Muerte idiota!...

-Oye!, que malo!, solo aproveche el momento!... No me dejes hablando solo!

-Ya Lápiz, debo bañarme. Esta noche tengo un viaje programado. Debo prepararme, me pagarán muy bien.

-Puedo lavar tu espalda?

-Te mataré si vuelves a entrar al baño mientras me ducho…

-Solo fue un accidente!... Sabes que necesitas?... Sexo!...

-Si, pero no contigo!...

-Agua fiestas!

* * *

[...]

Las diez de la noche llegó en la hermosa capital del oeste. Videl subió al taxi que había reservado horas antes y se dirigió directamente a la corporación cápsula.

Vegeta manejaba el auto sin siquiera saber lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir esa noche.

-Buenas noches, necesito que me lleve a esta dirección, por favor!

Vegeta tomó el papel y miró solo el nombre de la calle y el número, ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-Si, enseguida.

Videl tomó su celular en la parte trasera del auto y marcó un número. Espero unos minutos hasta que alguien respondió.

-Hola…

-Cielito… Como estas?...

-No me llames ahora Videl… Estoy con ella!...

-Maldición!... Por qué no vas a otro cuarto?!... Hoy no te vi en todo el día!.

-Que se supone que debía hacer?, dejarla en su cumpleaños?... Vamos preciosa, mañana te compensare…

Videl sonrió. Vegeta levantó la mirada y vio por el espejo retrovisor a la mujer de cabello negro que tenía como pasajera.

-Está bien,... Te espero en mi departamento mi amor…

-De acuerdo, iré a las dos.

-Bien, te amo mi amor… no veo la hora que te deshagas de ella…

-Lo haré Videl, lo sabes!. Pero primero debo casarme, si no, de nada serviría todo esto…

-Bien… Adiós Yamcha, nos vemos en la casa de ella…

La comunicación se cortó.

* * *

[...]

Vegeta volvió a mirar el camino, pues se había dado cuenta de la conversación que estaba teniendo la chica, pues el volumen del celular era muy alto. Sonrió por dentro. Ya había olvidado lo que era una amante… De hecho, casi que había olvidado lo que era tener sexo.

Si bien en la cárcel, algunas prostitutas venían a visitarlo, porque uno de los más grandes traficantes de mujeres era su compañero, no era suficiente.

Ellas solo podían venir una vez por mes y solo si había dinero. Por suerte, Vegeta había defendido sin saber quién era al hombre y él le recompensó con sexo gratis… Aún así, no era suficiente. Pero eso fueron los primeros 7 años… Luego el hombre fue liberado en libertad condicional y el paso tres años enteros sin tocar a una sola mujer.

Bajó la mirada y vio que estaba cerca del lugar de donde decía el papel. Frenó de golpe y se detuvo en una inmensa mansión.

Abrió los ojos con pesar.

"No es cierto…. no puede ser…"

-Iré por mi amiga. Espere por favor.

Vegeta no hablo. Solo asintió con la cabeza mientras miles de cosas pasaban por su mente perturbada.

* * *

[...]

Videl entró a la enorme mansión luego de pasar por un puesto de seguridad. Lo primero que vio fue a Lunch, su otra amiga. Ambas se saludaron y esperaron a Bulma.

Está bajo las escaleras de su casa. Estaba preciosa, vestida con un delicado vestido color hueso y zapatos negros.

Su cabello corto solo lo peino un poco y maquilló su rostro de una manera muy sutil. Ambas chicas le sonrieron y la saludaron, pero Videl por dentro la odio por verse tan bonita con cosas tan sencillas, cuando ella estuvo cuatro horas para verse más o menos bien.

Levantó los ojos y vio a Yamcha que tenía a Bulma de la mano, la odio el doble.

-Feliz cumpleaños preciosa!... Vamos?

-Gracias Videl. Si, ya estoy lista.

Bulma se giro, le dio un tierno beso a su novio y lo saludo con dulzura. Este la miró y le correspondió el saludo. Levantó la mirada y miró los ojos de Videl.

Sonrió perverso y saludó amablemente a las chicas. Videl correspondió el saludo y salió con sus amigas.

 **[...]**

El taxi estaba en la vereda de la mansión más popular de todo el mundo. Vegeta estaba agitado. Su respiración salía con dificultad y estaba tan tenso, que no había notado lo blanco de sus nudillos en el volante.

Su cabeza giraba velozmente, jamás en su vida creyó ver de nuevo a esa maldita mujer… la bastarda que lo había culpado de un crimen que él no cometió… Que lo había encerrado por diez años en la cárcel y nunca supo porque…

Trató de calmarse cuando vio salir a tres mujeres de la enorme propiedad. Su corazón se detuvo cuando la vio.

Ahí estaba, caminando hacía él. Con un vestido hermoso que dejaba ver lo grande y lo madura en que se había convertido. Mostrando una mujer deslumbrante y tentadora.

La maldita niña que lo había metido en la cárcel, ahora era una mujer preciosa hecha y derecha y él tomaría revancha de eso.

Las tres mujeres se subieron al auto y ninguna prestó atención al conductor. Vegeta miró hacía el suelo y trató de esconder su rostro.

-Vamos al bar de la calle Marín, por favor.

Vegeta no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza y acomodo su cinturón, dispuesto a llevarlas al lugar que le habían pedido.

Bulma miró de reojo al conductor, pero no le presto atención, la realidad es que salir de noche la ponía muy nerviosa, así que solo fijó sus instintos en el camino y nada más.

* * *

[...]

-Puede venir por nosotras a las 4?

Videl trató de hablar con el conductor, pero este no la miraba ni levantaba la mirada. Tomó el dinero de la mano de la chica, por el viaje de ida y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Videl vio lo extraño que se comportaba el hombre, pero no dijo nada. Solo sonrió y lo despidió cortésmente.

…

Las horas pasaban tranquilas y las mujeres estaban realmente divertidas en aquel bar. Bulma miró su reloj de pulsera y hablo tranquila.

-Chicas, son las cuatro, el taxi ya debe estar en la puerta…

-Vamos Bulma, un rato más!. Es el mejor cumpleaños de todos!

-Videl, ya quiero irme a casa…

-Está bien, que mala eres!, en los mejor de la noche.

Bulma sonrió.

-Está bien, me iré yo a casa. Tomaré el taxi. Ustedes pueden quedarse. Luego que me deje en casa le diré que venga por ustedes... A las 6?

-Que sean las 7!

Las chicas se sonrieron tranquilas. Lunch y Videl besaron la mejilla de su amiga y la dejaron salir sola hasta la calle.

 **[…...]**

Bulma miró hacia el exterior, este estaba desértico. Tomó aire tranquila, odiaba la gente y más en multitud. Levantó la vista y vio que efectivamente el taxi estaba esperándola. Sonrió tranquila, al fin iría a casa.

Vegeta miró por el espejo retrovisor y la vio salir de aquel bar. Su rostro se quedó duro y serio. Apretó los dientes con odio y suspiro pesado.

"Tu vida feliz… eres feliz, libre… Has pasado todos estos años viviendo una vida llena de mentiras, con lujos y todo lo que querías… Maldita mujer… Tus mentiras me llevaron a la ruina… Eres una perra mentirosa y deberías pagar por eso…"

Bulma abrió la puerta del asiento trasero, se sentó despacio y miró al conductor.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar… Gracias por venir por mi.

Vegeta no respondió. Emitió un curioso gruñido y prendió el motor del auto.

-Antes de que me olvide, mis amigas se quedaron. Podrías venir por ellas a las 7?, yo te pagaré mi viaje y el de ellas, por las dudas que estén muy ebrias.

-De acuerdo…

La piel de Bulma se erizo un poco cuando escucho la voz gruesa del hombre que la estaba llevando a su casa.

Sin querer, su mente la traicionó y la llevó a una de las peores noches de su vida, aquella en la cual conoció a un pobre hombre, que su familia metió a la cárcel.

Trató de no pensar en aquellos y miró por la ventanilla.

El auto comenzó a andar muy deprisa y por una carretera muy oscura. Algo llamó su atención.

-Oye… por aquí no queda mi casa…

-Pues me habré equivocado…

-Pues deberías prestar atención.

-Tu también….

-Como?...

De repente el auto freno y Bulma miró de nuevo el exterior. Estaba en un lugar muy apartado, sin una sola persona alrededor. Vegeta se detuvo, puso las trabas de las puertas y sonrió en el espejo. El corazón de Bulma comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-Que… que haces?... -Bulma tomó la manija para abrir la puerta, pero de dio cuenta que está estaba trabada, ni siquiera el vidrio bajaba, pues también era automático y lo controlaba el conductor.

-Hace diez años te lleve a tu casa y las cosas terminaron muy mal para mi… Creo que esta vez lo haremos de nuevo… pero dando fundamento a tu historia…

Bulma abrió los ojos enormes cuando vio el rostro de Vegeta con claridad y lo reconoció.

-No… no puede ser…

Vegeta se giró y miró a los ojos azules de su pasajera. Sin dudarlo, sonrió ampliamente dejando ver una sonrisa muy sádica que hizo que Bulma abriera más sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y miedo.

-Si cariño… está vez haremos que tu versión sea verdadera… Estuve diez años esperando mi retribución… y hoy la cobraré… Ahora serás tu la que cumpla con la condena...

 _[Retribución, con origen en el latín retributĭo, es un término que permite nombrar al pago, estímulo, dispendio, reembolso o gratificación que una persona recibe por una determinada tarea o acción.]_


	26. The grand prize

_**The grand prize**_

 **Hola, hola!.** **Volví** **con nuevo one short. Cada vez falta menos!**

 **Les traigo el número 24… siii, estamos a cuatro one short y se larga la votación! \^0^/ \^0^/ \^0^/**

 **Bueno….me emocione!... jajaja. Bien, les dejo esta historia, pido discreción, ya que se toca un tema muy delicado que es la violencia de género. Un tema oscuro y lamentablemente real, y no hablo solo de maltrato hacía la mujer, hablo de violencia de GÉNERO…. sea cual sea este. Se que es un tema delicado, como mucho de los que he tocado, pero bueno, así es la historia y es también algo real y espantoso que algún día dejará de pasar, ya sea para las mujeres, hombres, niños, ancianos… HUMANOS!...**

 **No estamos en este mundo para destruirnos, venimos a amarnos y dejar un legado, una huella… ARTE!... háganos arte y tomemos conciencia de algunas cosas….**

 **Bien, volviendo a la historia, espero que les guste y lo disfruten. Recuerden que esto no se hizo para ofender a nadie, todo lo contrario- Seamos humanos, amémonos y disfrutemos la vida!**

 **Los quiero.**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

 _Él..._

La noche se presentaba demasiado exitosa aquel 12 de abril. Sin duda, él saldría a ganar como siempre, como toda su vida.

Tener todo lo que quería, dinero, mujeres, una mansión, era un sueño para un hombre como él, pero vamos, se lo había ganado… literalmente.

Sabía perfectamente que ser hijo de uno de los ilusionistas más profesionales del mundo tendría sus ventajas y ni hablar si heredas su inteligencia y su don con el azar.

Sin duda, para él había sido bendecido desde su nacimiento. Vivir con su padre, desde los 3 años, cuando su madre murió, lo llevó a aprender miles de cosas del mundo real.

Su padre, el hombre más inteligente según él, había tomado el camino y había emprendido un viaje lleno de aventuras y emociones, siempre con su hijo encima.

Viajaban de país en país, caminando, en barco, a caballo, lo que sea que el hombre hubiera robado o ganado haciendo trampa.

La vida era un juego de azar y Vegeta la había convertido en su rutina. Fue así, que después de los 15 años cuando su padre murió, él se dedicó por completo a vivir de aquella manera.

Con el paso del tiempo, se había convertido en uno de los apostadores más reconocidos del país. Tanto, que ya no había nadie que quisiera enfrentarse con él, pues era imposible ganarle.

Y así, aunque para algunas personas era deshonroso, él levantó un imperio completo solo con los juegos de azar.

De hecho, ya ni siquiera jugaba por dinero, no lo necesitaba, lo hacía por placer, por ganar, pues el jamás perdería, y jamás se lo podría engañar y eso lo llenaba de satisfacciones.

Tanto, que decidió permanecer solo hasta su muerte. Jamás se casaría, eso sería un problema, las mujeres, hermosas con sus cuerpos seductores y sus voces encantadoras, eran un peligro para él y su fortuna, es por eso que decidió no tener una mujer a su lado jamás, o por lo menos no la misma.

Si, su vida era exitosa, era increíble. Era respetado y ni siquiera había ido a la escuela. Todo se lo había enseñado su padre y aún así, con 25 años, había llegado más lejos que cualquier hombre.

Así era Vegeta Yasai, el mejor apostador y jugador de todo el país. Un hombre solitario y orgulloso, un hombre que jamás se ataría a nada… o eso creía él…

 _ELLA…._

-No papá!, te lo suplico!, no lo hagas!... por favor!

El hombre bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y miró los ojos azules de su hija. Sonrió despacio y luego dejó salir sus lágrimas.

-Tranquila hija… me iré con tu madre…

La joven de 20 años se acercó al establo y miró hacía el techo en donde su padre estaba parado mirando el abismo.

-Por favor papá!... no lo hagas, no me dejes!.. no me dejes sola con él!...

-Lo siento Bulma… He perdido todo… Él me engañó, me dijo que me daría dinero para salvar las tierras si lo dejaba casarse contigo… No tiene un centavo Bulma… Lo he perdido todo… hasta a ti…

Bulma se arrodillo delante de su padre y le suplicó a los gritos.

-Te lo suplico papá… no lo hagas!... Conseguiremos salir de esto, pero no me dejes….PAPAAAAA!

La hermosa joven abrió sus ojos con horror al ver el cuerpo de su padre caer pesadamente del techo e impactar contra el suelo, rompiendo en mil pedazos su cuerpo y ocasionando un sangrado masivo.

La chica se puso de pie y corrió rápidamente hacia el cuerpo muerto de su padre. Sus lágrimas salían llenas de dolor y con mucha desesperación. Lo había perdido todo.

Abrazó el cuerpo sin vida mientras lo mecía con dolor y frustración, sin duda, el engaño de su ahora esposo, había ocasionado una de las peores tragedias.

Todo se había perdido ya, no tenía nada. Sus padres muertos, su hermana la había abandonado y su actual esposo, era una farsa.

Si, el hombre que les había dicho que les daría mucho dinero a cambió de casarse con él. Y la decepción de su padre por no perder las únicas tierras que tenía, que había heredado, hizo que aceptara de inmediato… Todo por un juego de cartas.

Bulma odiaba con todo su corazón a aquel hombre que le había quitado todo a su padre, aunque sabía que también era culpa de su progenitor, pues él se había metido en ese bar de mala muerte a apostar lo único que tenía.

Ahora ella había perdido a su padre y encima, estaba casada con un estafador, aquel que les prometió pagar su deuda y la verdad, era que era más pobre que ellos.

Bulma cerró los ojos con dolor. Su pecho comenzó a agitarse con tristeza cuando las gotas frías de la lluvia golpeaban en su delicado cuerpo.

Todo había sido trágico, y lo peor, aún estaba por llegar…

El señor Satán se acercó despacio a su nueva esposa y sonrió con perversidad.

-Lindura… lamento lo que ocurrió… Quizás tu padre me entendió mal… jamás dije que tenía dinero, solo dije que podía ayudarlo económicamente.. no se… trabajando…

Bulma se giró con odio y miró a su marido.

-Es un mentiroso!... Engaño a mi padre!...

El hombre se acercó a su mujer, la tomó con brusquedad del brazo y la apartó del cuerpo muerto de su padre.

Tomó con fuerza su rostro y jalo su cabello.

-A mi no me hables así!... Me respetas muchacha imbécil!... Ahora soy tu esposo, tu dueño!... Tengo un papel legal que dice que eres de mi propiedad… Tu padre ya se murió y no me importa en lo más mínimo... Ahora iremos a nuestro hogar.. Hoy cumplirás como esposa…

Bulma se estremeció con fuerza cuando escucho las palabras espantosas de su marido. Trató de zafarse del agarre, pero este la sujetaba con más fuerza.

-Me lastima…

-Entonces quédate quieta… Veras que si te resistes, te dolerá mucho…

El hombre sonrió torcidamente mientras arrastraba con dureza el cuerpo hermoso de la joven.

-No por favor… yo aún soy virgen!.. Se lo suplico!

-Eso es música para mis oídos…. Vamos antes que llegue el nuevo propietario de esta casa… El se encargara del cuerpo de tu padre, tu y yo tenemos una noche de bodas que cumplir…

Bulma comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, mientras intentaba soltar su cabello de la mano gruesa del hombre, sin duda, ese era el comienzo de las peores de sus torturas…

 _Tres años después…_

Vegeta se levantó como siempre a la tarde. Pues su vida era puramente nocturna. Salía de noche, comía de noche, apostaba de noche, todo era de noche. Así que era habitual que su ama de llave lo llamara a esas horas de la tarde.

Desde que se había mudado a esa mansión, en un pueblo tan apartado, dedicaba su vida a las apuestas nocturnas y nada más.

-Vamos mi niño!... Abre ya tus ojos!. Son las 6 de la tarde!. Es hora de bañarse y comer algo. Esta noche tiene partida y debe estar concentrado!

Vegeta se removió en sus sábanas y cubrió su rostro con la almohada.

-Ah… no quiero!.. tengo sueño!... ya estoy aburrido!.. Siempre lo mismo… Siempre le gano a todos!...

La mujer sonrió. Sin duda su amo era un consentido y muy soberbio.

-Vamos, usted optó por esta vida, así debe continuar!... A menos claro que nos quiera dar al fin una señora de la casa..

Vegeta sacó su rostro y la miró de reojo.

-Eso nunca!... Está bien, me bañare. Que hay para comer?

-Lo que usted quiera. Solo que hay un problema…

Vegeta se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse su piyama con ayuda de su esclava.

-Un problema?... Cual?

-Pues, la señora Ritto de nuevo enfermo…. Ya sabe amo, ella ya tiene 90 años, está muy vieja!. Debe buscar una nueva cocinera!...

-Pero ella cocina delicioso!

-Y morirá en cualquier momento!... Debe ir preparando a alguna mujer un poco más joven para que cocine para usted.

Vegeta torció el labio, definitivamente jamás encontraría a una mujer como Ritto, así de buena en la cocina.

Asintió de mala gana y se fue rápidamente a la ducha, esa noche sería noche de cartas y él debía estar preparado para ganar algún premio interesante.

* * *

-Por qué llegas tan tarde?!...

El hombre tomó del brazo a su esposa y la sacudió con fuerza. Bulma cerró los ojos y trató de defenderse un poco de los golpes.

-Lo siento Satán… pero no termine a tiempo, el señor Carro me dijo que ya no podía pagarme, que no vaya más. Me hizo cocinar y lavar lo último y me dio dinero, pero ya no me necesita.

Satan tiro de golpe a Bulma en el suelo y rápido tomó el dinero que la mujer tenía en su mano.

-Solo esto, mujer?!... Eres una inútil!, esta noche iré a un bar con mis amigos, jugaremos cartas y tomaremos tragos!... Con este dinero seré el hazme reír de todos!...

-Satan por favor!, no lo juegues!, es todo lo que tenemos, ya no podré trabajar en lo del señor Carro, ya no nos queda ni comida…

La mano gruesa de Satán impacto con tanta fuerza en el rostro de su mujer, que hasta le hizo salir sangre de sus labios. Se acercó un poco más y con una patada en su vientre, la tiró completamente contra una vieja silla sucia de aquel rancho que se caía a pedazos, donde ambos vivían.

Satán se inclinó, tomó del cabello de Bulma y le habló muy de cerca, haciendo notar el asqueroso aliento a alcohol que este tenía.

-Escúchame bien maldita perra!...Tengo que aguantarte, darte de comer y dejar que uses el dinero para vestirte!... Tu no me dirás que hacer con mi dinero! Que tu lo traigas no significa que sea tuyo!... Y que sea la última vez que me hablas sin mi permiso!... Ahora te quedas aquí y me dejas en paz o está vez cuando te viole, te matare, escuchaste!?

Bulma cerró los ojos completamente asustada y asintió con la cabeza llena de miedo.

-Te volveré a atar, ya no haces caso!. Eres un perra muy desobediente!...

Satán tomó a Bulma, la llevó hacía la cama pequeña en donde ambos dormían y comenzó a tocarla de una manera sumamente grotesca.

Bulma solo cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa, que no sea lo que su esposo una vez más, le estaba haciendo.

De repente sintió un collar de perro grueso que la aprisionaba y la dejaba sentada en la cama.

Satán se levantó y la miró a los ojos.

-Ya no sirves ni para sacarme las ganas de coger!... Si sigues perdiendo peso, tendré que dejarte Bulma… Tendré que buscar una mujer mejor que tu….

El hombre se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, dejando a su mujer atada en la cama sin comer ni bañarse. Simplemente recogió su abrigo y se fue contento, pues esa noche iría a postar y tenía fe en que podría ganar.

* * *

El salón estaba lleno de caballeros y prostitutas, como todas las noches. De verdad no era digno de él, ya no, pero le divertía presentarse en aquel bar, pasar como un novato y ganar todo lo que podía, pues era el típico bar de paso y todas las noches tenía visitantes nuevos.

Vegeta se acercó a una de las mesas que siempre tomaba. El dueño ya lo conocía al igual que las mujeres, pero de verdad, no decían nada. Pues el hombre de cabello negro siempre le daba su parte al dueño del bar para que este no lo eche o alerte a los jugadores que él era un profesional en todo aquello del azar.

Era un convenio justo, ya que el hombre de cabello gris, solo se quedaba con el %30 de las ganancias y a comparación de lo que Vegeta ganaba, no era absolutamente nada.

Tranquilo, tomó asiento, pidió una bebida fuerte y prendió un cigarrillo. Sacó su mazo de cartas favorito, dando inicio a cualquiera a participar de la ronda y comenzar con el juego.

Era divertido, siempre lo veían joven e inexperto todos caían en su trampa, definitivamente el engaño era su mejor arma.

 **[...]**

Satán entró detrás de uno de sus amigos más viejos, aquel que lo llevaba a todos lados y le presentaba las mejores prostitutas y más baratas para su uso.

Siempre quiso permanecer en la alta sociedad, pero claro, su economía jamás lo dejó, pero él no perdía nada con soñar en ser grande.

Se acercó a una de las muchachas y le sonrió con picardía. Está le sonrió y le ofreció un trago.

Satán estaba por decir que si, pero luego se arrepintió, pues tenía muy poco dinero por culpa de Bulma y no quería desperdiciarlo en bebidas, el quería apostar y ganar más dinero.

Su amigo lo miró.

-No vas a tomar nada?

Satán miró a su amigo obeso y negó con la cabeza.

-No Majin, aún no. Primero vamos a jugar y luego tomaremos algo.

-Tienes poco dinero, verdad?

-Claro que no!... Sabes que el dinero me sobra!

Satán dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, mientras su amigo sonreía al ver lo que él creía un presa fácil.

-Mira Satán aquella mesa. Faltan dos jugadores y al parecer son todos niños inexpertos!... Vamos a darles una paliza y a ganar mucho dinero!

Satan asintió entusiasmado y ambos caminaron hasta la mesa que el señor Majin había visualizado.

Ambos hombres saludaron atentamente, mientras un joven de cabello negro los saludaba con respeto. Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a jugar.

La partida estaba pareja, Vegeta había ganado cuatro, Satán cinco y los demás estaban perdiendo todo.

Faltaba una mano para decidirse, pues si ganaba Satán, se llevaba todo lo recaudado, pero si ganaba Vegeta irían a un apartida más.

Vegeta que ya se había aburrido de aparentar perder, ganó la última vuelta, llevando a los dos hombres a un empate.

Se jugaba el todo por el todo, entonces Vegeta sabiendo que ganaría, comenzó a apostar el doble que había en la mesa.

Satán se puso nervioso, pues tenía excelentes cartas, pero no podía igualar la apuesta. Si perdía, no podría pagar.

Los demás competidores se retiraron a ver la suma grande de dinero y ver que no tenían buenas cartas, solo quedaban Vegeta y Satán.

El más joven sonrió.

-Y bien… qué hará señor Satán?... Apostará o se retirara?

El mayor miró los ojos de inexperto del muchacho y sonrió sobrebio, sabía que tenía unas excelentes cartas.

-Muchacho, será mejor que te retires… te ganare!...

-Quiero verlo entonces, señor!... Apuesto el triple de la mesa.

Satán trago fuerte.

"Este chico es un fanfarrón, no debe tener nada. Su estrategia hasta ahora ha sido decir mentiras para que los demás se retiren, no caeré en su trampa"

-Está bien, aumentó la apuesta y pagó el cuádruple…

Satán bajó sus cartas dejando ver su jugada.

-Cuatro dieces… POKER!

Satán sonrió ante su victoria, pero Vegeta sonrió más y dejó ver su jugada.

-Escalera real….

El hombre de ojos celestes dejó ver una expresión de terror al ver las cartas del muchacho. Se quería morir, pues Vegeta le quito hasta los aires de grandeza. Tragó con fuerza cuando vio al chico ponerse de pie.

-Muy bien señor Satán, quiero que me pague ahora mismo!

Satán miró a Vegeta y trató de desafiarlo.

-Y que si no te pago?...

Vegeta se puso serio y golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

-Más te vale que me des mi dinero o te romperé el cuello gusano inepto!

Satán se puso de pie y quiso enfrentar a Vegeta, pero este al ver que se le acercaba, lo tomó del cuello y lo tiró con brusquedad en el suelo.

-Yo no haría algo tan estúpido como enfrentarme… Te lo advierto, o me das mi dinero o te matare!

Satán comenzó a temblar de miedo en el suelo mientras cubría su rostro con el brazo.

Vegeta levantó una ceja indignado, viendo como el hombre patético se arrodillaba a pedirle perdón mientras lloraba.

-Te lo suplico!, no me mates!

-Entonces pagame!

Los demás caballeros se hicieron a un lado, por nada del mundo se meterian en esa discusión.

-Yo… yo no tengo dinero… No tengo un centavo...

Vegeta tomó de la camisa de Satán y comenzó a gritarle.

-Por tu bien que me des mi pago o deberás asumir las consecuencias!... Te mataré y sabes que soy impune!... La ley no se mete en las apuestas de cartas!

-Espera, espera!.. te lo suplico, te daré otra cosa, lo que quieras, pero no me lastimes!

-Solo quiero dinero!...

-Puedo, puedo trabajar para ti si quieres!... Te pagare con esfuerzo!

Vegeta soltó con todo al tipo dejándolo caer brutalmente en el piso. Lo miró un instante y cruzó los brazos.

-Trabajar?... Y qué demonios puedes hacer tú?, de qué me servirías?. Mira lo viejo y decrépito que estas!

Satán apoyó sus manos y rodillas en el suelo y agacho la cabeza, comenzó a pensar como un torbellino, hasta que una brillante idea se le vino a la mente.

-Mi esposa….

Vegeta levantó una ceja.

-Tu que?...

-Mi mujer, ella cocina, lava, es una excelente sirvienta… Te la daré a cambio de que perdones mi vida…

-No quiero una vieja en mi casa molestando!...

-Ella puede ser útil!... acéptala como forma de pago!.. Te juro que no te defraudara!

Vegeta torció el labio. No era eso lo que buscaba, pero rápidamente recordó las palabras de su ama de llaves. Su cocinera era vieja y necesitaba reemplazo. Por un momento no le pareció mala la idea.

-Eres un bastardo… entregas a tu esposa como forma de pago… Está bien, acepto. Quiero a tu mujer en mi casa mañana temprano, cocinara para mi y me servirá!...

Satán sonrió feliz, apoyó la cabeza en los pies de Vegeta y agradeció.

-Gracias!... gracias!, verás que mi esposa sirve para algo!. perdóname la deuda y mi vida!

Vegeta sonrió torcido.

-No te equivoques!... Perdonare tu vida por un tiempo!. Me quedaré con tu esposa por un mes, ese es el tiempo que te doy para juntar el dinero. Solo si me pagas, te la devolveré y te perdonaré la vida. Ella solo te hará ganar tiempo. Un mes y me pagas , de lo contrario, me la quedaré y será mi sirvienta!... Y tu morirás!

Satán asintió con mucho miedo.

-De acuerdo, en un mes te traeré todo el dinero!... Gracias!

Vegeta pateó con fuerza a Satán , haciendo que este se golpee con brusquedad la espalda y la cabeza contra la pared, provocando que sangrara.

-Un mes Satán… Si en un mes no me das mi dinero, te matare y me quedaré con tu esposa!

* * *

Bulma abrió sus ojos asustada cuando escucho la puerta de su casa cerrarse con brusquedad.

Le dolía todo su cuerpo, pues su esposo la había dejado en una pésima posición y se le había entumecido todas las extremidades.

Miró hacía la puerta de su habitación y vio cómo su marido entraba furioso y golpeando todo.

Bulma cerró los ojos asustada, pues era obvio que el hombre estaba ebrio y de seguro se desquitaría con ella como siempre. Acercó sus piernas a su cuerpo y espero lo peor. Pero lo que vio, la sorprendió.

Su esposo entró al cuarto, todo lastimado, con sangre que le salía de su cabeza y la ropa toda sucia y maltratada. Al principio se asustó, pues Bulma, a pesar de tenerle mucho miedo a Satán, era su única familia y ella se preocupaba por él.

Trató de acercarse, pero la cadena que la tenía prisionera se lo impidió, apretando más su cuello, dejando una espantosa marca.

Bulma levantó su mano y trató de separar un poco el collar de su cuerpo, para disminuir el dolor.

Levantó la mirada y vio a su marido que estaba rompiendo toda la casa.

-Satán… que te ocurrió?... Déjame ayudarte!

El hombre se acercó a Bulma y la abofeteó con fuerza.

-Cierra la boca!... Es tu culpa!, si hubieras trabajado más, yo hubiera tenido más dinero!

Bulma tomó su mejilla roja y comenzó a llorar en silencio, pues sabía muy bien que su marido odiaba escucharla.

-Perdón…

-Maldición!.. y ahora que haré?... Como demonios conseguiré todo ese dinero en un mes!?

Bulma abrió los ojos y miró despacio a su esposo.

-Dinero?

-Si, estúpida!, dinero!... Aposté dinero que no tenía y perdí, ahora debo pagarle al sujeto o me matara!...

Bulma abrió la boca horrorizada. Tembló con fuerza al escuchar sus palabras.

-Dios mio!... y ahora qué haremos?

Satán miró a su mujer y sonrió.

-Tu iras a vivir con el tipo ese por un mes. Cocinaras y serás su sirvienta, harás todo lo que te pida hasta que te pueda ir a buscar con el dinero.

-Que?!, yo?!... como….

-Silencio idiota!... Era eso o la muerte!. Solo será un mes Bulma, no puedes hacer eso por tu esposo?!

Bulma tembló antes lo escuchado, apartó la mirada y quedó en silencio. Satán se sentó en la cama y tomó su mano.

-Mira, lo siento!. Se que no fui el mejor de los maridos, pero somos un equipo Bulma. Crees que ese tipo me matara a mi solo?.. No, nos matara a los dos!

Bulma tomó con fuerza las manos del hombre y suplico.

-No me lleves con él por favor!, te lo suplico!

Satán se puso de pie.

-Bulma!... debes ir y punto final. Si no lo obedeces, nos matara a los dos!. Ese tipo está loco, es un maldito sádico!, crees que me gusta llevarte con ese loco?.. Pero no tenemos opción!. Un mes!, solo será un mes. Yo buscaré la manera de juntar el dinero y te iré a buscar!

-Satán… te lo suplico… no me dejes sola con ese hombre!.. si se atrevió a lastimarte a ti por dinero, no quiero ni pensar lo que me hará a mi si hago algo mal…

Satán se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

-Entonces no seas tan inútil y trabaja bien!... Un mes Bulma, Solo será un mes y volverás a casa!... Te agradeceré toda la vida por esto.

Bulma levantó su mano y la apoyó en la de su marido. Sonrió despacio y asintió con todo el miedo del mundo. Sin duda, ella estaba para obedecer a su marido siempre.

* * *

La noche se había terminado y con ella, los juegos nocturnos. Vegeta llegó a su mansión a las 8 de la mañana, donde su ama de llaves ya lo esperaba.

Sonrió al verlo, tomó su abrigo y lo colgó en su perchero.

-Bien amo, como le fue?

Vegeta se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a sacarse los zapatos.

-Más o menos… gane, como siempre, pero esta vez mi premio fue otro…

-A que se refiere.

-Pues, un viejo apostó dinero que no tenía y perdió todo, era obvio. No tenía como pagarme y me ofreció a su esposa como mucama. Le di un mes para juntar el dinero… No me gustan esos tratos, pero por lo menos tendré una vieja que cocine para mi por un mes, gratis…

La ama de llaves sonrió y tomó los zapatos de Vegeta.

-Bueno, tómelo como un buen premio!... no hay nada mejor que la comida amo… y ambos sabemos como le gusta comer a usted!

Vegeta sonrió. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la escalera.

-Tienes razón. La aprovechare durante este tiempo, quién dice si me gusta como cocina me la quede y la cambie por la deuda.

-Ojala sea lo que espera señor, y sea una buena mujer con la que se pueda trabajar!

-Bueno, de eso te encargas tu.. -Bostezo. -Llegará en un rato, debes estar atenta. Yo me iré a la cama.

-Si señor!, que tenga… buenos días!

* * *

-Toca y preséntate!...

-Satán quédate a mi lado, por favor!, no te vayas!.

-Bulma!, debo buscar dinero!, no puedo quedarme!... Vamos, toca el timbre y empieza con el trabajo.

Satán corrió más rápido que un lobo, mientras dejaba a su esposa sola frente a la puerta de la gran mansión. Tímidamente, levantó la aldaba de la abertura y golpeo despacio.

Minutos después, una señora de cabello negro y piel de igual color, abrió la puerta mirándola de arriba abajo.

Bulma se ruborizo y miro el suelo. La ama de llave de Vegeta observó atenta a la chica que tenía frente a ella.

Traía el cabello azul muy desarreglado, muy despeinado. Ropa vieja y rota y unos zapatos que de lejos se notaba que eran más grandes que sus pies.

La señora sintió pena por la chica y abrió más la puerta.

-Si, preciosa. Qué necesitas?... Acaso vienes a buscar un poco de comida?

Bulma levantó sus ojos azules y miró a la señora más sonrojada.

-No… no es eso…

-Que bonitos ojos tienes!... No debes estar en la calle preciosa. Podrían lastimarte. Si quieres te doy algo para comer y luego te marchas a tu casa, si?

Bulma sonrió ante lo cálida que era la mujer. Despacio negó con su cabeza y agachó la mirada.

-No… Yo soy Bulma Brief, la esposa del señor Satán… Él me envió para pagar una deuda… Dijo que debía ser la sirvienta del señor Vegeta por un mes…

La mujer abrió los ojos bien grandes, pues por nada del mundo esperaba una muchacha tan joven y bonita, aunque muy maltratada.

Se acercó a Bulma y vio cómo la joven escondía su rostro en sus manos con miedo.

-Tranquila hermosa, nadie te lastimara… Es que me sorprendiste!. Mi amo me dijo que vendría una mujer mayor, pero tu no tienes ni 25 años…

Bulma sonrió.

-Es verdad, solo tengo 23… Perdón si no era lo que esperaba…

La chica volvió a mirar el suelo apenada llena de miedo. La mujer la tomó despacio del brazo y la invitó a pasar.

-Ven cariño, pasa. Debes bañarte, peinarte y cambiarte, no puedes trabajar en esas fachas!... Aquí todos somo muy limpios!

Bulma camino despacio siguiendo a la mujer entrando a la casa.

-Yo tambien soy muy limpia, es solo que no tengo otra ropa y esta está muy vieja y sucia… Lo siento!

-Deja eso preciosa, aquí usarás uniforme, como todos. Por dios, tienes los ojos más hermosos que vi en mi vida. -La mujer sonrió cariñosa. -Tranquila Bulma, aquí nadie te hará daño, no tengas miedo. Vamos a cambiarte así comienzas con tus quehaceres.

Bulma asintió cálidamente y sonrió. Quizás, después de todo, no la tratarían tan mal como le había dicho su esposo.

* * *

La ama de llave de Vegeta estaba completamente horrorizada. Pues bañar a la joven peliazul, fue definitivamente espantoso.

Las marcas y heridas que tenía en su cuerpo eran deprimentes. Marcas de cigarrillos, cortadas, cicatrices que se curaban lentamente y ni hablar de los moretones en todo el cuerpo.

Era tétrica la escena y muy dolorosa. Un niña, una joven de solo 23 años, padeciendo todo este dolor por culpa de un hombre, era espantoso.

La mujer pensó que quizás Vegeta le había hecho un favor enorme al sacarla de aquella casa, pues no solo estaba lastimada, si no que estaba demasiado delgada, como si hiciera meses que no comiera. Su cabello estaba enredado por la cantidad y por no ser peinado desde hace un buen tiempo.

Toda la chica era un desastre, sus uñas largas y negras, vellos en todo el cuerpo y la falta de higiene en toda su zona íntima. Al parecer la chica era violada repetidamente y no la dejaban asearse correctamente.

La señora Plans quedó estupefacta con la escena. Ayudó a la muchacha a bañarse, a limpiarse completamente. Quitó todos sus vellos corporales. La ayudó con su cabello y limpio toda zona que veía negra de suciedad.

Cortó sus uñas, y frotó con mucha suavidad una crema corporal para darle un aroma delicioso a su piel.

Después de tres largas horas, Bulma se veía mucho mejor. Su piel estaba llena de moretones por todos lados, desde su cuello, hasta sus piernas. La cicatrices se hacían visibles también, pero se veía mucho mejor.

La mujer mayor sonrió, había sido una tarea muy complicada, pero lo había logrado. Y sin darse cuenta, se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era. A pesar de estar demasiado esquelética, ahora se podía ver sus atributos llamativos y muy exóticos.

Tenía los senos bastante grandes para ser tan delgada y las caderas partían su cuerpo dejándolo ver perfecto. Sus piernas eran largas y blancas, quitando lo negro de los moretones, y muy sensuales. Tenía unos ojazos preciosos y su cabello finamente había quedado precioso, largo hasta la cintura bien lacio, haciéndola ver más hermosa de lo normal.

La mujer sonrió.

-Solo necesitas ganar un poco de peso y sería perfecto!... Te ves realmente hermosa con el uniforme.

La mujer tomó una cinta de color rojo y levantó su cabello bien alto como una cola de caballo.

Bulma no podía dejar de mirarse, estaba sorprendida. Hacía años que no se bañaba de esa manera ni se higienizaba tan bien. Era un sueño, pues creyó que jamás en la vida volvería a ver un jabón, un peine o una toalla.

Suspiro con miedo, todo aquello no era gratis. Debía pagar la deuda de su esposo y evitar la muerte de ambos. Miró a la mujer y sonrió.

-Gracias, es la primera vez, después de tres años, que uso ropa limpia y zapatos acorde a mis pies… Es usted muy amable, pero quisiera comenzar con mis quehaceres… ya abusé mucho de su hospitalidad!.

-Cariño, no es abuso!. El baño y la higiene es muy importante. Y algo obligatorio.

-Como?... entonces… podré hacer esto todos los días?

-Por supuesto cariño!... Te podrás bañar cuantas veces quieras!

Bulma sonrió feliz, eso le había gustado, no debía acostumbrarse, pues en un mes volvería a la normalidad, pero mientras tanto, aprovecharía el tiempo.

* * *

Vegeta abrió sus ojos despacio y miró hacia la ventana. Al parecer la noche ya había llegado y nadie lo había ido a despertar.

Se sentó en su cama molesto y trató de aclarar sus ideas. Esa noche volvería al bar para apostar y como siempre, debía estar con la mente despejada.

Se puso de pie y fue directo a darse una ducha, a cambiarse y prepararse completamente, al parecer afuera estaba lloviendo.

Una hora después, bajó las escaleras de su mansión y camino por el pasillo hasta el comedor.

Se sentó en la silla y esperó a su ama de llaves, pues era totalmente extraño que ella todavía no haya aparecido.

Tomó el periódico del día, y leyó algunas noticias mientras esperaba impaciente. De repente, levantó la mirada y vio a la mujer mayor parada frente a él con una sonrisa.

-Amo, despertó!.. siento no llamarlo, se me pasó el tiempo.

-Oye, que es más importante que yo?... Si no me hubiera despertado solo, hubiese dormido hasta el otro día.

La mujer se acercó despacio y beso la cabeza de su niño. Sonrió con calidez.

-Perdón señor, es que estuve…

-Disculpe…

Una hermosa voz interrumpió la conversación. Vegeta levantó la mirada y vio parada a una hermosa mujer joven y de cuerpo demasiado atractivo y tentador. Tragó con fuerza mientras con sus ojos recorría el cuerpo voluptuoso de la chica.

Esta se ruborizó y miró el suelo de una manera tierna, mordiendo su labio inferior sin querer. Vegeta aclaró su garganta y miró a su ama de llaves.

-Y esto?...

-Bueno, ella es Bulma Brief, la esposa de señor Satán…

-QUE?... Es una maldita broma!... Es la esposa del viejo ese!...

-Si mi amo… Ella es la esposa del hombre aquel… Al parecer, ella es su premio…

Bulma sonrió tímidamente y miró a los ojos del hombre que sería su dueño, por el próximo mes.

Vegeta se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a la mujer más hermosa que podía haber visto.

Sí, sin duda, ese era su gran premio….


	27. La entrevista

_**La entrevista**_

 **Hola, hola!. Pido disculpas por no subir este capítulo ayer, es que abrieron un curso nuevo para dar clases y debo prepararme.. eso quiere decir que voy a tener menos tiempo!. Tratare de subir lo antes posible todos los one short que faltan!**

 **Les comento que esta historia es más tranquila que la anterior, como para sacarnos el mal sabor a boca y la punzada en el pecho que dejó la anterior…. Nada, solo quería equilibrar las cosas!**

 **Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los que me escriben y se toman el tiempo de leer mis one short!. Solo faltan tres para empezar con la votación oficial.**

 **Gracias enserio y perdón si no puedo contestar a veces, es que no puedo!. Gracias de verdad, los quiero mucho!**

 **Luxia 3**

* * *

-Bien… las he reunido el día de hoy por un asunto extremadamente importante…

El hombre de cabello lila dejó su cigarrillo en el cenicero y miró a sus dos hijas.

-Como ya saben, mi retiro involuntario y obligatorio es un hecho… Así que por recomendación del médico, he decidido jubilarme.

Ambas mujeres miraron a su padre un poco intrigantes. Pero la de cabello rubio decidió hablar.

-Que tratas de decirnos, padre?

El profesor Brief tomó su cigarrillo, aspiró el tabaco y exhalo con fuerza.

-Lo que digo Tight, es que debido a mi enfermedad, tomaré la decisión de elegir a mi sucesora para la presidencia de la C.C… Y visto que ustedes se odian y se llevan muy mal, he decidido dejarle todo solo a una…

Bulma y Tight abrieron los ojos con total sorpresa. Las dos mujeres se miraron y se fusilaron con odio.

La de cabello azul miró de vuelta a su padre y decidió hablar al fin.

-Papá, eso del retiro no me gusta, pero entiendo que estás enfermo y que debes tomarte unas largas vacaciones. Todo estará bien. Pero no me parece justo que pienses siquiera en dejarle la empresa a está estúpida. Toda su vida no hizo otra cosa que viajar y vivir su vida, mientras yo he estado a tu lado trabajando sin parar… no merece nada…

-Cállate imbécil!... La C.C es tanto tuya como mía!. Yo también tengo derecho a ella….

-Chicas….

Tight se levantó de golpe y le gritó a su hermana. Bulma se puso furiosa y grito de igual manera.

-Tu lo que quieres es vender todo e irte, nunca te importó el esfuerzo de papá por construir todo esto!

-Cállate Bulma, tu no sabes nada… Yo me quedaré con la C.C y la presidencia, tú quédate en tu estúpido laboratorio.

-Y dejarte el camino libre para que arruines el patrimonio familiar?, ni soñando!

-Hijas…. por favor…..

-Ah, eres la buenita Bulma!... Eres una idiota!... me quedaré con todo y te pondré en la calle!

-Chicas!...

-Solo inténtalo!, ya veremos quién se queda en la calle!

El hombre se levantó de su asiento, golpeó con fuerza la mesa y gritó con enojo.

-YA BASTA!... Se supone que esto debe arreglarse hablando!, se la pasan gritando!... Por eso estoy tan enfermo de mis nervios!.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron de golpe en sus asientos y quedaron en silencio.

-Lo siento papá….

-Si, fue culpa de Bulma, lo siento.

-Fue tu culpa, imbécil!

-Mira….

-Ya basta dije!. Lo ven?, cómo pueden pretender que les deje la C.C a las dos, si no pueden ni mantener una conversación!... Ya tomé mi decisión!. Solo una heredará la C.C. La otra se quedará con algo de mi dinero… Ustedes lo pidieron, una solo podrá seguir con mi legado, la otra tendrá que esperar mi muerte para tener ese dinero.

-Papá no digas eso!... Nosotras no queremos que mueras!

-A veces creo que sí… Si me quisieran, no se odiarían tanto!. No es fácil para mí todo esto… Tight, desde que me case con la madre de Bulma y nació ella, no has hecho otra cosa que ponerme trabas. Y tú Bulma, siempre compitiendo con todos y por todo…. Esto es difícil, pero lo decidí así y así se hará!...

-Está bien papá, como digas. Y como decidirás?

-Bien. He decidido hacer una prueba piloto. Por un año, cada una será la presidenta de la C.C. Seis meses cada una. Un mes Bulma, un mes Tight… Recibiré un informe mensual de ambas para ver cómo llevan la corporación, registros completos y bien detallados. Si veo que está todo en orden, le tocará a la próxima y así hasta que se cumpla el plazo…. Tienen un año para demostrarme quién es la indicada para esto… La que mejor lo haga, se quedará con todo.

Bulma sonrió.

-Bien, no hay problema por mi. He vivido en la corporación desde niña, conozco todos los manejos.

Tight sonrió burlona.

-Solo en los laboratorios… No tienes idea de como manejar una empresa… En cambió yo que estudié administración conozco todo del asunto…

-Bien, cada una tiene un arma importante, úsenlo sabiamente, pero eso si… No permitiré ni un solo error…. La que falle mínimamente, se va. Se olvidará de la C.C y le dará automáticamente el poder a su hermana, de acuerdo?

Ambas mujeres sonrieron por dentro.

-De acuerdo papá ….

-Sí papá…..

* * *

-Entonces?... que vas hacer Vegeta?

El hombre de cabello negro se sentó en el sillón y miró a su compañera de reojo.

-No lo sé… Aún no puedo creerlo… Después de cinco años, me despiden como si nada… No se como demonios conseguiré trabajo ahora.

Caulifla se sentó en el sofá junto al hombre y lo miró profundamente.

-Tranquilo, algo se te ocurrirá!... Eres uno de los mejores mecánicos que conozco… Se que te irá bien.

Vegeta miró a la chica que solo llevaba un sutil camisón semitransparente blanco y muy sensual. Levantó la mano y la apoyo con cariño en su pierna.

-Lo se… pero tengo 30 años, tengo miedo que me rechacen por la edad.

La chica sonrió, sacó la mano del hombre sutilmente y lo miro.

-Vamos hombre, que eres muy joven.. ya verás que la edad no les importara y te contrataran!. Solo debes buscar una empresa grande!

Vegeta miró hacía el frente pensando.

-Tienes razón… solo es cuestión de buscar…

La chica se levantó de su asiento, se giró y miró sus ojos.

-Bien, me voy a mi cuarto, me esperan….

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte….

La mujer levantó una ceja.

-Ah no hermano, consiguete la tuya!... Esa mujer me la traje para mi!

Vegeta sonrió divertido, mientras veía a su mejor amiga entrando a su cuarto nuevamente junto con su compañera nocturna.

* * *

-Bien, esto es simple, este mes comenzare yo, porque soy la mayor… El próximo mes será tuyo Bulmita…

-No es justo, tu eres mayor, pero yo fui planeada… Tu eres la consecuencia de una noche de alcohol y un condón roto !

-Estúpida!...

-Idiota!

-Bueno…. bueno…. para que dejen de pelear, lancen una moneda o jueguen piedra papel o tijera….

-Cállate Jako!... -Ambas mujeres gritaron al mismo tiempo. El hombre cerró la boca al instante.

Bulma cruzó los brazos y suspiro.

-Está bien, comienza tu. No quiero darle más disgustos a MI padre, ya bastante tiene contigo… Además aún estoy con el proyecto de los autos nuevos y necesita mi supervisión.

-Bien. -Tight se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón de la presidencia mientras se mecía como una niña. -Vete, ya te darás cuenta que no podrás hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo... Te destruiré tan rápido…

-Ya lo veremos bastardita…

-No soy bastarda!

-Pues mis padres aún están casados… los tuyos?

-Lárgate de aquí!...

Bulma sonrió con burla y salió de la enorme oficina. Tight observó en silencio mientras veía como cerraba la puerta. Miró rápidamente a su nuevo asistente.

-Jako….. debo destruir a esa mujer…

-Tight, yo no me meto… Sabes que soy fiel a la C.C, la que gane será mi jefa!

-Yo ganaré… Y tú debes ayudarme o te despediré!... Ahora sólo puedes ser fiel a una persona… Debes decidir un bando… Y te aconsejo que sea el mio!

El hombre de baja estatura miró el suelo y pensó un instante.

-Estoy de lado de la C.C… Y si ese lado es el tuyo, pues te ayudare en lo que más pueda.

Tight sonrió con malicia.

-Bien… Debo dejar este mes apunto de colapsar, así el mes que viene ella tendrá un caos…

-Como digas. Qué quieres hacer?

-Qué es lo que más odiaba mi padre hacer?

-Entrevistas de trabajo.

-Perfecto… Vamos a despedir algunos empleados… Pon un aviso en el periódico… Para el mes que viene…

* * *

-VEGETA!...Vegeta despierta!

El hombre abrió sus ojos de pronto al escuchar los gritos fuertes de su compañera de departamento. Se sentó de golpe en su cama y la miró confundido.

-Que pasa?, que hice?!

La mujer de cabello negro se sentó en la cama y puso un periódico en la cara del hombre pelinegro.

-Deja de dormir tonto!... Mira!

-Maldición, así no puedo leer!. -Alejo el papel gris de su rostro y miró despacio. -Que demonios es esto?... Buscas compañía intima y está barato?

-No tonto, eso no!. Lee más abajo!

Vegeta bajó la vista y leyó lo que decía en el periódico.

 _[Se busca empleado en el área mecánica para preparar autos nuevos que están por salir al mercado. Contratación inmediata!. Preguntar por la señorita B. Brief, para una pronta entrevista. Se solicita experiencia comprobable. Se requiere profesionalismo, para la gran empresa Corporación Capsula]_

Vegeta sonrió.

-Justo lo que necesitaba…

Caulifla miró atenta a su amigo.

-Debes prepararte!. Llame por teléfono y me dijeron que las entrevistas son el lunes!... Debes ir!

-Eso haré, ni lo dudes!. Me postularé al empleo y lo obtendré!

* * *

-Eres una sucia tramposa!

Bulma dejó caer el periódico con fuerza sobre el escritorio que por el momento, ocupaba su hermana. La rubio sonrió con malicia.

-Que pasa hermanita?, no puedes con unas simples entrevistas?

-Eres una arpía!. No supervisaste los contratos de exportación, no permitiste una financiación positiva. Despediste empleados y ahora quieres que entreviste a los nuevos!. Eres una maldita perra! Nuestro padre se enterara de todo esto!

La rubia se puso de pie furiosa.

-Tengo justificación para todo!. Ya escribí el informe para MI papá!... Si no puedes con algo tan simple pedazo de inútil, renuncia!.

-Lo hiciste apropósito, perra maldita!.Pero no se quedará así Tight… Voy a destruirte!

-Ya veremos… Prepárate para el lunes, comienza tu decadencia!

Bulma suspiró con odio, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. Se giró un poco y habló despacio.

-Ya lo veremos…

* * *

-Quédate quieto!

-Me estás ahorcando tonta!... Cómo es que no sabes poner una simple corbata!

Caulifla miró a los ojos negros de su amigo y apretó con fuerza el nudo.

-Cállate tonto!. No debería estar haciendo esto!. Tu eres un inútil que no ibas a usar corbata para una entrevista tan importante!

Vegeta torció el labio y miró hacía el costado. Lo nervios lo estaban consumiendo por dentro. La chica terminó la tarea y se acercó a la mujer que estaba sentada en el sillón. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y sonrió.

-Mira cariño, no se ve adorable?!

-Si... claro… Si fuera heterosexual quizás lo miraría….

-Vamos Rubí, si está muy guapo!

-Puede ser…

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a reírse sin parar, mientras Vegeta se ruborizaba por completo.

-Silencio arpías!... Esto es importante!. No puedo fallar!...

-Tranquilo Vegeta, cuando demuestres tus conocimientos no dudaran en contratarte!.

-Tu crees?... eso espero…

Rubí se acomodo un poco, acarició las piernas de su nueva novia y hablo tranquila.

-Mira, tienes suerte… dicen que las hermanas Brief son hermosas... así que tendrás una entrevista muy agradable…

Caulifla se volteo, frunció el ceño y miró con enojo a la chica de cabello rojo.

-A si?... muy hermosas?... por qué no te acuestas con ellas entonces?...

-Vamos cariño… No te enojes!. -La pelirroja levantó su mano y tocó la mejilla de la morena.

-No te atrevas a tocarme!

Ambos mujeres comenzaron a discutir nuevamente por los celos. Vegeta suspiró pesado y se dirigió hacía la puerta. Tomó su portafolio y emprendió el viaje hacia su destino.

* * *

Jako se sentó en una de la sillas que estaba junto al sillón de la presidencia en la enorme oficina.

Bulma lo miró agotada.

-Dime, cuántos quedan?

-Solo uno, Bulma. Ya entrevistaste a casi todos. No has tomado una decisión aún?

-Claro que no Jako, ninguno tiene los requisitos que se necesitan…. -Bulma cerró el puño y golpeó el escritorio con fuerza. -Esta me las pagara… Voy a destruirla!...

Jako miró a Bulma.

-Quieres que haga pasar al último?

Bulma suspiro pesado. Tapo su rostro con su mano y asintió despacio con la cabeza. Jako vio la mueca, camino hasta la puerta y llamo al hombre que esperaba su turno.

-Vegeta Yasai…

Vegeta se puso de pie al escuchar su nombre. Estaba muy nervioso, pero trató de calmarse. Camino hasta la entrada y vio al hombre de baja estatura.

-Soy… yo.

-Bien, adelante, la señorita Bulma lo espera.

El hombre asintió y entró rápidamente a la oficina. Miró hacía delante y sonrió.

 _"Bulma… claro!, como no me di cuenta!... eres tu…. "_

La mujer de cabello azul miró a Vegeta, se puso de pie y sonrió respetuosamente.

-Buenas tarde señor Yasai, lamento la espera.

 _"Cariño, como no me recuerdas?... Bueno, eso es porque siempre fuiste una presumida con cuerpo de diosa…"_

-No se preocupe. -Vegeta estrecho su mano y Bulma correspondió. -No tengo prisa.

-Bien, tome asiento por favor.

Jako vio la escena fijamente y pudo notar el nerviosismo de Bulma. Miró al hombre que tenía enfrente. Era un hombre joven y guapo. Con un cuerpo envidiable y muy robusto. Sonrió.

Tomó rápidamente su celular y envió un mensaje a la otra heredera de la C.C

 _[-Qué dijo tu padre con respeto a involucrarse con empleados?..._

 _-Lo desaprueba totalmente… Dice que es poco profesional… Por que?..._

 _Jako envió una sonrisa diabólica._

 _-Entonces prepárate para la victoria…._

 _El hombre sacó una foto despacio sin ser descubierto y la envió enseguida._

 _Tight envío caritas sonrojadas y luego caritas diabólicas._

 _-… Ya sé lo que tramas!... Eres un maldito genio!...]_

Jako guardó rápidamente su celular en su bolsillo. Se acercó a Bulma y se sentó a su lado. Le dio una hoja de papel y él tomó un cuaderno aparte.

Bulma tomó el currículum de Vegeta y su corazón se aceleró.

 _"Maldita sea… es él… el idiota que me beso por primera vez en la escuela… Él es un año mayor que yo… No creo que me recuerde, solo lo veía en los pasillos, fiestas de mis amigos, actos escolares…. Maldición, su experiencia laboral es perfecta…"_

-Bien, mi asistente y yo hemos visto su curriculum y nos gusto la experiencia que tiene, señor Yasai.

 _"Yo también te vi el curriculum…. Bulma!... mi Bulma!... la niña consentida y rica de segundo año… Con esos labios hermosos y dulces… Vaya con solo recordarlo mi cabeza explota…."_

-Gracias. Trabajo en esto desde hace 8 años.

 _"Si, puedes imaginarlo… Maldición, porque tenía que ser él?... Con todo lo que me gustaba el estúpido…. Y ahora está más lindo que antes! Al parecer no me recuerda..."_

-Supongo que su experiencia es comprobable, verdad?

 _"Mira, tengo mucha experiencia de lo que quieras… Si quieres, puedes echar al enano de la oficina y te muestro todo lo que aprendí durante todos estos años…."_

-Si, por supuesto. Escribí todos los números telefónicos de todos mis trabajos anteriores. Siempre me fui de la mejor manera, no he tenido problemas con nadie.

 _"En cambio con las mujeres siempre huías de todas y terminabas pésimo… "_

-Cual es el motivo del despido de su último trabajo?

 _"Desde aquí puedo verle el tremendo escote… Parece que creció bastante... Siempre tan hermosa la condenada... pero claro, yo era un insecto para ti, verdad?... Ya veremos las cosas que te perdiste de este insecto... solo por eso te ignorare….… Bueno, suficiente, ya te ignore mucho..."_

-Reducción del personal.

 _"Me pareció a mi o me estaba mirando el escote?... Qué te pasa?, yo no estoy por ahí mirando tu entrepierna… Concéntrate Bulma, no bajes la mirada!... lo odiamos!... Lo odio!... soy yo sola... Y pensar que hasta me masturbaba pensando en ti, idiota!"_

-Comprendo. Hay muchas empresas que están cerrando últimamente por no poder cubrir los gastos. Es por eso que estamos buscando los mejores empleados y produciendo masivamente. Debemos evitar que eso nos pase a nosotros.

 _"Yo te daría masivamente, sin parar y toda la noche… Ese escote me lo llevo en la mente para antes de dormir"._

-Claro, comprendo. Es por eso que me fui sin decir nada. Se que puedo contar con sus referencias, siempre he sido un buen empleado.

 _"Solo un buen empleado… no sirves para nada…. Te odio, por qué tienes puesto corbata?, que no ves que te hace ver más sexy, estúpido"_

-Bien. Espero que no le moleste las preguntas personales que debo hacerle.

 _"Mejor, te quitas esa hermosa falda, te abres la camisa y nos conocemos más personalmente"_

-Para nada. No me molesta en lo más mínimo. Se que es parte de la entrevista.

 _"Tan considerado… Bien, cuántas mujeres llevaste a la cama y echaste sin volver a llamarlas?"_

-Bien. En donde vive?

 _"Cuando quieras, me mudo contigo a tu casa para hacer lo que quieras conmigo… Quieres que sea tu esclavo bien sumiso o un animal salvaje y dominante?... Lo que desees lo haré… De acuerdo me tranquilizo o no podré levantarme"_

-En la capital del oeste. En la calle Ryouta.

 _"Maldito, vives cerca de mi departamento… Si te llevo conmigo por accidente, será tu culpa!... Que te concentres, maldición!"._

-Bien. El viaje hasta aquí, no será problema. Vive solo?

 _"No, vivo con dos lesbianas que se tocan toda la noche y me ponen muy duro… no tanto como tu escote, pero logran excitarme bastante…. Aunque creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando, porque hace días que no les presto atención..."_

-Tengo una compañera de piso, con la que comparto el alquiler y los gastos.

 _"Claro, compañera de habitación querrás decir… maldito bastardo!. Te odio…"_

-Bien. Puede decirme sus gastos mensuales, aproximados?

 _"Bueno, depende… Quiero llevarte al cine, a comer, a un hotel lujoso... De vacaciones… Cuanto me saldría todo eso?"..._

-Mis gastos fijos, son aproximadamente de 3000 senis por mes.

 _"Claro, tienes que ocuparte de las necesidades de todas las mujeres con las que te acuestas, verdad?... Eres un maldito promiscuo!. Te odio."_

-Perfecto, nosotros ofrecemos el doble de eso, así que supongo que podrá vivir cómodamente.

 _"Si… entre tus piernas podría… Te ves cómoda… Tal vez si tocara un poco podría comprobar."_

-Si, sería excelente.

-Su disponibilidad horaria?

 _"Yo para ti, estoy %100 disponible, para lo que quieras… Si te sigues moviendo así, harás que me pongo más duro de lo que me tienes… Tus senos quieren escapar de tu ropa, no me obligues a levantarme y poner orden por allí…."_

-Estoy libre y puedo trabajar en el horario que sea.

 _"Si, estás libre… Me estas diciendo que no tienes novia, ni esposa?... igual no me importa…. Que me importa?, nada me importa… Estúpido… por qué estás tan elegante?… hueles tan bien!... usas perfume caro… te odio"_

-Eso es prefecto. A veces las producciones se hacen de noche y necesitamos que todos los empleados estén presentes. Cuando eso pasa, generalmente, se dan dos días de descanso. Sabemos que el turno noche es más agitado que el del día.

 _"Bien, si yo quiero hacer turno noche, pero en tu cama y dejarte bien agitada… Se puede?... Podrías pagarme pero con sexo?... De verdad no quiero tu dinero si me dejas quedarme descansando contigo… preferentemente sobre esos montes que me están llamando desde hoy..."_

-No tendré ningún problema en ese caso. Nadie me espera en casa, puedo trabajar cuando lo desee.

 _"Mira, no me vengas con eso!... Por qué a mi no me importa que estés soltero y que puedas quedarte toda la noche conmigo!... Trabajando!... Trabajando!... No me importa ahora, ni me importara nunca… Te odio y no me estas excitando para nada con esa corbata espantosa y ese perfume delicioso que usas… Te odio!"..._

-De acuerdo. Haz tenido algún accidente laboral, principalmente en tus manos?

 _"El único accidente que tuve fue hace tres años cuando me pillaron con la hermana de mi jefe en el baño… Y no estaba usando las manos precisamente… en su totalidad… Bueno, pero eso no cuenta… Me pregunto si cubriré uno de tus senos con una o necesitaré las dos… De verdad tengo que fijarme eso..."_

-No. Tengo mis manos en excelentes condiciones.

 _"Maldición, por qué demonios tienes la manos tan grandes?... Las cosas pervertidas que debe hacer con ellas, el desgraciado…. Bájalas, ya las vi, no necesito que me las muestres más!... No quiero detalles de todo eso… Sí así de grandes son sus manos ni quiero pensar el tamaño de otra cosa… MALDITA SEA, QUÉ PARTE DE CONCÉNTRATE NO ENTIENDES BULMA!..."_

-Bien. Conoce a alguien dentro de la empresa?

 _"Si, te conozco a ti y esa lengua caliente y dulce que sentí cuando tenía dieciséis años…. Lastima que te fuiste y me dejaste peor que una roca… Creo que si me contratas no dejare que me vuelvas a dejar es aquel estado… Te voy a hacer mía... tanto que te dolerán las piernas… Pero, no puedo decir que te conozco y menos al lado de tu asistente. Se que las políticas empresariales prohíben las relaciones privadas entre colegas o compañeros de trabajo… Pero ya tendré la oportunidad de tenerte solita para decírtelo..."_

-No, no conozco a nadie aquí.

 _"Lo sabía, lo sabía… ni siquiera te acuerdas de mi!... Imbécil!, te odio!... Y no me importa nada… Te odio!, yo tampoco te recuerdo, para nada!... y sabes que?, no te deseo para nada!"_

-Perfecto. Tienes alguna pregunta?

 _"Si, de que color es tu ropa interior?. Estás casada? Soltera?. Cuantos hijos quieres que tengamos?... Te puedo hacer sexo anal?... Cuanto tiempo crees que debo esperar para pedirte que vivamos juntos?... Puedo pedirte sexo oral en nuestra primera cita?... Tomas anticonceptivos?"_

-Por ahora, ninguna.

 _"Ninguna dice el cínico… nada me quiere preguntar!... Para tu información, soy soltera… Idiota!... Pero eso no es importante para ti… obviamente… Vete de aquí, no quiero verte de nuevo jamás en mi vida!"_

-Bien. -Bulma se puso de pie y estiró su mano. -Cualquier cosa, lo estaremos llamando. Gracias por venir.

Vegeta correspondió enseguida la mano de la peliazul erizando todo su cuerpo. Sintiendo el tacto suave y delicado al mujer. Sonrió amablemente. Ambos se miraron a los ojos profundamente.

-Bien. Muchas gracias a usted por la entrevista.

Ambos sonrieron por última vez muy cortésmente, mientras Bulma veía como Vegeta se giraba hacía la puerta y salía de la inmensa oficina.

Frunció el ceño y se sentó en su asiento. Jako, que había permanecido completamente en silencio, miró a Bulma y habló despacio.

-Hasta ahora, es el mejor de todos. No tiene problema con los horarios, vive cerca y está de acuerdo con el dinero. Sin mencionar su amplia experiencia y…

-No lo contratare!... -Bulma lo interrumpió enojada.

Jako frunció el ceño sorprendido.

-Por qué no?... Es lo mejor que hemos visto hasta ahora…

Bulma miró la puerta enojada.

-Porque no… simplemente me cayó muy mal…

Jako se encogió de hombros.

-Deberemos hacer un nuevo anuncio entonces, pues él era el último que se presentó y de verdad fue el mejor de todos.

Bulma bajó la mirada recordando aquel tierno y dulce beso que Vegeta le había dado cuando apenas tenía dieciséis años. Se ruborizó.

-De acuerdo...

* * *

Tight se sentó en la cama y miró a Jako a los ojos. Este se sentó en la silla de enfrente y tomó su vaso de agua.

-Dime…. Lo contrato?...

El pequeño hombre levantó la vista, dejó el vaso nuevamente sobre la mesa y sonrió perverso.

-Lo hizo….

Tight sonrió ampliamente mostrando todos sus hermosos dientes blancos mientras disfrutaba una pronta victoria.

-Excelente… Pondremos en marcha el plan Jako… Toma el teléfono y llámalo… hay algunas cositas que quisiera decirle… -La rubia miró por la ventana. - Destruiremos a Bulma!...


	28. Amanti dell'occasione…(Amantes de ocasio

_**Amanti dell'occasione… (Amantes de ocasión)**_

 **N/A: Hola hola!, perdón por no subir capitulo ayer, es que después del trabajo tuve que ir al medico. Así que hoy subiré dos one short!. Mañana temprano, subiré el ultimo!.**

 **ADVERTENCIA... One short con alto contenido meloso... ... Demasiado romántico... dulce de leche con miel nivel zeno sama!... Están avisados!... ****leer bajo su propio riesgo...**

 **El 30 de abril abriré un capitulo especial para las preguntas de spoiler, para el que quiera.**

 **El 1ro de mayo a la tarde, publicare como se hará la votación y las reglas y arrancamos!  
 _  
_**

 **Bueno, espero que estos dos capítulos les guste, son cortos, porque... bueno, ustedes saben que me gusta dar mas intriga!...jejeje. Sin mas que decir, los dejo leer!. Gracias por sus comentarios y seguir este juego que ya esta apunto de comenzar!...**

 **Gracias de verdad, los quiero!**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

 _Él…_

Lo se, todo esto es una mierda, pero no puedo hacer nada. A pesar de que ya pasó un tiempo, esto sigue y no creo poder alejarme….

Llegue temprano, siempre llego primero, es como si necesitara estar aquí cada vez que ella atraviesa la puerta… Ella debe entender que nunca se terminara… Debe verme primero.

Es verdad, soy una mala persona. Mi esposa es una buena mujer, es cálida, y me ha dado siempre todo… Pero por más que lo intente, yo no la amo…

A pesar de saber que ella, al igual que yo, tiene su vida también, su casa, su esposo, no podemos alejarnos…

No puedo decir que esto está bien o está mal… pues la verdad, es que jamás lo planeamos.

Nuestra relación había terminado hacía ya un tiempo, y seguimos nuestras vidas …

Pasaron tres años nos volvimos a reencontrar, en una fiesta de la universidad…. Estaba más hermosa que nunca, pero trate de que no se me notara lo idiota que me había dejado con solo sonreír.

Esa noche hablamos y nos reímos de nuestros recuerdos… Tomamos un poco y sin querer comenzamos a rememorar nuestra historia de amor.

Claro, lo hacíamos distantes, pues eso ya había pasado, era un recuerdo, solo eso… No debíamos recordar más, ya que para nuestra mala suerte, nuestra relación había sido hermosa y nuestra separación fue tranquila y pacífica…

La realidad es que debía irse de viaje y no quería atarme a una relación a distancia… Decidimos separarnos bien… a pesar de saber muy bien que yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

El problema es que jamás se había terminado nuestro amor… Nada lo destruyo… nada lo interrumpió, solo se había pausado

Es por eso que recordar nuestra historia fue difícil, porque yo aún la amaba…. aún la deseaba…. aún lo hago.

Pero es tarde… Eso fue lo que me dijiste, después de que te había robado un beso y tu me correspondiste… Me dijiste que no podías, que ahora eras una mujer casada y que tu esposo era un hombre bueno y te quería muchísimo…

Yo respondí igual, mi mujer es una buena esposa… La verdad es que no merecía que le hiciera esto… no lo merece.

Te fuiste a tu casa y yo a la mía, sin embargo, después de un mes, jamás deje de pensar en ese beso que nos dimos… Y al parecer tu tampoco lo hiciste.

Nos volvimos a ver en otra reunión, pero está fue familiar…. Yo que iba a saber que tu esposo es el hermano de mi esposa… No, ni en un millón de años podría descubrir que somos concuñados… Era una maldición, pues ahora éramos familia y de seguro nos veríamos más seguido, pues al parecer mi esposa quiere recomponer su relación con su hermano mayor… Eso quería decir que ahora te vería mucho más seguido y tendría que controlar todo ese deseo que tengo hacia ti.

La ventaja es que ni mi esposa ni tu esposo saben nada de lo nuestro… de nuestro pasado… Y eso es una ventaja… bueno, ahora lo es, ahora que sin querer comenzamos con esta historia…

No se que paso, como paso… solo se que fui a tu casa a verte porque mi esposa me pidió que te lleve un obsequio, para que su hermano vea que te quiere y te acepta en la familia… Yo solo fui y nos vimos de nuevo… Te pregunte por mi cuñado y me dijiste que no estaba… Que había salido... No se cuantos minutos tardé en volver a besarte… De verdad no lo quería hacer, pero es que nadie lo podría entender… te amo más que a nada en el mundo, no puedo ni quiero estar lejos tuyo….

Ahora, esta es nuestra realidad, somos amantes…. amantes de ocasión… Amantes que solo se ven unas horas y nada más… Porque eso es lo único que tengo de tu tiempo, apenas unas horas…

Se que está muy mal, pero soy feliz cuando te veo… Justo como ahora, que acabas de abrir la puerta de esta habitación... la misma que es testigo de nuestra pasión prohibida, desde hace un tiempo…

Tus ojos enormes y azules me dejan bastantes hipnotizados… Eres la mujer más hermosa que vi en mi vida… Toda tu eres perfecta… Y yo no puedo dejar de amarte… A veces sueño que te rapto… que nos fugamos juntos y te llevo conmigo bien lejos… pero luego recuerdo el porque no podemos… nuestros esposo son hermanos y mi mujer, está enferma…

Me lo has dicho, no puedo dejarla, no ahora, cuando está tan mal… Pero no me pidas que me aleje de ti… no podría ni respirar sin tu presencia…

Es hermoso cuando me miras así. Recién entras y ya me estas besando y abrazando… Es tan hermoso tenerte nuevamente… Ya ni recuerdo cuánto tiempo pasó desde que te hice el amor por última vez… Eres todo, me llenas el alma, tu me alimentas, me consuelas… me aceleras el corazón…

Besarte no es suficiente, necesito tu cuerpo, tu piel… necesito todo de ti, aunque sé que no se puede, pues... solo somos amantes…

Tenerte así, sobre mi cama un rato, me llena de odio… Pues no quiero que sea solo unas horas, te quiero así para siempre….

Verte así, desnuda sobre mi, con tu rostro acalorado y tu cabello revuelto, me hace daño… He soñado tantas veces despertar así todos los días de mi vida… Pero solo somos amantes...

Entrar en tu interior es sin duda la sensación más hermosa que he conocido… Jamás en la vida podré sentir por otra mujer lo que siento por ti… Se que no eres mía, se que le perteneces a otro hombre, que sufro y me lleno de celos con solo imaginarlo tocar tu piel, pero esa es tu vida, se que es tu familia… y que nosotros solo somos amantes… Pero eso, no me alcanza para ser feliz… Quiero más, quiero todo de ti… Quiero compartir toda mi vida a tu lado, quiero que estés conmigo por siempre… Lo quiero todo…

-Vegeta…

Escuchar tus gemidos me vuelve loco… cuando pronuncias mi nombre sin pudor… Eres la mujer que siempre he soñado...

Así te veo, toda mía en este momento. Desnuda, junto a mi, tratando de respirar, pues nuestra pasión siempre nos deja totalmente agotados…

Se que eres mi amante, pero ya no lo soporto… ya no quiero que vuelvas con él, no quiero que te toque nunca más… quiero que seas más que mi amante…

Entiende Bulma… esto es muy poco para todo el amor que te tengo… Necesito estar a tu lado para ser feliz… quiero participar de tus alegrías y también de tus dolencias… Porque así es como te amo, en las buenas y en las malas.

Mi alma sufre… ya no lo resistió más… pero no lo digo… No quieres oírlo. Se que no dejarás a tu esposo y menos permitirás que yo deje a la mía… A pesar de sentir todo esto, a pesar de amarte como te amo, tu no lo sabes… no sabes nada acerca de estos sentimientos…

Acordamos acostarnos, tener sexo para satisfacer nuestros cuerpos… pero jamás pudimos hablar de sentimientos, es por eso que crees que debo permanecer con mi esposa, porque crees que la amo…

Eres tan tonta a veces... pero se que es mi culpa, quizás, solo quizás, si abriera mi corazón y mi boca… Quizás sí te diga todo lo que siento, podrías pensarlo… podría llevarte lejos…

Lo siento, no lo haré, mi orgullo no me lo permite… Pero no sé por cuánto tiempo… Es que jamás dejaré de amarte?...

Te pones de pie y comienzas a vestirte. Es en este momento en que yo te detengo, te quito de vuelta la ropa y te vuelvo hacer el amor… pero esta vez no puedo…

Nuestro querido suegro está en el hospital y solo nos escapamos un ratito para poder vernos… Es hora de irnos con nuestros esposos y hacerles compañía mientras pasan esta dolencia…

Llegó el momento de la despedida… si, es en este momento en que mi corazón se parte de dolor, el momento que debes irte y seguir con tu vida y yo con la mía…

Se muy bien cómo son las cosas, pero ni te imaginas cuantas veces he soñado con que no te vas, te quedas conmigo para siempre y nos amamos como nunca… lo sé, lo sé… solo somos amantes…

Es ahora cuando comienzo a contar los minutos que faltan para poder verte de nuevo… Se que será más complicado, pero lo bueno es que al estar todos en el hospital, quizás, solo quizás te puedo ofrecer llevarte a tu casa a descansar y me pueda quedar un ratito… nadie sospecha nada, se que puedo ofrecértelo y todos creerán que soy un buen hombre… Soy una mierda, no tengo perdón de dios... pero es que te amo tanto…

Te diste la vuelta y besaste mis labios. Algo te ocurre, nunca estas tan callada, tan distante… Me besas como si fuera la última vez… JA… Ni en tus sueños, jamás te dejaré Bulma… Se que no eres mía y que no tengo derecho a nada, pero te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo… no me importa nada…

No me haz visto a los ojos, no lo entiendo… quiero detenerte, preguntarte qué ocurre, pero no puedo… Tu celular suena, es tu esposo preguntando si ya llegas al hospital… pues se supone que estas trabajando, nadie sabe tus verdaderos horarios, solo yo…

Cortas la llamada y… que es eso?... Lágrimas?... por qué lloras?... Maldita sea, siento mi corazón que explota… odio que hagas eso!... No quiero que llores, no me dejes, maldita sea…

Veo como te vas, como te alejas de mi… como vuelves a los brazos de tu marido… Me rompes el corazón, te amo más que a nada, pero no importa, esta noche te llevare a tu casa y te enfrentare… me dirás en la cara que es lo que pasa… pero de algo estoy seguro… No me dejaras, no lo permitiré… te acosare si es necesario!... No me alejaras de ti, de tu cuerpo, de tu piel, de tu alma… Eres mía…

No, no lo eres… Solo somos amantes…

 _ELLA…._

Abro mis ojos de nuevo… otra vez estoy en esta cama… junto con él, con mi querido esposo…. En noches como estas, quisiera que él estuviera a mi lado esperando el amanecer juntos…. No, no mi esposo… Mi amante…. Vegeta.

Me siento en la cama, hoy es la última vez que lo veré, la última aventura juntos… Se que debería decírselo, pero no puedo… soy muy cobarde.

Sonrió… lloro… siento sus labios y deseo detener el tiempo… Lo sé, esto está mal… muy mal.

Salgo de la cama, debo vestirme. Luego del trabajo, iré a nuestro departamento secreto. Aquel que llevamos compartiendo desde hace dos años… Porque si, lo se… somos amantes.

Estoy destruida por dentro, pero se que esto es lo correcto… debo dejarlo, por el bien de la familia. Mi esposo… su esposa… ellos no merecen esto…

Si fuera solo sexo, podría ser menos complicado, pero no, no lo es para mi… Es que lo amo tanto…

Ya no puedo con tanto sufrimiento… a pesar de que el jamás me lo dijo, se que me ama… me ama como yo lo amo a él… Pero no le permito que me lo diga, pues sería peor…

La verdad, yo no se que tiene el condenado… es una esencia, algo extraño… Me tiene atada a él, enamorada por completo… jamás lo podré olvidar… A pesar de saber que hoy lo veré por última vez… sexualmente, claro… Porque la verdad, es que somos familia… nunca dejare de verlo por completo.

Pero se que debo hacerlo. Debo olvidar sus manos, su piel, su cuerpo… Sus besos y sus caricias… Todo aquello que hace que mi corazón lata lleno de amor…

Lo amo… pero solo es cuestión de aprender a vivir sin todo aquello… Ya no puedo más… si sigo así, tendré que marcharme para siempre…

Pero tampoco puedo hacerlo… no puedo dejar a mi esposo y menos ahora… Pero no se que demonios le voy a decir a mi cuerpo cuando pregunte por él… Cuando mi piel lo reclame… Simplemente estaré perdida sin él… Pero es lo que debo hacer…

La verdad es que no se si él sabe que estoy muriendo de amor por él… sé que me ama pero no se si al mismo nivel que yo a él… Me muero por él… me muero de amor.

Ya no aguanto más esta situación… En cada rincón lloro, guardo todo esto en mi ser y siento que explotare en cualquier momento… Ya no puedo más… tanto fingir… tanto amarlo…

Extraño sus labios, su piel… Aún no se lo he dicho y ya siento mi cuerpo reclamarlo… No podré estar cerca de él… Quizás no deba verlo nunca más… Decirle a mi esposo que debo marcharme por un tiempo… quizás ir a visitar a mi madre unos meses… Algo para alejarme. No lo sé…

Me miro al espejo… Estoy distinta, me veo diferente… Estoy casi muerta… por él… Por Vegeta… Maldigo el día que lo volví a encontrar… maldigo el día que me deje besar… maldigo el día que me di cuenta que jamás deje de amarlo… ahora es tarde, ya tenemos nuestras vidas hechas… y ahora es cuando debo estar con mi esposo más que nunca… Pero no, aquí estoy, sufriendo, agonizando porque hoy será la última vez que estaré entre sus brazos, en su cama, bajó su cuerpo…

Lo amo, lo amare hasta el día que me muera, pero esto debe terminar… por mi esposo, por su esposa… por toda la familia…

Mis lágrimas me abandonan… salen sin consuelo de mis ojos… hoy será la última vez que lo veré y lo dejaré… Y con él, dejaré mi corazón…

 _[...]_

Salí del departamento… no pude decírselo… Es que lo amo tanto…. con solo pensar lo que ocurrirá, me destroza el alma… Maldita sea Vegeta… te amo más que a nada en el mundo… Tu eres mi mundo… Te amo… pero no eres mío… Muero por ti… pero eres solo mi amante...

* * *

-Bien, estamos aquí en el hospital, todos reunidos… dinos hermano, cual es la noticia que tienes para darnos?

-Bueno, ahora que nuestro padre ha mejorado, es el momento… Hermana, cuñado, mamá, papá…. Bulma y yo vamos a tener un hijo…. Mi esposa está embarazada!...


	29. Ángeles y demonios

**_Ángeles_** _ **y demonios**_

 **N/A: Hola, hola… si es mi saludo característico… no puedo no decirlo!jejeje….**

 **Bien, les dejo el one short que le correspondía para este día, pero bueno, como aclare antes, ayer no pude subir el otro y es por eso que hoy tienen ración doble!...**

 **Este one short es corto, mucho, pero cuenta bastante…**

 **Mañana subo el último al fin!... Voy a extrañar escribir estas pequeñas e intrigantes historias!... simplemente me ha gustado mucho hacerlo!. Bueno, espero que les guste!...**

 **Los quiero mucho!**

 **Luxia**

* * *

Caminaba tan rápido, pues la lluvia estaba mojando mi traje nuevo…Diciembre.. el maldito mes del año que no deja de llover al parecer.

Mi primer día de trabajo y yo llegando tarde, maldición!... Pero no lo hice apropósito, fue la tonta lluvia…

Camine más de prisa, como si fuera el último día, pero, algo me detiene en seco… Algo no, alguien…

De repente levantó la mirada, y la veo sentada en un banco en una solitaria calle. Tenía un hermoso vestido de color verde agua y un sombrero de esos que son grandes, al parecer lloraba con dolor.

No se porque, aún no lo entiendo, me olvide del trabajo y cruce la avenida. Corrí, para que el agua no me alcanzara tanto, me quite el saco y despacio me senté a su lado.

Ella miró el suelo con esos ojos azules enormes, penetrantes, hermosos. Estaba sorprendida.

Me senté a su lado y cubrí su delicado cuerpo con mi saco.

-Que haces?. -Me dijo sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

Su voz era celestial, era pura y delicada, un himno a la alegría de mi vida.

-Te puedes enfermar…

La vi que me miro tan dulcemente, estaba como sorprendida, jamás imaginé en la vida escuchar lo que que dijo en ese momento.

-Vegeta!…. Al fin te encontré… Llevo un siglo entero buscándote…

La mire a los ojos de nuevo sin entender nada. Qué dijo?... Cómo sabe mi nombre?...

Los suspiros de este frío invierno vuelan hacía una parte de mi abrigo estremeciéndome.

Sin saber porque, mis manos comenzaron a temblar bruscamente. Algo en mi interior me decía que me aleje de esa mujer,que no sabía quién era, pero que si lo descubría sería una tortura…

Sin embargo me quede, no solo porque estaba intrigado, si no porque de verdad me hipnotizó totalmente con su mirada…

-De que… Que dijiste?...

-Te he perseguido a ti… me dijiste que cuando renazcamos de vuelta te volvería a ver y nos volveríamos a amar… Nací para ti de nuevo, porque aquel fue tu deseo…. Recuerdo tus palabras en mi oído como si me lo hubieras dicho ayer… Me prometiste que te volvería a ver y cumpliste…

-Que?... yo...

-Te amo desde antes de haber nacido y aun sin verte, se que eres la persona de mi destino...

Mi corazón se aceleró tanto que sentí que me iba a desmayar. Vi como levantó una de sus manos, una hermosa y delicada mano, suave como una flor y la apoyó en mi mejilla. No tenía ni idea de lo que esa mujer hermosa estaba diciendo, pero algo pasaba por su cabeza y yo quería descubrirlo.

De repente dejó de llorar y me mostró una hermosa y cálida sonrisa y fue ahí cuando descubrí que algo estaba pasando.

Me gire y mire el cielo. El sol resplandecía fuerte y las aves salían de sus escondite como si nunca hubiera llovido.

Mire alrededor y la gente estaba tan sorprendida como yo. No entendí nada. Me di la vuelta para ver una vez más a la hermosa mujer de cabello azul… pero ella ya no estaba.

Mire a mi alrededor y solo pude ver mi saco sobre el banco vacío y una hermosa pluma blanca sobre ella.

La tomé entre mis dedos y la mire fijamente. No supe qué decir o qué pensar. Pero de algo estaba seguro, esa mujer me conocía y creía fielmente que yo era su destino… Y si lo soy, juro que la buscaré y descubriré quién es, quién era.. o que éramos…

* * *

-Bulma, acaso estás sonriendo?

-Si hermano… estoy feliz!...

-Dime, dime cual es el motivo de esa felicidad…

-Lo encontré… encontré a Vegeta... aquel demonio que tanto ame en mi otra vida… ahora si estaremos juntos para siempre… Pero… al parecer el no tiene sus recuerdos… No sabía quién era… pero lo sabrá!

-De verdad?... Aún no entiendo mucho, podrías explicarme.

-Claro, déjame que te cuente aquella historia hermosa y llena de dolor… Una historia de ángeles y demonios que lograron amarse aún sabiendo que estaba mal… La historia de nuestro amor prohibido…

 ** _"Tu eres la única a quien yo amo… Cuando nosotros renazcamos, correremos juntos el uno hacia el otro… y nos amaremos como en esta vida… Te lo prometo…."_**


	30. Usubeni

_**Usubeni**_ __ __

 **N/A: Hola, hola!... Si... aquí estoy!, con el ultimo one short al fin!**

 **El ultimo de este juego, claro, pronto volveré con mas historias, pero esas no serán parte de ningún juego, serán one short que comienzan y terminan en el mismo capitulo, como ya había dicho antes.**

 **Bien, que tenemos aquí?, un capitulo batane largo, pues es que me quedo así, iba a dividirlo, pero no me daría tiempo para darle spoiler a los que necesiten y ordenar las reglas de juego... Así que bueno, espero que no les moleste que sea tan largo!**

 **Bueno, por aquí me despido... Aquí se cierran los one short... El día martes comienza la votación oficial, y solo puede ganar una historia...**

 **Les envió mi eterna gratitud, muchas gracias participar en esta competencia que me mantuvo en vela varias noches!. Disfruten la ultima historia y ahora si, que comiencen los spoiler para poder elegir una sola historia!**

 **Gracias enserio!. Que gane la mejor!**

 **Luxia 3**

* * *

-Bien, estamos todos reunidos ya. Es hora de comenzar con el acuerdo.

El abogado Yamashi se sentó juntos a su clienta despacio. Saludo amablemente a las personas frente a él y apoyó los papeles sobre la mesa.

-Bien doctor Toreno, traje las demandas de mi cliente.

El abogado Toreno saludo con su cabeza respetuosamente y sacó sus papeles.

-Si señor Yamashi, está todo listo. Precederemos a leer el acuerdo de divorcio, para que esto termine definitivamente.

La mujer junto al señor Yamashi miró los papeles que tenía el abogado de su esposo y suspiro con fuerza, había llegado el momento.

Asiento con su cabeza y dejó que su abogado hablará por ella. Ya no quería decir nada, ya lo había dicho todo. El divorcio ya era un hecho y no se podía volver atrás.

El hombre de cabello negro que estaba frente a ella no dejaba de mirarla. Por más que se juró no levantar la vista, había fallado al instante cuando la vio entrar.

Es que era tan difícil todo aquello, tan deprimente. Quién le diría que alguna vez esto podría pasar… Divorciarse, decirle adiós a la mujer de su vida.

Apretó con fuerza su puño bajo la mesa y comenzó a escuchar lo que los abogados decían.

-Bien, mi cliente declara que no quiere ninguna propiedad, pues dice que estas les pertenecen completamente sus dos hijos. Trunks Yasai Brief de cinco años y el niño no nacido que aún se encuentra en el vientre de su madre.

El señor Yamashi tomó sus papeles, leyó atentamente y asintió.

-Si, me clienta, la señora Brief, está de acuerdo con ello.

-Bien, entonces acordamos que los bienes muebles, tanto las casas como los autos quedan para los hijos de la pareja.

El abogado de la mujer la miró a los ojos y esta asintió tranquila.

-Acordado.

Ambos abogados pusieron una tilde en ambos papeles y siguieron hablando de los acuerdos.

La hermosa peliazul estaba en silencio completamente, no quería ni podía levantar la vista. Solo miraba su pequeño vientre de once semanas.

Su hijo o hija estaba creciendo en una familia destruida y aún no podía creerlo. Despacio levantó los ojos y chocó de repente con aquellos ojos negros que una vez la habían enamorado por completo. Su mente la llevó justamente a ese lugar… aquel, cuando lo conoció…

 _"Aún recuerdo cuando te conocí. Estabas en el patio de tu casa jugando solo con tus muñecos._

 _Jugabas a que eran de otro planeta y destruían otros mundo. Aún no se porque jugabas esas cosas, yo creo que en la otra vida, eras de otra raza, no pertenecías a este plantea… Para mi eras una especie de extraterrestre…_

 _Recuerdo que me acerque despacio, después de haber investigado toda mi nueva casa, pues hacía sólo unos minutos que nos habíamos mudado con mi madre y mi hermana. Te vi desde la ventana, en el patio trasero. Salí rápido, salte la pequeña cerca que dividía nuestros jardines y corrí hacia ti. Te mire a los ojos y te sonríe amablemente._

 _Aún recuerdo tu mirada llena de curiosidad, me miraste y trataste de ignorarme, pero claro, yo no soy de las que puedes ignorar, a mi me hablas o me hablas."_

 _Flashback_

 _ **-Hola… A qué juegas?**_

 _ **El niño levantó la mirada y se ruborizo.**_

 _ **-Que te importa!...**_

 _ **-Oye, no seas grosero!... Que no ves que ahora soy tu vecina… puedo ser tu amiga también si quieres…**_

 _ **El niño bajó la mirada y se apeno más.**_

 _ **-Yo no tengo amigos...**_

 _ **La niña sonrió y despacio se sentó junto al chico.**_

 _ **-Eso es muy malo. Por qué no tienes amigos?**_

 _ **-No lo sé… dicen que soy raro y muy callado… Tu tienes amigos?**_

 _ **-Si, bueno, los tenía, en mi otra casa, pero mis padres se divorciaron y ahora nos mudamos… Debo buscar amigos nuevos…**_

 _ **-Ya veo… bueno, no me estorbes, estoy jugando!**_

 _ **-Vamos, no seas así.. no quiere ser mi amigo?...**_

 _ **-Tu amigo?... Y que debo hacer?**_

 _ **-Pues, debemos jugar juntos, hablar de nuestros sentimientos y contarnos todo. No puedes dejarme sola, así como yo no puedo dejarte..**_

 _ **El niño de 5 años miró los hermosos ojos azules de la niña y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Bien, no parece tan complicado…**_

 _ **La niña sonrió y apoyó su mano en la del niño.**_

 _ **-Soy Bulma…**_

 _ **-Mi nombre es Vegeta….**_

 _Fin flashback._

 _"De aquel día pasaron 30 años… dios mío… 30 años a tu lado y hoy debemos decir adiós…"_

El abogado de Vegeta miró a su cliente y este asintió tranquilo. Dejo que siga con el acuerdo y volvió a mirar a la madre de sus hijos.

 _"Te ves tan hermosa, como aquel día que te bese por primera vez… No debería pensar en aquello, al contrario, debería olvidarlo, pero de verdad es imposible…_

 _Se que tengo que pensar en otra cosa, pero verte así sentada, callada y con las mejillas rojas, solo me traen aquel recuerdo… aquel cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso…"_

 _Flashback_

 _ **Bulma estaba sentada en el banco de la plaza sola. De sus ojos no dejan de salir lágrimas llena de dolor.**_

 _ **Vegeta la vio de aquella manera y dejó todo para ir a sentarse a su lado.**_

 _ **-Bulma?...**_

 _ **La niña levantó sus ojos, miró al pequeño de diez años de cabello negro y lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo.**_

 _ **-Vegeta… es un idiota!... Los hombres son malos!... no vino a tomar helado conmigo!**_

 _ **Vegeta abrazo con fuerza a la pequeña niña y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella.**_

 _ **-No llores princesa… Ese tipo es un idiota!. Se cree que porque tiene doce años puede hacer lo que quiera!.. No te preocupes, yo puedo tomar ese helado contigo!**_

 _ **Bulma levantó su cabeza y miró a Vegeta a los ojos. Sonrió con cariño.**_

 _ **-De verdad dejarás de jugar con tu nuevos amigos por tomar helado conmigo?**_

 _ **-Eso es una pregunta tonta Bulma. Tu eres mi amiga desde hace cinco años, yo no puedo dejarte sola, por nada del mundo. Tu eres más importante que cualquiera…**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió aún más. Seco por completo sus lágrimas y tomó de la mano de Vegeta.**_

 _ **-Gracias Vegeta… yo, yo soy una tonta. Nunca debí aceptar tomar un helado con ese tonto… Tu eres todo lo que necesito.**_

 _ **Vegeta se ruborizo y apretó la mano de Bulma.**_

 _ **-Me pone feliz que digas eso… ahora promete que jamás volverás a ver a otro chico…**_

 _ **-Y eso por que?**_

 _ **-Porque no me gusta… Me moría de celos Bulma, no me gusta que otros niños toquen tu mano, ni nada…**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió y abrazó a Vegeta.**_

 _ **-Te prometo que jamás volveré a salir o intentar salir con otro chico… Pero, Vegeta, si solo saldré contigo, eso quiere decir que eres mi novio?**_

 _ **Vegeta miró el cielo como pensando y luego la volvió a mirar.**_

 _ **-Si así hago que jamás veas a nadie más que a mi, pues entonces si, soy tu novio Bulma!...**_

 _ **Vegeta se acercó despacio a la niña de cabello azul y con toda la inocencia del mundo apoyó sus labios tiernos en los de ella.**_

 _ **Bulma se sonrojo completamente. Se apartó despacio y bajó la mirada. Ambos se vieron y sonrieron felices.**_

 _Fin flashback._

-Bien, mi cliente lo único que pide es la propiedad de las montañas. Él desea quedarse con aquella casa.

Bulma levantó una ceja y miró a Vegeta enojada. No dijo nada y asintió de mala gana.

 _"Estúpido…. justo quieres esa casa… aquella casa de las montañas… cerca de la casa de mi abuela… en donde me quitaste la virginidad… Bueno, ambos la perdimos aquella noche… Por qué quieres esa casa?... Que no ves que los recuerdos nos mataran…"_

 _Flashback._

 _ **-Entonces… irás a la fiesta que hará Lápiz?**_

 _ **-La fiesta?. -Vegeta bajó la mirada y quedó pensando. -Pues no lo se… Tu no iras?**_

 _ **Bulma bajó la mirada con un poco de tristeza.**_

 _ **-No, es el cumpleaños de mi abuela y mi madre no puede ir… Me pidió que vaya este fin de semana a verla, me quedaré con ella dos días…**_

 _ **-Comprendo… Bueno, no lo sé aún…**_

 _ **Bulma miró a su novio de 15 años y sonrió despacio.**_

 _ **-Te portas bien…**_

 _ **Vegeta frunció el ceño.**_

 _ **-A qué te refieres con eso?...**_

 _ **Bulma se acercó a su novio, lo abrazo con cariño y besó sus labios.**_

 _ **-Nada… no importa… Te amo mucho!**_

 _ **-Y yo a ti!...**_

 _[...]_

 _ **-Hola abuela… Como has estado?**_

 _ **-Hola Bulma. Estuve muy bien, gracias por venir….**_

 _ **-No es nada. Dejaré mis maletas en mi habitación…**_

 _ **El sonido de la puerta hizo que Bulma se girara sorprendida.**_

 _ **-Abuela, esperas a alguien?**_

 _ **-No cariño. Estamos en el medio de las montañas, no suelo tener visitas…**_

 _ **Bulma camino hasta la entrada de la pequeña casa y abrió despacio la puerta. Su rostro se iluminó enseguida al ver a la persona que estaba parada tras ella.**_

 _ **-Vegeta?... que haces….**_

 _ **-Sabes… la fiesta de Lápiz no me emociona para nada… Además, qué sentido tiene si tu no estas ahí?…**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió con total felicidad. Rápidamente se tiró a los brazos de su novio y lo beso con total ternura.**_

 _ **La abuela de Bulma sonrió cálidamente y caminó hasta la cocina.**_

 _ **-Pondré un plato más en la mesa… veo que seremos tres…**_

 _[...]_

 ** _-Estoy tan feliz que estés conmigo Vegeta…._**

 ** _El joven de cabello negro miró hacía la ventana la oscura noche._**

 ** _-Me gusta este lugar, es tranquilo… Sabes, cuando nos casemos compraremos una casa cerca de aquí…_**

 ** _Bulma se sentó en la alfombra frente la chimenea que sacudía con elegancia sus llamas. Sonrió con dulzura._**

 ** _-Te vas a casar conmigo, Vegeta?_**

 ** _El chico giró a ver a su novia. Camino hasta ella y se sentó en la alfombra junto con ella._**

 ** _-Qué pregunta más tonta!... Claro que me casaré contigo!. Acaso crees que algún día tu y yo nos separaremos?... Viviremos juntos para siempre… Hasta después de la muerte y luego también…_**

 ** _Bulma se acercó despacio a su novio, beso sus labios con total ternura y sonrió._**

 ** _-No podría llegar a imaginar mi vida sin ti… Te amo tanto…_**

 _ **-No lo hagas, porque no pasará jamás… Nunca me alejare de ti… Yo** **también** **te amo… Eres todo para mi Bulma…**_

 ** _Los jóvenes se besaron nuevamente, pero aquel beso se convirtió en algo más apasionante, un sentimiento nuevo para ambos, con más lujuria._ **

_Fin flashback._

 _"... Se suponía que no debía ni siquiera imaginarlo… y aquí estoy, firmando el divorcio…"_

-Bien, entonces, esa suma de dinero es para el único hijo de la pareja que por ahora tiene identidad, verdad?...

Vegeta miró a su abogado. Que feo era escuchar eso… pues no, no era el único hijo. Trunks era su segundo hijo, pues el primero era otro… aquel que nunca pudo conocer por culpa de la madre de Bulma… Si, ellos habían cometido una insensatez, pero él iba a hacerse cargo de su mujer y su hijo… Aquello le costó la vida… la vida de su hijo y una terrible agonía al perder también a su mujer.

 _Flashback._

 _ **-Bulma, no te preocupes…. estaremos bien!**_

 _ **-Vegeta, tengo mucho miedo!... Solo tenemos 15 años… cuando mi madre se entere, nos matara!**_

 _ **Vegeta se levantó de la cama, se paró delante de Bulma y se arrodilló, tomando su mano.**_

 _ **-Ella no hará nada porque yo te cuidare!... Mira, se que somos jóvenes, pero bueno… No podemos hacer nada ya. Lo mejor es que hablemos con nuestros padres para que que sepan que nos casaremos y viviremos juntos… No podemos estar separados con un hijo…**_

 _ **Bulma miró los ojos de Vegeta y suspiro.**_

 _ **-No me dejarás… Verdad?**_

 _ **Vegeta se puso de pie nuevamente y abrazó con fuerza a su novia.**_

 _ **-No digas estupideces!... Como puedes pensar eso?... Ahora más que nunca tenemos que estar juntos!. Debo trabajar para darte todo!. A ti y a mi hijo!**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió. Apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Vegeta y cerró los ojos.**_

 _ **-Tienes razón... nada malo puede pasar… Estoy en tus brazos y aquí me quedo…**_

 _ **Vegeta abrazó con fuerza a su novia.**_

 _ **-Ya veras que estaremos bien, los tres!.**_

 _[…]_

 _ **-NO!... mamá!, te lo suplico!, no lo hagas!**_

 _ **La mujer de cabello rubio tomó con fuerza el brazo de su hija y a empujones la arrastró hasta el auto, mientras su hija mayor ponía en el maletero las valijas.**_

 _ **-Cállate!.. eres una niña Bulma!, cómo crees que dejare que tengas un hijo a esta edad!?... Estas loca!... De ninguna manera!. Tu no tienes un hijo y te juro que no volverás a ver a ese muchacho nunca más en tu vida!**_

 _ **-POR DIOS MAMÁ!, SUÉLTAME!, NO ME LLEVES!, NO ME QUITES MI BEBÉ!, NO ME ALEJES DE VEGETA!**_

 _[...]_

 _ **-PAPÁ!,** **ALÉJATE** **DE LA PUERTA!, ESA MUJER SE QUIERE LLEVAR A MI MUJER Y MI HIJO!**_

 _ **-Cállate Vegeta!, esa mujer puso una demanda en nuestra contra, a ti y a toda la familia!. Te quiere lejos de su hija y yo no dejare que te metan a la** **cárcel** **por un capricho** adolescente!_

 _ **-DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLAS?, ELLA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!, NO DEJARÉ QUE SE LA LLEVE!, ESE ES MI HIJO!**_

 _ **-Vegeta!... no te dejaré salir!, ella es menor, aún debe obedecer a su madre!**_

 _ **Vegeta estaba desesperado, comenzó a gritar e intentar golpear a su padre para que saliera del camino y poder salir al exterior de su casa. El Señor Yasai trataba de contener la fuerza de su hijo, pero se le hacía imposible.**_

 _ **-Por favor hijo!... deja que se vaya!...**_

 _ **-JAMÁS!.**_

 _ **Vegeta empujo con mucha fuerza a su padre, haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio y se cayera al suelo. El joven aprovechó la oportunidad, y abrió rápidamente la puerta de su casa.**_

 _ **Salió al exterior y corrió como un rayo hacia la casa de a lado, viendo dentro del auto a Bulma, encerrada, llorando y gritando.**_

 _ **Vegeta comenzó a correr con fuerza, pero la madre de Bulma puso en marcha el motor y salió rápidamente.**_

 _ **El chico corrió detrás del auto, pero no pudo alcanzarlo. Cuando sus pulmones ya no pudieron resistir, se cayó al suelo y con todo el odio del mundo, golpeó fuertemente el asfalto.**_

 _ **Cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas salieran con todo el dolor del mundo, mientras su padre corría detrás de él, se agachaba y lo abrazaba.**_

 _ **-Se fue hijo… Es lo mejor….**_

 _ **-No lo es… yo quiero a mi familia conmigo…**_

 _ **-Lo se hijo, pero esa mujer no nos permitió quedarnos con Bulma y nuestro nieto… Lo siento… Debes olvidarla…**_

 _ **Vegeta miró a los ojos a su padre, con sus ojos muertos, llenos de dolor y furia. Lloro sin pensar y se puso de pie.**_

 _ **-Jamás me olvidaré de Bulma… La buscaré por cielo y tierra… Yo me casare con ella, tendremos muchos hijos y seremos felices y ustedes… a ustedes jamás en la vida los volveré a ver…**_

 _Fin flashback._

 _"Quién iba a pensar que cumplí con aquello… al año siguiente me fui de mi casa, me fui a vivir solo al departamento que mi abuelo me había regalado… No volví a verlo nunca más, solo el día de su funeral… Es que ellos no tenían derecho… Ellos no debieron alejarme de mi familia… Que gracioso, odie a mi padre por ello y hoy soy yo el que se alejó de ellos…"_

-Bien, la casa en la cual está viviendo la señora Brief, quedará ella con los niños, siendo el señor Yasai el que se retire de la propiedad.

-Si, están de acuerdo. Dicha casa, no se venderá, queda para los hijos, verdad?

-Si. Esta solo la podrán vender los hijos de la pareja cuando sean mayores.

-Bien. Las propiedades ya están decididas y el dinero también. Queda algo más?

-Inmueble, no. Pasemos al régimen de visita.

-Bien.

-El niño Trunks Yasai Brief, se quedara a vivir con su madre. Pero tendrá un régimen de visita periódico. Del niño no nacido, se estipulara cuando este nazca, está bien?.

-Bien, acordemos días, horarios, derechos y obligaciones que mi cliente tenga acceso al menor.

Vegeta bajó la vista. Ese sería la parte más difícil para él. Pues sin duda estaba completamente acostumbrado a ver a su hijo todos los días y tener que hacerlo solo a veces era extremadamente difícil.

Bulma por su parte miró hacía su vientre. Por ahora el bebé que estaba en su interior no tenía que repartirse, pero Trunks… él debía ahora tener una vida doble.

 _"Es tan feo esto… yo lo viví en carne propia cuando era pequeña, mi mama no me dio a elegir, simplemente me llevó con ella… Yo quería ir con mi papá… Aunque… si no hubiera ido con ella… jamás lo hubiera conocido… De todas forma al cumplir los 18 tampoco me pude ir con él… Vegeta prácticamente me encerró en su departamento y casi que me ata..."_

 _Flashback._

 _ **-Que estas haciendo?...**_

 _ **-Tu que crees, mamá?**_

 _ **-Acabas de llegar del internado, Bulma. Por qué en vez de desarmar las valijas, las estas haciendo?**_

 _ **-Ayer** **cumplí** **los 18 años… Primero** **iré** **a ver a Vegeta y luego me iré con mi papá… Esta es la última vez que te veré…**_

 _ **La mujer de cabello rubio tomó bruscamente el brazo de su hija y la apretó con fuerza. Bulma se giró y se safo de golpe. Miró a su madre a los ojos y la empujó sutilmente.**_

 _ **-No…. Ya no soy una niña, no me dirás que hacer… Me voy y no te veré jamás…**_

 _ **La mujer bajó la mirada, se hizo a un lado mientras su hija tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba para siempre.**_

 _[…]_

 _ **-Vegeta se fue…**_

 _ **-Como?... Pero señora Yasai, a donde se fue Vegeta?**_

 _ **-Él se fue hace dos años…. No perdono a su padre por lo que paso contigo… Terminó la escuela en la capital del sur y se fue a vivir al departamento que su abuelo le regaló… No se nada de él, no quiere ni vernos…**_

 _ **Bulma miró el suelo con tristeza, había ocasionado la destrucción de la familia de su novio… o ex novio?**_

 _ **Tembló ante aquella palabra. Tres años enteros esperando aquel día, rogando a los cielos que él no la haya olvidado.**_

 _ **No, Vegeta era un tonto, loco, orgulloso, lo que sea… peor la amaba y ella esperó tres largos años para poder volver a verlo, él no pudo haberla olvidado.**_

 _ **-Señora Yasai… Usted podría darme la dirección de su casa?**_

 _ **-Por tu culpa mi hijo nos odia…**_

 _ **-Señora… No me importa lo que diga… Yo solo quiero verlo… Y otra cosa, no fue toda mi culpa… SU hijo fue el que me embarazo… Así que, la culpa fue de los dos… Ustedes nos separaron por algo que creyeron que era lo mejor… Así que no me venga con reproches, ustedes tomaron decisiones sin nuestro consentimientos… Si Vegeta los odia, no es mi culpa, fue de ustedes….**_

 _ **La mujer de cabello negro frunció el ceño con odio y cerró la puerta de su casa con furia.**_

 _ **Bulma torció el labio. No debió decir todo aquello, ahora jamás sabría donde estaba Vegeta. Suspiró con dolor y caminó hasta el jardín de la casa, aquel donde tantas veces jugó con él cuando era pequeña.**_

 _ **Cerró los ojos con dolor. Solo quería verlo, era mucho pedir eso?.**_

 _ **De repente, una mano toco el hombro de la peli azul. Está se giro despacio y vio a Tarble, el hermano de Vegeta, que la miraba suavemente.**_

 _ **-Hablo por teléfono con él casi todos los días… No sabes lo mal que estuvo sin ti… -El chico levantó una mano y extendió un papel sobre la mano de Bulma. -Esta es la dirección… Solo sean felices!**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió con cariño, se acercó a su cuñado y lo abrazó con fuerza, beso su mejilla y agradeció con todo el amor del mundo.**_

 _ **Corrió hacía la calle, tomó su auto, el que su padre le había regalado por su cumpleaños y salió volando hacia el lugar que decía el papel.**_

 _Fin flashback._

 _"Y pensar que casi me infarto cuando te vi con esa mujer en tu departamento… Aquella vez te creí… Pero está vez es diferente… Está vez no puedo creerte…"_

-Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo con que los días viernes el señor Yasai irá por el menor, a la escuela y se lo llevara con él. Llevándolo de nuevo al establecimiento escolar el día lunes de la semana siguiente y el niño será retirado por su madre. Si?.

-Está perfecto. Mi clienta está de acuerdo.

-Perfecto.

Ambos abogados marcaron otra tilde en sus papeles.

-Bien, no hay nada más que discutir. Vamos a imprimir los papeles para que puedan firmarse. Los enviaremos con el juez y escribano, para que podamos sellarlos.

-El abogado Toreno tiene razón, se hará todo en dos horas. Así que si gustan, pueden ir hacía fuera y esperar en la cafetería. Cuando los papeles estén listos, los convocaremos nuevamente para firmar.

Vegeta y Bulma asintieron en silencio y se pusieron de pie.

El hombre de cabello negro miró a su aún esposa y la vio salir de la sala de abogados. Solo faltaba una firma y la perdería para siempre.

Y lo peor de todo, es que fue todo un malentendido… Un estúpido malentendido como aquella vez que Bulma volvió con él.

 _"En aquel momento me escuchaste, me creíste. Pude decirte la verdad, pero está vez no me dejaste… Lo se, tus ojos no mienten, pero… de verdad me hubiera gustado poder explicarte como aquella vez… Como ese día cuando iluminaste mi muerta vida, otra vez…"_

 _Flashback._

 _ **El timbre sonó fuerte en los odios de Vegeta. Se levantó de su sillón pesadamente y camino para ver quién era.**_

 _ **No se sorprendió. Hacía días que esa mujer iba a verlo a su casa, y ya estaba cansado de echarla sutilmente, quizás hoy debía sacarla a patadas de una vez por todas.**_

 _ **-Qué quieres ahora Caulifla?...**_

 _ **-Siempre tan amargado!... Cómo es que recibes de esa forma a una ex compañera de escuela?.**_

 _ **-Estoy ocupado…**_

 _ **La chica de cabello negro entró al departamento sin pedir permiso y caminó hasta el sillón en donde vio un par de libros encima.**_

 _ **Se sentó rápidamente, y miró a su alrededor.**_

 _ **-Haciendo que?... Leer en la penumbra no es una actividad divertida…**_

 _ **-Vete de mi casa Caulifla!...**_

 _ **-Por qué eres tan frío, Vegeta?... Dime quién fue esa mujer que te dejó en ese estado?... Siempre callado, serio, solo… En la escuela apenas te hablabas conmigo o con mi hermana… Vamos hombre!.. porque no salimos un rato y nos divertimos?… No puedes estar toda la vida pensando en una mujer que te dejo…**_

 _ **Vegeta tragó con fuerza. Sintió su cuerpo temblar… De repente sintió un dolor fuerte en el pecho y sus lágrimas querían volver a salir sin su permiso. Miró a la chica con odio y no pudo evitar gritar.**_

 _ **-Ella no me dejó… me la quitaron!... Vete de una maldita vez!**_

 _ **La chica se acercó a Vegeta y tomó su mano.**_

 _ **-Debes olvidarla ya Vegeta… Eres joven… Debes seguir con tu vida!...**_

 _ **El hombre sacó la mano de la chica bruscamente y la tomó del brazo.**_

 _ **-Te vas… AHORA!**_

 _ **Vegeta caminó con la joven del brazo hasta la puerta. Ella se zafo del agarre y lo miró con cariño.**_

 _ **-Puedes echarme cuantas veces quieras… pero sabes que volveré… Algún día me dirás que sí…**_

 _ **Vegeta suspiró con más odio y abrió la puerta rápidamente…. Y su corazón se detuvo en dos segundos.**_

 _ **La morena que estaba a lado de él miró a la hermosa chica que estaba parada detrás de la puerta, apunto de tocarla y se quedó completamente helada al verla.**_

 _ **Sonrió. Al parecer había ocasionado algo malo y eso le gustaba. Se giró y tomó la mano de Vegeta.**_

 _ **-Gracias por la hermosa noche… Nos vemos…**_

 _ **Sonrió aún con más malicia y salió corriendo del departamento.**_

 _ **Bulma la miró en silencio y luego miró el suelo. Debía aguantar las ganas tremendas de llorar que sentía en ese momento. Apretó sus puños con dolor y trató de sonreír…. Fingir que su corazón no estaba roto.**_

 _ **Vegeta reaccionó demasiado tarde, pues no pudo ni siquiera decirle a Caulifla que era una idiota y mentirosa. No pudo, lo único que quería era abrazar a su novia, que había esperado desesperadamente por tres años.**_

 _ **Pero tampoco pudo actuar, pues ella se alejó de él cuando quiso tocarla.**_

 _ **-Solo quería verte… Saber como estabas… No quiero molestar… Mejor me voy…**_

 _ **-Bulma…**_

 _ **-Me alegro que seas feliz… Debo irme… -Bulma se agachó, tomó su valija que la estaba acompañando todo el día y se giró hacía el ascensor.**_

 _ **Pero no pudo dar un paso. Vegeta la tomó de la cintura con fuerza, la apretó contra su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla con total desesperación.**_

 _ **Bulma quedó quieta sin poder moverse, pues Vegeta era gigante a** **comparación** **de ella y sus brazos la atraparon totalmente.**_

 _ **-No…hagas eso… Tu nueva novia puede verte…**_

 ** _Vegeta gruño con todo el odio del mundo, se giró sobre sus pies y entró rápidamente a su casa, cerrando la puerta tras él y abrazando con demasiada fuerza a la peliazul…_**

 _Fin flashback._

 _"Como puedes llegar a pensar que yo… jamás… jamás podría siquiera pensar en otra mujer… Pero tu no confías en mí… aquella vez te lo pude demostrar, y no solo eso, obligue a Caulifla a que te diga la verdad… Pero esta vez fue diferente… Esta vez no pude sujetarte entre mis brazos… Esta vez te perdí…"_

Vegeta caminó hacía la salida de la sala y se sentó en uno de los bancos, frente a Bulma. Levantó la mirada y se puso de pie.

-Traeré algo para que comas…

-No te pedí nada.

-No es para ti, es para mi hijo.

Bulma miró hacía el costado, sin decir una palabra, mientras veía como el padre de sus hijos tomaba el ascensor.

Volvió a suspirar. Cómo es que él siempre sabía cuándo tenía hambre?... Él siempre sabía todo… Cuando quería comer, cuando tenía sed… Apostaba su brazo izquierdo que traería algo salado… Pues a esa hora ella no consumía azúcar, por que?, ni ella lo sabía, pero era una costumbre que tenía desde pequeña y él lo sabía… Él lo sabía todo… Como cuando le propuso matrimonio… Como demonios supo él que ella quería casarse?...

 _Flashback._

 _ **-Bulma?...**_

 _ **-Hola cariño!. Ya llegaste a casa!... Te extrañe muchísimo!**_

 _ **La hermosa mujer de veinte años corrió hacía la entrada de su departamento que compartía con su novio desde hace dos años y se tiró a sus brazos como cuando era más joven y lo beso tiernamente.**_

 _ **-Yo también te extrañe… Saliste temprano de la universidad?**_

 _ **-Si, falto mi último profesor y quería hacerte una rica cena… Como te fue a ti en la tuya?**_

 _ **El hombre la miró a los ojos y sonrió despacio.**_

 _ **-Bulma…**_

 _ **-Si?, que paso?...**_

 _ **-Cuando vas a ser mi esposa?... Ya no quiero esperar más…**_

 _ **-Tu esposa?...**_

 _ **-Te dije hace cinco años que te casarías conmigo… Cuando será eso?... Cuanto tiempo debo esperar?...**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió con dulzura. Eso era lo que ella se preguntaba hacía ya unos meses… cuando le pediría Vegeta casamiento.**_

 _ **El hombre soltó su maletín y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de color negro de terciopelo. La abrió despacio y dejó ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso.**_

 _ **-Vegeta…**_

 _ **-Vamos a morir juntos Bulma… yo antes que tu, claro, pero quiero que es día seas mi esposa…**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió con mucho amor, le extendió la mano a Vegeta y dejó que este le pusiera el anillo en su dedo anular.**_

 _ **-Te amo Vegeta… Por supuesto que me casaré contigo.**_

 _ **-Y yo te amo a ti mi hermosa Bulma…**_

 _Fin flashback._

 _"Y hoy estamos firmando el divorcio… después de 15 años de casados… Aunque nos conozcamos de más tiempo… solo pasaron 15 años de que te dije que si… solo 15.. Yo quería de verdad que fuera hasta la muerte…."_

Bulma levantó la mirada y vio al padre de sus hijos que salía del ascensor con una lata de gaseosa y unas papas saladas… Tal como lo había imaginado.

Vegeta caminó hasta donde estaba su mujer, pero antes de llegar a ella, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos amarillos, se le acercó, le dijo algo y sonrió muy dulcemente.

El hombre la ignoró por completo y asintió sin mirarla. Siguió caminando y vio el rostro molesto de la peliazul.

Sonrió por dentro. Ella era tan celosa a veces… Ella… ella era su mundo, cómo podía pensar que la traicionaría?. Era absurdo!...

Sin embargo ella lo creía… si no, no estarían en aquel lugar.

 _"Y pensar que ahora seras libre… Con solo pensar que después de que nazca mi otro hijo puedes tener un nuevo esposo, me muero de odio… Lo mataría su pidiera… No, ni creas que te dejare… no lo permitiré… como aquel insecto que intento enamorarte una vez… Aquel que lo sacaste a patadas cuando se atrevió a besarte… Esos labios son míos… Nunca dejaré que los vuelvan a tocar…"_

Vegeta apretó el puño con odio. Con solo imaginar a Bulma en los brazos de otro hombre, lo puso furioso. Ella era suya, desde que tenía cinco años, no podía simplemente llegar un extraño y tomarla, no era justo… Ella era suya.

Camino en silencio en donde estaba ella y extendió las cosas que había comparado para que las tomara.

Bulma estaba enojada por la escena de recién. Y sabía que sería peor. Pues él haría su vida ahora que era libre, él quizás hasta buscaría aquella zorra con la que la engaño.

Se puso de pie furiosa y no acepto nada de lo que le traía. Camino hasta el baño y entró rápidamente al lugar.

Vegeta la vio caminar y como de costumbre, la siguió. Dejó las cosas en el asiento y caminó tras ella.

Bulma cerró la puerta con brusquedad, pero él se quedó parado detrás, con el oído escuchando su interior. La hermosa peliazul entró a uno de los cubículos y se encerró con odio. Quería llorar, quería dormir y no despertar, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, sus hijos la necesitaban.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran. Trató de que no se note. Se puso de pie rápidamente y cuando giro, se golpeó el brazo con la puerta.

Dejó escapar un pequeño grito, pues le ardió el golpe. Ocasionando que Vegeta entrara rápidamente al baño de mujeres.

-Que paso?...

-Que haces?... No puedes entrar al baño de mujeres!...

Vegeta abrió el cubículo donde sintió la voz de su mujer y la abrió rápidamente. Vio a Bulma sentada en el inodoro con la tapa baja, sobando su brazo.

-Eres tan bruta!

-Que demonios te importa!...

-Si te lastimas, lastimas a mi hijo!...

-Me golpee el brazo, tu hijo está lejos de mi extremidad….

Vegeta entró con Bulma y cerró la puerta del pequeño lugar. Se arrodillo frente a ella y con suavidad tomó su brazo.

-Cuanto tiempo duraras entera, mujer?!... A cada rato te golpeas!.

-Ya encontraré a alguien que me cuide, no te preocupes…

Vegeta se puso más furioso de lo que estaba. Miró a su mujer a los ojos y la puso de pie.

-Cierra la boca!...

-Crees que solo tu puedes tener novia?... No tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida?... Cínico, sal de aquí ahora!

tu si puedes y yo no?!

-Cállate!, no digas estupideces!

-No me grites!

-Entonces no digas idioteces!

-Solo digo la verdad…

Vegeta agarró de ambos brazos a Bulma, la apoyo despacio contra la pared y se acercó a su rostro.

-No es verdad… no es cierto… Y tu no buscaras nada, yo te voy a cuidar hasta el día que me muera!

-Vete de aquí, tú no harás nada!, ya no eres mi esposo!

Bulma comenzó a llorar ahogadamente, haciendo que Vegeta comience a desesperarse. El hombre se acercó más a ella y la beso despacio en los labios.

-Aún soy tu esposo… Yo no firme nada…

-No me beses!...

Vegeta dejó en silencio a la mujer mientras la volvía a besar, y otra vez y otra vez, hasta que sintió a su esposa corresponderle.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Vegeta apretó el cuerpo de Bulma con cuidado y la besó más apasionadamente, haciendo que ésta dejara escapar gemidos suaves de su interior.

Ambos se perdieron con las caricias del otro, los besos dejaron de ser sutiles y pasionales, para ser más intensos... lujuriosos.

No era así como quería Vegeta despedirse de su mujer, pero si ella no lo dejaba en otro lado, debía hacerlo como sea.

Y así, sin que nadie los vea, ambos se amaron por última vez dentro de un pequeño baño en un juzgado…

* * *

\- Bulma Brief?...

-Si…

-Ya puede pasar a firmar.

Ambos levantaron la mirada y se miraron unos instantes. Era la hora. El momento de separarse finalmente había llegado.

Bulma estaba con un dolor demasiado fuerte. Aún amaba a su esposo, a su compañero, su amigo, su amante, su todo… pero no podía hacer nada, no se podía detener el tiempo. La decisión estaba tomada… Él la había engañado con otra mujer, no la quería, no sentía nada por ella, solo cariño, un amor de hermanos. Costumbre de estar juntos y nada más y ella lo dejaría libre para que él sea feliz con quien quiera.

Su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, pero era lo mejor. Si tan solo pudiera olvidar, perdonalo… Y podría hacerlo, pues lo amaba demasiado y solo quería verlo feliz. Pero para su mala suerte, ella no lo hacía feliz… ya no.

Se puso de pie y entró primero a la sala donde estaban los abogados. Se acercó a ellos, tomó la lapicera y firmó el papel que los abogados le dieron.

Suspiro con todo el dolor del mundo y dejó caer el bolígrafo sobre la mesa. Miró a los dos hombres, saludó respetuosamente y salió rápidamente del lugar.

-Vegeta Yasai.

El pelinegro vio a su mujer salir de la sala rápidamente. Ella no levantó la vista ni una sola vez. Ahí fue cuando lo supo… ya no era su mujer.

La vio tomar el ascensor con prisa y marcharse rápidamente. Se puso de pie, caminó hasta la sala y entró.

Su corazón se destruyo en mil pedazos cuando vio la firma de Bulma plasmada en aquel documento.

No podía creer lo que veía… Ella lo había dejado finalmente… Ella de verdad creyó que la había engañado…

Nunca. Jamás en su vida podría hacer tal cosa, porque amaba a su esposa. Todo fue una mentira, una confusión. Si, era cierto, ella entró al departamento de su amigo y lo vio en la cama con otra mujer… pero él no había hecho nada… solo contarle a la desconocida cosas de su esposa y su hijo… Ni siquiera había rozado la piel de esa chica… Pero los ojos de su esposa vieron solo cuando ella lo saludaba con ternura, con un simple beso en los labios que él hubiera rechazado enseguida, pero el shock de ver ver a Bulma en la puerta, lo paralizó…

Todo se había terminado, todo estaba perdido, él se encontraba perdido… Bulma era suya, su mujer, su niña, su todo… 30 años a su lado…

Vegeta tomó la lapicera y dejó sus dedos quietos. No podía, no quería hacerlo. El la amaba con total locura, como el primer día que la vio… o incluso más….

-Señor Yasai… Está bien?...

-No… no lo estoy… Lo siento…

Vegeta se puso de pie, tomó los papeles y los rompió en mil pedazos.

-Yo me encargo de decirle que aun es mi esposa…

Se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente del juzgado. Dejando a ambos abogados muy sorprendidos. Tomó el ascensor y bajó hasta el subsuelo.

Salió del lugar y vio a Bulma parada mirando como caía la lluvia y se detenía lentamente. Ambos se miraron de repente, pero no dijeron nada.

Vegeta se acercó un poco y miró a su mujer.

-Bulma…

-Solo espere a que la lluvia se calmara, no me quede para hablar contigo… El acuerdo es claro, así que no hay necesidad de volver a vernos…

Bulma giró el rostro y miró el cielo de nuevo. Vegeta la observó detenidamente y hablo serio.

-Es cierto… el viernes iré por Trunks a la escuela como dice el contrato… Adiós…

-Adiós…

Vegeta se giró y caminó hacía la izquierda. Bulma se dio la vuelta y se fue hacía la derecha mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo finamente como suaves pétalos, de la más hermosa flor.

Quizás algún día él le diría que aún era su esposa y nunca se divorciaron.. a pesar de saber que se pondría furiosa… Pero quizás ahora debía volver a conquistarla… y quizás volver a amarse como el primer día… como hace 30 años...


	31. Votación oficial!

_**Votación oficial!...**_

 **Hola hola!, la verdad, no se si podrán ver esto, ya que alguien reporto mi perfil, por no cumplir una regla que desconocía... Siento lo que paso, yo no sabia que no se podían subir algunas cosas, pero bueno, se ve que debo tener mas cuidado y prestar atención.**

 **De todas manera, tratare de hacer la votación por aquí, y si en un futuro no puedo escribir la historia ganadora por el reporte, creare otra cuenta, no los dejare sin su Fic, lo prometo.**

 **Y el huésped que me reporto, no se su nombre... -me hubiera gustado que me lo digas, tratare de ver las normas antes de publicar algo... La próxima vez trata de ser mas gentil con las personas, yo no se quien eres, no te conozco y no me parece justo que reportes a la gente por un simple error... se que estabas esperando que cometa algún error para hacer eso... pareces muy pendientes de mi, lo siento si hice algo que ocasiono que estés enojado o enojada para hacer un reporte... nada, solo eso. Espero que no se repita, de mi parte pido disculpas por ser humana y cometer errores. Se muy feliz!**

 **Bueno, si no vuelvo a publicar, es porque de nuevo me reportaron... ;)**

 **Bien, sin mas que decir sobre este tema, espero que podamos continuar en armonía y con amor hacia el prójimo! Pasare a contarles de la votación oficial de los one short, así, doy por inicio la competencia!**

 **Que gane la mejor historia!**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

Reglas para votar!

Bueno, les comento que cada red social tiene sus propias reglas para el juego, así que si me siguen por otro lado, se darán cuanta.

Pueden hacerlo?, claro!, sumare todos los votos de la persona por todos lados, siempre y cuando sea la misma historia, porque recuerden, solo pueden elegir una historia. Como todos sabe, solo pueden votar por una historia

La votación por aquí sera mas sencilla:

*La persona que comparta mi perfil, la historia y me recomiende, tendrá 3 votos a su favor para la historia que elija.. (REPITO SOLO UNA!)

*La persona que me recomiende a mi y mis historias en su perfil, le regalare 5 votos para la historia que elija. (un premio por ayudarme a difundir mi trabajo).

*La que lleve mis historias a otras redes sociales para pedir ayuda con la votación, será válido, solo si ponen los créditos correspondientes, Como por ejemplo Twitter, etc. Si lo van hacer, les pido que también me avise, así puedo seguir la votación de cerca, para poder sumarle los votos a la historia. (NO OLVIDEN DE PONER LOS CRÉDITOS HACÍA MI PERSONA POR FAVOR)

*Se contarán los comentarios que dejen, solo por una historia. En los comentarios deben escribir "Yo voto por…(Nombre de la historia)"

No olviden los creditos correspondientes.

Cualquier consulta o duda, me envían un mensaje por privado, yo tratare de responder lo más rápido que pueda. Mi meta es que mi trabajo llegue a más personas y que más gente pueda disfrutar esto que tanto amo hacer que es escribir.

Gracias por participar y ojala pueda escribirla por aquí, si que me reporten!. Los quiero! 3

Luxia.


	32. Primera semana

_**Primera semana**_

Hola hola!... les cuento que estuve contando los votos que ya tengo hasta ahora y les cuento que va ganando:

1ro: "Aliados"  
2do: "Amantes de ocasión"  
3ro: "Throne"

Recuerden que estos son solo resultados parciales, aun pueden seguir votando por su one short preferido, solo quería contarles el resultado de la primera semana de la votación oficial!

Tengan en cuenta que esto es la votación completa sumando los votos de todas las redes sociales, no solo Fanfiction . (Wattpad, Facebook y )

Espero que puedan participar y seguir votando!  
Gracias como siempre

#Luxia3 😊😊


	33. Segunda semana

_**Segunda semana**_

Hola hola!... les cuento como va la votación la segunda semana de la competencia!

1ro: Aliados.

2do: Throne

3ro: Retribución

Si, si... cambio el puesto numero 3. Por ahora sigue líder Aliados, ya veremos que pasa, faltan 6 semanas aun!...

Espero que puedan participar y seguir votando!  
Gracias como siempre

#Luxia3 😊😊


	34. Todas las votaciones de todas las redes:

_**Todas las votaciones de todas las redes:**_

1-Aliados: 82

2-Retribución: 63

3-Throne: 40

4-Amantes de ocasión: 36

5-Usubeni: 23

6-Desorden: 20

7-El donante: 10

8-El gran premio: 7

9-Liberte: 4

10-Gemelas, Fidelite, Ángeles y demonios: 1 C/U

Gracias por participar en este juego!... Aun falta, pero para que vean como van los votos en todas las redes! (Wattpad, Facebook, FanFiction y Fanfics Es.)

#Luxia 3


	35. Tercera semana

_**Tercera semana:**_

A pedido de mi tía, llegue para informarles como esta la vocación:

1ro: Aliados.

2do: Retribución

3ro: Throne

Cambio el puesto numero 2. Por ahora sigue líder Aliados. Esperamos que puedan seguir votando, no importa las veces, lo importante es que siempre voten la misma!.

No olviden que pueden compartir la historia de mi tía y su perfil para ganar mas votos y hasta pueden ir a otras redes sociales.

En Fanfic Es, no ha votado nadie, así que... que tan si pasamos por allí y ... jejej...

Espero que puedan participar y seguir votando!  
Gracias.

La hermosa sobrina de Luxia 3


	36. Cuarta semana:

_**Cuarta semana:**_

A pedido de mi tía nuevamente!, llegue para informarles como va la vocación en esta semana:

1ro: Retribución

2do: Aliados.

3ro: Throne

Cambio el puesto numero 1! va ganando RETRIBUCIÓN solo por cinco votos!...

Vamos a seguir votando, esto esta cada vez mejor!...

A seguir votando, no importa las veces, lo importante es que siempre voten la misma!.

No olviden que pueden compartir la historia de mi tía y su perfil para ganar mas votos y hasta pueden ir a otras redes sociales.

Espero que puedan participar y seguir votando!

Gracias.

La hermosa sobrina de Luxia :3 NINA 3


	37. Quinta semana

_**Quinta semana:**_

Hola, llegue aquí con la actualización de los resultados parciales! Por ahora, así va la votación esta semana:

1ro: RETRIBUCIÓN

2do: ALIADOS

3ro: THRONE

Por lo que verán, no hay cambios!, sigue igual que la semana pasada!...

Faltan solo tres semanas para que termine la competencia, y los votos están muy reñidos, ya que aliados y retribución camban a cada rato y se pisan los talones, si hay un empate, no se que haré!... jejeje.

Vamos a seguir votando, esto esta cada vez mejor!...

A seguir votando, no importa las veces, lo importante es que siempre voten la misma!.

No olviden que pueden compartir la historia de mi tía y su perfil para ganar mas votos y hasta pueden ir a otras redes sociales.

Espero que puedan participar y seguir votando!

Gracias.

La hermosa sobrina de Luxia :3 NINA 3


	38. Séptima semana:

**_Séptima_** _ **semana:**_

Hola, llego aquí con los resultados parciales!. Pido mil disculpas por no actualizar esta semana, es que estuve a full con mis tareas o mama me mataría.

La tía esta re bien, en casa y con muchas ganas de volver.

Enserio, pido disculpas.

1ro: RETRIBUCIÓN

2do: ALIADOS

3ro: El dondante

Señoras y señores.. así de la nada... apareció EL DONANTE!...

Desplazo Throne, y se posiciono en el puesto numero tres!... Al fin vemos algo nuevo, ya me decía que ni actualizar, porque siempre era lo mismo!.jajaja

Gente, esta es la ultima semana para votar!. LA ULTIMA! Esta es la ultima vez que actualizare los resultados parciales, el domingo que viene, mi tía anunciara la ganadora!, así que... cha chan!... Voten! jijiji

Así que por favor sigan votando por su historia favorita!

A seguir votando, no importa las veces, lo importante es que siempre voten la misma!.

No olviden que pueden compartir la historia de mi tía y su perfil para ganar mas votos y hasta pueden ir a otras redes sociales.

Espero que puedan participar y seguir votando!

Gracias.

La hermosa sobrina de Luxia :3 NINA 3


	39. 19 hs Argentina

Hola Hola!, como va?

Quiero contarles que la votación cerrara esta noche y que aun tienen tiempo para votar por su historia elegida!

También les quiero contar que en mi grupo de faceboook hoy se hará un juego y el que gane se llevara 500 votos para la historia que eligió!

Al que le interesa se puede dar una vuelta por allí, y si no siga votando por aquí, que todos los votos suman, no importa cuantas veces lo hagan, yo sumo todo!

Bien, le dejo el link del face (www. facebook groups/230704217479467/) , el que guste, pase por allí y no olvide su #yovotopor...

Bien, a las 19hs Argentina, anunciare al ganador, aun hay tiempo!

Saludos, los quiero!

Luxia


	40. Se cierra la votación!

Hola hola!, se cerro la votación!, de aquí en mas, los votos que lleguen, no serán tomados en cuenta!

Iré a contar todos los votos y tratare de anunciar lo mas rápido que pueda.

Anunciare los tres primero lugares!

Gracias por los votos y todo su esfuerzo!

Luxia


	41. Y la ganadora es

**_Y la ganadora es..._**

RETRIBUCIÓN: 1817

ALIADOS:622

DESORDEN:489

Muy bien, la ganadora fue Retribución con una victoria aplastante!... Estoy muy feliz y orgullosa de todas las personas que participaron y votaron todos los días sin parar.

Estuve tentada de quitarle 500 votos a la ganadora, ya que cuando anuncie que daría esos puntos, hubo gente que se quejo por eso, pero luego vi el tremendo sacrificio que hicieron todas las chicas en face y jugaron muy limpiamente y con pasión, que no me pareció justo quitarles todos sus esfuerzo por alguien que se quejo...

En fin, estoy muy feliz de que haya ganado esta historia, ya que era una de mis favoritas.

Que paso con el segundo lugar y el tercero?

Bien, el segundo lugar, osea "Aliados", tendrá un one short.

Y el tercer lugar, "Desorden", tendrá un resumen corto de la historia.

Todo se publicara con tiempo, amor y paciencia, no olviden que no comencé a escribir nada, ya que no sabia cual era la ganadora, así que tengan paciencia.

Para no dejar nada sin leer, comenzar a publicar los one short que si tienen final, mientras esperan "Retribución".

Si tienen una queja o algo, pido por favor que no lo digan como huésped, si no como usuario, con nombre y apellido, así puedo saber quien es la persona que esta desconforme con algo y poder solucionarlo directamente, esas cosas de criticar o escribir en el anonimato, me molestan bastante. Y para la persona que no le guste, le comento que no esta obligada a seguirme, puedo aceptar una critica a mi escritura, a la historia, pero no hacia mi persona, mis ideas o las cosas que hago, pues yo no me meto con nadie, bueno, tampoco podría porque no se quienes son...

En fin, diciendo esto, continuo con esto que importa muchísimo!, Desde ya, comenzare con Retribución, armando toda la guía de la historia para poder comenzar a narrarla!. Voy a dar lo mejor de mi para no decepcionarlas y que sienta que valió la pena tanto voto y esfuerzo!

Mañana voy a publicar el primer one short nuevo, y prometo comenzar a escribir para que al fin tengan su hermosa Retribución...

Gracias totales!... Luxia


End file.
